Lucky Number Seven
by kuhakukitsune
Summary: The last of the crew to wake up, she was supposed to be their Lucky Number Seven, but so far the only luck she'd had was waking up to certain dark-eyed stranger. While the others seem focused on finding out who they are, Seven feels sure that she doesn't want to know, especially when she begins to dream of assassination plots. Rated M for later chapters. OC/Four
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up, Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter One: Wake Up, Sleeping Beauty**

Alarms were going off, but they sounded so far away. There was a light too, but it was like seeing it through a thick fog. Eventually the alarms stopped their obnoxious blaring. Sleep called out to her, told her to come back into the dark, until another voice called out to her too.

"Wake up," Dark eyes, sharp features, and amazing lips broke through the fog for a just a moment, but that deep, sensual voice is what kept her awake, too good to be a part of those empty dreams she kept having. "You need to wake up now."

Safe. The voice and the eyes told her that she was safe. So she did her best to do what they said. Still groggy, she tried to take a step towards him, but tripped on the edge of the pod and fell out instead. He caught her easily by the upper arm and maneuvered her against the wall so she could stand straight on her own. So strong. Damsel. The word felt unpleasant as she thought it, but at the moment it described perfectly how he made her feel. His forearms flexed as he held her up while maintaining his distance and he leaned down just enough to stare into her eyes. Brows knit together as if concerned, but those dark eyes seemed to draw her in making it hard to stay focused. So dark. Like her dreams had been. What had she been dreaming?

"Who are you?" he asked and all she could do was look at him in confusion. "Do you remember who you are?"

Finally she shook her head and her voice cracked when she replied. "No, do you?"

He gave no response other than a frown that made his features all the more serious. "Follow me."

He slowly let her go, making sure that she could stand on her own before walking away. He led her to what seemed to be a storage area with a row of lockers and a group of people all wearing similar black outfits. One guy was breaking open a large container with a pretty big gun. A woman was searching the lockers. Another guy seemed to be looking around and keeping an eye on everyone. A younger girl was nosing around another locker and a larger, darker man was just standing there as confused as she was.

"Look who decided to join us," the man with the gun grinned. "Thought you were a goner for sure."

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "She was only asleep for a few minutes longer than the rest of us."

"And that's a few minutes too long when no one has a clue to what's going on."

"Hey, if anyone's feeling under-dressed," the woman held out a jacket she found in the lockers.

The younger girl held it up for a second but passed it to the black man and she went to some crates and found a more colorful selection of clothes instead. They rummaged through them while the gunman kept banging on the crate. It was beginning to give her a serious headache. She made her way to some crates near the door and sat down on one that was low enough to be comfortable as metal crates could possibly be. When she put her hands on her head she could feel hair, braided tight to her head on the sides, but puffed on top, all of it meeting to make one long braid down her back. And all of it tight enough she was sure it wasn't helping with the head ache. The man who had woken her up took up position near a support beam next to her, but didn't say anything as she began to rub her temples.

Finally, she asked him. "Out of curiosity, what color is my hair? I don't remember."

He raised an eyebrow. "Dark red."

She nodded and looked down at her hands. Pale but she was surprised to see that there were no freckles. Red hair usually came with freckles, didn't it? Maybe the color was fake. She'd have to find out later since there seemed to be no hair along her arms or legs at the moment.

The observer finally spoke up. "For now, we've named ourselves by the order we woke up in."

He went around motioning to each and gave them a number. One, himself; Two, the woman; Three, the gunman; Four, the man who'd awakened her; Five, the younger girl with green hair; and Six, the tall black man who still seemed confused.

Finally he pointed to her. "And you are hopefully lucky number Seven, unless you can't remember your name either."

Seven just shook her head in response. The pounding headache seemed to roll from one side of her cranium to the other. She felt like there were questions she should be asking, but it was like trying to watch water boil, nothing bubbled its way to the surface. How did she know that? Was she a cook? Food sounded good, but she had no clue where to find any. Instead she settled for letting her head hang down into her hands.

"So much for the lucky number," Three scoffed.

Two held up a box she'd found in the locker and stuffed something in her ear. "We've got comms."

"So what do you think?" Six looked over at Seven, but seemed to be asking this of everyone. "We the crew of a transport vessel on some sort of long-range haul?"

"Would explain what we were doing in stasis," Two passed out the ear-comms. "Ship gets into trouble. Takes some damage. Systems shut down. When life support hits critical, hazard protocols kick in and we're automatically awakened."

Six shakes his head. "Wouldn't explain the memory loss though."

"What about headaches?" Seven murmured and she saw Four shoot her a look from the corner of his eye.

Three starts banging on the lock of the container again and finally crouches down as it snaps. "Got it!"

"So what are we shipping?" One walks over to check out the crate to see as Three lifts the lid. "Seeds? Meds?"

She couldn't see the inside of the crate from where she was, but the way Three responded didn't make her very enthusiastic.

"Better." He said and lifted out another big gun. "Who wants?"

They all clamored around the box to snatch up a weapon, even Five, but Two took it away from her. Seven just stayed back and watched. Something about the guns and the way they all reached for one made her very uneasy. She had a feeling that guns were not going to be the answer for any problem they were likely to come across at the moment. However, a bunch of people with unknown levels of mental or emotional stability waving firearms around made her feel much less safe.

"We're going to need to check this place out." Two says as she checks the handgun over that she took from Five. "Let's pair off. Three you're with Six, One with Four and Seven. And I'll be with Five. We'll use these comms to keep in touch, yeah?"

As Three pulls an even bigger gun from the box, they all begin to separate into the assigned pairs but not before grabbing a more comfortable set of clothes. Seven just hid her face in her hands and did her best not to look up while everyone else changed. Eventually, she head them grouping up and footsteps making their way to the door. Something jolted the crate she was sitting on and her head snapped up to see Three grinning.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," he grinned. "Time for everyone to earn their keep."

Six and One made a point to complain about him kicking the crate as they walked out the door Four came over and held out a small handgun for her to use. Seven looked up into those dark eyes again and then back down at the gun. With a sigh she took it from him, fingertips brushing his warm palm, and stood up. She looked the gun over, checked the clip, the safety, and then just frowned, not knowing how she knew where to check for those things.

"Hopefully he won't make my headache any worse," she said, frowning in the direction Three had gone. "I'd hate to end up with a migraine from firing this thing indoors."

It hadn't been particularly witty of her, but she could have sworn she'd seen Four's lips twitch before he shook his head and walked out the door. Seven watched him go before following, the gun both comfortable and awkward in her small hands. Both made a deep pit open inside her gut. Somehow she didn't feel she'd ever been a fan of violence.


	2. Chapter 2: Handling Sharp Edges

**Chapter Two: Handling Sharp Edges**

Walking down the halls, One makes a point to look around each corner more out of curiosity it seemed than actual watchfulness. "She says 'it just came to her' while she was standing at that console but I did the exact same thing, trying to figure out what buttons to push, and nothing came to me. How do you figure that?"

Four remains silent, Seven just frowned at One. If there were any others on the ship then surely they'd easily be able to follow his voice or hide before they got too close. She thought about saying something, but One just kept rambling.

"Hell, how do you figure any of this? No way of knowing how long we were in those pods. Could've been days, months – years maybe. Weird thing is it's not like our minds have been wiped clean. If they had of been, I wouldn't know what a pod was, or a year…."

Seven kept her eyes on Four and started to tune One out. His confused ramblings weren't helping to make sense of the situation. Four actually seemed to watching for something. His body was taut like a bowstring, ready to snap at a moment's notice. Something about him made her feel more secure than the others, like he was more in control despite the obvious confusion they were all dealing with.

They'd been walking around for nearly an hour so far. One kept rambling about vague neurological theories he felt he'd been told but wasn't sure how he knew either of those things. Maybe they'd just come to him the way shutting off the alarms had for Two. He didn't seem to even notice that Seven was analyzing them both best she could, and Four had all together stopped listening. She determined that One wasn't a soldier or had very little experience with weapons, the way he handled his gun and the way he carried himself. Four was almost a polar opposite, having a hint of lethal grace about him. She felt that she was somewhere in the middle, despite being uncomfortable with the way the holster for the gun was fitting so perfectly around her waist and upper thigh.

Then Four stopped suddenly at an intersection. Seven almost running right into him as she'd been studying the way his muscles flowed under his shirt a bit too intensely. He didn't seem to notice however as his attention was all on the hallway to their left.

"This way." Is the only indication of his thoughts he gave before he stalking a new course down another hallway.

Seven followed immediately, but One stood there for a second before following suit. "Uh, why don't you lead?"

One of course tried to ask more questions, but Four ignored him again and Seven could only shrug. As though he knew where he was going, Four leads them to room filled with even more weapons, although no more guns. The one in her hand still felt awkward and she made a point to turn the safety on and shove it in the holster. Taking a look around the room, almost all of the weapons were pointed or bladed in some fashion or another.

One piped up again. "Training room? Or torture chamber maybe."

"Training room," Seven motioning to an assortment of dummies off to one side of the room, feeling that One could find a better conversationalist amongst them than he had with Four or herself.

Four walked over to a table with two katana laid out, while One just ambled around looking at the walls full of weapons. Seven stepped back towards the door, but hits the wall instead. She moved to step away, but the ridge of clasp caught on to her clothing and one of the weapons fell against her as it was freed. She jumped, but calmed herself down again when she realized it was not one of the pointy swords. A slender metal staff, lightweight, but definitely strong fell into her hands when she turned around. It seemed to fit perfectly in her hands. It certainly seemed more familiar than the gun. Four seemed to be experiencing a similar feeling as he began to twirl the swords experimentally.

"You sure you know how to handle those things?" One asked nervously.

"He seems fine handling sharp edges to me." Seven backs up against the wall again to lean and observe thinking, _Especially those cheekbones_.

She vaguely wondered if any woman close to him had ever cut herself on those cheeks before it was clear he was ready to start a demonstration. Four steadied his arms, looking at One, before he lowers them and then… closes his eyes. The swords flew into action as Four began a dizzying dance with the blades. His face held an almost serene look as the blades flashed under the overhead lights. Never once did he smack the katana into anything or draw blood. Ending with the blades almost scissoring One's throat. Four opens his eyes and looks up at One. A serious and mischievous look that made Seven wish he'd taken a bit more time teasing One.

"I'm going to say yes." One swallowed hard, his Adam's apple almost touching the blades.

A small smirk appears on Four's lips, but it's wiped clean when Seven lightly taps him on the shoulder with the end of the staff. He moves to slap it away with the swords, but she moves instinctively away. Twirling the staff back out of his reach, around her neck to end diagonally held behind her back. Despite the confusion she feels evident on her face, Seven assumes a pose. Feet at least shoulder width apart, staff behind her, and one hand in front of her, open palm facing Four. The pose said "Try me." But Seven was almost hoping he wouldn't as she wasn't even sure she'd be able to match his speed despite her small display. Almost hoping to see what else she could do.

He took a step towards her, almost eagerly, when a voice shouted over the comms. "This is Six! We're under attack!"

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Android

**Chapter Three: The Android**

He took a step towards her, almost eagerly, when a voice shouted over the comms. "This is Six! We're under attack!"

They lock eyes for a moment, that keen light fading, and then Four bolted out the door. Seven and One followed as he led the way back to where they'd all separated.

"By who?!" Two asked over the comms. "Under attack by who? We need help, anybody!"

One responded for them as they ran. "We heard, tell us where to go."

"I can track your comms." She sounded surprised. "Take the next right. Left at the interection!"

She led them to another storage room where Six and Three were fighting a woman in a blue suit. Four jumped in almost immediately as she easily threw Six off of her. Somehow she efficiently dodged and disarmed Four. The woman grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Seven jumped in next, staff twirling and making several hits on the woman, but she didn't even seem to register any of them. Instead a vibration rang down the staff with each hit as though it were striking metal.

"Some sort of security protocol's been activated!" Two explained.

The woman grabbed the staff as Seven made another strike at her and jabbed it back into Seven's midsection, dropping her to the ground. Seven was on all fours coughing when One picked up the fallen sword.

"Well, override it!" Four chocked out over the comms.

"I'm trying!" she said as One used the sword to cut off the hand that held Four aloft.

The hand dropped and so did Four. One began slashing at her wildly, but she dodged him even more easily. Grabbing the hilt and punching him in the face with it while he still held the sword, the woman dropped him too. She seemed about to strike the final blow when her eyes when dark and her head dipped as if about to fall asleep. Seven watched her cautiously and then realized something. Metal on metal. Severed hand with no blood. This woman wasn't human. She scrambled over to Four to check on him. His throat was red and he rubbed it carefully, but he gave her a short nod.

"Okay, I think I did it."

"Yeah, yeah." Three wheezed from somewhere behind some crates. "Took you long enough, doll face."

Slowly they all got to their feet and begin to approach to robotic woman carefully. Two tells them where they can find a med bay of sorts and instructs them to bring the body there. Four, surprisingly helps Seven and hands her back the staff she dropped when she got jabbed in the stomach. The small smirk reappeared for a moment before he went to retrieve his sword. Six and Three start picking up the body, but it was apparently heavier than it looked so Four and One both went to help them. As they're leaving, Four motioned for her to get the hand. Seven did just that and followed them to the infirmary.

She didn't know her own name or even what she really looked like at the moment, but she could feel that she knew him well enough that following his orders was something she was supposed to be doing. Watching the way his hands and arms flexed carrying the robot or the way his cargo pants fit just right seemed to be just the right kind of bonus, too. Seven frowned then. Not sure why she was having such a strong reaction to the man. It wasn't as though she hoped for something romantic, but she did feel drawn to him. Maybe it was something similar to imprinting, like with baby ducks. He had been the first one she'd seen when she opened her eyes and she'd felt immediately uncomfortable around the others. He certainly wasn't the only attractive male on the vessel either. Still frowning, she looked at the other men carrying the robot, noting that they all were at the very least mildly attractive.

"No, it must be some sort of amnesia imprinting," she murmured as she studied Four. "A type of defense mechanism or something."

Six looked back at her, almost stopping the others in his tracks. "Did you say something?"

The others turned to look at her too and Four raised that damnable eyebrow. Seven covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. Embarrassed that she'd spoken aloud she ushered them forward. When they finally stopped looking at her and moved with purpose once more she sighed. Apparently despite her training with at least the staff, she shaping up to be a bit of a ditz.

The android lay on the table, wrist healing faster than the table could scan her for injuries. Seven stood next to the table the younger girl, Five, was sitting cross-legged on top of while Six and Two stood over the mechanical woman in blue.

"So, who do you think you are?" Five mumbles to Seven.

She smiles at her, but the same question has been bugging her too. "I don't know, but hopefully if I'm actually lucky my real name isn't 'Seven'."

Five giggles a little bit and Six looks back at them with half a smile. The girls grin back at him until he shakes his head and turns back around. The doors of the med bay _woosh_ open and the other menfolk return.

"Guys, we found food, who wants?" Three asks, leading the way.

Five and Six raise their hands and are each tossed a food bar of some sort. One follows him in with an ice pack on his face and Four brings up the rear with a crate, she assumes is more food. Six hurriedly rips his bar open and takes a big bite.

Almost immediately, he gags and holds the bar away. "You sure?"

"Close enough," Three shrugs. "What's up with the robot?"

"Technically, she's an android," Two corrects him. "Her bio-synthetic physiology is incredibly similar to that of our ships outer hull. "

"That's fascinating.' Mock appreciation stained all over his ignorant face.

"She's an extremely efficient entity." Two explains further. "Corrector nanites have almost fully restored her broken parts."

"Well, that's not a problem. We just stick her in the airlock and space her."

Her voice might have been in check for the moment, but Seven could see the annoyance beginning to bubble inside Two. "That won't be necessary. I've already deleted all of her security directives and re-established her base program. She's no longer a threat to us. And she could prove useful."

"Whoa!" One takes the pack off his face and quickly steps forward. "We're not waking that thing up."

Three and Six trade looks, but Two goes on anyways. "The diagnostic suggests she possesses some sort of neural link with the ship's mainframe. Once she's back online, she'll be able to run a more effective repair command, she'll have us space-worthy in no time."

Everyone looks around at each other. Both Four and Seven exchange similar worried expressions. Even he wasn't looking forward to facing that thing again. Seven rubbed her stomach anxiously, the bruise there already pretty prominent under her shirt.

"She may also have some answers for us if anybody is curious." Two finally states, annoyance now very clear.

Now, everyone, including Four, seemed to understand the importance of the android and moved into a prepared position just in case. Four drew his sword and One aimed his gun. Three and Six exchanged helpless looks again before aiming bigger guns. Seven slowly slipped in front of Five, to act as a shield if necessary.

"Okay," One nodded as he tossed away the ice pack. "Start her up."

Two moved to do just that. She slipped the neural chip back into the android's neck. Almost immediately an electric hum sounded and the android's eyes popped open. She lifted her hand and flexed. Everyone that could took a step back.

"What's your name?" One asked, shifting nervously.

The android laid her hand back down. "I possess no personal designation."

It was Six's turn to shift around. "Yeah, there's a lot of that going around."

"Why did you attack us?" One asks next.

"I have no memory of such an attack."

Two frowned, delicate brows furrowing. "The reboot must've wiped her data stores."

"Well ain't that convenient," Three scoffs.

The android sits up suddenly and startles everyone more than a little. Five stands up off the table and moves up beside Seven, Three and Six just in front of them. Two moves to the foot of the bed as One and Four ready their weapons.

"I want you to initiate a neural link with the ship's computer." Two instructs Android. "Can you do that?"

Android looks around at all of them before settling her gaze on Two. "Of course."

"Now I want you to access any and all data related to the passengers onboard this ship."

The android blinked. "No such data exists."

One, still leveling his gun at the android, shifted nervously again. "Any information in the ship's records about its crew? Or its mission?"

She blinked again. "No such data exists."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	4. Chapter 4: No Such Data Exists

Chapter Four: No Such Data Exists

She blinked again. "No such data exists."

Seven felt the a terrible weight in the pit of her stomach all of a sudden and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling at the machine in the blue suit. It couldn't be possible for all of the data to have been wiped. Any kind of computer had back up files or bits and pieces still scattered about even after a wipe. It was how viruses maintained a presence in terminals even after a reset most of the time.

Six finally asked the question that was on her mind. "How's that possible?"

"It-its not." Two shook her head as confused as Seven. "This ship's programming is highly sophisticated. There are redundancies in place to guard against data loss."

Seven nodded. "Redundancies on top of redundancies. Someone must have deliberately deleted that information."

Everyone glanced around at the others suspiciously. Seven's eyes locked onto Four as he watched One over his shoulder. Maybe it's because he was the first one she'd seen when she'd woken up, but she really hoped that it wasn't him. Then she looked back toward the android and nearly jumped out of her skin. The android was looking right at her, almost as if she were going to fall back into the security protocol that had been initiated earlier. But then it looked away, giving the others in the group a similar amount of attention. That didn't make Seven feel any less anxious though.

Eventually, Two sent everyone to look around the ship after she and Seven had spent about thirty minutes questioning the android to within an inch of its life. It didn't matter how either of them had phrased their inquiries, the android only had one answer.

"No such data exists."

One, Three, and Four had gone off with all their weapons while Two had taken the android to the bridge and Five and Six had stayed in the med bay. Seven was supposed to stay with them, but while Five was arguing about having to stay put like a child, Seven had just slipped out. She'd wandered for a bit before she made her way back to the training room. She hefted the staff in her hand for a moment before placing it back on the wall. She had a feeling that she could defend herself well enough without it if need be since unlike the sword Four had decided to carry there seemed to be no holster available to easily carry the staff.

She thought about seeing if there were any kind other weapons she knew how to use, but as she glanced around the room nothing seemed to call out to her the way the staff had. So she left and wandered around the ship a bit more until she decided to head back to the cargo bay with the lockers. Everyone else had changed clothes before the initial search and android fiasco, but she'd felt too exposed, too raw to change in a room full of strangers despite backs being turned and crates to hide behind. Might as well go and see what there was left to change into besides the plain black leotard she'd woken up in. It covered all of the essentials from mid-thigh to mid-throat, but her arms and the rest of her legs were left bare. Her feet were still bare too, but that didn't feel particularly odd to her. In fact she felt more stable being able to feel the cold metal of the floor under the balls of her feet. Hopefully there were more than boots to choose from.

The cargo bay was empty when she arrived and she immediately went through the clothes. That were left. There were a few shirts to choose from, but the only bottoms left were a pair of cargo pants a few sizes too big for her. And only one pair of boots that seemed about the right size.

Seven sighed. "It's better than being stuck in this nonsense."

Setting the clothes to the side so she didn't mix them up with the other pile, Seven slipped out of leotard and the gun holster. A chill ran up spine from the draftiness of the large room and she rubbed her arms. That's when she heard the boots thudding down the hallway. Cursing, she bolted to a corner of the room with several crates stacked up near the wall. She shimmied herself in to the small space, almost screaming when her back touched the cold metal of the wall and her naked front was jammed against the equally chilly crates. She made sure to keep an eye on the door and then she waited.

It was Four. By all reason, why did he have to show up now? If she'd felt uncomfortable around the others, the idea of him seeing her like this made her feel flat out mortified. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be wantonly exploring. He headed straight for the lockers and seemed to be looking for something specific. He stopped at a locker, closed his eyes for a moment, and reached inside. After a moment of scraping sounds he pulled out a small box. He turned it over in hands for moment, confusion and recognition both evident on his face. Seven tried to stretch out a bit to get a better look at the box, but the seam on one of the crates pinched a bit of skin on her thigh and the resulting muscle tension jerked at her bruised abdomen, sending a flare of pain throughout her body.

"Damn it!"

"Who's there?" He looked up and directly at her, slipping the box into one of his pockets. "Why are you hiding?"

Seven yelped again and tried to squeeze further into the crevice of the wall and the crates, but his boots echoed as he stomped over to her hiding spot. With one hand he managed to yank a row of crates away from the wall… and fully exposed Seven. All she saw was a moment of his horrific surprise before she covered herself with her hands and turned to face the wall.

"I'm sorry!" she stammered. "I just came back to get some regular clothes and hid when I heard someone coming."

He didn't move, not a muscle for a moment while Seven became increasingly uncomfortable, before he finally asked. "Where did you get these scars?"

Hesitantly, she looked over her shoulder and found him staring intently at her back, dark eyes roaming up and down. "What are you talking about?"

He reached out, one hand lightly brushing against her back. The contact made her jump even though she'd seen it coming. His hand seemed blazing hot against her cold skin. His body heat radiating like a shield around him. Her body screamed at her to hide as anxiety fell over her like a storm cloud. She whipped back around to face the wall and he jerked his hand away.

"Your clothes?"

She in the direction she hoped her clothes were in and cover herself again. She felt his body heat, the only warmth in the room, drift away as he went back to the lockers where she'd left them. A moment later he came back over to her and she heard a soft _thump_ as he laid the clothes down on one of the smaller crates near her.

"I'll stand at the door so no one else comes in." And he did just that.

With a quick look over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't peeking, Seven scooped up the clothes and dressed faster than she was sure she'd ever done so before. The shirt was a deep green, almost as black as the pants and fit like a lightly armored glove. Too bad her arms were still exposed and the collar was still higher on her throat than she would have liked but the others had been too big or too small looking. The pants already had a belt wound through the loops and as she tightened it up the extra cloth bunched around her waist. The boots she tied only lightly, partially stuffing the pant cuffs in them. She had a feeling she'd move easier without them if they had to fight anything again and she wanted to be able to kick them off if she needed too.

"There we go," she announced and turned toward Four. "All do-"

The ship's lost gravity suddenly and she floated upwards. She looked to up to see that Four was experiencing the same weightlessness. Their eyes met just as the gravity re-engaged and they were both slammed back down. She only had a moment to think about how unlucky she was turning out to be when she hit one of the crates on the way down. She heard a crack and felt the spike of pain before her head smacked into the floor.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	5. Chapter 5: Destination

**Chapter Five: Destination**

Voices again. Darkness. And then his face floating through it all for the second time in only a few short hours. Four was holding an ice pack to her head, probably the same pack that One had used earlier, judging from the lack of anything actually cold, while he was studying her face like he was going to have to draw it later. Slowly she blinked up at him. This time she was laying on the floor instead of standing though. The feeling of intimacy making her feel just as uncomfortable as she had earlier and this time she pushed him away. He seemed ready to force her to stay down on the floor, but she brushed his hands and the ice pack away, sitting up carefully anyways.

"I'm fine," she said, accepting the ice pack for herself when he held it out to her. "What happened?"

She looked around, it seemed that Five was getting the same treatment she received from Two and Six. They were back in the med bay. Another occurrence Seven hoped wouldn't become a regular thing.

"Maybe the robot had something to do with it." Three spat, carrying something past Four and Seven.

Android stood calmly just in front of the alcove they were in. "I have no intention of harming anyone on this ship."

"Oh yeah, expect for the part where you nearly killed us all." Gun ready in his hands as Three snapped back.

"I have no memory of such an attack."

"So you keep saying."

"Alright, calm down." Six interjected.

"Are you kidding me now?" Three asked him, temper rising. "I wake up a couple of hours ago, I got no idea who I am, how the hell I got here, nearly get killed by the Forgetful Robot, almost blasted to scrag by some mystery ship, and now we are floating in the middle of who-knows-where."

"Actually, we do know where." The android perked up. "We're on course for a nearby inhabited world."

Two blinked. "We are?"

"Before we were attacked, I initiated a recovery program in order to salvage recently deleted and overwritten data."

"You can do that?" Nervous seemed to be a constant state for him.

"The process is time consuming and most of the lost information is irretrievable." Seven thought it was just her perception but the android seemed to be getting more pleased with herself as she kept explaining. "However, I have managed to salvage some data."

"What kind of data?" Three asked.

The android looked to him as she answered, showing no malice despite his obvious dislike of her. "This ship's original destination, we should be arriving in less than 12 hours."

Everyone looked to each other again, but this time their expressions were less suspicious and more along the lines of 'oh crap'.

After a little debate of what they were going to do when they arrived, Three said he didn't care what they did, he was going to explore some more and maybe take a nap before they arrived. The nap sounded pretty enticing. Seven got directions to the sleeping quarters from One after Four helped her to stand. Someone had bandaged her chest and ribs pretty tightly. After a quick test of her mobility it became clear that something was broken. Apparently she hadn't imagined the cracking sound she'd heard when she fell. When she left Four followed her as she made her way to rooms.

"You don't have to follow me," she told him. "I'll be okay so long as we don't get attacked again."

His face might have been blank, but his eyes were plenty full of sarcasm. "Rest is a good idea. We don't know what we'll come up against when we come out of FTL."

Seven tried to laugh, but it ended in a whimper. "And here I thought someone might have been worried about me."

"Don't strain yourself."

She blinked at him. "Are you worried you'll have to carry me back to the infirmary?"

"No," there was a hint of that smirk again, dark eyes gleaming. "But you won't be of any use to us if you don't heal properly."

"I feel like I should be offended, at least a little," Seven frowned. "But something else tells me I should be proud that you find me of any use."

"I would have found a use for you," serious except for the look in those eyes. "Or I would have found a reason to space you."

Seven blushed, trying not to think about what other uses he meant. "Well, I'll try not to damage myself further then."

He frowned after a few more minutes and stopped walking. Seven stopped too and looked back at him, but he was looking back and forth at two doors on opposite sides of him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Trying to think for a moment. Seven used that same moment to study his face. How could she forget a face like that? As it was she was pretty sure she'd see him in her dreams later. Not because of his breathtaking physique or smoldering eyes, but because she felt a connection. She felt like she should know him and yet each time she looked at him it seemed like that first time when she'd woken up in the pod. Brand new and vaguely surreal.

"What is it?" she asked after another moment.

He lifted a hand, the way he'd done at the locker. "This one."

He pointed to the door on his left and Seven opened it, expecting to see a room reflecting the same kind of reserved discipline that Four exuded. Instead it was room littered books. Books on shelves, on the floor, splayed across the metallic green sheets of the bed, and even stacked in front of the computer terminal in the corner of the room opposite another door she assumed was a bathroom. Weird. Who would waste paper like that anymore?

Seven looked back at him with her eyebrows raised. He raised his eyebrow in response and opened the door on the opposite side of the hallway. Yes, there it was. There were a few weapons on the walls and shelves, but for the most part the room was neat and orderly. Definitely his room. Without another word he walked into it and closed the door behind him. Seven stared at it for a moment before looking back at the mess that it seemed was her room. With a sigh she stepped inside and almost immediately slipped on a book, going down hard. She cried out and she could hear Four's door opening, almost immediately followed by dark eyes glaring down at her from her own doorway. She waved and did her best to stand up without screaming again. When she was finally on her feet, she gave him a very strained smile.

"I'm fine." She said, stubbornly kicked the book she'd slipped on, a hand tight to her wounded side.

His eyes bored into her before he finally stepped back into his own room, the door lock engaging with a _beep_. Yes, those eyes were definitely going to be in her dreams, she realized. Carefully she managed to shut and lock her door before making her way to the bed without tripping on anything else.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	6. Chapter 6: I Dream of Assassins

**Chapter Six: I Dream of Assassins**

 _Bottles of poison were stacked and labeled neatly along the wall above the desk, resting on shelves going up the wall in order of how deadly their effects were. The desk itself was clean for the moment, but it had been known to become quite the mess when she tested a new combination she synthesized from the lab section off against another wall. She could see her own hands on either side of the sink next to the lab, watching blood swirl down the drain with steaming hot water._

 _"_ _What are you going to do about this one?" a man's voice asked. "He won't go down as easily as the others you've taken care of in the past."_

 _She turned around to face the man, his blonde hair and green eyes seemed colder than the air against her wet hands. "I'm aware of that, but I don't really have a choice in the matter this time."_

 _He smiled and seemed even less approachable, but she went to him anyways. "Yes, I did notice that particular snag. It's too bad. You've always been my favorite."_

 _"_ _You don't expect me to come back do you?" She asked as she straddled his lap, hands on his shoulders._

 _He laughed then, a terrible sound. "Against the crown prince? I don't even expect you to be able to get on the ship."_

 _She leaned in, knowing somehow that her eyes were just as sharp his in that moment. "Better do my homework on this one then, huh?"_

 _The man held up a photo of the dark-eyed, sharp-featured prince. "Don't know if that is going to help you any. Look at this man's eyes. It's like he already sees you coming."_

 _"_ _My sister is counting on me," she hissed. "I will not fail this objective."_

 _He laid his hands on her waist, "That's what I like to hear. Now, my ruthless siren, what do you want me to tell the employer."_

 _"_ _You can tell that old bat that I'll take out her trash," eyes narrowing. "But make sure she understands that if she hurts my sister in any way I'll take out her entire family tree and throw that entire empire into a power struggle so foul her bones will be dust before order returns."_

 _"_ _Hmm," he gave a small growl as he pulled her in close. "So enchanting when you're promising the destruction of an entire civilization."_

 _"_ _Using words like that will get you in trouble, Derris," she nipped at his lower lip. "Especially since we both know you don't care about anyone but yourself."_

A beeping noise woke her up, her breath catching in her throat as she expected to see those cold green eyes above her. The beeping noise sounded again and this time Seven rushed to her answer her door, stumbling over some more books and smacking her head on edge of the doorjamb just as she managed to press the open button. She looked up to see who it was and felt an immediate disappointment when she saw Two frowning down at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

The door behind Two opened and Four walked out dressed and ready. He stopped for a second when he saw Seven on the ground again, but shook his head and kept walking. Seven sighed and got to her feet.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I just seem to be a bit clumsy."

Two eyed her carefully, but nodded. "Okay, well, I was going to have you head down to the planet with the others to take a look around, but I think its best if you stay up here. Maybe try to explore some more of the ship... Or clean up this room."

Seven blushed and nodded back, "Exploring sound like a good idea. A lot less hazardous than toting around some guns in boat full of testosterone."

Two tried to hide a smirk, but simply walked off when it became obvious she was failing.

After another couple of hours the only new things Seven had found were a big locked vault, a dining area, and another cargo room. She let Two know what she'd found before going back to her room to try and organize a bit. When she got there however she didn't even know where to start. Cold green eyes floated through her mind and a name. She turned to the terminal in the corner of the room and decided she'd start there. By the time she crossed the room though, Two was coming over in over the comms and telling her to meet them all in the dining area when the shuttle returned.

Seven sighed again, a little frustrated that it seems she'd been doing a lot of that lately, but headed to the dining area. She did her best to remember the details of the dream, but the woman in it had seemed so unlike how she knew herself to be that it all seemed too unreal. So unreal that she could feel the details slipping through her grasp even as she tried to play it back. She remembered something about Four, but only vaguely.

When she walked into the dining room, she immediately looked to him, but he was focused on the food in front of him. She held back for a moment, but when Six looked up at her funny she finally walked in and took a seat next to Five, across from Four. The others were already seated, with plates of food and drinks. Well, at least she could finally eat something that wasn't made from an unknown fibrous extract.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	7. Chapter 7: Beware the Raza

**I would like to thank the two readers who have already favorited this story.**

 **angelgirl116 and Tsukiko Kurosu.**

 **Thank you both for your support.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Seven: Beware the Raza**

"I'm telling you we're supposed to be helping those people," One was saying. "The matching pendants? It can't be a coincidence."

"All I'm saying is even if we're supposed to be helping these people, which I doubt," Three scoffed around a mouthful of food. "Doesn't mean we're gonna do it."

Two fiddled with the cup in front of her. "We don't even know what happened to us or how we're going to get our memories back. And those weapons would fetch a very good price on the open market. The money would go a long way-"

"Except they're already paid for." One shouted. "They belong to the miners."

"Don't matter if they belong to the miners." Three countered. "They're in our cargo hold. They belong to us now."

"Those people will die if we don't help them." Six agreed with One and Seven nodded her own agreement.

"They're already dead." Four picked at the food on his plate.

Everyone fell silent for a moment, but Three ruined it. "He doesn't say much but when he does, it makes sense."

Four continued. "If their enemy is even half as powerful as they believe, then their doomed."

It was One's turn to sigh. "The least we can do is give them a fighting chance."

"I'm pretty sure the least we can do is nothing." Three pushed out there. "Which, for the record, is what I'm suggesting we do."

"Alright." Two said, finally having enough of the back and forth. "Let's put it to a vote."

"Fine." The brute popped a bit of food into his never closed mouth. "I vote that we keep the weapons, we sell them, take what we make to stay alive, and find out what the hell happened to us."

Four pushed his plate away. "Agreed."

One sat straight-backed in his chair, trying to make intense eye contact with everyone. "I think we do what we know we came here to do, complete the delivery."

Six nodded. "He's right. I say we help those people."

Seven raised her hand to agree with him. "All the facts we have point to those weapons belonging to the miners."

"Thank you."

"Yeah me too, I want to help those people." Five finally piped up.

Three realizing he wasn't getting his way sat back up, gesturing to Five with his hands. "Wait a minute, she can't vote."

"Why not?!" Five demanded.

"Because you're a kid." Three snapped.

Six turned to him. "She's a member of this crew."

"Who is a kid, what are you like 15 years old?" Three shot back.

"Do we really have to have a vote to decide if she gets to vote?" Two glared at him.

Three looked at everyone for a moment and then raised his hand. "I vote against her voting."

Almost everyone shook their heads and made general noises of annoyance. Even Four seemed to be ready to leave. Three just looked over at him.

"Come on, throw one up with me." He told him, but Four just shook his head. "Fine. Three to three. What do you say, boss lady?"

Two thought about it for a minute. "Set half the crates aside. The rest go down to the surface."

One stood up and walked away in exasperation, unable to believe the unfairness in his mind.

Everyone else started standing to go of silently, but Three just had to have the last word.

"Clean up your tray, pretty boy."

The menfolk loaded the crates on the shuttle, but Two, Five, and Seven stood on the bridge with the android.

A blurred picture of a man was on the screen.

"Who's that?" Five asked.

Android acknowledged her. "I do not know. The file is corrupt. This has been a difficult and tedious process. However I have managed to recover a sizable data cache."

"Let's see it." Two ordered.

The android closed her eyes and Seven could practically hear the gears turning and electricity humming. When the screen flipped to a new image, it seemed almost unreal. Pictures and profiles of the crew.

"I need everyone on the bridge, now." Two instructed over the comms.

One's voice came through. "What's the matter?"

"Just get up here."

Within a few minutes the guys finally filed on to the bridge, One quickly asking questions. "What happened?"

"The Android managed to recover a significant amount of data related to this ship and its crew." Two explained.

Six shrugged. "Well that's good. Isn't it?"

They all looked to the screen as the android flipped through the images and dealt out the information. Most Wanted files. First up was Three.

"Marcus Boone: Murder, assault, kidnapping, piracy."

Six was next. "Griffin Jones: Murder, assault, smuggling."

Then One. "Jace Corso: Murder, assault, kidnapping, trafficking, theft."

The android looked to Four and Seven could see the muscles working as he clenched his jaw. "Ryo Tetsudo: Murder, assault, piracy."

Two stood as tall and straight as she could when the android turned to her. "Portia Lin: Murder, assault, arson, theft, piracy."

A series of pictures flashed by with Seven's face, but all the android could say was, "Missing Person Report. The file is corrupt. No further information."

None of her pictures seemed as sinister as the others had, but something still felt off about them. In the pictures her hair was down and flowed around her body, standing out in deep contrast with a vibrant blue gown. Pale grey eyes shined almost as happily as the smile that was framed by full, pouting lips. It was nice to finally know what she looked like, but the fact that there was no real information about her made a queasy feeling creep into Seven's stomach.

Finally it was time for Five, but the android didn't give out any information or pictures and Two spoke up. "Turns out the Raza aren't a race of aliens. 'The Raza' is the name of this ship. We're not here to help these people. We're here to kill them."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	8. Chapter 8: Revealed Intentions

**I would like to thank GoldenGod48 and pandahlocks for favoriting this story.**

 **I appreciate the support, guys/gals/droids!**

 **Chapter Eight: Revealed Intentions**

Two spoke up. "Turns out the Raza aren't a race of aliens. 'The Raza' is the name of this ship. We're not here to help these people. We're here to kill them."

"No." One looks around to everyone. "That's impossible. That can't be right, can it?"

"I recovered the information from a fragment of the ship's logs related to the crew list." The android supplied. "There's no reason to doubt its veracity."

"Of course not," Two said softly. "In fact, it all makes perfect sense now. The Raza. But as far as the miners are concerned a race of bloodthirsty aliens, monsters, come to wipe them out."

Six kept his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "But the truth is we're nothing but a bunch of low-life mercenaries."

"No, we're better than that," Three pointed at the pictures still on the screen. "We're also pirates and smugglers and thieves, it's a very diversified portfolio."

"At least you have a portfolio," Seven muttered sourly. "I don't even know my real name."

One shot her a look of disapproval, but just looked at Three in disbelief. "You think this is funny?"

"It's my defense mechanism: humor." Three spat back. "That and apparently, killing people."

Six looked down at the floor, eyes a little wide as he processed the information. "I think we need to talk about our next move."

"Well, he's right you know," Three held his arms out. "Oh listen, I don't want to be the one to say it, but if all this stuff is true, we came here to do a job."

"You want to go down to the planet and kill those people?" One dropped his arms to his sides, fists clenching.

"No one's killing anyone." Two was still speaking softly, Seven realized, probably shocked by the information that the android had found.

"I didn't say I wanted to kill anyone." He explained. "I'm just talking about the people who hired us."

"Ferrous Corporation." Six clarified. "Galactic Combine."

Seven made a point to look One in the eye. "I'm not sure how I know, but they are some of the most dangerous type of suits out there. We don't want to cross them without a back up plan."

"Exactly. Not the sort of folks you wanna disappoint, I'm guessing."

One glares at the floor. "Too bad. I'm no murderer."

Three's voice seemed to lose a bit of its sarcasm despite his words. "It's funny cause the screen says otherwise."

"Yeah, I don't care what it says."

"So have you managed to uncover anything else?" Three shrugged and turned toward the android.

"Unfortunately, the rest of the data was corrupted."

Six shook his head. "Well, I suppose that's plenty. Hell of a lot more than I wanted to know anyways."

Four looked at Seven, but addressed the group. "We all wanted to know. These are the memories we left behind, death, despair, chaos. So what? If they're no longer a part of us now then what does it even matter?"

He walked out of the room, Seven made to follow him, but he waved her away without even looking back. The others soon followed him off the bridge anyways, except for Seven, Two and the Android.

"Should I continue my attempts at data recovery?" Android asked. "Portia?"

Two swayed on her heels a bit. "Don't. Don't call me that. No computer file is going to tell me who I am. Call me Two."

Two almost ran out of the room, disbelief scarring her face as it had the others, but the robot replied happily anyways. "Okay, Two."

"Keep working on your recovery, Android," Seven instructed after a moment before taking her leave as well. "Even though we may not want to hear it right now, you may still find something useful."

"Of course." The android's voice followed her out of the bridge.

Back in her quarters, Seven looked around numbly. The android hadn't found out anything about her aside from few pictures, which she felt didn't even seem like her. She was either a missing person, kidnapped by these clearly identified ruffians. Or one of those said ruffians who had yet to be identified by the authorities as such. She breathed in deeply, trying not to think about the dream she'd had earlier now, but she knew that she had to find out what she could. She went over to the terminal in the corner. Clearing off the books one by one, looking at the covers and titles was taking longer than she would have like so she just brushed them off until they fell to the floor.

 _Clink!_

Frowning she looked down at the stack of books she'd just pushed off the desk, but none of them appeared to be made out of metal, glass or any material that should have made that sound. She crouched down and sifted through the pile. One of the books fell open when she picked it up and there was definitely something odd. The center of the several inch thick book had been cut out in a hidden pocket. Carefully she looked around the floor until she found what she was sure had fallen out of the crevice. A glass vial.

"'Siren's song.'" She read the label. "'Extreme potency. Non-Lethal. Last Resort Only.'"

The door of her quarters slid open and she cursed herself for not thinking to lock it this time as she looked up and saw Four. His eyes narrowed as he stepped into the room, shutting the door and engaging the lock as he did so. One hand on the sword hilt, he looked down at her as though expecting an explanation.

Seven swallowed, but shook her head, trying to wipe the fear from her face as she looked up at him from her crouched position on the floor. "Don't ask and I won't tell anyone about the box you found."

"Fine." His cheekbones seemed dangerously close to cutting through the skin as his jaw tensed and his fists clenched. "Let me ask you something else then."

She stood, slipping the vial into her pocket. "Go ahead, Four."

He eyed her pocket from a moment before turning those serious eyes up to meet hers. "Who do you think you were? Who are you now?"

Seven brushed more books off the terminal chair, nothing falling out this time, and sat down. "I don't think I want to know who I was. I had a dream, but…"

He sat on the edge of the clean side of the bed. "What is it?"

She bit her lip, trying to search his face, hoping to see some way to identify how he'd react, but it was pointless. "In the dream, I wasn't a very good person. I wasn't someone that I feel I would ever want to know. But I have a feeling that I was looking for something important and there wasn't a lot of time left."

His eyes pierced hers. "Were you looking for me?"

"What!?" her breath catches and she feels the blood drain from her face.

Four pulls a portable drive out of his pocket. "This was on my personal terminal. Take a look."

He tosses it to her and she caught it easily without realizing her hand hand moved. Seven looks it over for a moment before turning around to her own terminal, glancing briefly at Four, but his face was still blank. She inserted the drive into the terminal and pulled up the file that appeared. A copy of a news article and what looked like a few more pictures appeared. The primary picture was the same one the android had found, but with a mirror image. Instead of one woman there were two. The second wearing a green dress instead of blue and she wasn't smiling. The article was dated almost five years ago.

The article read:

 _Twin Heirs to Mezzo-Altero Empire Missing_

 _After the unfortunate demise of their parents, these young women have been thrust into the galactic spotlight. The older Twin, Aria, was set to take the throne as Empress while her younger sibling, Calypso, would act as Protector of the Throne by Mezzo-Alteron tradition. Reports received from the usually secluded sea-side palace however reveal that both of the heirs have gone missing with no clue as to their whereabouts._

The rest of the article went on to report the journalist's suspicions, but Seven only skimmed it briefly before she came upon another file. This one appearing more like a personnel file. It was definitely her in this picture, or at least the woman she'd dreamed about. Hair braided on the sides, fluffed up on top, dark make-up. The file gave the name 'Calypso' again. It also held a warning note at the bottom for Ryo Tetsudo, along with a list of very terrible things this woman was capable of.

Seven turned and looked at Four. "Looks as though whomever I was, would have fit in with the rest of this crew. Why show me this?"

Four nodded and stood up. "Who you were isn't as important as who you are now. Try not to think about it too much, but since I found it, I thought you should know."

"Why?" it didn't make sense why he would share this information with her when it could pose a threat to him later on.

"Perhaps I felt if you remembered who you were on your own and realized your secret was out it would force you to act, maybe even change your observed tactics to provide me with more of a challenge," he grinned, dark eyes predatory.

He moved to leave, but Seven stood too and tossed him the vial. "I don't know if there is any more of whatever that is in here, but seeing this… I don't want to keep it. I'm even less comfortable holding that than I am wielding a gun."

Four nodded and motioned for her to come with him. "Let's go. Two wants you to come down to the planet with us this time."

"I was hoping to stretch my legs a bit," Seven tried to force a smile.

She moved to follow him out of the room, but slipped on another one of the books and went down hard again. Hard enough some of the books on the bed and shelves slid off respective locations to join her on the floor. Four frowned at her and shook his head before he held out a hand to her.

"It's a good thing you're not an assassin anymore," dark eyes gleaming as he grinned. "Because you'd be awful at it."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	9. Chapter 9: More Guns

**Thank you everyone for your continued support.**

 **In the spotlight today is Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester for the fave**

 **and 3Silvia for the follow.**

 **Thanks, everyone.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Nine: More Guns**

Seven stared at her curved reflection in the staff. She was sitting down in the shuttle. Four was looking over his sword for any imperfections, while One and Six were trying to figure out how to fly the shuttle.

Three walks in and just frowns at Four. "Seriously, what's with the sword?"

"It's quicker, more effective in close quart combat."

"More effective than a gun?"

Four smirked. "Without a doubt."

"You think you could outdraw me with that thing?" Three scoffs.

Four puts the sword to his throat. "I would have your head cut off before you could even unholster."

"What about the staff over here?" Three gestures at Seven. "There's no way our lucky number is fast enough to beat a gun with that."

She just looks up at him and gestures at her newest bruises from falling over the books. "I don't like guns and I don't seem to be terribly lucky."

"Then why are you still wearing one?"

"Because I might still have to use one," she frowned at him.

"Hey," Two walks in and looks to One. "I need to talk to you."

Six makes an immature and grins, "Oooo."

Seven just shook her head as One followed Two out of the shuttle. "And I thought we were all grown-ups here."

Six leaned over the seat in front of her, smiling still by seemed concerned. "You doing okay? You know, since the android didn't find anything out about you?"

She bit her lip and did her best not to look at Four, even though she saw him glance her way before going back to his sword. "I'm fine. Maybe if I'm lucky I won't have to meet the person I was anytime soon, especially if she's anything like the people the Android found in the files."

"You make it sound like that wasn't us on the screen," he eyed her curiously.

"In a way," she stared into the eyes that were distorted by the curvature of the staff. "It wasn't you. Despite knowing, you can choose to walk away and create a new journey for yourself. Who I was before may not have felt she had a choice and there may be any number of underlying circumstance we don't know yet."

She forced another smile and she could tell he wanted to say more, but after a moment One came back into the shuttle and it was time head out. Four sat in the seat next to hers in the back. He gave her a hard look and a nod as they strapped in. Soon enough they were headed down to the planet.

 **~o~O~o~**

Four and Seven carried in the last crate, Three and Six were already setting theirs down twenty feet ahead, and One was talking a young woman. They hadn't bothered to really brief Seven on the way down other than to tell her no to talk to the inhabitants so she wouldn't ruin their cover story. From the moment they touched down on the planet however she'd felt ready to run. Hair standing up along her neck and muscle uncomfortable tense.

"I really hope we can leave here soon," Seven whispered, her aching ribs feeling ready to snap.

He kept his eyes facing their destination, "You voted to help."

She sighed. "I know, but I've had a bad feeling since we touched down."

He looked at her this time, but only nodded and seemed to move with a bit more purpose as they went to set down the crate. Three said something witty to the group and made a point to try and leave at least twice as Four and Seven set the crate down.

"At least let us thank you," A dark haired woman with a gun said.

Three shook his head, "That bloodthirsty look in your eyes is all the thanks I need."

She stopped him again. "With song and drink."

"Well, who doesn't love a good song, huh?" He smirked.

Seven looked to Four and he only lightly shook his head. She groaned when even One moved to follow the woman as she led them further into the complex. They were led to a sort of mess hall, drinks were spread around and real food was laid down in front of them. The inhabitants were quickly on their way to having a good night, Three following right along with them, while One, Six and Seven sat apart.

"We drink their drink, eat their food, and then just leave them here to die," One looked forlornly around the room.

"Hey, if you've got another suggestion that doesn't involve us dying here with them, I'd love to hear it," Six said, taking a small swig of his drink.

Seven nodded, thinking about the picture Four had shown her with the identical women. "Yeah, we need to leave here soon or we're going to be stuck whether we like it or not. I want to help these people too, but I don't want to die without knowing who I was. There might be someone out there who needs me more."

One didn't like those answers. "Maybe we should tell them the truth."

"What that we're mercenaries sent here to kill them?"

"They should know that no more help is coming." He insisted.

"It won't make a difference." Six shook his head as he took a turn looking around the room.

"Maybe not," One tried looking to Seven for some support. "But we might."

Six leaned over in front her to block One's view. "Don't even think about it."

"We're very, very bad people who've done some very bad things," One kept going. "this is our chance to put our unique skill set to good use. We stand alongside these miners and, when Ferrous Corp comes, we hurt them. Hurt them so bad they think twice about bothering with this planet."

Six just smiles at him and starts laughing.

"What?" One asks, irritated and genuinely confused as to why no one was taking his side.

Six shook his head, smile falling away. "You're nothing if not predictable. Two told us you'd say all of that, practically word for word. She also said to do whatever it takes to bring you back with us, including knocking you out and dragging you back if we have to."

"Really?" One huffed and crossed his arms.

Seven nodded, almost grinning at the childish display as Six continued this time. "She did ask me not to hit you in the face though."

"She told me to use any method I saw fit to keep you distracted," Seven grinned. "Including offering some rather unorthodox forms of persuasion."

Six gave her a wide-eyed look and One just seemed confused for moment before realization dawned on him, but Seven just shrugged. "She really wants us to get out of here before you have a chance to start trouble."

Seven was trying not to laugh at the sour look on the pretty man's face when one of the miners burst into the room. "Ferrous Corp is here! Ferrous Corp is here!"

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ferrous Corp

**Thank you for your continued support!**

 **Spotlight on RiddlersJoker and LoverGirl007**

 **for the follows!**

 **Happy Friday, ya'll!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter 10: Ferrous Corp**

Seven was trying not to laugh at the sour look on the pretty man's face when one of the miners burst into the room. "Ferrous Corp is here! Ferrous Corp is here!"

Her smile fell into a pit in her stomach as the room exploded into action. The miners all jumped up and ran out the door after the man who called the alert. One hesitated looking back at them. Six gave him a serious look and shook his head. One just took a deep breath and ran after the miners. The rest of them looked to each other and then followed after him. Seven watched for second, took her only swig of the drink and took off after them with her staff in hand.

She took cover with her team while the Ferrous Corp representative argued it out with the leader of the miners. It was already going to hell in a handbasket, but One felt the need to intervene… again.

"Hold on! Hold on please!" his hands out as though he could ward of the bullets with a thought while he walked over to the Ferrous Corp man. "No one wants a fight here."

Seven frowned and looked to Four, all of them following when he left cover to go stand with One, muttering. "This is going to a disaster."

The Ferrous Corp leader scowled at One. "You had a job to do, Corso."

One tried to build of some false confidence. "Well, we took some time to think things through and decided on a change of plans. Take your men and leave. Tell your bosses we're with these people now."

"You can't be serious," the balding leader hissed back at him. "What did they offer you?"

Again, One kept going as though with sheer willpower and some strong words he could get what he wanted. "You know us. You know what we're capable of. Think of the losses. It's not worth it. Find another planet."

"It's not my call." The man shook his head in response. "I'll have to take this upstairs."

One looked back to the rest of the crew as though looking for approval, but everyone including Seven had their game faces on. "Fair enough."

The man made to walk away, but in an instant what had seemed as though it could possibly have a decent outcome turned into bloody mess. The commander moved to pull a blade from his belt, but as he turned around to attack One, Four cut the man's throat with his sword. She whipped her staff across the face of the nearest guard, knocking him to the ground, and swept the feet out from another guard who subsequently smacked his on a nearby crate as he went down. Three shoved One down into a defensive crouch and opened fire as he pushed the idiot toward the safety of cover. Gunfire exploded all around her and cursing she dropped behind some crates with Four. She glared at him as he looked over the crate and took a few shots.

"You voted to help." Was all he had to say.

Seven cursed again, threw down the staff and whipped out her own firearm. She spun up just enough to see the Ferrous Corp soldiers and fired half a dozen times, taking down just as many of them. Four crouched down to reload and they hid from an oncoming barrage aimed in their direction.

"You didn't kill them," he said, slapping the next magazine into place.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I told you. I don't like guns."

"And yet you managed to hit them all without accidently killing," he said peeking over the crate.

She did the same now. "Coincidence, probably, since I wasn't aiming."

His grin was almost predatory, dark eyes flashing in the surrounding gunfire. "I knew you'd be useful."

Seven just frowned and went back to shooting at their enemy. After several more minutes, the fighting died down. Six dragged one of the soldiers from a truck. Seven took a moment to observe how serious the normally friendly man had become before the leader of the miners was ordering people to help move the wounded to the infirmary. Turns out that Six seemed to have some medical training. The young woman who'd met them upon their arrival seemed relieved and thankful that they had an expert to help out.

"Nope," Three said, walking passed them. "We can't stay."

"Of course we can." One overruled, carrying more supplies. "Just long enough to help the injured."

Three moved forward to confront him. "We're leaving right now."

"You selfish son of a –" One stepped into the challenge.

Four had his hand on his sword again, but Six stepped up this time. "He's right. It's a long hike back to the Marauder and there could be more of them out there."

A miner stepped in between all of them. "Wait a minute, you're going to abandon us?"

Seven shook her head. "This isn't our fight."

"You got your weapons, staying was never part of the deal." Three shrugged.

"Neither was killing those soldiers," the miner countered. "But now you're just going to leave us here to deal with the fallout!"

"And what exactly did you intend on using the guns for? A bloody bit of show and tell?!" Seven snapped, already feeling stupid for voting to help. "This isn't our fight!"

Four put a hand on her shoulder and she looked to the ground, ashamed at her outburst while Three smirked and shook his head at the man. "Friend, the fallout would've been so much worse if we hadn't been here, so you're welcome."

"Please, I mean you've got a shuttle; a ship."

Three just walked off and One stayed to try and offer an alternative. "And they're at your disposal if any of you want to leave. Look, you stood up. You made your point, but now it's time to go. This is a war you can't win."

Some of the miners collected around One and he still pleaded with them. "Please."

The first man gave them all a disgusted look and shook his head. "Cowards! All of you!"

Seven took a step forward, not even knowing what she'd do when she reached the ungrateful man, but Four squeezed her shoulder and held her back. She nearly snarled something out at him, but his dark eyes stopped her cold. He felt something similar, but he held it back. Apparently whoever she'd been didn't have a lot of emotional discipline, but he did. She looked back at the floor and did her best to just wait out the confrontation. The leader of the miners looked over to the man, Hagen as he was identified, and told him that was enough.

"This is our battle," he said to the group. "We can't expect anyone else to fight it for us. These people risked their lives, offered more than we had any right to expect of them. We have help coming. When it gets here, we'll be fine."

Seven watched One nearly choke on the truth, trying not say anything as the leader held out a hand to him. "We appreciate all you've done for us."

He shook One's hand and Six's when he walked passed, but the rest of them just walked out. Four gave her shoulder a barely perceptible squeeze before he let go. She grabbed his forearm as his hand fell off her shoulder and gave a light squeeze back. Seven didn't look back at the miners, but she could practically feel the accusatory looks. She wanted to turn around and yell the truth at them herself now. She wanted to tell them how they'd have all been dead before Ferrous Corp even arrived except for an accident of fate. Instead she kept her eyes forward and marched off with the others, reminding herself that this wasn't their fight.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	11. Chapter 11: One Problem After Another

**In the spotlight today:**

 **K. Riley for a fave and follow as well as a great review!**

 **And 0TigerFang0 for the follow!**

 **Thank you guys for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~  
**

 **Chapter Eleven: One Problem After Another**

Six immediate began starting up shuttle, One buckled himself into his seat, Four closed the door of the shuttle and went back to his seat next to Seven. The adrenaline was wearing off from the fight and the hike and now her ribs were aching, ready to snap all over again. Lightly, she poked and prodded her sore abdominal area to see if she'd hurt herself any worse with all that nonsense during the firefight. Four looked at her, that eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. Seven just shook her head at him and tried to get comfortable for the ride back to the ship. Three flopped down in the seat next to Six and stretched a bit.

"Now, let's get the hell off this rock," he groaned as something popped in his back.

Six moved about the console to do just that, but became concerned all of a sudden. "Uh, we've got a problem."

One sat up a little straighter. "What?"

"The ship," he explained. "It's not there."

Three looked at him a little wide eyed. "What do you mean 'its not there'?"

"I'm telling you, it's not there."

Seven groaned loudly, slumping back into her seat, while the others moved up around the console to examine this latest phenomenon. She really was the unluckiest number seven there had ever been it seemed.

 **~o~O~o~**

Eventually the others decided to head back to the miners' base, but when One saw her clutch her ribs while standing, he made a point to order her to stay with the shuttle and let them know if anything changed. She looked to Four, hoping he might try to change One's mind and let her come with. She really didn't want to just sit here and play the pitiful princess. Four just raised that damn eyebrow at her and followed the others out of the shuttle. Six showed her what to look for on the console and then left as well. Seven watched them leave on the scanners and did the only thing she could do. Wait.

"Seven, are you there?" Four's voice came in over the comm almost three hours later.

She snapped awake, groggy from dozing off. "I didn't fall asleep."

He laughed, a deep sound so unexpected she wasn't sure she hadn't fallen asleep. "I never said you did. Listen. Six is on his way back to the shuttle, when he gets there you need to come to the facility."

"Why?"

He was silent for a while. "He's going to blow up the Ferrous Corp ship and he might not make it back."

It was her turn to be quiet now. "He might need help."

"We'll need your help more down here," he insisted. "I'll tell you the plan for the base when you get here."

Six stepped into the shuttle and Seven said what she though was best before terminating the communication. "I'll be there soon."

She stood as Six sat down. "I take it you're not actually going back are you."

"No, this is a bit more important. You're going to need help."

Six laughed and smiled over at her. "Well at least if this all goes south, I won't die alone."

Seven went to the back of the ship to close the door and Six began preparing for takeoff. And then there was a gun in her face. It was the ungrateful miner named Hagen, the soldier that Six had dragged from the truck, and another man.

"Step away from the console," Hagen yelled over to Six.

The bigger man, stood slowly with his hands raised. "Easy, friend."

The other man kept his gun on Seven while Hagen moved to the front of the shuttle. "You were gonna leave us to die here weren't you."

"No," Six didn't take his eyes off the man. "I can save us all, if you let me."

"You're a liar!" he accused and Seven was beginning to get the feeling he did that a lot. "You and your friends can't save us."

The soldier walked up the front this time, gun at the ready. "Of course he can't. I'm the only one who can save you now."

Six lowered his hands and looked over at the soldier he'd spared earlier. She could see the regret at not just killing him as he had the others. They led Six and Seven back to the miners' facility at gunpoint and led them to a different part of the complex. The entire time Six stayed calm did as he was instructed without offering up any antagonistic behavior. Seven didn't behave as respectfully, but she didn't try anything that would get them killed. She felt that she could have taken out at least two of the men, but she wasn't sure if she could do it before the one left over started shooting. Doubt, more than fear kept her from doing anything heroic.

There was more gunfire as they drew closer. When they came to the reactor room, the soldier started yelling out over the noise. It took a few minutes, but finally the other soldiers stopped firing and he could address the other three crewmen from the Raza.

"Hey! Drop your weapons," he shoved the gun up against the back of Six's head. "Or I execute your friends."

The gun Hagen had to her back was digging in hard enough that she could feel it shaking and she almost hoped that someone took a shot at the traitorous jerk before he could flinch a shot off through her spine. From what she could see though, the three other guys were trapped on the lower lever behind some pipes. After only a few minutes, the soldier received a communication from his ship.

"What do you mean 'retreat', Deliverance?" he hissed.

He was silent for a minute, but took the gun off of Six and jerked his head so the other two would follow him out. They watched them go and after a minute Six blew out a deep breath.

"Maybe you are our Lucky Number Seven after all," he smiled.

Seven frowned, trying to rub the spot on her back where the gun had been but her muscles were now drawn so tight from the pain around her ribs that she could barely move even that much. "Tell that to my poor broken body."

"I might be able to help you with that when we get back to the ship," he winked at her playfully.

Seven blushed, but she wasn't sure what she could possibly could have said to that because the other three of their little crew came out from behind the pipes yelling with guns at the ready. Six raised his hands and Seven fell to the ground to avoid any friendly fire. Groaning loudly at yet more self-inflicted abuse sending waves of pain through her body.

"Woah, woah!" Entirely expecting for at least Three to open fire, Six actually took a step back and seemed ready to duck for cover. "They're gone."

"We did it," One seemed surprised. "We did it!"

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	12. Chapter 12: Lips

**In the spotlight today we have:**

 **TwoHeartedMarauder for the fave and the follow**

 **And Karma Bites for the fave!**

 **Thank you guys for your continued support**

 **and here's a new (albeit pretty short) chapter for you all.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Lips**

After cleaning up the second mess, this time when they headed back to their shuttle they actually got to leave and return to The Raza. Three complained that were going to have to throw Seven over someone's shoulder and carry her back, he even volunteered on a condition that sound like it had something to do with her ass, but One and Six quickly shut him down. Seven stubbornly trudged along without help on the way back to the shuttle.

Two told them all to meet her on the bridge upon returning, but Seven could barely handle staying conscious any longer, wounds now much more aggravated than before. Four's face seemed as sharp and stoic as ever, but the look he gave her showed some concern. Once she made One promise to apologize to Two for her, she waved the others on and headed back to her quarters. She thankfully didn't fall this time as she made her way to her bed. The dream seemed start before she'd even hit the pillow.

 _Rich, fit, and handsome as any romantic hero should be she figured, but despite the friendly smile he shot her way, Calypso knew he was going to ruin this job for her. Derris had set her up with a false identity to pair up with someone else who was trying to get in good with the crew of the Raza for reasons of his own. They'd made their introductions and he'd been ushered away to his thoroughly arrange meeting with the captain of the infamous ship. She would be brought in later that week before they left port as an additional gun hand at Corso's request._

 _Derris smiled, cold as usual. 'So what do you think?"_

 _"_ _You know what I think," she snarled. "How am I supposed to kill the royal whelp without this guy trying to trip me up on his quest for revenge? And books? Really?! Who wastes paper like that?"_

 _He waved away her concerns. "Modern scanners don't look for paper, so if they have any the books will make it easier to smuggle your poisons in. Unless you would prefer trying to take out that entire crew by yourself, without poisons or a backup plan."_

 _She sneered at him and made to leave the room, but he caught her by the wrist as she turned from him. He pulled her back towards him and took the hand he'd captured in his own, running his thumb along her knuckles When he finally looked up at her, he squeezed the imprisoned appendage tightly enough Calypso could feel the delicate bones ready to snap at even the slightest twist from that powerful grip._

 _"_ _Now, my succulent siren," he cooed, knowing how she despised that nickname. "I need you to stay focused. You know what is at stake after all."_

 _She twisted her hand just enough to rip it out of his grasp. "I am perfectly aware of what is at stake."_

 _"_ _So then what are you going to do?"_

 _"_ _Kill the prince."_

 _"_ _What did you say?" his voice growing deeper more sensual._

 _"_ _Kill the prince." Forcing her voice to do the same._

 _Dark eyes looked into hers and she felt confusion coming over her as everything started getting foggy. "Why are you going to kill the prince?"_

 _Weren't Derris' eyes green? Why were his lips suddenly so eye catching? His cheekbones so prominent?_

 _"_ _Lips?"_

 _"_ _Tell me, Seven," that voice sent a tingle down her body, those dark eyes too close for her to focus. "Why are you going to kill the prince?"_

 _Her breath seemed to catch, she didn't have to force her voice to be smoky this time, but she did her best to answer as she began falling through the fog._

 _"_ _To save… Aria."_

She bolted upright in her bed, pain slicing through her ribs, and she thrashed for a second, disturbing a few of the books. The fog cleared out of her mind, the dream fading away to nothingness, and she looked around hoping to see what had woken her up. The room was still dark and she was alone. Her stomach grumbled and the pain of its emptiness seemed to overwhelm the ache of her ribs for the moment. Carefully, she made her way to the door and it slid open. Seven stopped and looked at it for a minute, surprised because she could have sworn she'd locked it.

Finally she shrugged and headed in the direction of the dining room muttering to herself. "I guess I forgot."

 **~o~O~o~**

She had no way of noticing Four slipping around the corner at the opposite end of the hall, studying her intently as she walked away. He slipped back into his own room and turned the ring he'd found in the box over in his hands. He thought for a moment about the words she'd muttered in her sleep. He looked at the mirror in the corner of the room. The word 'prince' floated through his mind for a moment, but the word he'd been most surprised by made him grin a bit. She'd focused on his lips.

Despite the momentary satisfaction, it didn't stop him from going to his terminal and looking through the other files he'd found that he hadn't shared with her. Without connection to a planet with an information hub he could access this was all he had, but while it didn't have any information about him, it told him what he needed to know about who Seven had been before the accident. He'd chosen specific files to gauge her reaction, to see if the amnesia was as real for her as it was for the others. She was either an amazing actress or her memory loss was genuine.

The files were all pretty similar. None confirmed which woman she was in the photo, but if what she'd said in her sleep held any merit he was beginning to piece together what had happened. He didn't even consider sharing the files with the others. He suspected they'd jump to conclusions and the vial she'd given him would only confirm that for them.

He pulled the vial out from the box, where he'd kept it with the ring. "Siren's Song, non-lethal, huh? If all the poison she carries is as useless as this stuff sounds she really would make a terrible assassin."

He placed the ring and the vial back into the box and put it back in the bedside table drawer. His reflection caught his eye again and when he inspected it, his eyes were immediately drawn to a specific region. An eyebrow raised and he grinned before going to lay down on the bed. Unwarranted satisfaction seemed to creep through him again as he thought about Seven laying on that mess of a bed, eyes distance from too close dreams. It wasn't hard to admit that she was attractive. Not in the way that Two was or he was certain Five would grow up to be, but despite her inherent pacifistic nature there was something wild and unkempt in her eyes. When she'd whispered, her voice suddenly low and breathy, he was sure she'd woken up. He'd barely navigated his way through that minefield of books and out the door when he'd heard her gasping and cursing. Instead of risking her seeing his door open, he'd fled down the hall.

Now back on his own bed, he ran a hand over his face, and could help but grin some more as his hand covered his mouth, realizing he had a new kind of theory to test. "Lips."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	13. Chapter 13: Dead in Space

**Thanks for the continued support and for the Guest who left a review!**

 **Don't worry, I definitely have more to come.**

 **Some of it will follow the show, other little divots will**

 **allow our Lucky Number Seven to strut her stuff.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Dead in Space**

"Good Morning, everyone," The Android's voice came in over the intercom. "Here is your report from the bridge."

Seven groaned and whimpered as the technological marvel in the shape of a woman jolted her out of the semi-asleep state she'd finally achieved. She'd been training with Four now that her ribs were fully healed and had just barely laid down on the bed when this latest broadcast ruined her potential nap.

"I hope you're all enjoying a hearty breakfast." She continued. "The ship's engines are operating within acceptable parameters. At current rate of travel we should be arriving at the space station in approximately twenty-six hours and seven seconds."

Seven pushed herself up off the bed, her head trying to weigh her back down onto the pillow as though it were suddenly filled with lead. She decided she may as well take a shower to get rid of the sweat that had soaked her hair. The Android wasn't likely to shut up anytime soon. Maybe she'd even join the others for breakfast this once instead of trying to sneak a snack or two between training and trying to organize the books in her room.

After a shower and another of the android's apparently hourly broadcasts, Seven stepped out of her room to see Four shutting his door in Five's face. The much younger girl seemed ready to kick something. She turned around and saw the weary Seven behind her.

"I guess you're busy too, huh?" she sighed.

Knowing she'd regret hiding or making up and excuse, Seven smiled anyways. "Nope, just about to go find some breakfast."

Five frowned, "We already ate, but… is it okay if I walk with you?"

Seven nodded and threw an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Can't promise I'll stay conscious for much longer, but we can chat while I fill the tank."

"The tank?" Thin eyebrows furrowed as Five stared at her quizzically.

"I've been rearranging the books in my quarters," she grinned back sheepishly. "Flipped through a few and they had some nifty phrases that I'd like to try out. Just to see if anything feels familiar."

The younger girl mouthed the word 'nifty' and frowned before shaking her head, "Maybe I'll just do some exploring instead."

Making sure not to seem too relieved, Seven shrugged. "If you want to, I won't stop you."

She watched Five walk off around the corner and was about to walk off herself when Four's door opened. "That was cruel."

"Listening when you know others don't know you're there is called eavesdropping and that's rude, much worse than being cruel," But Seven shrugged again anyways. "It was in one of the books. Something about developmental and reverse psychology."

The corner of his lips quirked up for a moment and she felt her eyes locking on to the movement. He'd been making more physical gestures over the last week or so, but mostly so with his lips. She took a deep breath and smiled back, dragging her eyes up to meet his. They were practically drilling a hole through her again, also something that seemed to happen more frequently.

"I'm just about to go eat something," she gestured down the hall. "I'd invite you to join me, but apparently I missed the group meal again."

"You should wait," he ran hand over his cropped hair. "Or Three will try to convince you that we need to sell the ship."

Her stomach gurgled loudly and she felt the beyond hungry emptiness that comes after having skipped a few meals. "I'm not sure I can."

"Come in," he didn't wait for a response this time, instead just ushering her inside his own room. "I stored a few of the meal bars."

"Why would you cache supplies like that?" she asked as he closed the door.

"Close your eyes."

Seven frowned, but did what she was told. She heard very little movement and after a few minutes her stomach rumbled its impatience again. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

There was no response. She sighed and tried to cross her arms, but fumbled when her hands touched something warm in front of her that was much closer than she expected. Her eyes flew open and she barely registered Four standing within inches from her before her surprise had her stumbling backwards. His own hands snapped out and caught her by the biceps before she could fall. He raised that damned eyebrow as he pulled her back to where she'd been standing. Inches away from him. His dark eyes threatened to swallow her up like black holes, but his lips twitched again and her own eyes flinched down as if snared by a magnet. He held her there for only a second before backing away and tossing a meal bar at her.

Cursing, she fumbled trying to catch it and then glared at him when he laughed. "Rude and sneaky apparently."

He smirked. "I wanted to test your reaction to a surprise attack, but it's good I decided not to follow through."

"I haven't slept in almost a day or eaten in over ten hours because of you so it's obvious that I'd react poorly," she replied sourly as she opened and took a bite of the equally sour meal bar. "You couldn't have taken the good ones, could you?"

"You shouldn't make excuses for your shortcomings," That eyebrow again. "Stay alert and maybe next time you'll be better prepared."

Seven swallowed another awful bite of the bar but never got around to responding. Partially because the dry bit of bar stuck in her throat and partially because another intercom interruption.

"Four and Six, Five needs you in one of the cargo bays," Two's voice came over the speaker. "Everyone else meet up in med bay."

 **~o~O~o~**

The boy seemed too pale as he lay dead on the exam table. Seven crossed her arms over her stomach, trying not to purge her body of that foul food bar right then and there all over the dead kid. She stood back against the wall instead, keeping her distance for him and the others that hovered around the table.

"Male, appears to be in his mid-teens." The Android supplied the obvious.

"Didn't need to break out the fancy scanners to tell us that." Even Three's sarcasm seemed diluted. "How long has he been dead?"

"A while." Not as specific as she expected.

"Shouldn't he have started to decompose by now?" One asked.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but the temperature in that section of the ship was significantly lowered." Android's explanation was just as cold and clinical as the room felt. "As a result, the body was quite well preserved. "

"What were you doing up there in those vents anyway?" Six asked the younger girl.

Five shrugged, but couldn't take her eyes off the body. "Exploring."

"You shouldn't be up there at all." Six chided. "Its dangerous."

"Not any more dangerous than the rest of this ship." Five muttered.

One looked away from the body for a second to check with the android. "Any idea what happened to him?"

The Android blinked her big eyes and recited the information relayed from the table. "He was shot. A single bullet to the kidney. He bled to death."

Three frowned, "Who was he, why the hell did he bleed out on our ship?"

Android looked at him blankly. "That the scanner can't tell us."

Two seemed just as out of it as Five, almost as though she were ready to cry. "Is there any record of another crew member in the ship's computer?"

"None that I found."

"You mean one of us killed him and stuffed him in that utility room?" One scoffed, righteously disgusted.

Two leaned on the table, but made a point to stare One down instead of at the body. "There's no point in speculating. Without our memories, we'll probably never know. Check the body for valuables. We'll jettison it the next time we drop out of FTL."

One threw his hands up. "That's it?"

"What?" Two seemed exhausted just looking at him. "Did you want to organize a funeral? Prepare parting remarks? I think it'd be a bad idea to dock at the space station with a dead body on board."

Staring down at the body, Seven could see his point, but mostly she just kept thinking about how awful it must have been for the kid. About how lonely his death must have been and now to just be chunked out into space like so much garbage… it made her sick. Her stomach roiled again. Or maybe it was still just the meal bar.

"One of us killed him, that doesn't bother you?" One asked.

Two's face crumpled a little around the edges. "Almost everything about this bothers me, but pointing fingers isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's just… let's just forget about this and put it behind us, alright?"

Everyone moved to leave after a minute except for Two. Seven thought to hang back, but one more look at the dead body and she decided to just leave. Four left to go back to the training room, but this time Seven didn't follow and he didn't ask her too. Not even hungry anymore she went back to her room. This time she knew she'd find sleep, because her mind and heart were just too exhausted to deal with this latest development.

When she got back to her room, she looked around and couldn't help but feel pleased with herself. She'd managed to alphabetize all of the books and set up more shelves with the help of Six to keep the clutter to a minimum. She'd made a point to do the arranging of the books herself after a few more accidents had revealed more vials of poison. Lethal poison this time. Seven hadn't told Four what she'd found yet, but kept them hidden in case any curious campers happened to wander through. So far it seemed that Four had kept his word and not told anyone about the vial she'd given him and she hadn't even asked him about the box he'd found.

Double checking that all her vials were still hidden along the underside of one of the shelves, Seven was pretty sure she was finally going to get some real sleep. Until a beeping let her know that someone was at her door.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	14. Chapter 14: Dreaming for Seven

**Hello, all!**

 **Hope every is having as much fun with their final exams as I am!**

 **As a treat for a job at least successfully done here is another chapter for you.**

 **Enjoy and thank you for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Dreaming for Seven**

Double checking that all her vials were still hidden along the underside of one of the shelves, Seven was pretty sure she was finally going to get some real sleep. Until a beeping let her know that someone was at her door.

She wasn't surprised to see Three there after the warning Four had given her earlier. "Morning, Lucky. I was hoping you might be able to help in a bit of a debate that I was having with the rest of the crew."

"Sure, let's hear your side of it," Seven crossed her arms and leaned against the door jamb.

He grinned and gestured to the room. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Nope." Making a point to audibly pop her lips to add to the finality.

"Alright, right to the point then." He shrugged, not discouraged in the slightest. "What do you think about selling the ship once we get to the station and parting ways with the left over cash?"

"Nope."

He scoffed. "Any particular reason why?"

"I'd rather have my own ship than hitch a ride with people I don't know," she frowned and gestured to the books around her. "Besides, I just got all this nonsense cleaned up."

He frowned back at her. "Not even going to consider it, are you?"

"Nope."

His disappointment was real enough, but he brushed it off. "Well, there is something else I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"And that is?" the hair stood up on the back of her neck as he leaned in a little closer.

"Well, Lucky, as in hoping to be," he slipped his hand to her waist and dipped his head down towards hers. "I was thinking there might be a better way to spend the trip to the station than just sleeping. Better than hopping around that training room too."

She felt the bile from her earlier issues with the meal bar start to creep its way back up her throat. "Nope on so many levels."

"Seven." The sound of a much more welcome voice made her turn to look down the hall just as Three tried to come in a bit too close for comfort.

She'd barely registered Four's dark eyes boring into them when those lips made contact with the side of her neck, unkempt facial hair scratching the sensitive skin as Three chose to ignore their audience. She felt the revulsion contort her face just as bile reached the top floor and spewed right out onto Three's shirt.

"Agghh! Damn it!" he flung himself back, holding his vest and shirt away from his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that?"

Seven coughed as she wiped her mouth and leaned against the doorway for support now that she was more than a little lightheaded. "Pretty sure you needed a shower anyways."

Three just snarled at her before pushing by Four on his way to his own quarters. Four stopped next to her and they listened as Three stomped and cursed his way down the hall. Seven took a deep breath as her stomach made more complaints. After a minute, Four finally looked at her with a gleam in those dark eyes and his lips nearly curving into a grin.

"Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted," he said. "You looked like you were having fun."

Seven glared at him and wiped some more bile of her lips, flicking her hand in the direction Three had gone. "So much fun. Did you need something?"

Those lips twitched and that eyebrow went up. "I need the staff."

"I thought you already had one," she raised an eyebrow back and his eyes got a little wider when he realized what she meant. "Sorry, I'm not feeling well at the moment. That meal bar was awful. You should check the dates on those things."

"He asked about the ship," a statement, humor gone.

Seven nodded as she slipped back into her room to get the staff she practiced with. "Just like you said he would."

"What did you tell him?"

She shrugged. "I told him I'd rather keep the ship than hitch a ride with people I know even less about."

"Why?" He accepted the staff when she passed it to him.

She did her best to look him directly in the eye. "I have a feeling that I'm here for something important and I'm not about to leave until I find out what that is."

His gaze penetrated her to the core as he thought about her answer for a moment and finally he nodded. "What if you hadn't gotten sick?"

"Huh?" She just blinked confused.

"What would you have done if you hadn't been sick and I hadn't walked in on the two of you?" He elaborated, a bit more serious than before.

"I might have still thrown up," she frowned and rubbed her arms. "Being around that guy makes the air feel greasy."

Those lips curled into a smirk and her eyes went right to them. She didn't realized she'd been staring at them, thinking about the dreams she'd been having among other things, until she looked up and was startled that he was watching her eyes zone in on his mouth. Seven looked away and tried to fight the blood rushing into her cheeks.

"Get some rest, Seven," he shook his head and moved toward the hall. "Or should I call you Lucky?"

She glared at him as he headed down the hall, his shoulders tight with contained laughter. "Use your own staff next time!"

 **~o~O~o~**

Just an hour. Couldn't a girl get just an hour of sleep on this ship? Seven muttered curses as she made her way to the mess hall. Upon arrival she plopped down into a seat and put her head down on the table. Two, Five, and Six were already there. The others trickled in shortly after she did. She noticed that Four didn't have her staff with him so she assumed he'd left it in the training room. When they'd all gathered, Two stood up and faced the group. She explained the situation.

"She's been having dreams." Two started. "Dreams she thinks might be memories, except they're not just hers."

It was like someone was dragging an ice cube down her spine. Seven sat up straighter, trying to be casual by acting like she was just stretching. She chanced a look at Four, but he was thankfully too focused on Two for the moment.

"What?" Three asked skeptically.

"I think all of our memories may have somehow been transferred into her subconscious." Even though it was her theory, Two's hesitation spoke volumes on how valid she thought it might be.

"How's that even possible?" One didn't seem as though he though it were any more real than she did, than Seven hoped it was.

Six shrugged. "How's any of this possible?"

Two ignored the questions. "There's something else. One of the dreams she experienced was of one of us sabotaging the stasis pods."

"Son of a bitch." Three leaned forward in his chair, throwing an accusatory look at Five.

"Hang on," One interrupted. "Just because she dreamed it, doesn't make it real."

"I had the Android search through all terminal activity prior to our last deep sleep," she explained.

"And?!"

Two looked to the Android and let her explain this time. "I recovered portions of a self-deleted subroutine that was initiated prior to all of you entering stasis. Although it's specific intent is unclear, it would appear your memories were targeted."

Everyone seemed to take a breath, except for Three. "Oh come on, guys. How hard can this be? The kid remembers doing it. She did it!"

"If it was her, why would she tell us about it?" Six came to the younger girl's defense. "Think about it."

"Alright, alright, come on." Two tried to diffuse the tension, but One wasn't having it.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"I wanted to see if her dream about tampering with the ship's systems checked out." Two looked to Five apologetically. "It did, which means this goes far beyond that one memory. She could have all of our memories tucked away in her head."

One turned to Five this time. "When you dream, you have no idea whose memories you're experiencing?"

"No." Five seemed scared, probably regretting telling Two and thinking about the reputation of the crew. "In the dreams, everything is happening to me, but sometimes I can tell I'm not me. It's really confusing and, a lot of times, kind of hazy. I have trouble remembering it when I wake up."

Seven's relief almost overwhelmed her as images from her own dreams flooded her mind. That may not been her life anymore, but that didn't mean the others wouldn't hold it against her if Five held any of her memories about the man and the room full of poisons. Especially with the tension rising about them all like a dark cloud.

"So someone in this room wiped our memories and probably killed that kid." Six deduced.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Not Lying

**Thanks for the support guys!**

 **And thanks to XionNight for the fave!**

 **The spotlight is yours today, sugar.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Fifteen: I'm Not Lying**

"So someone in this room wiped our memories and probably killed that kid." Six deduced.

Everyone looked to around to each other, but Seven just looked down at the table, avoiding Four's eyes as they locked on to her. Three looked like he was ready to snap and then the power started going out.

Tension was replaced with confusion as Two asked the question that concerned them all. "What was that?"

"We just dropped out of FTL." The Android announced.

Seven let her head fall back to the table with a loud groan as Two asked for clarification from the Android. All she could tell them without performing a diagnostic was that something was wrong with the ship. Alarms started blaring throughout the ship. Two and the others immediately followed the Android to the bridge, but Seven lagged behind, barely listening as the robot explained what she could immediately sense was wrong. Loss of power, no external sensors, and no FTL drive. The ship blew a pretty bad fuse apparently.

"Dead bodies, hacked stasis pods, now this." Three pointed to the screens and elbowed Seven in the ribs. "It's a whole lot of things going wrong on this ship, almost like someone's been tampering with it. Isn't that right, tech monkey?"

Seven stepped around Three and rubbed her ribs as she went to stand on the other side of Four, making a point to kick Three's shin while Six scowled at the smaller man. "Back off."

"Why are you protecting her?" Three sneered as he rubbed his shin. "You don't know her."

"I know I like her a lot more than I like you."

With a frown the gunman turned back toward the Android. "Could this be sabotage?"

"The coupling is located on the outer hull," The Android blinked her big blue eyes. "If someone wanted to tamper with it, they would have had to perform an EVA."

"You mean go outside the ship?" One seemed skeptical.

"It seems unlikely." She replied.

"No, it's impossible," Two shook her head, looking between One and the robot woman. "We were in FTL until five minutes ago."

"Exactly." Six shot at Three.

"On the other hand, tampering with the diagnostic system to make the ship think that the coupling would fail would be comparatively simple," Android went on to explain rather matter-of-factly. "If someone wanted to disable the ship without doing any real damage, this would be an excellent way to do it."

Seven sighed as more paranoid glances worked their way around the crew, but Two took the lead as usual. "Well, we can't stay out here forever. How do we get the FTL back online?"

"First, I'll have to determine what, if anything, is wrong with the system and that could take some time." If there was ever an Android as expressive as this one, Seven felt sure she'd never met it.

"We'll let you get to it then." Two said before pretty much leading everyone out of the room again.

The others began walking off and branching off to which ever part of the ship they preferred. Seven meant to ask Four for another sparring bout despite her upset stomach and lack of sleep, but for whatever reason he followed Three deeper into the ship. She tried to follow, but as they rounded a corner ahead of them, Four made eye contact with her. He subtly shook his head in a clear enough sign for her not to come with them, before disappearing around the bend.

Seven exhaled roughly, her frustration nearing its peak. "So this is what Five felt when I brushed her off."

Since food no longer sounded appetizing and she had no one to train with, Seven just went back to her quarters. If she was lucky then she might be able to take a cat nap before the next disaster. She hadn't even made it to the corridor when One caught up to her.

"Hey, I need you to head back to the mess hall," he said and turned expecting her to follow him.

Seven just stared after him until he realized she wasn't moving. He jogged back to her, having made it half way down the hall, before the realization had hit him. This time he gestured for her to follow him, but Seven just frowned at him. She could feel her own energy reserves pinging on empty and she wasn't about to go bounding off without a reason.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Let's go."

"Why?" She blinked very slowly and tried to fight back a yawn.

"Just come on, it's important." He frowned at her, making another gesture to get moving.

Seven snapped. "What isn't important on this ship? Besides me not getting any sleep apparently."

"I think I found a way to find some answers," he explained.

"Great." She shrugged. "Let me know what you find out."

"Where are you going?"

"To my quarters."

"No, you have to come with me so we can get those answers," This time One physically took her by the arm.

Seven didn't even hesitate to twist her arm out of his grip and snatching a hold of his in turn, twisting it behind his back, so she could slam him against the wall. The thud echoed down the hall and One struggled to get loose. She just pushed his arm into an even more uncomfortable angle until he cried out a bit. Seven felt something cruel under the surface of her sudden irritation, something that wanted to drive the arm up until it snapped the way her patience had.

"Hey, now what's going on here?" the voice that most effectively grated on her nerves called out down the hallway as two sets of boots thumped around the corner.

The malicious feeling she'd had subsided a bit and slowly she turned her head to the side so she could see them coming down the hall and still keep One in sight. "We're just having a disagreement."

"You tried to kiss her too, huh?" Three chuckled and looked at Four, who just analyzed the situation. "Must have tried something else from the way she's got you all twisted up. She only threw up on me, I mean."

"What are you even talking about?" One sneered, wiggling a bit. "Just get her off me."

Seven glared at him, but Four called out to her calmly. "Seven."

She shot a quick glance at him, not wanting to seem compliant, but let the other man go. "Fine. Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

"No!" One moved to reach out for her again, but stopped when she whipped around to face him. "I mean, I'll make this quick, but I do need you, all of you to come back to the mess hall. It really is important."

Four moved to stand by her, most likely to make sure she didn't attack One again. Seven frowned up at him, but he just shrugged and motioned for her to follow as One started to lead the way again. She couldn't believe her luck, or lack thereof. She wanted to stamp her feet and refuse, but when Four looked down at her an cocked that damned eyebrow all she could was sigh and follow along.

~O~o~O~

True to his word, One let her go first to make things go faster. They were all gathered to watch as the Android acted as a lie detector and determine if anyone on the crew held unexpressed malicious intent.

"I'll begin by asking some simple questions to establish a vitals baseline," she explained and continued when Seven motioned for her to do so. "What is your name?"

"Seven." Only barely thinking about the name she'd seen in Four's file.

The Android hesitated, but continued. "What day is today?"

"Broken Ship Day again," she muttered. "We seem to have it every week."

"Where are you?"

"Space."

"Do you have any memory of your life before exiting the stasis pod three weeks ago?"

"Nope." She replied, popping her lips as she'd done before.

Again, it hesitated. "Do you have any memories of tampering with the stasis pods?"

"Nope."

"Do you mean any of the passengers on this ship any harm?"

Her lips tugged up in a little smirk. "Only the ones who can't respect my personal space."

"Have you sabotaged this ship in anyway?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Have any of the answers you've given here today been lies?"

"Nope."

The Android blinked at her and delivered her assessment. "She's telling the truth."

Seven hopped up out of the seat and one of the others took her place. They all went through the exam. She only made one attempt to wiggle out of the room to get some sleep, but Four stepped in the way and nodded for her to wait in one of the chairs. She didn't really care to hear the others answers, feeling that the truth would find a way out into the open eventually. They all took turns answering, except Three who'd walked out as soon as he'd found out what One had in mind. Two, Four, and Six went to fetch him, managing to bring him back at gun point.

"This is gonna influence the test!" he complained as they sat him down in the chair, One point a gun at his head.

"Just try to relax." The Android instructed.

"Seriously?" he frowned. "With Twitchy Fingers over here?"

"If you shoot him you may skew the results." The Android explained to One.

Three scoffed, but Two motioned for One to step away. After a moment he did and the Android continued with the questions as she had done for rest of them.

"What is your name?"

Three seemed intent on clamming up, but Two shook her head at him. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"I don't like to be touched." He hissed.

"Just answer the questions, it'll be over before you know it." She sighed.

"What is your name?" the Android asked again when he finally conceded.

"From the moment I stepped out of that pod, it's been Three."

"What day is today?"

"The day after yesterday, a little before tomorrow. This is ridiculous."

"Do you have any memory of tampering with the stasis pod?"

"Of course not."

The Android blinked. "There's a problem."

Suddenly everyone was drawing their guns and Six could only seem to say, "I knew it!"

"I'm detecting something unsettling," The Android continued.

Three held his hands up innocently. "I'm not lying!"

"Not with you." She said. "With the ship. The hull is being bombarded with an unusually high concentration of gamma radiation."

"You still think the ship hasn't been sabotaged?" Three sneered at Two.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	16. Chapter 16:Not Dying on an Empty Stomach

**In the spotlight today we have:**

 **SheBangBang for the follow and**

 **the guest that left a review!**

 **Thanks so much ya'll for your continued support!**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Not Dying on an Empty Stomach**

She frowned but turned to the Android. "What does this mean?"

"At this current level of exposure, full penetration will occur within three hours." For once there seemed to be nothing pleasant about the Android's voice. "At which point, everyone onboard will be subjected to a lethal dose of radiation."

The Android lead them to the bridge once more so she could run more in depth diagnostics. They all watched as the cybernetic female interacted with the ship. The threat of impending doom on top of the revelation that one of them had intentionally wiped everyone's memories seemed to have everyone on edge, Seven even more so. At this point she nothing in her stomach, no sleep in almost thirty six hours, and somehow had successfully fibbed herself through a lie detecting test from the Android.

"I thought the shields were supposed to protect the hull from radiation," One shifted from foot to foot.

"That's exactly what they've been doing." The android turned away from the console to face him. "But this level of exposure has taxed them beyond design specifications. I've had to reroute power from some of the ship's other systems to reinforce them."

"What caused this?" Two asked.

"There are any number of celestial phenomena that can generate this level of gamma radiation, even at interstellar distances." She replied. "But in this case I believe we're dealing with the remains of a 1-A supernova."

The crew exchanged distraught looks, some even feeling the need to start moving just to release some pent up frustration by walking or cursing their fate, but the android continued. "It's unfortunate that we happened to emerge from FTL within lethal range."

Three even seemed a little sobered, despite his contempt and suspicion of the others at the moment. "Yeah right, so this is all just bad luck? I'm supposed to believe this?"

"You think whoever sabotaged the ship timed this malfunction deliberately to put us in this location?" Four asked, his arms crossed and muscles tense.

"Damn straight, I do."

"Even though he, or she, would suffer from the effects like everyone else?" The Android seemed somehow surprised.

Three scoffed. "Unless, he or she is an it."

The android blinked and almost seemed hurt by the accusation as she looked down at the ground making Seven feel the need to jump to her defense when no one else did. "If it was the Android's intention to kill all of us with insane amounts of radiation then she wouldn't have told any of us, giving us the chance to fix things. She would have just shut down the ship's alarm system and let us all fry while we puttered around in our paranoia."

The android looked up at her, again surprised, but turned to One as he focused on the more important bit. "What kind of 'effects' are we talking about here?"

"Nausea, vomiting, disorientation-"

"Okay." He muttered, uncomfortable but not awful.

"-Infection, peeling skin-"

Definitely worse. "Okay."

"Hemorraging, damage to the-"

"Yeah, okay, okay, I get it!" Really awful.

Three holds up a hand, tired of picturing the effects as well. "Okay, just wait a minute here. If this is a supernova or whatever, that means it's been happening since we got here, right? So how come Miss Know-It-All is only telling us about it right now?"

"I believe I may have already mentioned that the external sensors were down." Innocent in its confusion the Android explained. "I only detected the radiation once it made significant penetration into the hull."

"You've got an answer for everything, don't you?" he shook his head in disgust.

Now proud, she replied. "Yes, I am an excellent information source, thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

They were literally sitting ducks at the moment and all these idiots cared about was pointing the robot. Seven's stomach rumbled and she could feel a sort of queasiness in her head that was working its way into a migraine. She wasn't about to die on an empty stomach. While the others argued and Three threw insults at everybody, she quietly made her way out of the bridge.

A strong hand caught her by the arm and its owner whispered harshly to her, "Where are you going?"

"The mess hall," she hissed back. "Or I'm going to snap all of these paranoid fools over the head with my staff."

Dark eyes shined mischievously and those lips turned just a bit into a smirk. "We might die and you're going to get food?"

"Better than arguing about whodunit in what room with the candlestick," she shrugged but when his absurdly stunning face contorted in confusion she just grinned. "Don't worry, I'll give you a Clue later."

And at that she left to go to the mess hall with the logic that if they needed her they could damn well ask.

There were still some left overs of what the others had for breakfast in the refrigeration unit, but Seven grabbed small portions of some of the other foods she was pretty sure she could work with. With an excessively empty stomach and the headache, she decided on something light. Soup. She wasn't sure, but she just knew she could make a pretty decent soup out of the ingredients she'd collected.

"Seven," Two's voice came in over the comm. "Where are you?"

"Getting something to eat."

Silence for a moment and then an edge of annoyance. "Why?"

"Hungry," she rolled her eyes and minced the vegetables.

"Well, get down to the airlock."

"Why?"

The edge in her voice grew a bit sharper. "Because the Android is about to try and fix the coupling and –"

"We're going to what?" she snapped as she slid the veggies into the pot using the flat side of the knife. "Watch through a window?"

She could practically feel Two's eyes glaring holes into her zesty, hunger-fueled, attitude-spouting face, but there were no further comments directed at her. She only vaguely listened as their leader passed out instructions to everyone else. So Seven went through with making her soup and when It was done, carefully sipping it down until she started feeling less hollow and certainly less cranky.

She was actually washing her dish when the android's announcement came on about the override command being open on the console. Two might have been their only official pilot if things went wrong, but now her stomach seemed upset for a whole new reason. The lights began to flicker out until they were left with emergency power and even the water shut off.

"She's been hit!" Six called out over the comm.

Seven's freshly filled stomach dropped and she immediately felt a risky division of the crew when some of them argued to go out and save the Android while Three argued that they should just leave instead of wasting any more time. She may not have wanted to stand around and do nothing again, but she certainly didn't want to stand idle while there was something she could handle about to happen. From what she could tell the bulk of the crew were heading to or already at the airlock, but the greasy leftover remained with access to the bridge. Now, even without them asking for her help, Seven knew where she had to be.

 **~O~o~O~**

Just down the hall from the bridge the ship began the process for powering up the FTL drive, causing a jolt with the ship's limited power.

"Three, what the hell are you doing?" Two's voice sparked in over the comm.

Seven could hear his response with her own ears and through the comm making an echo. "Saving your life. You can thank me later."

Seven slipped into the bridge just as Three was coming over to lock the others out. "Room for one more in this mutiny?"

Three frowned, but didn't stop her after Four nodded for her to join him at the console. He probably knew that she would try to something to stop them, but that it was easier to keep his eyes on her.

"You probably shouldn't have said those things to Two," he murmured to her while tapping buttons on the control panel. "She said that you were practically declaring out right mutiny."

"Any more mutinous than this?" she replied with a bit more sass than he deserved.

He lifted that eyebrow. "Are you certain you had enough to eat?"

She blushed darkly as Three engaged the bridge door locks and followed her over to the console, standing much closer than she would have preferred.

"Why didn't we jump?"

"It's not the normal FTL start-up," Four explained, but Seven could tell he was having trouble reading the systems. "It's the Android's work-around. Once its complete we'll jump, it'll just take a few minutes."

Seven extracted herself by just a few feet, just far enough that she'd be out of Four's immediate reach, but could still get to Three. She just needed more of a distraction than the console. The others seemed worried for the Android's safety, but Seven knew that if there was another disaster like this down the road they'd all probably die without her help. Three had apparently said something to Four to make him go along with his paranoid scheme, but that didn't mean he wouldn't pose a problem if Seven tried to intervene.

"Open this door!" Two called through the door. "I'm not going ask twice."

"Then I'll only answer once," Three called back. "No."

The others continued to yell through the door and the FTL count down only had a few minutes left. She couldn't really wait any longer for a real distraction, but Three was better than she gave him credit for. When she came at him, ready to knock him down quick and snap to an encounter with Four, Three slid to the left a bit and countered by whipping his pistol around at her head. The butt of the gun caught her just above the eye and she went down hard.

"And you vouched for this chick?" Three scoffed and turned back to Four.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	17. Chapter 17: Busted Lip

**No spotlight today.**

 **Here's a treat to start your Friday off with anyways though.**

 **Thanks guys for the views and continued support.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Busted Lip**

"And you vouched for this chick?" Three scoffed and turned back to Four.

The cold metal of the deck did nothing to cool the rage that now boiled up inside of her. The malicious feeling she'd had when she'd twisted One's arm came back full throttle. She snapped her feet out at his knees and caught him hard enough to make him crash into the console. Barely on her feet, Four was already coming at her. She could see that he didn't want to do this, but he was a survivor in ways that better people couldn't manage to be because of their morals. Something darker moved behind her eyes now though and Seven wasn't about to back down.

Whatever terrible thing it was that clouded her mind, but it also made her edgier and more willing to take a risk against him than she'd ever been in practice. She ducked and weaved around the onslaught of punches and kicks he threw her way, doing her best to keep out of his longer reach. Seven managed to land a kick to his face, bloodying his lip, as well a hit to the opposite cheek that she was sure had nearly broken her hand. She could hear the others through the door and knew that they were almost through, but another noise made her glance back at Three. He'd gotten up and was leveling a gun at her. She shifted just a little to try and put Four in the line of fire instead, but she'd taken too much of her attention off him and he scored a hit with his elbow in the same place Three's pistol had caught her.

She hit the ground just as the others came through the door with guns blazing making Four step back to Three and raise their own in response. Seven didn't pass out, but she felt sure she would have preferred that to dizziness and pain that now swarmed through her brain and down her body from her second impact with the floor. She only caught bits and pieces of what they were saying when a ringing started in her ears.

"Aim at Four, Three's guns don't have bullets."

"You're bluffing."

The clinking of the bullets on the floor let everyone know she wasn't.

The others left to make another attempt to get the Android, but Two stayed behind to disable the FTL jump and keep the mutineers covered. Seven struggled to her feet and over to the console. Two was having trouble managing both guys, so Seven did her best to shut down the jump, the systems being almost as foreign to her as they had been to Four. She managed though and Two was able to keep the men in order.

"Glad you decided to join us," Two hissed at her.

Seven leaned against the console, rubbing her throbbing face, being wary around the split skin. "I'd say I have perfect timing so I don't see what you're complaining about."

Two gave her a hard look over her shoulder and sneered, pretty face showing the monster behind her long-lashed doe eyes. "Let's get one thing clear, one more act from you like that I will leave you stranded on the next planet we pass, habitable or otherwise."

Seven locked eyes with her through some hair that had come loose from her braids and coldly snarled back with an equally contained beast. "Try it and next time I'll help them commandeer this hunk of scrap. Be grateful that my 'dissention' helped save your precious robot."

The dark-haired woman glared but turned her eyes back to the men. Three was glaring at her too, but when Four caught her eye, the demons that boiled inside her eyes quieted enough for her to think clearly again. Something about the look he gave her suggested that he was both intrigued and disappointed in her decision to assist the rest of the crew. She knew she'd pay for the blows she'd dealt him the next time they sparred, especially for that bloody lip.

A sense of melancholy settled over her as she focused on those lips yet again. "Damn my luck."

"Alright, we're approaching the airlock," came One's voice over the comms.

A groaning resounded through the hull and Two shifted from foot to foot nervously, her fingers twitching on the gun handles. "You might want to hurry."

A moment later and Six's screamed, but One yelled over him. "We're in, hit it!"

Seven hit the keys on the console and the ship jumped almost immediately into FTL, having still been mostly ready from the earlier attempt by Four. Eventually Two got One to respond to her over the comm to let her know that they were alright and within the hour they were back in the mess hall so the Android could interrogate Three. Just like the rest of them the Android declared that he'd told the truth about losing his memories and that he had no intention of harming anyone.

"But if everyone's telling the truth-" One rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Six finished the thought for him. "Whoever did this wiped their own memories as well."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"It may have been an accident," the Android interjected. "The code was crude, perhaps rushed. A communal mindwipe may not have been the intention."

Five shook her head, tossing her wavy green hair in every direction. "So, what does this mean?"

"It means that finding out whoever did this is going to be next to impossible," Two explained.

Incredulous as always, One looked around to everyone. "So, we move on?"

"We move on." Two concluded.

 **~O~o~O~**

Seven let the water pour down her back, steam nearly choking her as she tried to clear the unexplained anger and malice that had built up in her body since the fight with Three and Four. Eventually, she gave up trying to wash away the pent up feelings and stepped out of the shower. Deftly, her fingers moving with forgotten practice, she puffed the hair through the middle and braided the sides of her head tightly before maneuvering it all into a pony tail. When finished she looked over to pile of clothes she'd brought into her bathroom with her, but decided that was just too much trouble. She was hoping that she would finally get some sleep and feared that even a moment longer would ruin that chance.

With a sigh, she at least grabbed a towel to throw around herself to keep her sheets from getting to wet as she stepped out of the compact shower and into her room. She was inspecting a new bruise on her upper arm as she wiped away the water with the towel when she heard a noise.

"I tried to be a gentleman last time, but you seem rather insistent in showing me all you have to offer." There was a dark humor in his voice as he pretended to avert his eyes, but he flinched as he tried to grin, his busted lip almost splitting open again as he reached up to check it.

Her body flushed deeply as she wrapped the towel tightly around herself, going so far as to cross her arms over her chest and waist. "Ha, ha ha, yes, totally intentional and now I shall complete the seduction with my awkwardness."

Those lips twitched into a grin and Seven had to catch her breath when Four's dark eyes bored into her own as he stood from his spot at the desk just a few feet to her left, almost behind her now that she'd stepped out of the bathroom past him. "I asked you before, where did you get these scars?"

She could see him reaching out as his eyes drifted down her shoulder and he moved around to get a better look at her back. "I've never even tried to look at them, so I can't even guess at anything to tell you."

His hand touched the scars and she could tell he was truly examining them. "Whip. Bladed. They were tended, but some were left to fester and healed badly."

That hand went lower, lightly tugging the towel down so he could see more, and Seven could almost imagine those serious eyes combing the old wounds she hadn't had the heart to look at. He didn't try to tug it any lower than very lowest of her back, but from the way his fingers traced over the thin, wet cloth she could tell the scars continued. After a few more minutes of silent inspection, Four walked around in front of her with his eyes locked on her face as she rewrapped the towel even tighter.

"Why did you stop me on the bridge?"

She took a deep breath and did her best not to think about the way his fingers had trailed along her skin just a moment ago. "It was foolish to try and leave the android behind. If anything else had happened we wouldn't have known, if we figured it out at all, until it was too late."

"What about Two?" he asked as she fetched her clothes from the bathroom.

This time she turned her back on him, slipping her clothes on over the towel as she got dressed. "She can't connect with the ship's internal or external sensors the way the android can no matter how great a pilot she seems to be."

"Five?"

Gently tugging the towel out from under her freshly donned clothing. "Is more likely to pull up information by accident than on purpose. I have to say Three must have riled you pretty fiercely to make you go along with such a poorly thought out plan."

He frowned deeply when she turned to face him. "You're right, though I don't enjoy admitting that."

"Let me know next time you intend on trying to take the ship and I promise I'll come up with a much better plan," she tried to laugh off the seriousness, the last of her blush finally fading.

Those dark eyes, intense in a way that made her very… uncomfortable, scanned her in a new way and he finally gave her a small nod. "I will."

Eventually she had to look away, shifting from foot to foot a bit. "Good. That's settled. Mind if I get some sleep now?"

Mischief replaced that seriousness as he stepped up to her, lips taking her focus once more, reminding her how much she regretted busting the lower one with that kick and of the sudden urge she had to draw it between her teeth and bust it just a little more. "And if I was here to help?"

Seven didn't know what she could have said to that as her entire body froze just as the intercom of the ship beeped and the Android's voice filtered through. "Good Evening, everyone. This is your report from the bridge."

Seven let out the breath that had gotten caught in her lungs and looked up at the intercom in her ceiling with a mixture of gratitude and disgust as the Android continued her announcement. "Ship's engines are operating within acceptable parameters. At current rate of travel we should be arriving at approximately eleven hours and twenty-three minutes. I've programmed an eight a.m. wake-up call for the crew to ensure you'll all be ready by the time we dock at the station. Tomorrow's breakfast will be comprised of hydrated protein packets, bacon and egg flavor, as well as orange juice."

Three's voice cut through the intercom next and Seven felt her mood sour, remembering his unkempt facial hair scratching at her throat. "Hey! Knock it off!"

After a moment the Android finished it off with a cheery, "Goodnight."

Seven took a step back from Four as she looked back at him. "You heard the lady. We gotta get some real sleep. Don't want to miss a morning of bacon and egg protein packets."

The gleam in his eyes didn't fade, but even as he smirked suggestively at her, he stepped away also and made his way to the door. "If you say so, Lucky."

His laugh was low as he crossed the hall to his quarters. Seven made double sure to engage the lock on her own door before shutting it behind him. When she finally flopped on to her bed it took her nearly an hour to get her heartbeat under control and make her lower abdomen relax its painful tightening every time his laugh or lips rolled through her mind. If she didn't fall asleep soon, she was positive this was going to be the worst eleven hours of her life.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Day at Market

**In the spotlight today:**

 **willowangle for the Fave!**

 **.3 for the follow!**

 **And Shadow Quil for the follow and review!**

 **Thank you so much everyone for the continued support!**

 **Chapter Eighteen: A Day at Market**

The protein packets, bacon and egg flavor at least, weren't that bad. The orange juice, or whatever the Android was trying to pass off as orange juice, left something to be desired. Luckily, she'd been able to joke about it with Five as they sat down next to each other for breakfast. She hadn't spent a lot of time with the younger girl, but she decided that it might make time pass by faster if she had someone other than the swordsman to talk to. Speaking of the devil, Four had walked in while they were eating and gave Seven a pointedly mischievous look before sitting down to eat himself. Seven made a sure to keep her eyes on either her plate or Five. His dark eyes and lips had found every way they could imaginably intrude on her dreams last night. Granted, dreaming about a blonde haired, green-eyed man that she couldn't even remember wasn't really a titillating way to spend her night, but waking up every few hours for a cold shower didn't help her much either.

"I'm going to buy myself a pair of goggles, some work gloves, and a brand new micro-gauge plasma cutter with a rotating tholium-carbide head," Five explained excitedly as Three and Six sat down to join them.

"You'll cut your hands off, kid." Three teased as he tried to sit down on Seven's other side, but she got up and moved around to Five's free side.

Five scoffed. "What are you going to buy?"

"A curvy redhead." He winked at Seven from down the table.

One sighed from his place next to the wall. "Let's keep it classy."

"Okay," Three said with a bit of food in his mouth. "A brunette with a sexy accent."

Five cringed in disgust, but Six made a disappointed noise of his own as he handled his 'bacon'. "No, I want meat. You know real meat, not this vat-grown stuff."

"Amen." Three raised his fork in approval.

Seven thought about it for a minute. "I wouldn't mind some clothes that fit a bit better or at least something less clunky than these boots."

"Those clothes seem to fit you more than fine," Three grinned. "But I wouldn't mind helping you find something a little less if you're really that uncomfortable."

Six shook his head at Three. "What's actually wrong with what you have? Because he's right in a way, you look okay to me."

Seven sighed and pushed her eggs around the metal tray. "They just don't feel right, like they were meant for someone else."

"What kind of clothes?" Five got excited again. "Something pretty or colorful? Or maybe one of those suits like that lady from Mikkei?"

Seven thought for a moment and then smiled. "Something pretty, definitely something that doesn't scream 'mercenary', but that I can still move in with my staff."

The two females giggled and tittered for a bit before Four put in his two cents. "We should consider putting the money to better use, maybe upgrading the ship's defenses."

"Alright, you knock yourself out with that," Three scraped at something resembling red applesauce. "But I'm gonna buy myself something nice… and limber."

Seven pushed her plate away and thankfully Two walked in before he could go into any more details. "Okay, I've run the numbers."

Six asked but they were all hoping to hear a nice big number. "So, how much do we have to spend?"

"Well, after refueling, repair costs, and docking fees we're left with exactly… zero." She sighed.

"What?" Six asked, rubbing his wounded arm a bit.

Five seemed absolutely distraught. "Not even enough for goggles?"

"Or a nice meal?"

"Or a redhead?"

"You already have a redhead," She murmured and started to make herself a cup of coffee. "But sorry, guys. We're broke."

"Now hang on a second," Three tossed his own plate down on the table. "You said those Mikkei guys gave you a nice bonus for setting up the mining deal."

"They did," she took a sip of her coffee. "Just not enough."

And then Three was back to the paranoia. "How do we know you didn't skim, hm?"

"Ferrous offered me more to abandon you, remember?" she snapped at him.

One came up with a brilliant idea. "What if we refuel, but not… fully refuel?"

"We're not skimping on fuel." Two said without hesitation.

"I mean do we really need to fix the meteorite damage to the hull?" Six asked.

"Or repairs." She didn't even seem vaguely amused. "What we need to do is find a buyer for those weapons."

"Alright, I'll look around." Three said, crossing his arms.

Confused, Two just looked at him. "I thought you were leaving."

"I am, just not yet."

"What, you had time to sleep on it?"

"First you want me to go now you want me to stay," he tilted his head up at her. "You know it's awfully confusing, doll."

"I've never had an opinion either way."

"Okay that is both insulting and very insulting." He frowned. "Now do you still want me to ask around or what?"

Two looked back over at One. "I want you both to go ask around."

"Well, I work solo." Three finally seemed legitimately offended.

One started to protest a bit also, but Two just laughed. "That's great, you guys are going to make a great team. The rest of us can look around the ship, see if we can find anything else worth selling."

The Android's voice came almost serenely over the intercom. "We're making our approach."

The crew didn't bother to wait for further instructions, most bolting for the door, leaving Two and One to duke it out a bit more about the team arrangements. Seven headed for her quarters to sort through her books. Surely an antique book in good condition could be worth something. Five and Six made the rounds to ask if anything worth selling had been found, but none of the books she'd found or even any of the vials seemed to be identifiable enough to be worth selling. Most of the vials only had obscure labels and she didn't want the Android or anyone else to catch her using the chemical analyzer in the med bay. Two just seemed to be looking for an excuse, any excuse to get rid of her.

Her door signaled a visitor and since she'd seen the others down walk out down the hall, she wasn't surprised to see Four. "Did you find anything worth a few good meals?"

"No," he said, leaning against the frame as he watched her put away the last of the books she'd been appraising. "The Android said that you hadn't gone into the station yet."

Grabbing a leather jacket she'd found off the bed, she turned to head out. "Yeah, I was just about to leave."

He nodded and then turned to go. "Come with me."

"Why?"

He looked at her over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. "Do you have something more productive planned?"

Seven glared at him, but mumbled. "Lead the way."

 **~O~o~O~**

The market place was crowded and shadier than a rain forest on a moonless planetoid. Definitely seedier than massage parlor they'd seen an advertisement for a few floors down and the crowd definitely made it easier for their tail to hide between passersby. He was shorter and more slender than even Two, but he used that to his advantage as he weaved through the throng of customers perusing the stalls.

"You're sure it's the same guy?" Four asked her as they pretended to look at the wares in a small jewelry stand.

She picked up a set of earrings and pretended to look at them in the mirror on the edge of the stall and then whispered back. "Definitely."

He nodded as she put the jewelry back down. "Go check out another stall a bit further down and we'll see who he's here to follow. I'll wait a few moments if he follows you and come at him from behind."

"You got it," she leaned in close to him as if to kiss him on the cheek, but hissed softly in his ear instead. "If he stabs me in the back though I'm going to put my boot upside your face again."

As she moved to leave, he slipped an arm behind her back, pulling her in closer and turned his head so that his cheek was against hers as he spoke. "I still owe you for busting my lip. Don't make the payback any worse on yourself than it's already going to be."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	19. Chapter 19: A Member of The Raza

**Thanks to OhWonder**

 **for the review and the follow!**

 **Spotlight is all yours, sugar.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Nineteen: A Member of the Raza**

As she moved to leave, he slipped an arm behind her back and turned his head so that his cheek was against hers as he spoke. "I still owe you for busting my lip. Don't make the payback any worse on yourself than it's already going to be."

She stiffened but nodded. Her whole body tingled from being so overwhelmingly close to him and she honestly couldn't have said why. When he released her, she had to fight to keep the blush down until it was time for her to turn away and lead their pursuer off down the corridor. Cautiously, the stalker followed and Seven led him down the easiest path for Four to follow them after a few minutes. The man wasted no time in catching up to her, going so far as to nudge her to get her attention. She frowned at him, but he gestured for her to quietly step off the main path for a moment. Seven looked back through the crowd, but there was no sign of Four. Where was he? What was taking him so long? Maybe it was best if she stopped for a moment and this could provide the swordsman a better opportunity to sneak up on the guy. She followed him between two stalls, making sure to keep her back against a wall. No reason to be silly and let someone sneak up on her now.

"The boss wants to know if you have anything to report," The smaller man looked up at her nervously. "He hasn't heard from you since you boarded the Raza."

Seven almost asked who exactly he was reporting to, but she had a feeling she already knew who and what he wanted. "There's never a dull day on that ship as far as I can tell."

He spat, brownish mucus splattering against the metal of the corridor wall. "Then you should have had plenty of opportunities to get the job done."

"You make it sound like I'm delivering groceries to grandma," she snapped, trying hard not to look at the nauseating bodily fluid that inched its way down the wall. "This is a member of _The Raza_. Catching any of them off guard is harder than it looks."

"What about now, huh?" he sneered. "The both of you have been attached at the hip since you got off the ship and passed plenty of places you could have finish it all off, but instead you've been snuggling up to the target."

That was the confirmation she'd been afraid of. "Member of the Raza. He's been aware that we've been followed since we set foot on the station. His guard has been up this entire time, in fact he told me to walk ahead of him to draw you out."

"He what?" The little man seemed to panic now, peeking around the corner to check.

Sure enough, she could see Four's dark eyes scanning the crowd as he casually made his way to them. "I told you and you can tell the boss I need more time. I'll contact him whenever I'm ready to."

Cringing, he turned back to her. "He's not going to like that."

"And how is the target going to feel about finding an assassin in his company, hm?" She gestured to back to man picking his way through the crowd to get to her. "You need to make your escape before he gets here."

His eyes split open so fast and wide, Seven thought they were going to pop out of their sockets. Four was only a few stalls away, he would likely expect Seven to try and keep the man there. She stepped partially in the way as though trying to cut off his escape and that was the trigger that set him off. Faster than she was prepared for the little man barreled into and over her with a quick leap, disappearing in a suddenly confused crowd that scrambled over each other to get out of his way. Seven hit the ground and didn't have to feign an injury to make Four stay instead of giving chase.

She wasn't sure why she wanted to prevent Four from catching this guy, but she told herself it was so that he didn't get hurt. But she could feel it as sharply as she felt the pain that lanced through her arm when her elbow and shoulder cracked on to the edge of the closest stall as she fell. She didn't want him to hear what she was afraid to have confirmed. That she really was sent to kill him and there were people out there than expected her to succeed. That she had a boss… Derris, who expected her to eliminate Four.

Those dark eyes came down upon her fallen figure and they were followed by a strong arm reaching out to pull her to her feet. "What happened?"

"He caught me off guard," she replied, rubbing her elbow once she was upright again.

His lips twitched like he was trying not to laugh. "I can see that. I meant how did he catch you?"

"He thought I was someone else," She lied, using her newest injury as a reason to avert her eyes. "I thought he was lying and tried to corner him."

"Who did he think you were?" Four looked back through the crowd as though he'd catch sight of the man.

"He didn't say," She readjusted her clothes from the fall. "I was about to ask him nicely when he caught sight of you and bolted."

He looked at her, and raised that eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She looked back up at him, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay," he said after a moment and gave her a short nod. "Let's head back to the ship."

 **~O~o~O~**

Heading back to the ship was a bad plan with great timing. More drama than she cared for and just as the ship was getting ready to leave the station. Four stayed around to find out what was going on, but Seven couldn't stomach any more excitement than what she'd experienced. However even running to her quarters wouldn't save her from that. She set the door on lock and went straight to the workstation terminal. She pulled out the portable drive the disgusting, mucus spitting man had slipped into her pocket as he'd bowled over her. Here's hoping she could see what was on it before any of her nosy shipmates could interrupt.

" _You're in trouble, my siren_ ," The voice from her dream; Derris' voice. " _I haven't heard from you, but I know you're still alive because they caught it on camera on the Raza's last job. Unfortunately, your target is still alive also and our… employer isn't particularly pleased_."

The video showed a man handsome enough in his own right with ice cold blonde hair and green eyes that promised violent consequences for failure. " _This is more than a job to get paid for, you have more important things at stake here. You're very existence is hinging on your completion of this assignment. You knew this was going to be difficult but you've had more than enough time to get this taken care of despite the complications you mentioned in your last correspondence."_

He cooed, but it was a soft, cruel sound barely heard above the ship's engine's jumping to FTL. _"_ _If I don't hear from you soon, sweet Calypso, I will assume that you have been compromised and I will come to deal with the matter myself."_

A picture of Four popped up in the video. _"_ _Remember, your mission here is to kill Crown Prince Ishida Ryo before he can start a coup and assume the throne. Or your sister's throne and life will be forfeit."_

His smile was cold, almost malicious. _"_ _Sweet dreams, little siren."_

The video ended and Seven nearly collapsed the floor, having been too stunned to sit in the chair properly beforehand. She made her way to the bed, legs wobbling as she tried to cleanse her mind of those empty green eyes, but her door signaled to her before she could make it. She took a deep breath and then another as she tried to steady herself, clearing the video off the terminal and hiding the portable drive with the vials before going to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked Four when she opened the door a few minutes and even more door signals later.

He just stepped inside the room and shut the door behind himself. Seven moved over to the bed and sat down as he set the lock and then just stood there, examining her. He seemed even more tense than usual and while he seemed focused on her, his eyes were much farther away. She couldn't help but look him over a bit while she waited for him to speak, knowing he would in due time once he'd collected himself. His lip was healing better than expected and the only other obvious sign of their fight was a small bruise on his left forearm, which was currently being flexed as he clenched and unclenched his hands. Her eyes traced the muscles and veins at play there before moving up his arm and along his jaw. He seemed to be grinding his teeth just a bit and his lips were set in a firm line that only made his cheekbones more prominent. Finally she looked up into his dark eyes and she saw something frightening there. Resolve.

"I believe I know why you and I are both on this ship or rather why the people we were chose to be here," he started, crossing his arms and moving toward the middle of the room. "I intend to follow through with what I think was my original plan and I need to know if you intend on doing the same."

"You mean if I intend on trying to assassinate you?" she clarified.

He nodded. "For the time being you are a member of the Raza and so am I, but that may change soon. I need to know how you want to move forward."

She tried to smile, but as serious as he was it felt wrong. "It's already been determined that I'd make a terrible assassin, but I don't feel like I'd be welcome on this ship if Two found out about why I was really here."

"So," those eyes were almost too intense for her to look into directly. "When I leave will you follow me?"

"You've already decided, huh?"

"Indecision and hesitation can mean the difference in surviving and defeat," he moved a little closer to the bed. "What are you going to do, Seven?"

She took a deep breath and made herself count to ten as she held his eyes with hers, thinking of the video she'd just seen. "If you leave the Raza… "

"When I leave the Raza." He corrected.

"When you leave the Raza," she nodded. "I will follow you."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Vault

**Logging into so many visitors, reviews, faves, and follows**

 **gives me such a hype about continuing this series for you all.**

 **In the spotlight today:**

 **witchbaby300 for a triple threat!**

 **OhWonder for another review!**

 **And last but not least,**

 **aliiceroseee for the follow!**

 **Thank you all for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Twenty: The Vault**

Three was griping about not having any cash and Six was throwing the blame back across the table at him for losing the guns. They kept tossing back and forth some foul comments until Three suggested that they should just rob Ferrous Corp. The whole disaster waiting to happen was giving Seven the worst headache she'd had since waking up from the pods. Five gave her a nudge and a worried look as Seven rubbed her temples, but she just smiled weakly back at the girl. Reluctantly, the kid turned her anxious gaze back to the others as they argued the full-on stupidity of Three's most recent get-rich quick scheme.

"What do you think about this?" Two asked their resident advocate for moral goodness.

"I think it's a terrible –"

Three's coughing interrupted One and he looked up when he was finally done hacking, almost apologetic. "Sorry, wrong pipe. You were saying?"

One looked at him and then down at his food. "Sure, it's what we do, right?"

Four and Seven traded a look, but Five had her own idea. "What about the vault?"

"What vault?" Three asked.

Five shifted nervously. "I think that's what it is. It's down in the lower levels, at the end of a maintenance shaft. I found it when I was exploring the vents."

Four looked to Three this time as the gunman looked to Five suspiciously. Seven would worry about whatever secret they had later, but at the moment, the idea of Five crawling around in the vents made her wonder if the kid had ever seen Seven examining the vials or heard something she shouldn't have. Even more reason for Seven to get closer to her. While the crew wasn't often in full agreement with each other, timid Five telling their self-appointed captain about her least favorite crewmember having vials of unidentified substances would not extend Seven's stay on the vessel.

Eventually, their group meal was over and Five led the way down to the vault. Two had privately let Seven know that if the crew ate together then her presence was also expected. This only reinforced Seven's fear that Five might have seen her doing something questionable, maybe even seen the video she'd received through Derris' messenger. Two would probably force her back into a stasis pod until they reached the next station if she toed the line too much. After a few wrong turns that, Five hadn't been aware of when she'd used the vents, they finally reached the vault.

"This is the door you saw in your dream, isn't it?" Two asked.

Seven looked around the room and then at the massive gateway. "Door is a bit of an understatement."

"Well, if I were a pirate and a smuggler, and apparently I am," Six laughed. "This is the kind of place I might just pick to hide my loot."

Two looked at the door and then spun to look at everyone else. "Has anyone else been down here before?"

"No, definitely not me," Three said a bit too quick and gave Four some hard eye contact.

Seven raised an eyebrow at him and he just raised his back at her. She frowned at him and those lips, almost healed, just twitched into a quick semblance of a grin before his eyes went back to examining the room as though he were seeing it for the first time. Two and Six went over and hovered next to the control panel. She pressed a button and it beeped at her rather rudely.

"Alpha-numeric lock code." She sighed.

"Which none of us can remember." One was still spinning around in awe of their newest discovery.

Three turned to Five. "You ever dream about the code, kid?"

"No." She shook her head and shifted nervously away from him.

"But it's still rattling around in your head isn't it?" He seemed almost hungry to find out.

One stepped a bit in front of the girl. "What do you want to do, crack her skull open? Dig around with a spoon?"

"Believe me, if I thought that would help…" he shrugged and turned back to look at the door.

Seven put her arm around Five, ignoring the look that Four gave her as she drew the girl back away from the psychopath, but he didn't have a chance to say anything more as the Android made another timely interruption. "Two, come in please."

"Go ahead."

"I think you should all come up to the bridge immediately." The Android said, seeming a bit confused herself. "We're receiving a transmission."

"From who?" She frowned harder down at the control console.

"Someone who says he knows you."

Two led the way back to the bridge with Five bouncing down the hall behind her, but Seven lagged a bit behind at a signal from Four. "Something you want?"

He kept his voice low. "You know we can't take her with us when I decide that it's time to leave."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to leave her to Three's tender mercies while we are still here," She hissed back. "Besides distancing myself from her would be a bit suspicious. Especially if she's overheard anything up in those vents of hers."

His eyes widened for a second and then narrowed as he looked up the hall at her little green head bobbing behind Two's down the hall. "You think she'd tell Two if she did hear anything?"

"Since they got back from the station, Five has distanced herself a bit," she noted, biting her lip as she thought about it. "But in the end I do think that she'd tell Two if she thought any one of us was a bigger threat."

He nodded. "Then we'll make sure to be more careful from this point forward."

"Sounds like a plan," she replied and then raised her eyebrow again. "Now, are you going to tell me how you knew about the vault?"

He shook his head and seemed almost ready to give a quick laugh, but kept his lips tight. "Three thought I would help him break in and we could divvy up the spoils."

Seven let herself laugh, just a bit too loudly, which drew Three and Six's attention, but she shook her head and just whispered back to Four. "That sounds about right for him."

Six's eyes looked back and forth between the pair of them, lips turning down into a frown as he imagined something Seven probably didn't want to know about. Three just scowled, most likely guessing with his overly-suspicious mind exactly what had just been said, but chose to respond in the most licentious way he could.

"Hey, sword-guy," he hollered. "No hogging the curvy redhead. Lucky is mine, ya hear, just doesn't want to admit it to everyone yet."

Six frowned harder and looked at Seven, "Lucky?"

Four grinned a little, eyes going viciously dark as he looked at Three, but Seven just mimicked gagging. The gunman sneered and stomped at little farther ahead of them. Six looked between the three of them a little confused, but he just shook his head free of it and looked to the front. Seven laughed and couldn't stop the smile until Four turned those dark eyes on her.

"You shouldn't have drawn attention to us like that," he reprimanded.

She scoffed. "It's good that I did. Seeming like lovers would be less suspicious than hardened criminal types secretly planning something right after seeing a previously undiscovered vault."

Those eyes narrowed again and that damned eyebrow raised. "You have a point, but how far are you willing to go for the sake of a convenient cover?"

Seven turned her own eyes to the front and fought to keep the blush curling up through her body below the line of her shirt's collar. "Not so far as to turn it into a reality, but I would do what was necessary to make the others keep their minds on that instead of a potential commandeering of their vessel."

She could feel his eyes boring into her again, but eventually he nodded and turned his eyes to the front as well. The Android greeted them as they reached the bridge and gave Two a warning about their unexpected caller before bringing him through.

"Ah, Portia Lin and all," the balding man with an oddly patterned shirt said. "Thanks for keeping me waiting. Your android, a little testy, by the way, might want to get that checked out."

"I thought I was nothing but patient," The Android's voice did seem a bit sassier than usual despite her obvious confusion.

Two stepped forward. "Is there something we can do for you?"

He seemed surprised and laughed. "Is there something they can… you hear that? There was, definitely something you could do for me, your job. The one I set up for you? With Ferrous Corp? The one you completely messed up? This ringing any bells?!"

Everyone shared incredulous looks as Two responded rather weakly. "There were unforeseen circumstances."

A woman off screen shouted something and the man snapped at her next. "No, I haven't seen your inhaler! I'm on the phone! This is interstellar, you have any idea how much this is costing me! Get outta here!"

After a minute he actually took a quick spritz from the inhaler the woman had been looking for. The crew of the Raza just seemed absolutely floored by the ridiculousness of it all. Seven and Five snickered a bit near the door as he coughed. Three seemed ready to unleash all kinds of witty remarks.

"Anyway, where were we?" He grinned unapologetically at them through the screen. "Oh right, you were talking about how you were going to make it up to me."

"Were we?" Two was ready to just terminate the connection.

"Let me bottom line this for you, okay?" He interrupted. "Ferrous wants your heads. Without their backing you've got no political protection, which, given your records, I think we can all agree, is not a good thing. But it's okay. I'm gonna take care of it, I'm gonna smooth things over. And in exchange you're going to do a job for me."

"What kind of job?"

"Oh, it's a walk in the park," he smiled. "Salvage job, nothing to it. Which is why you're gonna do it for half of your normal rate."

The entire crew seemed to agree, for once, with Three's disbelieving, "No way."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	21. Chapter 21: Payback

**In the spotlight:**

 **LadySirimiri!**

 **Solid gold cupie doll for you, sugar!**

 **Thank you for the fave, follow, and review.**

 **And thanks to everyone else for the continued support!**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Payback**

They went back to the mess hall to discuss the information that the man had sent to the Android. A freighter, ISS Far Horizon, had suffered damage and exploded thus killing the crew and leaving it free for looting. Their 'handler' hadn't sent them a lot of information and even the Android seemed suspicious. Three even went so far as to call the guy a scumbag and surprised everyone else to the point of silence.

"What?" He shrugged. "I'm not allowed to have standards."

One just shook his head. "The thing I don't get is why us? Why not hire some licensed salvage operation to do the job?"

"If I had to guess, there's something illegal on that ship," Two hypothesized. "Stolen goods, drugs, who knows?"

"Something valuable?" Three seemed almost giddy at the prospect now.

"Well, we have worked with him before," Two still seemed hesitant.

"We need him." Four spoke up unexpectedly. "Without our memories, we have no other connections. We're completely on our own. Am I wrong?"

Everyone seemed to think about it for a minute, but Two took the lead again. "We're nine hours out from the freighter's last known position, so everyone get some sleep."

The group broke off from each other, most heading to the rooms, but Seven headed to the training room and Four followed her. She'd been avoiding a sparring session since she'd busted his lip, knowing that now she wouldn't have the advantage of whatever foul sentience had crept to the forefront of her mind that day on the bridge. But her muscles were aching to be used on something other than basic exercises in her room. And she knew Four was going to use the opportunity to make her regret every scrape and bruise she'd given him.

Seven immediately went for her staff against the wall, but Four snapped it out of her hands. "No, you're going to use these."

She barely caught the pair of katana he tossed at her and frowned. "I don't like blades, Four."

"I didn't ask." And then he was whipping the staff at her head.

Seven dropped to the floor, grasping the hilts of the swords and snapped them out of their sheaths as she retaliated with a hesitant crisscrossing upwards counter attack. The resounding clang of metal hitting metal didn't even have time to fade as he moved from blocking her counter attack to swinging the staff out around his body and lunging at her midsection, only to slap away the blades as she blocked and make another attempt at her head. This time as the staff came down at her head she only used one blade to block, the other scoring a slash at his fore arm as she ducked under and danced around to his side. He looked at his arm for a moment and up at her in surprise.

"I said I don't like blade," she snapped up the katana up to eye level so he could see the thin trickle of blood on that dangerous edge. "I never said I didn't know how to use them."

His lips curled into a terrifying grin and his eyes narrowed as he flew into a dizzying assault with the staff. She did her best to block and strike, now making a point to use the flat of the blade so as not to bring their match to a premature end. They whirled around each other for nearly an hour. Seven easily had more bruises and was certain she had at least one cracked rib. But all of that was balanced by the mosaic of welts and small cuts Four sported along his arms, back, front, and one small cut just above that damn eyebrow he kept raising at her. Her arms were beginning to shake and she didn't know how much longer she could hold up against his onslaught. Most of his attacks were clever or graceful, but anytime he scored a minor hit he followed it up with powerful strike to any exposed body part he could. Even when she managed to block the smack of the staff against the blades was enough to send a tingling numbness up her arms.

"Ready to give up?" he asked her as she went down to one knee hard enough to make her cry out.

Seven glared at him and stood shakily. "You wish."

She tried to sweep the blades in at him from opposite directions, but he used the staff to slide down through the middle of the strike, trapping her arms across each other as he snapped an elbow into her face. She stumbled back, trying to ignore her freshly bust lip, and set up for another strike, but the staff whipped around again and smacked one sword out of her hand. A strike to her stomach sent her crashing back into the wall and only the tip of the staff at her throat kept her on her feet. He held the staff at the far end but with enough stability that she'd scrape up her neck trying to slip away from the end that pegged her. She glared at him, but released the other katana, letting it drop noisily to the floor. He began to pull the staff away but she snatched the closest end with her free hand. She pulled with all that she had left towards the wall where she'd been as she spun under the staff and knocked him off his feet with a whirling leg lashing out at his knees. He crashed to the ground at almost the same time she collapsed to the floor from exhaustion.

After a few minutes, she tried to sit herself up, but her body was too sore so instead she just looked over at him, still on the floor almost even with her, and asked. "Ready to give up?"

He frowned at her for a minute before laughing, his own body nearly shaking from the effort. "Only if you think you can pull that last move off again."

She could feel her body trembling for reasons aside from pain and overly-expended energy now. "No, no I think I'll just let you have this one."

He grinned and vaguely gestured at her face. "At least I've paid you back for my lip."

"And I got you back for my eyebrow," she tried to laugh too, but it only ended in coughing.

He was struggling to sit up when the Android appeared in the door. "Oh my. Do you require any assistance, Lucky? Four?"

"Lucky?" Seven growled up at the machine.

"Yes," she replied happily. "I was informed by Six that it would be your new designation as per superstitious value given by your previous numerical reference."

Four just grinned down at her, barely on his knees while she was still on the floor, but Seven just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just get me a med kit."

"Of course," the Android smiled. "I will return in a moment."

Four reached out and helped her sit up, but she just glared at his smug face. "Not a word."

"Of course not," he shrugged and somehow managed not to wince when he raised that damn eyebrow. "Lucky."

On pure reflex she whipped a fist out to punch him in the arm, but ended up hurting herself more as the hand she'd used was the one he'd smacked with the staff. Actual tears sprung up in her eyes as she cradled her hand and tried not to cry as Four chuckled deeply at her expense. That grin, just on the edge of a smile, and those dark eyes, suddenly bright with a new freeness that hung about him. He was helping her to her feet when the Android returned with the med kit and he immediately reverted back to his more reserved external persona. Seven was about to get some of the bandages out, but the Android spoke up first.

"You both should get cleaned up," she explained. "Otherwise chances of an infection will increase dramatically if your wounds are allowed to fester overnight despite medical attention."

Four raised that eyebrow, but responded by taking the med kit away from Seven and leading the way back to the rooms. The Android went back to the bridge and Seven did her best to keep up with Four. Now that the adrenaline was fading, it was becoming increasingly difficult to walk or even stay upright. He was a full hallway ahead of her by the time she turned the last corner near the rooms. He leaned against the door, waiting for her to catch up.

"Leave your door unlocked," he said. "I'll be waiting with the med kit after my shower."

"I hope you don't think you're about to get any kind of 'lucky', sir," she frowned, and gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "Because I'm afraid I've already had my fill of dark-eyed stoics for the night."

He shook his head and his lips twitched into a reserved smirk. "Just keep it open."

She wasn't sure what else she could have said so she walked into her room and headed straight for the shower. This time she listened for the sound of the door and heard it open and close again about ten minutes into her shower. She finished quickly, rushing through drying her hair only to leave it a mostly wet wild mass of curls. This time she made sure to dress before she exited the small bathroom. He standing at the end of the bed with his back to her. His bare back. Water still trickling along the grooves of his muscles and minor scratches. Seven felt as though she couldn't breathe and it had nothing to do with her battered ribs.

She was so caught up in the sudden sight that it wasn't until he turned to face her that she even realized he was wearing pants and his shirt was folded on the bed next to the med kit. "Oh hell."

He raised that damned eyebrow at her and she could see that he'd bandaged it and the more severe slices on his arms already. "I was going to leave if you made me wait any longer."

"Not until I get something for my lip," she huffed.

Seven went to the bed to at least grab a bit of antibacterial ointment that her saliva wouldn't dissolve to throw on her lip, but he moved into her path and she found herself unable to take another step as that torso filled her gaze just as his voice seemed to vibrate through her ears. "Not until you do something about this mess you made on my back."

Seven looked up at his face, but those dark eyes seemed more amused than anything. She nodded her consent. He didn't immediately turn around so she twirled her finger around in a gesture to tell him to do so when she realized her voice was slowly slipping away at the prolonged exposure to his naked upper body. His lips twitched and he raised that eyebrow. Slowly, he turned around and she moved to get the med kit only to notice he wasn't done yet. Once he was facing the bed again, Four laid down and stretched out with his head relaxed on his arms. Seven whined a bit before she could stop herself at the sight of him laid out like that. Strong shoulders sloping down into an excellently toned back that curved to form a… pair of legs that were out of this galaxy. She knew what had taken a hold of her now.

"Lust." She choked on the word. "That's what this is."

He shifted a bit so he could see her better over his shoulder, toned muscles gliding under his lightly tanned, wet skin. "What did you say?"

Horrified, Seven just shook her head and crawled across the bed with the med kit. She didn't say another word as he stretched back out. She applied the ointment and spray as quickly as she possibly could with her arms growing ever stiffer from being tense and injured. She was putting the last liquid suture on the last and worst of the cuts when he rolled over to face her more directly.

"That's enough," his dark eyes seemed on the edge of sleep. "Your lip."

She sighed, but handed him the antibacterial ointment and the liquid sutures. "No funny business, please."

She ignored the eyebrow and subsequent mischievousness in his eyes, but she couldn't ignore his hand when he reached out to grip her chin. "Hold still."

She couldn't stop things low in her body from tightening as he brought his face close to hers so he could see the cut better. Her eyes were drawn to his lips as he lightly ran a finger smeared with ointment over her own wounded lips. Her breath hitched, but it wasn't from the stinging application of the liquid suture. Seven felt hungry in was that was more unsettling than his nearness. She was so focused on his lips and how she thought they might feel against hers that she didn't realize she was leaning in towards him until he released her chin and stood up off the bed, leaving her swaying in confusion. He collected the med kit and moved to the door.

"Get some sleep," his eyes gleaming in the shadow of the door. "We're going to have a long day tomorrow, Seven."

She could only nod in the daze her imagination had put her in, but she knew that there was no way she could have imagined the grin on his face as he walked across the hall to his own room. Seven got up and locked the door behind him. When she turned to look back at the bed all she could do was groan helplessly as she remembered him there and the mischief in those dark eyes. As she laid down she felt her hand reach for the shirt he'd left behind and fell asleep with it still gripped in her trembling fingers.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	22. Chapter 22: Space Zombies

**No spotlight today.**

 **Thanks to everyone for your continued support.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Space Zombies**

Seven was woken up by the door signal and a stunned Six. "What happened to you?"

She could only look across the hall as Four opened his door. "Take a guess."

"I knew you'd be the kind who'd like it rough, Lucky," Three grinned wickedly as he walked up to join Six who still seemed stunned. "Should have come to me though. I'd have made sure you could make it to round two or three."

"Eww and that's exactly why I didn't," she replied as she glared at Four, his only response was a gleam in those dark eyes.

Three shrugged but gave Four a pat on back even though Four ignored him and Six just waited on Seven. "You okay, Lucky?"

"First of all, don't call me that," She snapped her glare up to him. "And I'm fine, just a little sparring accident."

"If you say so," he shrugged. "It looks pretty bad though. Want me to take a look before we leave for the other ship?"

Seven couldn't help imagining Six getting as close as Four had, but then her mind locked on to that moment from last night and she had to shake her head just to walk straight. "No, thank you. I'll be fine."

"Okay, alright, sorry I asked." He put his hands up in defeat and just followed her with a concerned look on his face.

She almost felt bad for snapping at him but shrugged it off and lead the way to the shuttle as Two had designated they do before bed time. The Android and Five stayed on the ship while the rest of the crew went over to the abandoned ship guns at the ready. Four was in the point position, followed by Three, then Six, Seven, One and Two bringing up the rear. They had six hours to get the ship operational enough to fly itself to its last recorded destination. At the insistence of Three, the guys all split off to search the ship for anything worth salvaging that they could actually sell on the side of this job. Seven followed Two down to engineering. Seven waited in silence while Two went about setting up the link and the other woman seemed fully prepared to ignore her as well. The tension seemed thicker than anything she could cut, no matter how hot the knife.

"Alright guys," she said over the comms. "I'm in. I found a junction box with access to the FTL control. How's it going on your end?"

"Stand by," Six's voice came through first. "I think we found something… is that blood? It looks fresh."

"What are you-" Two stammered and took a deep breath. "What are you talking about, Six? How could that be?"

There was nothing but silence and Seven had to check for herself. "Four?"

He didn't respond so Two kept pushing. "Answer me! Who's blood?"

"I think it was most likely theirs," came Four's voice and Seven gave a sigh of relief.

There was some shuffling before Six came back on the line. "We've got four dead bodies here."

"This whole section is still intact," Two shook her head. "How did they die?"

"I don't think it was an accident," Six responded.

"It was a violent attack," Four elaborated before Two could ask any more. "But not with conventional weapons. Whoever did this used their bare hands… and teeth."

Two looked over to Seven to see if she'd heard the same thing. "I'm sorry, did you say 'teeth'?"

"Correct."

Seven shivered and hugged her gun a bit closer, thankful for its long range capabilities. "That's not the image I want in my head when someone says 'hands and teeth'."

"Did she say what I think she said?" Six asked.

She could hear Four make a noise she thought might have been a laugh under different circumstances. "She did."

"Okay, that's it," Two immediately started typing on the portable monitor. "Fall back to my position. We'll finish hooking up the link and get the hell out of here. One and Three, do you copy?"

No response.

"One and Three, are you reading this?"

Still no answer.

"Seven, go look for them or at least until you can get a response on the comms," she ordered. "If you see or hear anything weird, fall back here."

Seven grumbled, but did what she was told. Freshly dead bodies did not make her feel any luckier than she ever seemed to be. Especially, not aggressively mauled and obviously bitten dead bodies. She'd only gone down the corridor a little ways, her bones ready to jump out from under her muscles at the slightest oddity, when she heard a noise. She raised her gun and slowly made her was down the hall, her finger hovering over the trigger.

"Freaking dead people and spooky ghost ships," she mumbled, shining the flashlight on the gun into every dark corner that she passed. "Couldn't possibly just been an easy job, could it? Couldn't just get some easy cash and fix the ship, could we?"

A face stepped into the light projected by her gun and she nearly got a shot off before Six raised his hands. Seven let go of the gun, allowing it to slide back on the sling. She took in a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly as they came down the rest of the way to her.

"What are you doing?" Six asked patting her on the shoulder. "Two said to fall back."

Seven shook her head. "One and Three aren't answering their comms. She told me to go look for them."

"I'll go with you," Four said and turned to head back.

Noises came down the hall that Seven had just come from and they all heard Two cry out. Six took the lead and they all rush back toward engineering. A man was attacking Two. He bit her but she managed to push him off. Six took his shot and blew the man off his feet. The man should have been dead but he still reached out to grab at Six's leg. The larger man shot the corpse until it finally let go.

"Goddamn," he hissed as he stepped away. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Two shook her head while keeping a hand to her throat. "He came out of nowhere."

Without being told, Four and Seven split off to search the nooks and crannies of the room while Six took a look at Two's neck. Seven took a look herself. The guy had torn a chunk out of her. Pissed off , scared, and hurt, Two called for the Android.

"Go ahead."

Two sighed. "I've established the link. Can you access the ship's logs?"

"I believe so."

"Then do it." Two leaned back against the console, keeping pressure on her wound. "We need to find out what the hell's going on here."

"I don't understand." The Android as usual showed more emotion in its voice than any machine Seven could remember. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Two replied once Seven and Four finished clearing the room.

The Android announced that she would review the data, but when the silence became too much, Six spoke up. "He was one of the crewmen, at least he was until he turned into that."

"It's possible he's the one who killed the others." Four determined.

"By himself, against four people? No weapons?"

"Hey, you didn't have to fight him off," Two snapped. "I believe it."

"Still, we can't assume he's the only one," Four reminded them. "Whatever happened to him may have happened to the other crew members."

Two kept trying to get ahold of the others, while they waited for the Android, who finally signaled a few minutes later. "Raza to boarding party, come in please."

"Go ahead."

"It appears most of the freighter's command logs were destroyed in the explosion, however I did manage to salvage a portion of the audio report by the first officer."

The Android didn't wait to be told, she just began playing the audio file. Random attacks. Violent behavior. Possible contagion. Not airborne. Blood. The transmission was kept fading, but those were the key words that stood out to Seven and they were bad enough in her opinion.

"Can you enhance that last part?" Six asked.

"Give me a minute," The Android replied. "Stand by."

This time Seven could hear the last bit clearly. _"…_ _most likely transmitted by fluids, like saliva and blood."_

Her eyes widened and she could help but look at Two's wounded neck. "Damn it. Space zombies."

"Okay, we're not going to panic," Six spoke up. "We just need more information. Android, I want you to sift through every scrap of data you can salvage from this ship. See if the infirmary survived the explosion and tap into those logs."

"Scanning now."

"In the meantime, we've got to get Two back to the ship," Six continued. "She needs medical attention."

"Understood."

"We can't do that," Four stepped up. "Look you heard the recording, it's a contagion. She's been bitten."

"We don't know anything for sure."

"No, no," Two sounded shakier than even Seven felt just trying to process this whole horror show. "He's right. If I go back there the same thing that happened here could happen on the Raza."

"We don't know what happened here," Six insisted again. "All we have is fragments of a partial report. She said it was a possible contagion that might have been transferred by contact."

"She said it was 'likely.'" Four pushed back and Seven knew that he was just as worried about this if not more so than she was.

"Whatever." Six brushed him off. "Even if you are infected, maybe there's something we can do about it. Maybe there's a treatment if we catch it soon enough."

"That is a lot of maybes." The swordsman growled.

"What's the alternative? We just leave her here?" He asked. "Life support is going to fail in less than six hours."

The normally close to boiling man was suddenly cold as he gestured to the corpse. "Yeah, well it's a merciful end, compared to that one."

"We're not leaving anyone behind."

"Well, that's not up to you."

"May I offer a suggestion?" The Android chirped.

The men just looked at each other, so Two responded. "Go ahead."

"The ship's infirmary is equipped with an isolation chamber," she explained. "It would be more than adequate for quarantine purposes and once you're inside, we can scan for the presence of any known viruses in our medical database. Short of simply waiting for the symptoms to appear, it's the only way to know for sure."

"What about One and Three?" Two looked over to Six.

"I'll come back and get them," Six said and responded to Four's glare with one of his own. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Six flew the four of them back to the Raza and they immediately escorted Two to the med bay. The Android patched her up and she walked herself into the isolation chamber, which as it turns out was the nook that Seven unknowingly had spent most of her time in the first day out of the pods. Eventually, Six went back to get One and Three. Seven would have preferred staying to hear Two's diagnosis, but she insisted that someone accompany him in case anything else went wrong. Four made it clear that he was going to stay.

"If we die, I'm blaming you," Seven hissed as she strapped herself into the seat next to Six. "Friggin' space zombies."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	23. Chapter 23: Awkward

**Still no spotlight.**

 **Due to my overexcitement about the Warcraft movie release**

 **I am posting again.**

 **I'm also trying to line things up for a special**

 **post the day of the Dark Matter Season 2 Premiere.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Awkward**

"If we die, I'm blaming you," Seven hissed as she strapped herself into the seat next to Six. "Friggin' space zombies."

"I have a feeling we'll be able pass the blame off to our treasure hunting crewmen," he laughed as he relaunched the shuttle.

"Well, don't expect me to charge in there after them," she mumbled cradling her gun with a new appreciation. "I have no intention of getting bitten by one of those things."

"But you let Four bite you?" he asked with a frown.

Seven startled so badly she nearly misfired the gun when she fumbled it to the floor. "Excuse me?!"

"That is what really happened right?" he shrugged. "With the way the two of you have been together it seems a bit more likely than a round gone wrong in the gym."

She scowled back at him. "Wow, okay, that is not what happened. I took one of his pointy elbows to the face while sparring before we went and got some sleep."

"We?" He grinned.

"Separately," she clarified. "In our own respective quarters."

He laughed, checking some readings on the shuttle's instruments. "You don't have to be ashamed, at least you weren't with Three."

"Why in hell would he even be considered any kind of option?" She gagged.

"He was bragging about his night with Two when he came to get me this morning."

Seven shuddered. "And I'd have thought she'd have better taste than that."

"I would have thought the same of you." He shook his head.

"What are you implying?" Her grey eyes narrowed.

He looked at her pretty seriously. "Three might be the kind of scum that decent people have the right sense to avoid, but Four… he's just dangerous. He doesn't have any loyalty except to himself and I'm not quite sure why you'd want to risk spending time with him when there are other options."

"And what are my other options on our little ship?" she snapped. "The goody-two-shoes?"

"Actually, I was talking about me," he seemed on the edge of brushing it off, but something in his eyes was just a bit too hurt that she hadn't thought of him.

"I'm sorry," she choked on a lump in her throat. "I'm really not sure what to say, I guess I didn't realize you were interested."

He tried to smile. "Well, we haven't really spent any time together unless you count a very long walk at gun point."

"Not usually on my list of first date activities," she rolled her eyes, trying to find some bit of humor to hide the awkwardness behind.

She could feel his eyes on her again, but she kept staring out at the stars even when he spoke. "And what would be?"

Seven swallowed hard, not even sure how to answer or how he'd take it if she blatantly rejected him. Who knows how long they'd be stuck on the same ship together? With Four she knew she wouldn't have to fake any sort of attraction now that she understood what had drawn her to him, but she also didn't have to keep as many secrets from him either. Six literally knew nothing about her other that what he'd witnessed since they'd come out of the pods and while he was gorgeous in his own right everything else about him seemed… shallow. He didn't possess the depth that Four held. The intensity. Those dark eyes and mischievous lips.

"Seven?" he asked, ready to push a bit more, but the system beeped as something popped up on the scanners. "One, Three, this is Six, come in."

After a couple of tries they heard something that was, thankfully, not screaming. "Six, we're reading you. Where are you?"

"I'm just outside the ship in the Marauder," he explained to them tapping at some things on the control panel. "I can't be far from your position. What's your situation?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Does it involve flesh-eating crewmen?"

Seven shuddered and cuddled up with her gun again, carefully making sure the safety was on for the moment, while Six explained the situation to the two gallivanting mercenaries. Together the three of them worked out a plan to make it to the nearest airlock on the Far Horizon for an extraction. Seven stayed in her seat when they reached the airlock, but turned around in it to use the seat itself as a prop for the gun as she aimed towards the back of the shuttle.

"Ready when you are," she told Six as he moved to open the door for One and Three.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, readying his own weapon as he opened the shuttle. No space zombies in sight. Just their two slightly out of breath comrades. It didn't take long for Six to get them all back to the Raza and into the infirmary. Two was still behind her containment field, as the Android scanned them all to make sure no had brought back anymore of the virus.

"Told ya," Three spat as he hopped off of the table. "Didn't even get a scratch, now let's go finish this job."

"Just a minute," One said and went over to the isolation chamber to speak to Two in a low voices.

Six nudged Seven and leaned down a bit to speak to her in his own hushed tone. "I wouldn't mind continuing our talk from earlier, if that's alright?"

Four narrowed his eyes at them from across the room, and Seven looked down at the floor instead of holding contact as she whispered back to the larger man. "Maybe at a time when we're not about to lose somebody to the space zombie virus."

"Good enough," he said and straightened back up.

Seven looked up just enough to see Four frowning at her, but all she could do was shrug.

 **~O~o~O~**

At some point, One convinced Two and enough of the majority that it was a good idea to blow up what remained of the Far Horizon. Seven wasn't the only one horrified by the idea of space zombies spreading their virus to the unsuspecting it seemed. Five hours later and Two still wasn't showing any symptoms. Whether out of fear or hope the whole crew gathered in the med bay to see the results of the Android's latest scan of their captain. A few moments and a clean bill of health for Two later and they were all free to go about their ways once more.

She wanted to go get some training in, but when Six followed her out of the med bay instead of Four she knew she wasn't about to get any alone time. He didn't bother trying to be discreet. Six caught up with her and did more than gesture with a tilt of his head. He slipped a hand behind her back, somewhere in the middle, but the touch still made her a bit uncomfortable. Seven looked up at him, hoping to seem confused instead of offended as he smiled down at her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Four standing at the infirmary door. His eyebrows were drawn tight over his dark eyes, lips turned down in serious displeasure, and his cheekbones seemed ready to split the skin so the muscles clenching in his jaw could be seen. Seven tried to signal for him to intervene, but he turned away, down the opposite hall just as Six steered her around a corner.

"So are we going to walk and talk or what did you have in mind?" she asked nervously.

He laughed, but shook his head. "We could, but I thought we could find some where quiet and less suggestive than a bedroom."

"Well when you have a kid sneaking around in the vents there really isn't much point to a locked door I suppose," she muttered, but it didn't come off as light hearted as she meant it.

"Got something you're trying to hide?" Six smiled at her, more disarmingly comfortable than she thought anyone ought to be.

"Not any more than anyone else on this ship," she replied as he led her into one of the smaller cargo bays. "I'd just prefer nobody hear me when I sing in the shower."

"You too, huh?" Six gestured for them each to sit on a set of crates close enough to the floor to be comfortable but near enough to each other to ruin that easily. "I more worried about her catching a peek after the shower."

Seven laughed and hoped she didn't seem as anxious as she felt. "Got something you're trying to hide?"

He grinned. "Only from underage girls."

Flustered, Seven looked down at her knees. "I really have to watch what I say."

"I don't want you to," he leaned down a bit to catch her eyes with a safe smile. "It just goes to show that you spend too much time with that guy."

"That guy?"

"Four." He stated matter-a-factly. "You seemed to have a great sense of humor, but I can't imagine he, as a more reserved guy, could really appreciate that or anything else I think you might be able to offer as a woman to a man."

Seven sighed, trying to pick the right words to use since she didn't want to burn this bridge just in case they needed him later. "I'm comfortable around him for the most part and he has a sense of humor all his own. When the crazy hits the fan around here though he doesn't worry about the trivial bits unlike some of our more paranoid crew members."

"You actually like him then?" Six gave her the most pathetic kind of sad puppy face she was sure had ever existed but she could see the smile just under the pouting lips.

She blushed. "I admire his ability to focus and his determination to find out who he was and who he is now."

"Does he ever focus on you?" Six inched a bit closer, serious now. "I know that I've had a hard time not focusing on you. I even had to stop and watch once or twice when I saw you in the training room."

Her breath caught a bit as he leaned in, but the movement didn't make her heart flutter as it had when Four had taken care of her lip. "I… I didn't realize you were paying so much attention to me."

"What other option do I have?" he joked. "A kid? Or Two?"

"That second one sounds like a horrible idea," she shuddered. "Especially knowing where it's been now."

He laughed again and being this close it seemed to reverberate through the air around her. "All jokes aside, do you think you might be willing to spend a little more time with someone less… cold?"

If only he knew just how heated the time she spent Four really was, she thought, but did her best to smile. "I'll see what I can do."

"Well that's not a no," he stood and helped her to her feet as well by taking her hand. "I'll take what I can get for now."

Seven smiled a little less anxious now that she'd be able to flee from this awkward situation and she turned to go, but he still had a hold of her hand so she looked back up at him. "Was there something else?"

"Now that you mention it," He looked down at the hand he held, rubbing a thumb along the back, and then back up to her face. "Have you had any dreams since the pods?"

Now her heart did stop, thinking of the dreams about Derris and Jace Corso. "A few, but nothing that make sense. Why?"

"No reason, I guess," he said, eye contact almost fierce enough to make her squirm. "Just trying to figure out if what I've dreamed was wishful thinking or memories, ones that I hope Five hasn't seen."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	24. Chapter 24: Thanks for the Memories

**Spotlight time:**

 **Two returning champions!**

 **LadySirimiri and !**

 **Thank you both so much for the reviews.**

 **And thank everyone else for the continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Thanks for the Memories**

She lay on the table twitching, writhing. Her eyes practically glued shut and her face contorted from the experience. Hands clenched and unclenched, reaching for something, anything to hold on to. And the sweat that beaded on her forehead, rolling back to soak her hair, was nothing new at this point hours in.

"Something's not right," Two said. "It's happening again. Heart rate's spiking, brain wave activity is off the charts. She's in trouble."

"Shut it down, pull her out." One ordered the Android.

"Understood," and she reached for the probes.

She gently peeled the probes off again and Two prodded the girl gently. "Five, wake up."

The little green haired girl just kept twitching and panting on the table.

"Five! Wake up!" she stroked the girl's hair and shook her arm a bit. "Five, can you hear me?"

"What's happening?" Six asked, leaning close to look at the girl.

The Android tilted her head a bit. "Evidently, the dream state persists, even without the aid of a mind probe."

Two kept trying to wake the girl up as gently as possible, not wanting to put anymore strain on the girl's body than necessary if she could. One suggested a shot of adrenaline, but after a few minutes it didn't seem necessary. Five began to calm down and relaxed back into a peaceful sleep like state. The Android put the probes back on so they could better monitor her vitals.

"Seven, go get Four and Three," Two told the silent woman watching from the furthest corner of the room. "We're going to need to switch shifts soon."

The redhead waited for a moment, but when the girl didn't immediately pop up and reveal the dirty past Seven suspected would get her kicked off the ship, she nodded and went to do as she was told. The kid had already had a pretty detailed dream about Four's childhood and had told him as such. He hadn't told Seven the details, but he had told her to be ready for anything that the girl might say or Two might act upon.

Seven's stomach tied itself into knots as she worried her way to the training room to fetch Four. No way was she going to hunt down Three first and his even more dogged attempts at seduction. He'd been almost as pushy as Six since the Far Horizon freighter nearly two weeks ago. She hadn't hardly spoken to Four since he'd watched Six walk her away from the med bay after Two's release from the isolation chamber. Three or Six always seemed to pop up in the way and if Four saw he would walk the other way or just ignore them.

"Hey, Four, Two wants you in the med bay," she said as she rounded the corner into the training room.

"Out of luck, Lucky," came the gunman's voice. "Your boy with the pointy-stick ain't here."

Seven cringed as she saw Three rather crudely swinging around a big axe. "Well she needs you in there too. I'll go find Four and let him know."

"Why don't you just use the comms?" He dropped the axe onto the table, ignoring the clatter it made when it slid off to the floor with some of the other weapons he'd been messing with. "Then you and I could maybe discuss something more interesting."

"I think I'll just go look for Four." She slowly backed out of the training room.

He brushed off the rejection as usual, but seemed a bit more insistent as he followed her out and down the hall. "Why not talk to me instead? You're already banging Four and Six so I'm not sure what you're waiting for."

The small barrier that kept the darker bit of herself back was suddenly boiling at the ready as she froze in place. "What did you say?"

"You don't have to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," he said leaning a bit over her shoulder as he caught up. "I mean it's not like you can keep a secret on a ship this size. I'm sure you've already heard about me and Two, shame she got bit."

"You really don't have any idea what you're talking about," she hissed, her voice low and tight as she tried to force back that malicious side of her that wanted to snap his neck for the licentious suggestion.

He grinned as he circled to her front. "Hey, you don't have to play shy with me. I admire a woman who's not afraid to get what she wants and I know that you're gonna want some of this."

"Nope," she fought the urge to scrub her hands up and down her arms as her skin began to crawl the closer he got. "Pretty sure I won't."

Steps echoed down the corridor and Seven began to turn to see who, but Three reached out caught her by slipping a hand down the side of her face and further to hold the back of her head. "Pretty sure you will when you know what a guy like me has to offer a girl like you, Lucky."

"You need to let me go." One foot stepped back as he leaned in and she rested as much weight as she could against his hand, reaching up with slowly to put her hand on his forearm.

He grinned and shook his head. "That's where I think you're wrong."

"No, I'm really not.

The footsteps were much closer now, but he still didn't let go. Instead he made the very horrible decision to get closer. She waited until his face was only inches from hers. She whipped her head back and snapped it into his face before she gripped his arm tightly, spun around to press her body back against his while using her other hand to pull him forward hard and his own momentum to keep him moving. Over her shoulder. And into Six and Four. Three's body took them all to the ground. Seven waited until they were all over the shock enough to function before she said anything.

Finally rubbing at the goosebumps on her arms, she snapped. "The next one of you to touch me is going to get a broken arm and nose to match this neaderthal. Three and Four, Two needs you in the med bay."

Seven could hear them getting to their feet as she turned away from them and headed back to the infirmary. Damn her luck. Damn her for suggesting something to Four about feigning a relationship. Damn her for not just telling Six to bugger off. And damn her for not just breaking Three's arm anyways.

 **~O~o~O~**

Two and One were still in the infirmary, keeping an eye on Five's vitals when Seven returned, but the Android stood stoically at the head of the scanning table.

"What took you so long?" she asked. "And where are Three and Four?"

"They're coming." Seven went to the corner she'd been in before. "Three made a mess of the training room."

"And this crazy chick almost broke my nose," Three hollered as he staggered in.

Two seemed ready to snap at her again, but Six followed him. "From what I could tell, it looked like he deserved it."

The darker-haired woman frowned, but turned to the newcomers. "And Four?"

"Here."

Four walked in at the tail end of the group and immediately moved to stand near to Seven, not close enough to touch, even accidently, but close enough that it made her want to punch him anyways. Instead she looked to the small, pale girl just lying on the table.

"How is she doing?" Seven asked the Android.

"Her mind is still functioning, but it's receiving and processing only imaginary inputs from the dream scenarios." The mechanical woman said after a quick scan. "Her brain is losing contact with her body."

"And without the brain, the body dies," Two said, returning to the side of the table to look at the girl herself.

"Precisely."

"We could put her in stasis," One suggested. "That would keep her alive."

Four shook his head, his eyes on the girl's face. "I don't think that's a good idea. She's lost in the memories. She's gone too deep, am I right?"

"It's possible," the Android looked to him.

"Then the longer she stays in there, the worse it gets," he said. "We have to get her out now or we never will."

"How?" One only vaguely seemed miffed that his idea wouldn't work.

Four turned those dark eyes up to him. "Someone has to go in there and get her."

"Is that even possible?" He looked around to the others.

The Android seemed to perk up. "Effectively, yes."

One and Two both had the same notion. "I'll do it."

"No." Everyone looked to Six now. "I'll go and I'm not arguing."

No one tried to. Even wanting to help the girl herself, Seven didn't particularly feel the desire to volunteer knowing that she might not make it out. She liked the kid, but didn't know her well enough to make the risk worthwhile. A part of her cringed that she could be so selfish and she hoped it was just from still being angry at Three's comments earlier. She didn't want the kid to die, but she didn't want to be exposed or die in the process of helping Five. Six got comfortable and the Android grabbed another set of probes.

"Because you'll experience the memories through her perception, they won't seem like your own, the way they do for her." The Android explained. "You'll feel more like an outside observer. For that reason, I don't think there's any chance of you losing yourself the way she did."

Six frowned as she put the probes on this temples. "That's good to know."

"Of course, it's just a theory."

Even more unsettled. "Thanks."

One hovered over the Android's shoulder with his arms crossed, his nervousness ready to explode out of his skin. "How will he find her? She's got a lifetime of memories crammed inside that head. That's a lot of ground to cover."

"I can do my best to sync your brain pattern to hers." The Android calibrated the little mechanisms. "That should get you close, but you'll still have to will yourself in and out of each memory you encounter until you find her."

"Sounds like a piece of cake." Six shifted a bit on the bed.

Two nodded to him. "You can do this. You'll find her and you'll bring her back, I know it."

"Okay." He nodded back. "Fire it up."

The Android closed her eyes and Six went in to the medical coma. Seven wished him a bit of luck under her breath and they waited. One paced anxiously. Three just frowned at the computer screen with their vitals on it. Two had her arms crossed and was staring down at them both. The Android stood unnervingly still with her eyes closed. And Four leaned on the wall next to Seven's corner. After a matter of minutes, probably ten, Six opened his eyes and Five sat up slowly. Two and One immediately crowded the little girl and bombarded her with questions. Six just smiled, but then turned to look at Seven. The smile faded and there was something much darker in those usually friendly eyes. Something that suggested a more serious line of thought than his usually playful amorous advances. A chill went down Seven's spine and the goosebumps returned with a vengeance. Still, she forced herself to smile, trying to seem thankful for his survival.

Seven patted the girl on the shoulder as she made her way out of the crowded infirmary, taking the weak smile she received as confirmation that she hadn't been exposed as an assassin. "Glad you're awake, kid."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	25. Chapter 25: Shouldn't Have Said Anything

**Not sure why, but I guess I must of mistyped and left someone out of the spotlight.**

 **Sorry about that, !**

 **Thanks for both of the reviews.**

 **And thanks to everyone else for your continued support!**

 **Now for a just a smidgen of citrus.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Shouldn't Have Said Anything**

Seven patted the girl on the shoulder as she made her way out of the crowded infirmary, taking the weak smile she received as confirmation that she hadn't been exposed as an assassin, but that didn't mean the big guy hadn't seen something. "Glad you're awake, kid."

Four nodded to the girl as well but followed Seven out of the room. "You seem worried."

Seven narrowed her eyes at him as she led him toward the training room, speaking quietly until she was sure no one else was going to follow them out. "Five and I aren't the only ones having dreams about before."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Six." She glanced over her shoulder as she turned a corner. "Says he's pretty sure he remembers things from before. Nothing incriminating, but troubling."

That eyebrow rose just a little. "You think he may have seen something in Five's memories."

"The look he gave me when he woke up…" She nodded and licked her suddenly dry lips. "I'm afraid to even ask what he saw after the other things he said he'd seen in his dreams."

"Especially after threatening to break his arm?" The mischief filled those dark eyes, almost running off the seriousness.

Seven frowned. "Yes, especially after that."

"What did Three do this time?"

She stopped just outside the training room, the anger trying to flood back into her, but kept her eyes on the facing down the hallway where the gunman had landed on the others. "He less than politely suggested that I not limit myself to two partners and do as any good whore would and make it three."

"Three?" It was his turn to frown.

"He flat out accused me of… having relations, intimate relations, with both you and Six." She held up her hands to keep his comments at bay. "I'm aware that I suggested the lovers' act to throw of any suspicions of mutiny, but I didn't intend it to draw more admirers out of the woodworks. I should have thought it through more completely."

His eyebrows came down now, arching dangerously as his cheekbone became just a bit starker. "Is being with Six not part of your plan?"

"No, absolutely not." She shook her head finally looking back at him. "He came up to me asking why I was spending so much time with you."

"And what did you tell him?" Dark eyes flashed and the shadows of the hallway seemed just a bit deeper.

She blushed a little, recalling what she'd told the other man. "Nothing that wasn't his business."

"What did he want from you?"

She moved into the training room finally, making her way to the mess of weapons Three had made. "Exactly what Three accused me of doing."

"And did you?"

The dam broke as she laid her hand on a dagger and she could stop herself from flinging it back at him, snarling. "Don't accuse me of something so base! I'm not some lonely sap like Two."

He dodged, barely, and the blade ricocheted of the wall as he came toward her, eyes darker than ever. "Why wouldn't you?"

She launched her fist at him this time as he got closer, furious that even he would think so poorly of her. "Because the only one I've thought about like that was you!"

His eyes went wide and he didn't try to dodge this time. Instead he just caught her fist in his hand, grabbed her other arm and brought her closer to him. Seven struggled in his sudden vice grip, going so far as to try and kick out at his legs, but he wasn't having it. More easily than she would have liked, he lifted her up with just his hand around her biceps and quickly maneuvered her against the closet wall, getting close enough to keep her legs from being a threat. She tried to pull her head back and snap it out at him, but he apparently remembered her encounter with Three and moved his head in close until his forehead was pressing hers back against the wall.

His eyes bored into hers, gleaming with a nearly wild light as he growled. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." She tried to look away, tried to wiggle away, but his gaze was too intense.

She could feel his hands adjusting their grip on arms and his body seemed to vibrate with pent up energy. "Say it."

Those eyes seemed ready to drag her in, kicking and screaming if necessary, and she had to take a deep a breath before answering him or she would have done just that. "You're the only one I've thought about like that."

"Why?" His spoke through clenched teeth, drawing her eyes to his lips.

"I-I don't know," she stammered, trying to focus, but his body pressed in closer. "Just feels like lightning on my skin when you're around, but you still feel… you still feel safe and exciting."

"You should have said something," He took a deep, slow breath that she could feel mingling with hers as he let it out.

Her own breath hitched as he moved against her in ways she'd only dreamed of to this point. The first kiss was light, almost chaste, but it was followed by a second and a third much less so as his hands moved from her arms to her shoulders to her throat, until they cupped her face. Afraid to believe it was real but afraid to let it end, Seven threw her arms his neck and used them to lift herself just enough to comfortably wrap her legs around his waist as she returned his kiss, steadily growing more ferocious, more desperate. Tongues twisting, dancing as they breathed each other in. Air was a foreign thing. His hands moved now, one to the back of her head and the other to her hips, supporting her vice like grip on his lower body as he transferred them from the wall to a nearby table that was free of dangerously pointy objects.

She felt him set her on the edge of the table, his body moved between her legs, and his hands roamed freely along her legs and back, gripping and massaging as he went. Her own hands kneaded his arms, neck and up along his closely shorn hair. She could barely catch her breath before his lips would capture hers, again and again, but she could feel another need building within her. Low and tight, clenching and releasing in an aching, hungry throb in her abdomen. Then she felt it. The liquid suture on her lip busted and even though the pain brought something different and delicious to this heat, the taste of her blood on his lips brought her mind back to the forefront. He had ignored her and then accused her. That taste of blood brought her anger back.

As he came back in for another fierce kiss, she bit into his lip and he groaned, enjoying it for just a moment before she really sank her teeth in. He cried out and let go, moving back just enough. She slipped her legs up in front of her, knees bent and kicked out, sending him sprawling to across the room. He looked up at her, a hand to his lip, confused and angry. But not as angry as she was.

"No!" she jumped off the table. "You don't get to be a jerk and then profit. You don't get to accuse me of anything and reap unjust rewards. I shouldn't have said anything because you don't deserve to know how I feel."

Before he could stand, she bolted, ignoring those dark eyes that followed her out. Out of the training room and down the halls toward her room, almost trampling Five in her flight. "Damn it, kid. I'm sorry."

"Lucky?" the girl looked up at her with wide, terrified eyes. "What happened to your lip? What's wrong?"

Seven cringed at the nickname, thinking about how close she'd gotten with Four. "A mistake. Nothing to worry about."

"Um, okay," she nodded, not taking her eyes off of Seven's lip. "Do you, um, do you know where Four is?"

Her stomach fell like a lead ball into a pit. "Why?"

"I just," she finally looked away. "I have to tell him about something that I saw."

Seven froze and her eyes narrowed. "What? What did you see?"

"It was about his past," she shook her head. "I need to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but I should tell him before anyone else."

The redhead nodded, "He's in the training room."

"Thanks," and she started off down the hall.

"Hey, Five!" she spun to catch the girl because she had to ask. "Did you see anything about me?"

The girl froze this time and hesitated. "You have sister, Aria, I think. She was a queen and you were supposed to protect her, but I didn't see what happened."

Seven processed for a moment, but nodded and waved the girl off, heading toward her room again.

"You should get your lip taken care of, you know," the girl called after her, but she didn't stop this time.

Once in her room, she locked the door and went to the bathroom where she'd stashed the med kit after Four had left last time. She turned on the sink, grabbed a hand towel, and looked up into the mirror. The woman that stared back at her seemed almost crazed. Hair disheveled, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and bleeding. No wonder Five had seemed scared. Seven looked like a maniac. She cleaned herself up, even snagging a cold shower to settle the fire still raging through her body. When all was said and done, she went and laid on the bed.

For quite some time she lay there in silence except for the emotions that were screaming in her mind as they rushed by on the train of thoughts. The alarm on her door sounded, but she ignored it. She switched off the lights in the room and curled up on the bed. After several more attempts, the visitor banged on the door. She still ignored it, grabbing one of the pillows and gripping it tightly against her chest. When all that failed, they tried a private comm channel.

"Seven?" the voice she dreaded and craved at the same time spoke into her ear.

"I can't talk to you right now," her breath skipped a bit. "I need a moment to myself, Four."

"I need to tell you something about what Five saw," he pressed.

She bit her lip as his voice seemed to roll down her body. "No. I'll find you later."

He called out over the comm and through door, but she took her comm out and ignored him until either he went away or she fell asleep. She wasn't certain what happened first, but eventually there was silence and she slipped into her dreams.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	26. Chapter 26: Maplethorpe

**Thank you, everyone, for your continued support!**

 **In the spotlight today:**

 **and LadySirimiri!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Maplethorpe**

 _His body moved over hers, but something seemed wrong. His skin, his hair, his eyes… they all seemed wrong. She pushed him back, their heavy breaths mingling as she looked up into the face above hers. There were green eyes, thin cupid-bow lips, and blonde hair. She knew this man and didn't at the same time. His face seemed wrong somehow in her mind._

 _He came back down upon her and their sweaty dance continued, but she was more than relieved when it was all over and he rolled to the opposite side of the large silk draped bed. Derris stood, puffing on what resembled a cigarette, but she knew it wasn't. It was medicine he had her disguise for him so he wouldn't appear weak. The head of the Mezzo-Altero Royal Security Force couldn't be seen as a sickly as an orphan off the streets, but that was exactly why he was this ill. His cunning had taken him from the streets to the halls of the palace and every secret corridor therein, but the diseases he'd obtained as child remained._

 _He blew out a line of the herbs' smoke and focused on her. "Why the sour face, Calypso? Didn't you have fun?"_

 _Quickly, she looked down at the bed and wiped the contempt from her face. "Of course I did. Just sorry it ended is all."_

 _"_ _That's what I thought," he grinned and grabbed his clothes as he sauntered into the bathroom._

 _He'd usually spend an hour or so luxuriating in the massive tub before returning to the room and remind her of how fortunate she was that he enjoyed her company. She could be so easily replaced, he'd coo and then he'd whisper to her about his plan to impregnate her when the time was right so that his child would inherit her sister's throne and not some foreigner. This was his empire in his own demented little world and she was just another peon to do his bidding. Calypso wanted nothing more than to slip a bit a poison into his daily puff or a knife between his ribs, but the same thing that bound her to her sister's whims held her to his will as well. Loyalty. Conditioned from conception to never betray the trust of her superiors. She couldn't move against him anymore than she could move against Aria. She suddenly didn't want to wait for him to get done with his bath, especially since he hadn't ordered her to._

 _Eventually, she stood up from the bed, wiping the sweat and… other fluids from her body as she made her way over to her clothes near the mirror in the corner. She wasn't about to wait for him to finish. She had duties that needed performing. Buckling herself into her uniform as the queen's body primary bodyguard, Calypso turned and looked into the mirror. With the face of her queen, her sister, many thought Aria was the decoy and not the true head of the royal line, but Calypso had been carefully tutor to never believe or allow others to believe she held a higher station than really was. The bodyguard, the whipping girl, and the vessel for the next heir. Aria couldn't be trouble with pregnancy or pain of any sort. That was Calypso's job. She watched herself strap on weapons, guns, and hide knives and poisons in unseen pockets. Again, what she saw seemed wrong._

 _"_ _You're not pretty enough to stare at your reflection like that," that cold voice came from behind her as he walked back out of bathroom. "You're just a copy after all, not the real thing."_

 _"_ _I know." She kept looking into those grey eyes in the mirror, something was broken in those depths._

 _"_ _Did you remember that you have a ship leaving in the next two hours that you have to be on?" he said, slipping a shirt over an almost too thin torso._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _He frowned at her. "Then you should get going."_

 _The redhead in the mirror sighed and Calypso lost sight of her as she turned to leave. "On my way out there now."_

 _"_ _Wait!" he hissed as she opened the door. "One more thing."_

 _She stopped, her fingers curling into fists as his unlaced boots stomped up behind her. "What else?"_

 _"_ _The new client," Derris cooed. "He wants the captain of that same ship the prince has been hiding on, so don't forget to add her to your to-do list."_

 _"_ _And how does he want her?" she tensed as he slipped his arms around her shoulders and smelled her hair from behind._

 _"_ _Oh, he wants her alive," His breath came out across her cheek, stale and bitter from the medicine. "You still need to kill the other one though, the prince. That old woman is starting to get impatient and your contact won't wait forever."_

Five sat up in her bed, ready to vomit as she thought about the smell of the pale man's breath. The girl would tell Two about that memory later since it connected the dots she'd seen when she'd intentionally gone into the memories with the mind probe. Dots she wouldn't have minded not seeing at all. She'd liked her other dream better, the one where Six was telling One about a teacher he'd had as a kid. What was her name?

She thought for a moment and forgot about the other dream. "Maplethorpe!"

 **~O~o~O~**

When Seven opened her door and turned into the hallway. Six was just standing in the middle of the walkway staring into Two's quarters looking rather amused. She walked over, her curiousity more powerful than her need to avoid everything male, to see what he was looking at. One and Two were speaking quietly as their leader got dressed. Seven looked up to Six, but he just put a finger to his lips and then pointed back into the room as the two inside got a little closer. One pulled the captain into a kiss, but she immediately pushed him off and after a moment she nodded to the hallway as they both turned to look.

"Don't stop on our account," Six shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"Yeah, I don't get this channel on my terminal," Seven pouted and tried to not to smile.

Two frowned. "Did you need anything?"

Six couldn't stop grinning despite the withering look she shot them both. "Five figured out the code to the mystery room."

"You're kidding," One whirled around to face them now.

"And we're about to open it," he nodded. "But if you two have something better to do."

"No." Two couldn't have been more pleased at the interruption as she pushed past One and the others to run to the vault.

One followed, his bruised ego forgotten in the wake of something exciting like a kid who'd been grounded only to find a new toy sitting in his room. Six laughed and this time Seven joined him. They jogged behind, but Six suddenly stopped her.

"You get channels on your terminal?"

 **~O~o~O~**

They all waited in anticipation as the girl typed in the code. Gears whirred and clicked as the giant mechanized door slid open. Three and Two were the first to step up, not even waiting for it to fully open as they trained their guns on the new room. The door didn't open completely though. It halted after only a few feet.

"That's it?" Three asked.

Five shrugged. "I think that's as open as they're gonna get."

"Why is everything on this ship so much work?" Six frowned.

"Just that kind of lucky, I guess." Seven muttered, crossing her arms.

Four looked to her as if not having noticed she'd come in with the others, but when Two began to lead the way into the vault he leveled his gun and followed the others. She'd have to slip away at some point while the others were engaged, but she wanted a peek at what goodies they might have found first.

She stood just outside the door as the others cleared the room and the Android went to check on the door's systems. "The panel appears to be malfunctioning."

"Of course it is."

"Give me a moment."

Six busted open a crate and from the glee Three displayed, Seven knew it was more guns. "I'm going to call you Racquel."

"All of these are locked." One said as he checked the crates on the opposite side of the vault.

"Just stand aside," Three turned and Seven could see the massive rifle now in the flashlights. "See if I can fix that."

"Don't be stupid," One whipped around and defensively put himself in front of the crates. "We don't know what's in there. It could be packed with explosives."

"In that case, please," Seven grinned maliciously. "Please be stupid."

Three frowned at her and Five gave a weak smile, but Six seemed to think about something else. "You know, anyone else wondering why you need to lock a box that's inside a locked room."

"Could be something we stole that we just hadn't gotten around to opening yet," Two suggested.

Five called out from another corner, but Seven could barely see her now around the door. "Hey anybody know what this is?"

Shouts erupted from the entire crew and Seven just had to peek her head in to see. As soon as she saw the bomb she immediately jumped back out behind the blast doors. Five seemed confused about all the yelling, even scared as she asked what the problem was.

"I suggest you be careful not to activate it," The Android's voice rang out.

Seven heard a light thump as the Five carefully put it back wherever she'd found it. The redhead shook off her fight-or-flight response and moved away from the doors, going to sit on a crate nearby, but away from immediate view of the door. She heard the exclamations when they found the money. What drew her back to the room several minutes later however was the discovery of another pod.

"She's alive," Two concluded as Seven stuck her head back in the room. "The pod's hooked up to the ship's power but there's no data link."

"That would explain why this chamber never showed up on any of our system scans." One stared down at the dark haired woman in the box.

"But what is she doing in here?" Five asked.

One's eyes lit up. "You think she's got her memories?"

"Let's thaw her, find out." Three suggested probably hoping for another female a little more receptive to his advances.

"Are we sure we want to do that?" Four looked the woman over also, but with caution. "She's obviously in here for a reason."

"Any dreams or visions that would explain it?" Six looked to the kid, but she shook her head.

Two made the decision as usual. "Let's thaw her and find out."

"I said that like five minutes ago," Three huffed.

"Yeah," One frowned. "But coming from her it actually sounds reasonable."

The generators in the vault roared to life and the lights flickered one as the Android smiled. "You're welcome."

Seven raised an eyebrow at the mechanical female, but she just kept smiling. She stood out of the way as Two had the others help her take the woman to the infirmary. With Four properly distracted for the moment, Seven decided to look around the vault for herself. Five stayed too, chatting excitedly about what the woman might know, wondering aloud why she hadn't seen the woman in her dreams.

"Have you seen anything else in your dreams lately?" Seven asked, checking to see if any of the crates had identification tags.

The girl seemed to freeze as if she'd been thrown back in stasis. "Um, not really. Mostly bits and pieces of my own memories that keep replaying, like they're stuck in a loop."

"Any happy ones?" Seven smiled, trying to loosen her up.

She shook her head and moved to the opposite side of the vault, a bit closer to the door. "No. Just crawling through the vents, exploring."

"That sounds a lot better than most of the things I can think of at the moment," Seven laughed and even to her it seemed less than warm. "Will you let me know if you see anything about me? Maybe about my sister that you mentioned."

Five nodded quickly, and tried to smile back. "Yeah, of course. Just like I did for Four, right?"

Seven gave her most sincere smile. "Yep. It would be nice to know if I had a family out there."

"Even if it's not a nice family?" She paused. "What if they were really mean?"

"I suppose," Seven caught the younger girl's gaze. "It's better than not knowing, right? I wouldn't want to walk into anything bad unprepared."

Five gave a quick nod, almost smiling back, and then bounced in the direction of the door. "I'm gonna see if some of the others can help us open the crates."

Seven waved her off and the girl bolted, but Seven's smile disappeared the moment she was out of the vault. She frowned after the girl knowing full well the truth of her dreams. Seven knew Five had lied to her. This time the girl had seen something she wasn't supposed to.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	27. Chapter 27: Dunking the Cosmic Donut

**Spotlight goes to:**

 **LadySirimiri!**

 **Thanks everyone for your continued support!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Dunking the Cosmic Donut**

One and Six practically pawed the new android they'd found in the crates while Five looked over the specs. Four stood off to the side watching, but Seven had caught him looking at her more often than not while they'd moved things around. Five activated the well-proportioned entertainment android at One's request. It was a shock to Seven when she'd found out that Three had chosen to stay with the woman they'd found in the stasis pod. With the hum of electricity as she powered up, she raised her head cheerfully.

"Hello." She looked around to everyone. "My name is Wendy. Would you like to run a full demonstration of my capabilities?"

"Uh no, that's alright, we umm," One stuttered as Six just grinned. "We read the manual, Wendy."

"Why does she talk like that?" Five whispered, referencing the android's odd accent.

"Umm, the factory default is set to something called 'Aussie.'" One explained.

Five smiled. "Cool."

Wendy just smiled. "What can I do for you?"

One and Six just shared licentiously hopefully looks, but seemed speechless.

"I can sing you a song," she offered. "I'm programmed in multiple popular musical styles. Dupstep, Tropical House, Classical."

The guys seemed speechless, but were more than pleased to show her the way to kitchen when she offered to cook something fabulous. Seven didn't follow, her stomach still turning from her most recent food bar, she just went about exploring the vault. She heard the others leave and felt relieved for a bit more alone time.

"We need to discuss something."

Or not. "I still don't want to talk to you, Four."

"I didn't ask."

Seven ignored him.

"You can't ignore me," he moved closer. "Lucky."

She grabbed the closest small object, a wrench, and threw it at him.

The spanner whirled past his head as he dodged and his lips moved into a small grin. "I told you."

"I don't care." She turned back to the shelves. "If this is about the plan, I'm still on your side, but until that comes to a point I don't want to talk to you."

He was quiet for a moment. "How about a quick match then? I need a workout."

Seven narrowed her eyes at him as she glanced over her shoulder. "Is this a trick?"

Four gave her a flat stare, eyebrow just barely raised.

"Fine." She sighed, pushing past him. "I'm tired of lifting boxes anyways."

 **~O~o~O~**

She watched, catching her breath as Four went throw a series of exercises with a pair of sai. For once he wasn't wearing a long sleeve shirt and she could help but let her eyes wander over his arms and remember the way the muscles flowed into his shoulders and back.

"Hey, you missed quite the meal." One stepped in, the new android in tow.

Four rose out of the final stance. "I don't eat for pleasure."

"Right, anyway," he frowned. "I wanted to introduce you to Wendy."

"I'm pleased to meet you." She stepped up and Seven couldn't help but frown at all the exposed skin. "If there's anything I can ever do for you please don't hesitate to ask."

"I don't require entertainment."

Satisfaction rolled through Seven, but Wendy just smiled. "Well, you do require a massage."

His eyes flicked to Seven, but then he focused on the Android. "Why do you say that?"

"Your left shoulder sits two millimeters below your right," She scanned him. "Possibly indicating tension in your right supraspinatus or lats. It could affect your overall precision and technique."

He rolled his shoulders and frowned. "Well, it feels fine to me."

Again, Seven felt a bit of unwarranted satisfaction, but the android just laughed. "Turn around."

Seven moved away from the wall she'd been leaning on, but when Four raised his eyebrow at her, she just crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. One vouched for Wendy's helpfulness and reluctantly Four turned around, giving Seven a profile view of him. The android moved up behind him and immediately moved her hands to his shoulders. His face seemed to relax just as quickly as she applied pressure and a small moan rolled out of his mouth. A snarled escaped Seven's, but when he cracked his eyes open to look at her, she just looked away.

After minute or so, Wendy grinned. "Is that better?"

Even he seemed at a loss for words. "Umm, it feels the same, no difference."

"Shall I stop?" she took her hands away.

His lips twitched as he eyed Seven. "No."

She started rubbing his shoulders and Four closed his eyes, relaxing into the woman's touch. "Easy tiger."

Seven watched for another minute or so, inexplicably furious at the android and her own unwarranted jealously. "I'm gonna leave you all alone. Have fun with Wendy."

The damned android grinned at her as she left, but One and Four both ignored her as she walked out of the room. Once in her own quarters she flung her staff across the room, the metal rod clanging as it bounced of one of the bookshelves. She tore her clothes off in her fury as she went into the bathroom. The cold water hit her in a torrent, but Seven stood her ground in the shower, letting it roll over her body. Angry at herself, for reacting like a child forced to share her favorite thing, she focused on letting the seething heat out of her and keeping her breath smooth. She stood there until their regular android's voice beeped over the intercom and the water of the shower slowed to a sudden trickle.

"You have reached the limit for your water rations today, Lucky, so I have shut off the flow to your room," the perky voice chirped. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

"Thank you, Android." Seven closed her eyes and let her head droop against the wall. "Are you going just stand there?"

She could feel the dark eye roaming her body before she even looked up at him, cursing herself for her furious forgetfulness when she'd rushed into her room without even shutting the door. "Only if you don't invite me to join you."

Seven scowled at Four, wishing she had another wrench to throw. "Go play with Wendy. See if her programming goes any lower than your shoulders."

"It does."

Snarling, she rounded on him, but felt absolutely ridiculous when she realized he'd said it just to taunt her. "What are you doing here then?"

"It's time to eat." His lips twitched as his eyes moved over her body again.

Her stomach gurgled and she realized she was still naked when she looked down at it. "I'll pass."

"I didn't ask." He grinned mischievously as she snatched a towel from the counter to cover herself with. "Unless you'd rather have a protein bar."

Her stomach complained again. "No thanks."

"I wasn't talking about food."

She looked up at him in full on shock, but he was already walking back into the room. "Seems like he's forgotten I have teeth."

"What did you say?" He turned back a peeked at her over his shoulder.

Seven's body flushed as she gathered her clothes and shoved herself into them. "I said I'd rather have the ration bars."

That damned eyebrow and those double-damned lips twitched as she slipped the last bit of clothing on and he followed her as she stormed out of the room.

 **~O~o~O~**

She wouldn't say it out loud, but the food was good and the soup was phenomenal. Despite what'd said earlier about not eating for pleasure, Four even enjoyed Wendy's special meal. Everyone but Five, Three, the stasis pod woman, and then androids were in the mess hall.

"Where is Three?" Seven asked as she glided her spoon around the edge of her bowl to get the last of the soup. "This doesn't seem like something he'd miss."

Two set down her own spoon as she pushed her now empty tray away. "Sarah, the one in the pod, was a very close friend of Three's before he came onto the ship. They're getting reacquainted."

"A lady friend?" Six laughed. "Looks like you won't have to break his arm after all, Lucky."

Seven flung her spoon across the table at him, but it clattered down the table as it bounced of his tray, which he'd raised as a shield. "You really need to stop calling me that."

"Why?" Two grinned. "It seems like a good nickname, in an ironic sort of way, seeing as how you seemed to have the worst luck of the crew."

Seven scowled heavily at her and One began singing the entertainment model's culinary praises when all of the doors shut. Two went back to the door she'd entered through and tried the key pad.

"We're locked in."

The ship dropped out of FTL and Two called for the Android. There was no response.

"Crew of the Raza, this is Cyrus King." A man's voice came in over the intercom. "I'm sure you're surprised to be hearing my voice. You probably thought I was dead."

"Maybe if we remembered who you were," Six snapped at the voice.

"I arranged for you to acquire this service android knowing that when you activated it, I would finally get my revenge." Obviously, it was an automated message as it didn't respond to Six's comments. "You killed everyone in my unit, burned them all alive. Now you're going to suffer the same fate."

"Should have had the meal bar," Seven muttered and scowled at Four.

"Your ship has been directed to fly into the nearest star." The ship burst into movement. "Here's hoping your last moments will be as tortured and painful as possible."

Six and One both jumped up and began trying to manually force the doors open. Seven just took her tray and threw it in the sink. Four scanned the room for other ways to get out and Two finally gave up on reaching the android.

"Three, do you read me?" she called over the comms.

"Go ahead."

"Our Android's offline and we're trapped in the mess." She explained. "Is Five with you?"

"Good, tell her to stay put. I need you to get to the port side sub-level power relay." Two seemed to focus only on Three while the others kept trying the doors. "It'll buy us some time, slow our progress toward the star, so we can figure a way out of this. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I understand. Three out."

Two made a motion for them to kill their comms and Seven spoke up after she turned hers off. "I take it she's listening?"

"We have to assume so," she nodded. "Hopefully he's smart enough to play the bait. Now, let's keep trying to find a way out."

Several minutes go by while the guys continue to push at the doors before they hear back from Three. "This is Three. Do your thing."

"Do you have her engaged?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Good, can you keep her busy?"

"I can try."

She contacted Five next and had her switch the doors to manual. When they got the confirmation, the guys all focused on one door. Once it was forced open they split up. One and Two ran one direction while Six, Four, and Seven ran the other. When they came up on Wendy and Three, Four pulled out his sword and quickly shoved it through her back and out her stomach. She halted her attack and turned toward him shocked and angry. This time he didn't wait for retaliation from an android. He decapitated her in a quick stroke. As he put the sword away, Six moved to help Three off the ground.

Seven squatted down next to the robot and snarled. "No more doughnuts for you."

They gave Two the update and she gave the orders. Space the body. Bring the head to the bridge. Fast. Four picked up the head and bolted, leaving Seven and the others to carry the body to the airlock. Just like their Android's, the body was heavier than it looked. They dragged the body and Six tried to open the door.

"It won't work on manual," he shook his head. "We'll have to reset."

Seven cursed and then saw something worse. Wendy's headless body stood up and hobbled around. "Uh, guys?"

"We've got a problem here, Wendy's body just came alive."

Two sighed. "We powered the head. It must have activated the body remotely."

Seven stepped away, but Three moved around it as though he were a country bumpkin ready to poke a snake with a stick. "Ah, its' no big deal. Robot can't see without her head."

And the snake struck.

Wendy's hand snapped out and Three went flying and took a boot to head the moment he hit the floor.

"Scratch that she can see us just fine!" Six hollered over the comm.

Wendy's other hand immediately went for his throat and held the big man against the airlock door. Seven gripped her staff, but the remembered how effective that had been the first time she fought an android and pulled out her handgun instead. Despite her hesitation, her aim was flawless and shot holes through the major body parts, including the arm that held Six, she could see from the side. The body didn't drop though until One apparently pulled the plug from the control room. Seven checked on Six and then let him help Three up, who promptly kicked the fallen female.

Seven frowned at him but he shrugged. "I hate robots."

She shook her head, but couldn't stop the laughter as it bubbled up and out.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	28. Chapter 28: Tension

**SPOTLIGHT:**

 **orr.1884! (kept kicking your full username out, sugar, but you know who you are!)**

 **ShadowSpade!**

 **PlaceOfDreamsAndNightmares!**

 **emmabou!**

 **Thanks to all of you for the faves and follows!**

 **And thanks to everyone else for your continued support.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Tension**

Eventually they got around to spacing Wendy's body and Seven helped Four and Six get the Android's body to the med bay. No one had seen Three since they disposed of the android's body. Five hung back with Two, casting Seven a look over her should as the redhead followed the guys out of the infirmary. That looked worried her, but she ignored the knot in her gut and trailed Four to the training room. Another round and then time for bed her body was telling her. They had about two days before they'd reach the nearest port and got repairs underway. Might as well get in some exercise and sleep through as much of it as she could. She didn't really have much incentive to go out on the station. Derris might be waiting for her for all she knew.

He pulled out the sai he'd used earlier and Seven grabbed a set of simple batons. They went through several forms and stances separately, but that didn't last long. They were head to head in a matter of minutes and evenly matched as usual, until Four's shoulder dropped. His face became sharper and she could see that despite Wendy's killer bugs she'd been right about the tension in his shoulder. He wouldn't say anything about it, Seven knew that, but if she forced him to show it then she could address it without making a big deal or he'd try to brush off her concern as he'd done to Wendy originally.

Seven pressed her attack, snapping the batons almost wildly at the injured side of his body. He spun to avoid most of them and tried to keep his unaffected arm at the forefront to fend off her sudden change in tactic. His dark eyes glaring at her between the flashing blades of the sai. He knew what she was up to, the same way she knew he wouldn't last much longer. Cheeks on the verge of splitting, he clenched his jaw and drove forward with his sore arm, determined not to let the tender muscles slow him down.

"Too late," she hissed and the batons came down repeatedly on his bad arm in a whirling cascade.

Four surprisingly managed to block more of than she would have suspected, but eventually he dropped down into a squat and propelled himself back up, using his shoulders to strike her abdomen and take her off her feet. Seven went down in heap with him over her stomach and legs. The landing had knocked the wind out of her, but she still whacked the overly tense muscles of his shoulder with her baton before laying down her own weary arms.

After laying there for several minutes, heavy breaths finally abating, he rose up on one arm above her, his battered arm pulled in close to his body. "That was unnecessary."

"The robot hooker was right," Seven wheezed, enjoying the cold floor against her overheated body. "You're too tense, but she only massaged out a bit of the tension, not all of it. You're going to need to rest it before you do anything too vigorous."

"Robot hooker?" he bit back a laugh as he slowly pushed himself back to rest on his knees, still straddling her legs. "That sounds like something Three would say."

Seven tried to launch one of her legs up under him to score a sensitive hit, but he squeezed her legs with his and sat down heavily on them. "I saw her specs. She might have been able to sing and dance, but dunking the cosmic donut was one of her primary entertainment functions. That chunk of programming alone took up most of her memory circuits."

"I didn't know you were able to understand program specs."

She sighed, her legs still pinned. "Me either, but I can make sense of most of it. I wouldn't be able to fix anything if it broke to save my life though."

"Is there anything else you can do?" His eyebrow went up. "Anything useful?"

She locked her grey eyes with his much darker ones. "I can give a massage better than any robot hooker."

 **~O~o~O~**

He lay on her bed again, good arm under his head, sore arm lying out by his side, and all Seven could do was stare down at the bare skin of his back. She watched the muscles play under that tan skin. Seven wished she wasn't still annoyed enough about him avoiding her and then the android, she didn't trust herself not to do something terribly heinous if he'd been completely bare.

She took a deep breath and knelt down on the bed next to him. With a bit of lotion she slid her hands over the muscles of his shoulder, almost visibly knotted, and down his arm to the elbow. Tracing her fingers until she found the most tender spot. He groaned, the deep sound seemed to reverberate up through her hands. Seven bit her lower lip to hold back the moan that came with the sudden tight feeling that sound caused in her lower abdomen. Slowly, carefully, she kneaded his back and shoulder. Her fingers splayed, digging and working to loosen to the nearly rock solid knot out of the lean muscles.

Every now and then he'd moan and she'd have to take a deep breath to keep from echoing him. "Let me know if I use too much pressure."

He made a type of noise to suggest his understanding, but didn't respond in any other way. So Seven kept working the muscles and tried to breathe through the suddenly thick air in the room. She couldn't believe how soft his skin was despite the rigorous training she knew he must gone through to become such a skilled swordsman. She took the time to revel in the feel of his skin under her fingers, the way the muscles flowed against her touch.

It wasn't until her eyes began to droop and her own shoulders began to ache that Seven realized she'd been massaging his shoulder for much longer than she'd originally intended and her hands were aching. "How does your shoulder feel now, Four?"

He didn't respond. He didn't even make a noise.

"Four?"

Still no response.

Slowly, she removed her hands from his body and moved so that she could see his face more clearly. "What an ass."

His face was slack, lips barely parted, as he breathed evenly in and out. Seven fought the urge to dump a glass of water on him, but realized that she'd still have to sleep on the wet spot once he'd woken up and gone back to his own room. Instead she sat there for a minute, studying him in a way she'd never been able to do before because of the constant attention he paid his surroundings. His face was peaceful, his body warming up as he fell deeper into sleep, and his body didn't sag around the edges in his state of utter relaxation the ways she felt hers did.

"Why do you always have to look so delicious?" she sighed and that brought on a deep yawn, but her stomach also let her know that it wasn't ready for bed.

Seven growled back at it, but quietly headed out of the room. The ship seemed almost haunted in its stillness. She'd never wandered around while the others were asleep before. Maybe she could do a bit of exploring, the way Five did, minus the vents. After grabbing a ration bar from the mess hall, she made a beeline for their new treasure chest. The idea of being able to look around without suspicious eyes on her back, chased back a bit of her exhaustion. She was excited enough that she was nearly skipping down the steps that led to the vault's bay.

"That's weird." She slowed her step when she noticed the light was still on in the vault even though the android had been making a point to remotely shut down basic functions to bays not currently in use.

This meant she probably wasn't the first to have this idea. Seven cursed under her breath, but quietly moved up to the edge of the door to see who was inside. At first glance there was no one, but then she saw the pod. The pod's power was off, but the woman they'd found was back inside. Seven moved up, almost afraid that she'd be blamed just for finding the woman like this, but she had to find out. She checked the vital signs to confirm her fears and when it did she had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep the surprise and sudden stroke of saddess from escaping.

"I found her like that." Three's voice came from next to the door, where he was leaning against a corner. "I tried to save her, but I failed. Should've just left her in the pod."

Seven flicked her gaze between Sarah and Three, he seemed almost broken. "It wouldn't have helped."

"What make you say that?" He raised a bottle of something he probably wished was alcohol.

"Wendy," Seven hissed, wanting to suddenly space the android all over again. "The guy who sent the robot hooker here new that we'd eventually activate it. If you hadn't woken her up then she'd be just like that kid we found. Another body from the past with no name to go with it."

Three gave a rough laugh, though he especially felt nothing was funny. "Still would have been better. She'd never know that I messed up and I never would have known how bad I messed up."

"At least you had someone who cared about you," Seven felt drained, even as she thought about Four, Derris' eyes kept coming to forefront. "From before I mean. Not everyone is so lucky."

"Lucky?" he scoffed. "Yeah, maybe."

She didn't know what else to say as she looked down at the woman, but eventually she sighed and went to the door. She gave Three's shoulder a firm squeeze as she left. Exhaustion seemed to drag her feet up the stairs and through the halls, but her mind was numb. Wondering what it would have been like to have a lover she couldn't remember who had actually cared suddenly popping up in the here and now. The trip back to her room seemed shorter than the trip to the vault and her mind was still so entangled in dark, sad thoughts, she'd forgetten about her guest. Frowning at him laying on top of the covers, Seven finally decided it was probably better not to wake him. Cautiously, she slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed and tried to ignore the best possible replacement for a teddy bear less than a foot from her. And he didn't snore. Seven was glad that she wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight, even if this wasn't how she'd pictured it.

 **~O~o~O~**

 _Das ran as the gun shots rang out, pulling TJ with her as fast as she could manage. She'd barely finished bandaging him up when the woman came into their hideout like a storm. Hair as red as TJ's blood and grey eyes as cold as the guns she pointed at them._

 _"_ _Give it to me, kid," she hissed, voice as dark as the kohl smeared across her eyes. "Or I'll pop you like your friends."_

 _Das shook her head, green hair flying in every direction as she trembled. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _The woman took a deep breath, glaring as she hissed, "I don't have time for games, kid. I heard you boyfriend tell you about the current situation."_

 _"_ _But I don't have it anymore," she backed away, taking TJ with her. "I hid it somewhere else on the station."_

 _"_ _Then we'll go get it, make it a girls' day out." Teeth bared in terrifying mix of an animal's snarl and psychotic grin. "After we take out the trash."_

 _One of the guns leveled with TJ's horrified eyes and Das jumped in front of him. "I won't help you if you hurt him!"_

 _She laughed, as if it were all just a joke, but there was nothing funny about the way she smiled as she tapped, gun still in hand, a row of metallic vials strapped to her upper thigh. "I don't need your cooperation, kid. By the time I'm done testing my latest mix you're gonna pay me to take that drive from you."_

 _The girl swallowed hard, but a man's voice rang out down the corridor the woman had come through. When the redhead turned to see who it was, Das took her chance and dragged TJ down the nearest passage. The guns went off and there was yelling in the hideout, but the woman didn't follow. Das just kept running, doing her best to support her friend as he slowly bled out, and for once almost hoped to see a security officer._

Five sat up with a jolt, drawing in a deep raspy breath, and immediately ripped the mind probes off her temples. Two was there with a cup of water and checking the girl's vitals on the computer screen. Five got her breath and tried to gulp down the water, but her hands were still shaking so bad that she ended up spilling half the cup down the front of her shirt.

"Your vitals are okay, now what did you see?" Two came over and handed the girl a rag who hesitated before taking it. "Hey, talk to me. What did you see?"

Five's eyes were so wide her lids were aching as she looked up Two and drew in a shaky breath. "She killed him."

"Who?" Confused, Two shook her head. "Who killed who?"

"Seven," she swallowed again, like she'd done in the memory. "She chased us and she killed him. The boy we found. She killed TJ and the others I think."

Two crossed her arms, a dark look crossing her face. "And you're sure about what you saw in the other dream about me and Four?"

Five nodded, bringing her knees into her chest, rocking a bit.

"Fine," the captain said through tight lips. "I'll handle it. For now just stay away from her."

The girl watched Two storm out of the infirmary, suddenly worried that she'd made the mistake of tell her what she'd seen.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	29. Chapter 29: A-Cloning We Will Go

**Spotlight goes to:**

 **.orr.1884 for the review!**

 **And let the count down begin!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: A-Cloning We Will Go**

She felt pretty good as she was able to stretch out and reach each corner of the bed when she woke up this time. Four had been gone when she'd woken up yesterday and had spent the day mediating rather than training for once. Seven spent her time cataloguing the books she'd finally organized and managed to squeeze in a quick training session for herself. With a contented sigh, Seven hopped up and went to wash off. She was barely dressed when Two announced that she would be personally docking the ship.

"I really don't want to die before breakfast," Seven frowned and made her way to the mess, but she was barely around the corner when she bumped into him.

"Woah, slow down there," Six smiled and held up his hands to ward off a crash collision. "What's the rush?"

She smiled back and moved around him. "Just going to take my last meal before sentencing."

"I'm sure she won't kill us," he gave her a grin with a wink on the side. "On purpose, of course."

"Well you're welcome to join me if it occurs to you that dying on an empty stomach is a truly empty sacrifice," she grinned back and started walking away.

He laughed. "I was just getting Five. We'll be there in a minute."

Seven waved in acknowledgement, but kept her eyes forward on the prospect of food. They still had a bit of the food the robot hooker had rationed out for them, but Seven grabbed one of the nauseating meal bars instead. She didn't care how good a cook the psychotic android had been, she wasn't about to eat another bite of that nonsense. Five and Six joined her within a few minutes, just in time for the ship to drop out of FTL. Two came over the intercom again to say that she was going in for the docking bay on the station. Five sat down with her tray, across for Six who sat next to Seven. While they all exchanged a worried look, Seven could see that neither crewmember held her eyes for longer than necessary. Five nearly avoided looking at her all together, fidgeting in her seat as she went back to her food. Two docked the ship with minor turbulence and called everyone to the mess.

Seven nearly left out of spite, but Six reached out, not touching but close enough. "You should probably stay."

"Any reason?" she raised an eyebrow and frowned.

He smiled, but shrugged. "I figured that you'd want to get some shore time as soon as possible, maybe we could go find something fun to do."

The dark look he'd given her when he woke up from Five's memories, flashed through her head as this opportunity flashed before her. "Why not? Better than hanging out with the Android, I suppose."

Four came in, but only raised an eyebrow. An indication that'd he'd heard the arrangement, but this time there was not any unwarranted aggression. Just curiosity which Seven replied to with her own cocked eyebrow.

"Okay, supply run," the captain sighed. "One, you're on infirmary restock. Four, seeds to keep hydroponics going. Five, you've got gak-"

"Connectors, adapters, and three-twelve sprockets." The girl filled in as she pushed her tray away.

Six laughed, but despite the smirk, Two didn't seem to appreciate the interruption. "That's what I said. Three, you've got juice. Make sure that you, um… Where the hell is Three?"

"In his room," Five kept her eyes on the table. "Says he's not coming."

Four pushed himself away from the wall. "I'll get him."

"He needs some time," Six shrugged.

The swordsman barely threw a parting glance at all of them as he walked out. "He's had enough time."

Two looked back down at her list, as though double checking, but she didn't assign Six or Seven any specific list even when the redhead asked, "Anything for us to do?"

The darker toned female seemed to grit her teeth. "Keep an eye out for the authorities or others know might know who we are. Now go get ready, everyone."

Seven gave the other woman a flat look as she left to go grab some things from her room, Six on her heels.

 **~O~o~O~**

They all met at the door. Six had thrown a long coat on over his broad shoulders and had even lent one to Seven so she could hide the batons she had strapped to her back. The bulky coat did a better job than she would have imagined, but then her own shoulders weren't exactly slim and it gave the fabric plenty of slack down her back.

"Okay, same drill as last time." Two instructed as she came around the corner. "We're docked under a false registration. Just remember, don't draw any unnecessary attention to yourselves."

"I take it casinos are out of the question," Seven grinned.

Two frown at her. "And, yes, I speak from experience."

Five looked down the hall and then back to the rest of them. "Think he'll come?"

"In the interest of us getting some actual R&R, I hope not." Everyone frowned at the normally soft-hearted man. "Oh, come on. You're all thinking the same thing I'm just the only one with the guts to say it."

While she was usually the first to agree that a day without Three sounded like bliss, even Seven didn't think he'd deserved the recent blast from his past. Her dreams had been no cake walk, but having a lover he actually cared for die because a revenge attempt from someone no one remembered… Seven definitely gave the guy some slack on this one.

Footsteps and then the remaining guys came around the corner, Three in the lead. "Alright!"

"There he is!" One suddenly became exaggeratedly jovial.

"Bring in on! Let's do this boys!" The gunman seemed pretty cheerful, especially as his hand came stingingly hard across Seven's ass, even through the thick coat. "And girls."

Absolute shock was the only thing that kept her still long enough for Six and Four to take hold of her just before she tried to launch herself at the creep "Speaking of guts, I'm gonna rip yours out through your rotten teeth, you bastard. You don't deserve my pity! Get back here!"

Three just winked as he led the way out into the station. Two just smirked as she and Five followed him. Seven let out an frustrated snarl, but the guys didn't release her until the others were far enough inside the station they were sure she wouldn't draw any 'unnecessary attention' to them all.

Four gave a questioning look as she huffed. "I won't kill him, not this time."

"I'm surprised you let this go so quick," Six eyed her cautiously.

"Dead girlfriends only weigh so much, big guy," Seven grinned. "Besides, we're here to have fun."

His eyes widened a bit more as Four took her by the arm and led her out of the ship.

As they caught up with the group, Three grinned back at her, but wisely kept Two and Five between Seven and himself. The others voted to go get food, apparently Wendy's food hadn't been as appetizing as it had appeared the second time around, but Six hung back. He gestured for Seven to come with him. She nodded to Four and signaled for him to go with the others, but Five tried to join the pair also.

He finally waved the kid away and once they were moving Seven asked, "So what's the plan? You don't seem to think this is going to be any fun."

Unusually, solemn he nodded. "There's something I need to check out and I think I'm going to need you with me."

"If you say so," she frowned, but followed as he led the way.

Transfer Transit was advertised by a big billboard in a shady corner of a stairwell. He paid the tech and gave her the location. Seven looked at Six like he was crazy, but the big guy still wouldn't answer any questions. All he would tell her was that he needed back up and didn't think he could trust the others.

"And why do you think you can trust me anymore than them?" She asked as they dressed down practically to their skins.

That dark look was back. "Remember the dreams I told you about? I'm positive I can trust you more than them."

"Only fools are positive," she muttered as the technician had them lay down in pods to be scanned.

After several minutes her pod reopened, but she didn't feel as though she were lightyears away on the station Six had named, unless their technician had a twin at that location. "Why do I get the feeling I didn't transfer?"

"We can't transfer DNA that's already been cloned, illegally at that I might add." she pursed her lips. "I could have told you that the first time and save you both some money if you'd shared that information on the transfer application."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	30. Chapter 30: No Place for Liars

**Spotlight!**

 **EMyra and OhWonder!**

 **Thanks for the fave and the review respectively!**

 **And thanks to everyone else for your continued support!**

 **The countdown continues...**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Thirty: No Place for Liars**

Seven sat in the waiting room looking down at her hands. A clone? Of who? Her sister or the twin? Was there really a twin?

"What am I?" Seven examined the small, faint scars along the backs of her hands and untended nails.

One and Four came into the lobby, but the surprise evident when they saw her there. Seven caught a quizzical look in Four's dark eyes, but she turned hers to the ground. She wasn't even real. What right did she have to look such a man in the eye? She stayed seated as they came up to her, trying to hide her distress behind the layers of sarcasm she often used as a defense mechanism.

"Hey, we figured you'd be with Six," One spoke first. "What are you guys doing here?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, took a deep breath and shrugged, looking up at them with feigned annoyance. "No clue. He told me to come with him and then left me out in the lobby."

"Okay, well we're here to find out what's going on," One sighed and shook his head. "It's probably a good thing that you're here though. Two said she needed your help with something back on the ship."

"Oh goody," Seven rolled her eyes and stood up. "That's the tech he talked to when we came in, I suggest you start there. I'll head back to the ship."

One nodded and went to catch the technician, but Four stopped Seven before she could run off with her tail between her legs. "What's going on?"

She started to lie again, but those cheekbones became razor sharp under serious eyes. "I'll tell you later, back on the ship when we have some privacy."

Four leveled that intensity at her for a moment longer, but finally he nodded and followed One down a hallway with the technician. Seven watched him go, something tight in her gut, before she headed out of the transit station and made her way back to the ship. She never made it to the docking bay however.

Two was waiting for her near the central crossroads of the station. "What took you so long?"

"Couldn't decide if I wanted a manicure or not," Seven smiled. "Decided not to keep my captain waiting."

"You realize that I don't find you the least bit funny," she frowned. "And we need to have a talk so I don't have time for your bad jokes."

The redhead just kept smiling as she bit the inside of cheek to keep another scathing retort from popping the other woman upside her perfectly slim face. "Lead the way then."

And she did. Two led her to a seedier section of the station with more dark and scary corners than hairs on her head. It was surprising loud despite all of the illicit activists doing their best keep from being noticed. When they were in a corner more secluded than some of the others, Two finally rounded on her.

"Who is Calypso?"

Seven's eyes popped wide open. "Who?"

"Do you know why you're on the Raza?" she asked, her hands resting on her hips, closer to her gun than Seven found comfortable.

She frowned back. "None of us do. Remember, we had the Android act as lie detector?"

"And it's possible some of us are better liars than others."

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Seven hissed. "Did your brain lose some cells when we got too close to that sun?"

"You killed him." She snapped. "And I know you're here to kill Four, too."

"Who did I kill?" The second bit had caught her off guard, but the first part was confusing enough. "I haven't killed a single person since I got out of that stasis pod!"

"The dead kid on the ship," Two explained and she seemed pretty smug about something. "You tried to kill Five and I know you lied your way on to the Raza to try and kill Four."

"I'm pretty sure it was you that decided to give everyone clean slates since none of us could remember anything," Seven kept her eyes on Two's gun hand. "So I'm not sure why you're suddenly trying to hold this over my head now. Something I can't even remember."

Two scoffed. "I've decided you're too dangerous to the crew. You need to leave the Raza."

"Any more dangerous than the rest of the crew? I don't even use guns or blades like the rest of you." She whipped out one of her batons and wiggled it for the other woman to see. "And what gives you the right to make that kind of decision without meeting with the others?"

"Because I'm the captain." Hand on her firearm. "And I really don't like you. Since the moment you woke up everything has felt off, felt wrong and now that I know that your originally intentions were to harm the rest of the crew I'm certain that you're the one who took our memories. So I'm only going to give you one chance to leave peacefully."

"Like hell I will!" Teeth bared as she snapped. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

The darker woman grinned, almost feral. "I hoped you'd say that."

The gun came up and Seven bolted as it discharged. Bullets flew and the shady patrons of the area scattered like rats. She slipped into the crowd and used it to make her way deeper into the station. She couldn't go back to the ship. Two would only lock her in her quarters or the training room and vent out the atmosphere, suffocating Seven to death, if she got the chance. Or turn the rest of the crew against her somehow and lock her in a stasis pod. Space her even. The redhead eventually stopped running once she was sure Two hadn't followed her. She felt the stitch in her side from running and put her hand on the area to massage out the sore muscles.

"Damn it," she hissed as she raised her hand back up to the dim light of the corridor to see the blood she could now feel dripping down her to hip.

Boots came into view while she was trying to examine the gunshot wound. "I didn't expect to see you here, Calypso."

Her heart leapt to her throat as she looked up to see the face that matched that voice in her dreams. "Derris."

"Surprise, my siren," he pouted a bit, but there was a layer of something dangerously serious behind it. "Too bad it's not a good one since I've heard that Ryo Ishida is still alive."

 **~O~o~O~**

Four leaned against the wall as Two ripped them all a new one for One and Three's dishonesty. Her personal relationship with both of them seemed to make her take it all the more seriously, at least it seemed that way to him. He waited and she eventually dismissed the others. She looked up at him when he blocked her from leaving as the others trailed out.

"What do you want, Four?" She sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned back on the table.

"Where's Seven?" Dark eyes drilling in to hers.

Two shrugged and looked off to another corner of the room, unable to hold his gaze. "I don't know. One says he told her to come back to the ship, but she never showed."

"I'll go get her." He turned to leave.

"No."

He turned back and this time she did a better job at keeping eye contact. "Why not?"

"She obviously isn't ready to be back on the ship, besides if she decides to run off on her own then we should let her." Two sighed again, frowning as he faced her directly.

"Like you let Six run off on his own?" He glared down at her. "She's a member of this crew, like he is. Why aren't you sending us off to track her down as well?"

She returned his glare with a blank face. "She's not as important to this crew as he is, not as useful."

"And you want to lecture us on honesty?" He scoffed and walked out of the mess.

She didn't even call out after him as he made his way back to the bedrooms. He caught Six just before the guy locked himself away. Four needed more answers.

"Why didn't she go with you?"

Six was confused for a moment but finally sighed. "She was supposed to, but when I got to the other location she wasn't there."

"Did she say she was leaving or did you get the sense she was going to run?" Dark eyes narrowed at the abominable thought.

"No." Six shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned against his door. "The only thing I could get the tech to tell me was that her DNA was incompatible with the system."

Four lowered his eyes a bit as he thought it over, but in the end he really didn't have much to go on. He nodded to Six and went to his own quarters. His mind was made up. He couldn't take the ship alone, but he had something else in mind. Door locked, Four sat down at his terminal and input number he meant to reach.

"This is the Ishida Directorate," a man with glasses came on the screen. "How may I help you?"

Terror crossed the man's face as he realized who he'd greeted. "You know who I am. I wish to speak with Hiro."

"One moment," the man gulped and put Four on hold.

He waited patiently, resolve not the least displaced as his step-brother's surprised visage appeared on the screen. "Ryo?"

"Hello, brother." Four smirked.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	31. Chapter 31: Last Chance

**The countdown continues!**

 **No spotlight for today, but**

 **I still want to thank everyone for their continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Last Chance**

Her shoulders ached from being strung up for so long and her wrists were bloody from trying to struggle out the cuffs in between floggings. For six days, Derris had come in asking her questions, but not waiting for answers. He'd ask her if she remembered her mission. _Snap!_ If she remembered her sister. _Snap!_ Her duty to the kingdom! _Snap!_ If she knew her targets had escaped the station, again. _Snap! Snap!_ He never came in at set times. Sometimes leaving for minutes. Sometimes hours. He'd feed her a bit of gruel, a bit of water, and comb her hair out of the way of the whip before he'd let the blood fly. Then he'd clean the brand new welts and cuts, making sure they wouldn't fester in this pit of cell he kept her in.

"He left the Raza," that cold voice cooed, echoed by another strike of the whip. "They were seen in the station again, asking questions about him, but I know where he is. Do you have a guess?"

She waited for the strike, but it didn't come this time, so she spoke and her voice cracked as it escaped her throat raw from screaming. "He never told me his plan."

"And why would you have followed along with his plan, Calypso?" The strike fell this time. "You were supposed to kill him. Don't you remember?"

No snap. "I didn't at first."

Snap!

"Accident!" She cried out as another strike fell. "There was an accident! In stasis, we lost our memories."

No strike, instead something worse: his eyes as he knelt down in front of her. "What do you mean?"

Seven trembled as he brushed some hair back from her face. "I… we never found out. Someone sabotaged the pods."

"How?" he wiped something wet from her face, tears she didn't realized she'd started crying. "Tell me, my siren, or I won't be able to save you from all this pain."

She let the tears fall as he gently stroked her face, knowing it was all a lie, because she knew where the scars had come from now. "Don't know. Didn't remember the mission until it was too late."

"Too late for what?"

"He knew," she whispered. "He knew I was there for him. He found a file on me and watched me closely after he showed it to me. I didn't understand the stakes."

"Do you understand now?" Derris ran a cold, wet finger across her chapped and busted lips. "Do you, my sweet siren?"

She tried to nod, but she was so weak that her head fell limply into his hands. "Yes."

He smiled at her but it was as cold as his eyes. "Good girl. You were always my favorite, you know?"

Derris stood and moved behind her as her head fell limp on her tired neck and Seven couldn't do anything but whimper, "Please."

"The others were always a bit too, what's the word, mechanical," he sighed, as if remembering something happy. "They weren't designed to feel pain originally, the first few generations, but you…"

Snap!

"You were meant to be the mother and live long enough to see the heir raised to his throne," he laughed as he brought the whip back, the tale sweeping across the floor. "Funny how things work out."

Snap! Snap! Snap!

"The original plan was for you to have that spoiled bastard's kid." He hissed in her ear and his breath, stale from the medicine he smoked, caressed her cheek. "Until the empress put her son in line for the throne that is. Guess they'll try to make it his now, huh? All you need is a bit of Ishida DNA in your system and we're all planning the baby shower."

"Please!" His laugh was even more vicious as she screamed. "Stop! Please, STOP!"

"I would never have let that happen of course," He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back so she could see him leaning over her. "I'd have found a way past the DNA lock they implanted in you and it would be my son sitting on the combined thrones of Ishida and Mezzo-Altero."

He kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose, almost lovingly, but there was a trembling madness lurking just behind his eyes as she begged, her voice cracking. "Please, Derris. I won't be bad, I promise! Please stop, please!"

"You were mine from the beginning, you know," he laid a nearly chaste on her dry, pleading lips. "And if you're a good girl, I'll make sure he doesn't replace you."

"I'll be good, I promise," but he shoved her head forward again and she could hear the whip sliding across the floor. "No, please. I'll be good. I'll be good! I'll be GOOD! NO! PLEASE!"

"But you've already been a bad girl, Calypso," He laughed. "And your punishment isn't over yet."

The whip came down again and she screamed.

 **~O~o~O~**

The others left the mess and then it was only Five and Two. The captain of their quaint vessel had gestured for the girl to stay behind. She'd been giving Two horrified looks all through breakfast. When Two locked the doors of the mess the girl nearly burst at seams to get her thoughts out of her mouth.

"What happened to Seven? Did she really run away? Is that why Four's gone? Did he go with her? Or after her? Or-"

"Stop!" She raised her hands to quiet the girl. "I told that I'd take care of it and I did. She was too dangerous and probably the one who sabotaged the pods."

"She's not any more dangerous than the rest of you and there's no proof she did anything!" Five snapped. "And what about Four?"

Two glared down at her now. "She needed to go and Four probably went with her."

"Then we should go find them!" Five seemed more scared of what was rushing through her mind than Two. "You don't understand what's out there waiting for both them."

"If you didn't want me to get her off the ship you shouldn't have told me about the memory!"

Five glared back. "I didn't think you were going to get rid of her! I thought you were going to keep an eye on her or ask questions or something, not send her back out where he could find her."

"He who?"

"Derris," Five was almost in tears. "He's the one that made her come here. He's the one that gave her those scars."

Two stared blankly at the girl, confused but the sudden emotions flying through the air. "What scars?"

 **~O~o~O~**

She cried out again as the water hit her torn skin. The doctor washed away the blood and did his best to sew up the gashes that still had enough layers of skin intact to do so. His touch was as gentle as Derris' had been and she couldn't stop from flinching every time his fingers traced a new wound. Derris had done much the same, but his hands were more intent on causing pain than relieving it, as his hungry green eyes had soaked up her terror.

"Stay still," the doctor told her. "Or you'll tear them open and we'll have to start all over again."

Seven whimpered, her mind still locked in a state of torment. "No. Please. Stop. Please."

The doctor hushed her again, but as the door opened she flinched and let out a shriek as one of the wounds split open again. "Damn it!"

"How much longer?" came the voice she couldn't seem to escape from. "She needs to be ready to leave within the week."

The physician cursed. "I'm not sure what you're expecting, but even if her body might be able, her mind is broken."

"Don't worry about her mind," he waved away the man's concerns. "How is her body?"

The man was silent for a long time, before coming back to the cleanup Seven's back and re-stitch the wound. "Once I finish sewing her wounds back together, I can force the cells to accelerate the healing process and she'll look almost new, despite the extensive scarring."

"And how long will that take?"

"Less than 36 hours and she'll be safe enough to travel," he replied as the hooked needle slipped through the skin again. "Whatever you need her to do by the end of the week, she'll be ready."

"Good," he knelt do where he could look her in the eyes. "Do you hear that, my siren? You'll be off to find your prince and this time you'll be good, right?"

His eyes held her so strongly that she didn't flinch this time when the water came down on her back and she barely noticed the needle. "Be good."

"That's my good girl, my Calypso," he smiled as he brushed a bit of hair away from her face. "Remember your promise now, because this is your last chance."

Derris kissed her forehead and walked out, but Seven had fallen into herself, only vaguely registering the sensation of the needles and the doctor's hands. She didn't think about her sister or the throne. The rest of the Raza's crew never crossed her mind. Four's eyes were a distant memory. All she could think about was the pain and how she had to make it go away and how her red hair seemed to blend in with the blood that was pooling around the operating table.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	32. Chapter 32: Succeed Or Else

**For being late and not updating yesterday,**

 **as was my plan for the Season 2 countdown,**

 **I will instead give you three chapter today.**

 **One for yesterday.**

 **A bonus for being late.**

 **And one for today.**

 **It's gonna get a little crazy guys, but stay with me.**

 **I promise that Friday's post with be worth all the weird you're about to endure.**

 **In other news, SPOTLIGHT:**

 **CaptainJackie, for the fave and follow!**

 **Alice-Hatter, for the fave!**

 **And to OhWonder and ShadowSpade for the reviews!**

 **Thank you guys so much for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Succeed… Or Else**

Derris massaged her shoulders once he'd finished putting the braids back in her hair. Small ones along the side of her head, a thick poof on top, and one long plait down the back. All of it tight enough that she could feel her follicles straining to hold on to the hairs and inciting a riotous migraine. His hands meant to ease her tension, her fear, but all it did was worsen her anxiety. He was about to go back to her sister's side and act as her guard while she enjoyed the hospitality of the Ishida Royal Family. Yes, Aria was their prisoner until Calypso fulfilled her mission to kill Ishida Ryo, but a prisoner of royal caliber nonetheless.

"He should be here within the next day or so," he brushed the braid over her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck. "Keep your eyes open and remember not to fall for anymore of his lies."

"I won't," Calypso responded, reconditioned to give basic answers.

Another kiss at the top of her spine, just above the short blade he'd strapped there with a lightweight harness almost imperceptible under her shirt. "He doesn't care for you, like you did for him. You were just a convenient distraction until he left the others to kill his brother. He just wanted to use you."

She glared at the woman in the mirror before her as he slipped a small vest up her arms and over her shoulders. "Doesn't care."

"That's right." He moved around to her front and kissed her throat as he zipped up the vest. "He just wants to stay alive. I love you and I want you to succeed so that you can survive too. So that you can come back to me and give me a son and then we can be together."

"Stay alive."

He kissed her just at the edge of her eyebrow. "Good girl. So what are you going to do when you see him?"

Grey eyes narrowed as she hissed, "Succeed."

"Or?" Cold green eyes searched her for any poor reactions.

She took the eyeliner and kohl he handed her. "Or else?"

 **~O~o~O~**

He kissed her full on the lips, even drawing one between his teeth. She didn't move or make any kind of noise as he bit down, drawing blood just as he drew her into his tight embrace. When he pulled back, he caressed her lips with his thumb, smearing the blood over her pale chin. A frozen soul stared down at her through those green eyes.

"I will see you soon, won't I, Calypso?"

Grey eyes stared straight ahead. "Soon."

Much darker eyes watched from just feet away, fire licking the edges of their field of view as the man gave Seven another sadistic kiss before walking away with a group of armed guards. The swordsman barely contained his rage, nearly giving away his vantage point from the bar as he slammed his glass down against the metal railing. He watched as blood dripped down Seven's chin, but she made no move to wipe it away. Instead, she glared off into the distance after the man and when he disappeared in the direction of the docking bays, she finally spat some of the blood out. She turned on her heel and went back the way they'd come from.

Four ignored the bartender's complaints about hostility and broken glass as he watched her go. Her posture and her eyes told him that something was very wrong. She didn't seem the same as when he'd seen her back at Transfer Transit almost three weeks ago. He was surprised he'd found her at all since the information he'd received had come from some rather shady individuals.

He threw a credit down on the counter and followed her out of the central areas, but kept his distance, remembering how easily she'd sensed the man following them on the first station they'd visited. It was harder than he'd thought it would be as this station's transient inhabitants seemed to direct themselves away from her. It was as if they could feel the wrongness that exuded from her as well. Four fell back a little further, moving behind a vending machine of sorts, as she stopped dead in her tracks. Her head twitched about to either side and she jerked it around to look over her shoulder, muscles coiled and ready to lash out at someone.

After several minutes, she began moving forward again and this time Four followed from even farther back. He would have to be careful. She wasn't acting like the Seven he knew and so often sparred with. This was the darkness he'd unleashed on the bridge the day they'd tried to commandeer the Raza. This was Calypso.

 **~O~o~O~**

She sat patiently. Waiting as she'd been told. Her new clothes fit snug to her form and the vest she wore was short, barely covering her upper chest to protect her heart while allowing her full mobility. Derris had even made her reapply the dark makeup and kohl around her eyes she'd seen herself wearing so often in her dreams.

Her visage was that of a hunter, almost a monster. She knew her target was almost within her reach, but she had to be careful. The new skin on her back was fresh and tight over her old scars and the more recent ones. The prince was on his way to a planet to meet a representative for Emperor Hiro Ishida. Derris' contact at the Ishida Directorate let them know the time and place. He'd be at this station soon according to the progress they'd tracked since he left the Raza. Seven would be intercepting him before he jumped to the next passenger ship.

"Remember your promise, my good girl." That cold voice seemed to echo through her mind.

Her neck tensed and her head twitched about as she tried to look around. "I'll be good. I promise."

She watched the ship she was waiting for dock and she stood, moving closer to the window to watch it disappear completely into the bay. The moment the rear thrusters vanished inside the station she spun about, prepared to run the whole way down the ten layers of space station clutter if she had to. The sooner she got this done the sooner she would be delivered from any promise of pain.

"Lies," she whispered to herself, standing before the door that led out of her rented space.

She was afraid. Afraid of the pain, but as much as she hoped to never experience it again, the scars told her this hadn't been the first time. Even if she couldn't remember the times before, she knew there was no escape from this fresh hell. Derris would find her again if she tried to run, if she failed again. All she could really hope for was succeeding in her mission, her last chance, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad next time. More lies, she knew, but what else did she have. Her whole existence was a lie. She was just a clone of another woman she'd been groomed to protect and serve. Grown in a lab and fed the memories and experiences of the failed clones before her. What did she really deserve if not the pain that accompanied her false life?

Seven leaned her head against the door and took a deep breath. "Be a good girl, Calypso. Time to go to work now."

Another deep breath and she flung open the door. Dark eyes speared her in place. Harsh cheekbones showed the stress of his clenched jaw. Full lips pressed tightly together as he stared into her core without a word. He moved forward and Seven took a step back.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	33. Chapter 33: Fight or Flight

**Thanks for your continued support, everyone!**

 **Here's the bonus for yesterday's missing post!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Fight or Flight**

He came into the room, shutting the door behind himself, and Seven was nearly backed into the middle of the room before she recovered from her surprise. But she still wasn't prepared. Derris had told her she'd have more time, but she wasn't ready to face him yet.

"How?" She shook her head, trying to compose herself. "When?"

Dark eyes closed tightly as he let out a deep breath, but when Four opened them again he seemed only momentarily less severe. "This morning. I saw you in the receiving level just above the docking bay."

Seven swallowed the lump in her throat, her neck tight with tension as she fought the terror fueled urge to reach for the blades and guns Derris had given her. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I saw someone else," he moved forward another step, but stopped his advance when Seven stepped away again. "A man. I didn't think it wise to approach."

"What man?" she tried to play ignorant, but the words sounded forced even to her.

"I won't play games with you, Seven," he growled. "He left on a ship a few hours ago, but not before he kissed you. Who was he?"

She shook her head. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Those eyes narrowed and she felt the rest of the room disappearing as if she were being sucked into a black hole within those orbs. "The odd thing is, you didn't kiss him back."

He took another step towards her and she retreated. "I don't –"

"In fact, you looked terrified," he came forward and her back hit the thick window, the pane digging into her hands as she gripped it with all her being. "Just like you do now."

"Please, don't," she whispered, her mind locking on the cost of failure.

"Why did you leave the Raza?" he asked, only a foot away now. "What happened to you?"

She shook her head, fear almost swallowing her conditioning, knives forgotten in his closeness. "Didn't leave. Chased."

"By whom?" He rested a hand on either side of her.

"Two. Said I was dangerous."

Those dark eyes became venomous. "Why?"

Her body seemed to limp in that gaze, too afraid to push him away. "I killed the kid, the one Five found and she knows that I'm going to kill you too."

"Are you going to try and kill me, Seven?" He rested his forehead against her and his breath tasted almost sweet on her lips as it seemed to flow over her, filling her with something, but she didn't know what. "I will defend myself and even you won't stop me from getting my revenge on the one who stole my honor."

"I have to kill you." The memory of the whip coming down snapped through every cell in her mind and she took a deep breath through her nose, taking in the scent of him as her hands moved on the windowpane. "Promised. I am a good girl. No more punishment."

His dark eyes seemed confused as he saw the emptiness consume her from within. He leaned back just a bit, just enough, and she snapped her head forward catching his chin. Before he could stagger back to far, or worse get closer, she used her hands on the ledge to lift her up enough to pull her legs up and kick out as she had done in the training room the last time they'd been that close. So close. Calypso had her knives, each almost a foot long, out and slashing from their sheaths on her thighs as she rushed forward. His own blade came up and barely managed to deflect her crazed assault.

Metal crashed against metal, cut through air faster than anyone used to guns would have thought possible for such archaic weapons, but all Calypso could hear or feel was the crack of the whip and her skin tearing under its swift savagery. Her mind never full registered the impact of the weapons against each other and her body moved quicker than ever without the perceived resistance. She'd never been in this state of mind before when they'd fought not even on the bridge when she'd lashed out at him and Three. She was not careful or precise with her attacks, cutting herself with her own blades as often as she cut him. Fear fueled her madness as with every connection they made she heard the whip sliding across the floor and coming down again. And again.

She whipped her leg out and caught him on the cheek, throwing one dagger at his head as he fell, but he rolled away and hopped to his feet again. She pulled out one of the guns and fired without hesitation. He barely dodged the first bullet, but the second and the third grazed along his upper arm and thigh. His blade snapped out and ripped the gun from her hand in its sweep. She snarled at him, eyes a maelstrom of animalistic fury as she came at him with just the one remaining blade.

Four kept up with the onslaught, waiting for the fury to slip, waiting for an opening in her lightning fast offense. He almost missed it when she accidently caught the edge of his hilt in a strike, sending her only minutely off balance. He twist the blade and drove forward in a horizontal slash. The tip of the sword caught her just blow the ribs. She went spinning to the ground as the strike caught the edge of her short armored vest. He was over her in a second. Seven snapped her legs out and tried to sweep his out from under him, but they'd spent too much time in the training room together. He leapt over the swinging limbs and came down just over her chest, dropping till his knees trapped her shoulders to the floor.

"Stop struggling," he growled at her. "I don't want to hurt you, Seven!"

"No!" She shrieked, kicking and flailing. "I'll be good! No punishment, please!"

Dark eyes watched the fury flee in way of panic. "What are you talking about? What punishment?"

Calypso tried to sweep her legs up to catch hold of his neck from behind, but he dropped his sword and caught them, bring them into a vice under his arms causing her back and wounded stomach to curl painfully. She kept pleading, not seeing his dark eyes burning their way through her, but cold green ones that froze her very core.

"Seven?" he put more of his weight down on her chest trying to subdue her terrified scrambling, but she just fought him even more. "You need to stop. Seven!"

Her hands clawed his thighs and lower back, nails catching on his belt and the seams of the pockets, not noticing when they broke in her struggle to free herself. Her instincts screamed at her to get free or there would be pain, much more pain than before. Four watched her, the fight gone from her eyes, but like crazed animal in a cage her mind was focused on flight.

"Stop, Seven, you're hurting yourself" he tried to reason with her as he struggled to keep her powerful legs from catching him in the face, but the her panic brought his own beast to the surface and he roared. "STOP!"

He drove his knees down on to her shoulders, no longer careful with his body over hers, and ground her down against the metal floor until she did what he told her. Seven stopped struggling. Her legs and hands went still in his grip. Her breath came out in quick rasps and her throat was raw from screaming. She stared up at him, wide-eyed as he glowered down at her. His own breathing was short and his nostrils flared as he tried to calm himself. They stayed that way long enough for Seven's arms to start going numb under the pressure of his body and he had already returned to his normal reserved appearance by the time her fear had subside enough for her to think and breath somewhat clearly.

"What happened after you left Transfer Transit, Seven?" he asked, finally certain that her fight-or-flight response had dissipated. "What did that man do to you?"

Deep, slow breaths kept her calm as she stared unblinking up into those eyes that had her heart tripping over itself. "I was punished for failing."

"What did you fail to do?"

"Didn't kill you," she swallowed and tried to tear her eyes away as she felt her small bit of sanity beginning to crack again. "Supposed to, but didn't. He said I'd been bad. Bad girls get punished."

"How?" He eased the pressure on her shoulders and the change seemed enough that she could finally rip her eyes away. "Look at me. How did he punish you?"

She kept her head turned away, but looked at him out of the corner of her watering eyes and began to whimper again. "Please, no more. Please, please, stop."

 **~O~o~O~**

Horrified at this broken thing beneath him, Four couldn't do anything but watch as she had cried and pleaded herself into the dark oblivion her over exerted body offered. When he was sure she was unconscious he moved off of her and just stood over the limp form. It had only been three weeks since he'd last seen her just before he set up his meeting with Hiro. The rendezvous wasn't for another two weeks on a planet near this station just outside of Ishida territory. He'd have to find a way to bring her with him.

A quick scan of the room showed him it was only sparsely furnished, as expected of rooms for transients on the station, but it did have a bed. Slowly, he picked her up and took her to it. As he laid her down he yanked one of the sheets off of it and began tearing it into strips. He wasn't about to let her hurt herself again. He stripped off all the extra protective layers she wore, leaving her in a black long-sleeved tee shirt and leggings. After a quick search for other weapons he began use strips of the torn sheet to restrain her starting at her feet and moving his way up. Seeing wounds that had been inflicted before their fight.

"Your wrists?" He didn't expect an answer, but was careful in his examination of the sores in any case. "He chained you up, like an animal."

Gently he bound her wrists together and strapped them down on her hips, but looking at the damaged joints again brought a terrible notion to the forefront. Four moved up her body pulled the collar of the shirt down around her shoulder. If Seven had been awake at that moment she would been crying and screaming all over at the look of outrage branded on his face and the very movements of his body as he looked down at the fresh red welts tracing their way over the curve of her shoulder.

"Punished," he growled, letting go of the collar so it would slide back into place. "Bad girls get punished."

He took a few moments to calm down again before he finished binding her. Four now had more reason than ever to face his brother. Even if he hadn't been the one to raise the whip he was ultimately responsible. No one else had more reason to send a desperate assassin after him. The warrior left her to get some rest while he went to get supplies. Rage hid behind his dark eyes as he went about preparing for the meeting and for taking care of an obviously damaged Seven. Four would make Hiro pay for every lash on Seven's back and every moment of terror he'd seen in her grey eyes.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	34. Chapter 34: Rehabilitiation

**Here's today's update.**

 **The countdown continues and we only have one more day**

 **for the US/Canadian release of Season 2 premiere!**

 **Tomorrow's chapter is going to be pretty special!**

 **Thank you everyone for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Rehabilitation**

She glared at him as he adjusted her new shackles. They were padded, but strong enough to keep her from moving around too much. She'd nearly ripped through the sheets he'd tied her up with last time before he got back to the room. When she'd lashed out at him again, he'd callously knocked her unconscious with a blow to the head. She'd woken up in a different room, with a bit more furnishings than the previous one, and her eyebrow had fresh sutures in it.

"Need to pee," she hissed.

He raised an eyebrow as he tightened the core strap, the whole ensemble looking like something she'd seen in a fetish stall at the last station. "I already let you use the restroom ten minutes ago and you tried to strangle me again."

Something inside told her to beg, but Calypso wasn't about to stoop so low as that. She wasn't above making his life as miserable as she could before she had the chance to kill him again. She would be a good girl and succeed even if it meant she had to get dirty to do so. Muscles tensed in her abdomen as she pushed and there was a moment of resistance before she felt her thighs grow wet and the stench of dehydrated urine filled the air.

"Are you serious?" he growled. "Disgusting."

When she didn't stop he just sighed and rolled her over the edge of the bed. "Damn it! Bastard!"

"You shouldn't have tried to make a mess on the bed," He said as he pulled the top sheet off, having been quick enough that nothing had reached the bottom layer.

"Told you I needed to pee." She grunted while turning herself over so she could glare up at him.

He ignored her and grabbed a ration bar out of one of the boxes he'd brought to sustain them. She watched, her neck craned around the edge of the bed, as he chewed slowly and leaned back against the counter. Four crossed his arms while he ate and his dark eyes just bored their way into her. After a minute of glaring at him, she let her head drop to the floor again.

"Are you just going to leave me here like this?" She frowned up at the ceiling.

Another minute of slow, careful chewing. "You did it to yourself."

Now she strained around to glare at him again. "So you're going to let me mellow in the yellow? What if I get sick?"

He looked at her and then to the ceiling, feigning a thoughtful expression, before giving a shrug and nodding. "Then you get sick."

 **~O~o~O~**

She stared at him in absolute shock, anger beginning to creep in around the edges. "Excuse me?"

He remained indifferent to her self-imposed plight, even though he noticed a bit of Seven skirting the edges of Calypso's eyes. "You're excused."

Her eyes went wide and after a moment of disbelief she howled her anger at him, hurling curses and threats. If there had been any hint of Seven's voice amid the tirade he'd have probably laughed, but the bit he'd seen was buried again underneath the rage that was Calypso. He knew he'd seen it. Four had been right. His usual solemn demeanor wouldn't help his friend, but Seven's own sarcastic defense mechanisms had drawn her to the surface. If only for blink of those storming grey eyes. A little unsympathetic sass, as she'd often shown Three in similar situations where his best chance of reaching her again. He only had two weeks, but he was determined to undo the damage that blond sadist had inflicted.

Four swallowed the last of the ration bar, ignoring the foul aftertaste, as he pushed himself away from the counter. He made his way to the bathroom and she stopped ranting long enough to watch his passage.

"Where are you going?"

"To wash off the blood from earlier." He didn't stop.

She snapped, "But you'll leave me here like this?"

He ignored her, but left the door of the bathroom open even as she started raving again. He needed to be able to hear her over the water if she tried to escape again. No telling what would happen if she escaped.

 **~O~o~O~**

Calypso howled until her throat was sore, but when he returned from his cleansing he didn't even turn so much as an uncaring eye toward her. He turned the lights of the room off and then laid himself down to rest.

"First you let me stagnate in filth," she snarled. "And now you make me sleep on the floor? Some prince you are."

She expected him roll over the edge of the bed and slap her, beat her for that last comment. Derris would have. He'd have made her regret her poorly thought out comments and beg for the opportunity to apologize. And she would have. She'd have been a good girl.

"If you're going to act like an animal then you can sleep on the floor like one."

That was it? No threats? This man was her enemy, but he hadn't killed her. Derris had told her he didn't care and yet he'd let her live, even restraining her body to keep her from injuring herself further in her blind rage.

"It's a trick," she hissed under her breath.

He intended to humiliate her before making her suffer. The man she'd known on the Raza was the falsehood. He'd used her to satisfy his empty time. He meant to torture her, to break her. That was the cruelty of Ishida Ryo. A man foul enough to murder his own father in his sleep and turn to life as a mercenary. He would try to break her as Derris had.

The rift in her shattered mind widened. "Lies."

Four wouldn't hurt her in that way. He'd trusted her with his secrets, with his plans to take back his throne. He meant to take her with him when he left the Raza. If Two hadn't forced her to run then Derris would never have found her. How had he found her? Had Two sold her out? How had he been ready for her? No sane person traveled with a torture room at the ready.

But she knew he wasn't entirely sane. "Neither am I."

She continued to wage a confused mental war with herself until she passed into nightmares that seemed little different than her current reality and the punishment that awaited her failure.

 **~O~o~O~**

He listened as she whimpered and muttered through the night, probably not even realizing how often she spoke aloud to herself. That man, Derris, had truly damaged her. But she wasn't as broken as she thought she was. Just locked in a confused state of shock and terror over what he'd done to her and what she feared he would do again. What she didn't realize is that Four wasn't about to let that happen again. Hiro and Derris would pay before they ever got close enough to even beg her forgiveness. Four would make sure of that.

When he was finally certain she was deep in her dreams, he quietly moved off of the bed and to her side. He took the clean edge of the top sheet he'd thrown off the bed and covered most of her lower body. Under the cover, his hands moved, guided by touch and memory to undo the straps. He did so quickly and quietly as he could, not wanting to wake her and be accused of something unspeakable as he slid the dirty pants off of her legs. He'd seen her nude more than once at this point, but in her mad ramblings she'd been right about one thing. This situation would have been humiliating for anyone and Four could not willingly allow her to steep any longer in this dishonorable condition. Even if it had been by her own hand.

He washed her, dressed her again in some clean leggings he'd found in her meager possessions, and retied the straps the bound her legs. Not once had he been tempted to do anything further. This was not that moment in the training room aboard the Raza, nor was it the private intimacy of his quarters. Here, in this moment, she was a fragmented woman even less able to defend herself than Five. The idea of lust had not once entered his mind as he laid back down. Behind the darkness of his eyes he mediated on the plan for the days ahead. Her rehabilitation and eventually, his meeting with his brother.

Seven's whimpering reached his ears and that last thought turned sour. Yes, he would be sure to have something planned for Hiro.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	35. Chapter 35: For Good Behavior (Mature)

**Spotlight:**

 **Guest and ShadowSpade for your reviews!**

 **And The Ravenwood for the follow!**

 **Thank you everyone for your continued support!**

 **And now the last stop in our Season 2 premiere countdown.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **I have it marked and sectioned so those of you who don't want**

 **a little citrus don't have to read it.**

 **You won't miss any plot points past the ~O~Mature~O~ sign.**

 **For those of you that have been waiting for this, well,**

 **this time has come.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: For Good Behavior (Mature)**

She'd expected to wake up to a rash and unpleasant rankness, but neither occurred. Not so much as a spot of wretched wetness. He hadn't let her remain in her soiled clothes, having changed her instead. She could tell not only by the lack of dried liquid excretions, but by the fabric of the pants. Despite the small kindness, part of her mind lingered on the fact that'd he'd waited until she was vulnerable to make such an adjustment. Nothing felt different, but Calypso just knew he had to have tried something. What man wouldn't have with an indisposed woman laying helpless before them?

She meant to accuse him the moment he awoke, but as she waited, she realized that after hours of not a single sound coming from any part of the room, Four wasn't even here. He'd left her, tied up like some beast in a kennel. Calypso seethed and her confusion quickly boiled into the fury that so often possessed her. Expletives and insults spewed from her mouth as she made her displeasure clear as loudly as she could.

"Vagabond! Beggar! Pillager!" She roared. "Rapist!"

A ration bar was shoved into her rampaging mouth.

She choked as she struggled to bite off the end. She glared at Four as he looked down at her with arms crossed over his chest and an amused expression on his serious face. She'd been so consumed in her manic screaming and name-calling that she hadn't noticed him come into the room. Dark eyes gleamed mischievously and full lips curled just at the edges. She sputtered around the ration bar and finally managed to spit the cursed thing out.

"How dare you!" She spit at his boots. "You molest me and now you try to kill me! It's a wonder I ever thought of you as a friend, but now I see you for the man you are. You are just as Derris said you would be."

"And what kind of man is that, Seven?" His voice dropped lower and his eye brows raised at the edges, emphasizing the painful symmetry of his cheekbones and jawline.

She forced herself to look up into those eyes, now serious. "A traitor. A murderer and a liar. You used me, made me care for you so that I would abandon my mission. It's your fault that I was punished. It's your fault that he-"

Tears spilled down the sides of her face, trickling into the shell of her ear. She choked on the words. She could bring herself to say it, to talk about how Derris had shown his love for her the night before his departure. The bruises he'd left between her thighs and on her chest. Four would have seen those already when he'd put the new pants on her. And she was going to be punished again. She'd failed again. She could feel Four's eyes on her as she fell into a pit of anger and weakness, but she couldn't bring herself to think about anything but the whip Derris would use to carve that failure into her flesh once more.

 **~O~o~O~**

The rational, pragmatic part of him wanted to leave her there to wallow in her pathetic self-pity so that he could prepare for his meeting with Hiro. Another part was just as angry as she was. At himself for letting her go back to the Raza alone. At Two for forcing her to leave. At the man who'd broken her. At his brother and the step-mother who'd framed him. But he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her. She was a victim, thrown into this mess because of him.

Five had confirmed what he'd figured out himself when she'd come to tell him about his betrayal. Aria. Five had told him, thinking to warn or protect him, that Seven had been sent to kill him and they were holding her sister captive until she completed the job. Seven had come to the Raza under duress. She hadn't chosen to seek him out and seeing her like this know after he'd grow so close to the strong woman he'd sparred with back on the Raza. He could feel his heart growing cold in anticipation of meeting with his brother. His own life and now Seven's had been torn to pieces all so Hiro could become emperor.

He knelt down next to her after she'd cried herself back to sleep and brushed away some of her tears. "This may not be my fault, Seven, but I will make those responsible pay for what they have done to the both of us."

Four watched her over the next week. All remaining fight had gone out of her. She didn't even raise a fuss when he let her have enough freedom to use the bathroom on her own. Two days until his meeting with Hiro, Four watched her just sitting there on the edge of the bed and only her hands, ankles, and upper body remained bound. He'd been letting her walk around every now and then to keep her muscles from getting too stiff. He hoped to let her have a weapon back before he went to see his brother in case the traitor planned an ambush.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" she gave him what should have been a glare, but didn't quite make it.

He tried not grin at the hint of attitude, but he felt his lips twitch and just has she had done back on the Raza her eyes were drawn to them. "I'm debating whether I should give you more freedom or not. I know you don't enjoy me keeping watch over you when you go to the bathroom. It's why you haven't tried to take a shower yet."

Her eyes lit up just a bit. "I wouldn't mind getting cleaned up."

"Will you be good?" He meant is a joke, one Seven would have made an offhanded remark.

But Calypso's eyes lost that bit of light. "I am a good girl."

Four's heart thundered in his chest as he cursed himself mentally. "Very well."

He went to her and took off the last of the restraints. She sat there, as if confused at what to do next, but eventually she rubbed at her wrists, which were still sore from the chains she'd worn before.

"I will go first," he watched for any sign of insidious thoughts. "Take some time to stretch and do what you need to prepare, but don't try to leave."

 **~O~o~O~**

Calypso watched him walk into the bathroom and wasn't surprised to see him leave the door open as usual so he could hear any attempted treachery. She rubbed at her wrists for a moment longer before doing what she'd been told. She took her braids down, feeling the stretch of skin along her back and the gun wound that Two had given her. Her shoulder ached and her arms were trembling by the time she'd taken it all down and she had to force herself to stand so she could try and lift the shirt over her head, but she felt something odd. A bit of material she'd forgotten about. The holster for the spine sheath.

She raised her hands to just below the top of her spine and she felt it. The hilt of the small blade. He'd missed it when he'd taken the other weapons from her and she'd forgotten, believing it to be a lump in her restraints. She slipped the blade out of the sheath, the knife being just longer than her hand, looked it over before snapping her eyes up to the open bathroom door.

"Be good?" Calypso whispered to herself. "Yes. I'll be good."

Thankfully, he'd already taken away her heavy boots and the other gears so she moved quietly to the restroom. She could hear the shower start and she waited another moment before silently entering. The shower was at the back of the room and there was no curtain or door in a cheap place such as this. The sight of his bare back struck a chord in her memories, but the sight of everything else was more of a shock to her than anything else and she realized that she'd never seen more than his back and chest before. Never realize just how toned his body was. That his tan was natural and there were no pale lines or streaks of color to mar the grace of his muscles under his skin. And the way his back trimmed down to his ass and then to his legs. He'd seen her naked, unintentionally of course, more than once, but she'd never seen his body so bare.

So vulnerable. As she had been when he'd stripped her in her sleep. She gripped the knife and strode forward. Calypso was nearly to the shower when he turned to face her. Water poured down over his shoulders and made their way down his chest. The steam barely concealing things much more impressive than she'd imagined in her dreams back on the Raza. Streams of it traced their way from his shorn hair to his eyebrows, down those sharp cheeks, and over his lips. Those too-intense dark eyes observed her, the light within them shone dangerously far beyond mischievous.

"I see that I was not thorough enough when I took your weapons," he stated calmly. "Are you going to kill me now, Seven?"

She stood there with the knife in her hand, trembling as he held his arms out to the side. "I have reason enough to just for what you done to me while holding me prisoner."

"What do you think I've done?" He stepped to the edge of the shower.

"Molested me while I was unable to defend myself." Even as she said it the words felt wrong. "What man would deny himself such easy prey?"

"An honorable one." He stepped out of the shower now. "I would never force myself on you."

"Lies," Calypso hissed as she took a step back, pointing the knife at him. "You've already done that."

"On the Raza," He thought for a moment, but kept his eyes on her as he nodded. "I misinterpreted the situation. It will not happen again and I will ask your consent if there is a second chance."

Distorted feelings ricocheted around her mind. "Why?"

Dark eyes reached into her core. "I respect you as a warrior and I… I care for you as a woman."

The blade wavered between them and she looked down at her shaking hand and then back up at him. "I won't be punished again."

"You won't," he promised, an edge of anger cut through his voice. "I will protect you this time and we will strike back at the ones who brought this chaos into our lives."

Calypso screamed inside her head as the blade came down. "Promise me, Four."

"I swear to you we will have vengeance."

She let the knife clatter to the floor and her knees gave out. He caught her, holding her steady as he brushed a bit of hair out of her face, eyes concerned as looked at her face. She felt herself being pulled into those eyes, honest and honorable, just as he pulled her into his arms to keep her from falling again. The water from his body soaked through the front of her clothes as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes and felt her gaze drift down to those lips.

"Four, I…" Her voice broke, but she brought her hands up to his shoulders.

He brought his forehead down to hers and gave her the full weight of his stare. "I need you to say it, Seven."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, but the words weren't ready just yet. She stared back into his eyes and leaned into him a bit more, feeling his strength and the potential of his body, held back by such a simple thread as words.

One of his hands cupped her face. "Say it."

Seven cut the thread. "I give my consent to you, Four."

 **~O~Mature~O~**

A shaky and relieved sigh escaped him and then his lips were on hers. Firm, yet gentle, as he held back the energy that now danced under his skin. The same energy seemed to wake her from an overlong sleep. Seven wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders as she met him directly as she'd always done. He picked her up and quickly seated her on the bathroom counter's edge. His hands made quick work of her shirt and the harness underneath, but his kisses only stopped long enough to draw the fabric over her head. Her hands slid along the slickness of his wet skin, massaging their way up his arms and down his back as she bit and nipped at his lips.

His hands moved towards her pants and she had a moment of panic. "Wait!"

Four froze, confused but ready in case she tried to lash out at him as she had the last time. "What is it?"

She felt the blush crawl up through her body. "I, uh, still need a shower."

Dark eyes gleaming as he slid her pants down her hip, he grinned as he pulled them off her entirely. "That can be arranged."

He picked her up, cupping her ass and supporting her back as he carried her into the shower. She gasped as her back went through the heat of the water and reached the cold metal of the shower's back. His lips and teeth were at her neck as he reached a hand up to adjust the shower's head. The water came rushing down over both of them and he set her down on her feet, but she had to lean against wall for support as he grabbed the soap. Properly lathered, he spread the suds across her arms, neck and then down her chest. He pause briefly to massage her breasts and suck each nipple independently and roll them across his tongue before moving further south. He rubbed the soap down her butt and legs before bringing his hands back up through the inside of her thighs. Four ran his hand over her, almost roughly, before bringing his lips back up to hers. He drew her bottom lip between his teeth and then his fingers were inside of her.

Seven cried out as the sensation that had built up in her abdomen from his soapy exploration exploded and her knees collapsed. Only his hands on and in her body kept her from crashing to the floor. She hooked an arm around his neck as he pumped his fingers in and out of her body. She felt them curl and flick and twist and it all had her writhing against him. He made her come again before he took his hand away only to wash the soap off of her but then she was in his arms again and he wasted no time taking her into the other room. He laid her down against the bed before moving over her. His lips came down along her neck and up her jaw before going after her lips once more. His hands lifted her hips and she could suddenly feel just how impressive he was.

Four drew back just enough to look into her eyes, checking with her before he continued. Words were useless to Seven, she wouldn't have been able to use them if he'd spelled them out for her. Instead she used her hands to guide his mouth back to hers and draw his lower lip into her mouth, between her teeth, biting down just past the edge of gentle.

He pulled his hips back and then thrust inside of her. They cried out together, ecstasy mingling as their breaths did. The tension rippled along his body as he struggled with himself not to be any rougher than he wanted to be, going slow at first, moving in time with their breaths. But she didn't want to be patient. She wanted this. She wanted him. Now more than she ever had. She moved her legs along his, feet tracing the muscles they past along his calves and thighs, until she could lock them around his waist again and draw him into her, deeper and harder.

He cried out and cursed. "I wanted to be gentle."

Seven's breath hitched as her body pulsed around his and she looked him in the eye. "We are not gentle people."

Dark eyes drank in the sight of her as she began to move her hips against his until he matched her tempo. He put his head down on her shoulder and she raised her head just a bit. They both watched the dance their bodies created. Gyrations and thrusts. In and out. Breath coming too fast or not at all. The tightness in her stomach grew again into a thundering crescendo that brought her screaming. Her hands scrambled along his arms, neck and back and she just couldn't keep her body still as the orgasm rolled through her. Four cried out above her and she could feel him fight his body as well, barely keeping himself from collapsing directly on top of her as he was met with his own climax.

When he rolled off of her, it cause his body slipped out of hers it created a smaller shockwave through her and she cried out again. He reached out and drew her back against him, his chest heaving against her back, as he curled her body back against his. They lay there in silence for several minutes, catching their breaths before Seven made an attempt to move away.

His arm tightened against her waist. "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry."

He growled, the sound sending vibrations down her spine. "I'll give you something to eat."

She tried to round on him, but he tightened his grip, and she scoffed. "Honorable my ass."

"Next time."

Seven's eyes opened so wide and fast it hurt as she tried to look at him over her shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Go to sleep, Seven."

"And if I'm not tired?"

He grew hard against the curve of her ass and he let her feel it as he ground it forward. "I'll put you to sleep."

And he did.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	36. Chapter 36: Deception

**SPOTLIGHT:**

 **Witch-in-Tardis and BlackMoonWhiteSky!**

 **Both faved and followed!**

 **Round of applause!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter**

 **and I just wanted to let you know that I'll be cutting down to**

 **one chapter a week while I get caught back up on writing ahead.**

 **Thank you everyone for continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Deception**

Seven wasn't sure what made her awaken, or carefully pull herself out of Four's warm embrace. She padded silently across the room in a daze, feeling still quite drunk from euphoria, but that's not what moved her body now. She dressed quickly in the spare clothes Derris had given her and then searched the room until she'd found the things Four had confiscated. Her hands dug into the pile of her things until she felt a cool glass cylinder. Seven didn't even look to see which one she'd grabbed, instead making her way to the sparse counter that served as a kitchenette. She brewed the coffee and readied the cups, slipping the liquid contents of the vial drip into Four's mug.

"I didn't expect you would be awake so soon."

Her breath caught as she almost dropped the vial into the cup as his voice started her. "You shouldn't have underestimated me."

She slipped the vial up her long sleeve and grabbed a spoon to stir the fluids together as he slid up behind her. "I will make certain I don't make that mistake again."

"I'll make sure you don't." His arms curled around her waist and she felt his breath, soft and warm, caress her cheek a moment before he kissed her neck just below her ear. "Coffee?"

Four made a noise, a cross between a hum and a moan as he accepted the cup from her. He put the cup to his lips and took a deep drink of its contents. Seven felt her heart stop, half expecting him to drop to the floor in agonizing spasms of death, but he just frowned at the cup and moved to get dress. She took a swig of her own glass to alleviate her suddenly parched throat and ignore the scorching trail and fried taste buds that accompanied the act.

"Seven, could you grab the clothes from the bathroom," he instructed, belting his pants on and reaching for his boots. "We need to leave here soon."

"Sure." She took another sip and set the cup down to do as asked.

It took her a few minutes, but she gathered her things and his, including the knife she'd tried to use against him. When she came out he was fully dressed and had refilled her coffee. He handed it to her as she tossed the items down on the floor near the bed. The invigorating scent of the coffee filled her nose and she did her best to smile gratefully while wondering why the poison she'd put in his hadn't taken effect yet. She took the first sip and then another, nearly draining the glass before realizing the taste was a bit dull.

"The problem with poison is that the effects can be countered with an antidote." Disappointment darkened his eyes as he took the cup from her steadily numbing hands. "They also rely on body chemistry and tolerance to the ingested substance."

"What did you put in my cup?" She looked up at him, terrified as she dropped to her knees.

"Something more effective than what you put in mine." He raised that eyebrow and took ahold of her wrist, pulling out the vial hidden there. "I had the contents of your arsenal tested. Siren's Song isn't a poison. It's an aphrodisiac."

She blushed as she felt her own body tensing up and begin leaning toward the floor. "Why?"

"Kiss of the Sea, however, is proving to be a powerful paralytic." He pulled another vial out of his pocket and anger sharped the edges of his face. "I trusted you, Seven, but I underestimated the grip in which your fear held you and now I will have to face my brother alone. Rest assured. I will make him answer for his part in this."

 **~O~o~O~**

Her body ached from being in the same position for too long. He had her strapped down to a bench in the back of a shuttle. She only vaguely remembered being brought there, the exchange of money, and the agreement that the shuttle would be left on the designated station after he was done with it. She'd spent the long journey trying to rebuild herself, trying to rationalize with her fears. The more she let herself relax the faster she could feel her defenses coming back online.

"Are we there yet?"

He sighed again. "No."

She let a few minutes go by. "How about now?"

Seven could hear him take in a deep breath even if she could see if from her prone spot on the bench. "I won't go over this with you again."

She closed her eyes and let herself to doze off for nearly half an hour. She woke up to the jolting of the shuttle as it entered the atmosphere of a planet. She fidgeted and tried to lift her head, but as they reached the ground all she saw were trees.

"Are we there yet?"

The shuttle's engines disengaged and soon enough he stood over her seeming less annoyed than he sounded about her childishness. "Yes, but you're going to stay here."

Grey eyes wide and innocent. "Why?"

"Because I have some business to take care of," he smirked. "And you still want to kill me."

"Does that mean you're just going to leave lying here like this?" She snapped, goodness tossed away. "All alone? On who knows what kind of planet?"

"Not exactly." He raised that eyebrow and knelt down beside her to cut the strap that kept her flat on the bench, but not any of the others that restrained her. "But I will leave you here like this."

Seven glared at him and wriggled a bit, trying to get some mobility. "This is uncommonly cruel of you, Four."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to come back for you," Four opened the hatch of the shuttle. "After I take care of my brother, for both of us."

"Wait!" She called out, but he kept on walking. "Damn it, Four, don't leave me here like this!"

She wriggled and squirmed and she almost had her wrist free when she slipped off the edge of the bench. Her chin smacked against the floor of the shuttle first. Blood flooded her mouth as she bit the inside of her cheek, lip, and the edge of her tongue. She spat out the coppery fluid and roared her frustration. The only good thing: her hands were free.

 **~O~o~O~**

Four walked up the hill. He'd already seen the guards and his old teacher, but there was no sign of his brother. He was confident he could handle the situation now that he'd spoiled their edge of surprise, but still he cursed Seven's treachery. It was more efficient to be sure of one's advantage than to gamble with talent. Seemingly the older man stood at the top of the hill, alone, with a travel pack and a hand on his sword.

"Where's my brother?" Four called out to him, stopping some feet away.

"I'm sorry, Denka," Akita-san sighed. "He could not make it. I'm here in his place."

"I don't like surprises."

The old man seemed smug for a moment. "Then my apologies, because you're not going to like this one."

Warriors stepped out of their hiding places and surrounded Four. He was prepared for this. He'd known they would try to overwhelm him with numbers. If he had been a lesser man perhaps he would have truly been afraid, but the concern that marked his brow now was only feigned.

"Drop your weapons and stand back." Akita-san ordered him.

Four whipped out his blade, gauging the other swordsmen's response time as they did likewise, and stabbed it into the ground. He unbelted his gun holster and held out his hands to his sides. A few of the men lowered their guards a bit, but Four kept his eyes on his old teacher. Apparently he didn't realize with whom he was dealing. The guards came forward. Without looking he took his left arm back stalling the guard behind him as he snapped his leg out to disable another to his front right. He pushed the guard from behind out into the others before him and pulled his sword from the ground, immediately countering the next attack. In only a matter of seconds he disabled all of the swordsmen, some wounded and other not likely to recover. He prepared a stance for his next opponent, but Akita-san did not seem surprised by his simple victory. The old man seemed more disappointed than ever in his former student.

 **~O~o~O~**

"He left his comm, he packed up his gear," Six shrugged. "Guys, I think it's pretty obvious, he wanted us to leave without him."

Five seemed a little angry at the idea. "But why, he seemed happy here?"

"He seemed nothing," Three snorted. "That guy was harder to read than that book he gave me."

One stopped his pacing offended at the nod from Three. "That book is a classic."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "Pig's a wimp and the spider's a know-it-all."

Two pursed her lips a bit and turned from the screen to her crew. "We should go back for him."

"For what?" Six frowned at her. "So we can confirm what we already know."

"He owes us an explanation," One countered, moving to stand next to Two.

Three glared at the white knight. "He owes us nothing. Nobody on this ship owes anybody anything. He's gone, just let him go."

Five sent a pleading look to Two and the older woman frowned, not happy that she would have to divulge more information she felt was better kept to herself. "There's something you should know. About Four and Seven."

"Like what?" Three threw his hands up. "They probably ran off together. Shacking up right this minute."

Six gave the gunman a look, but shook his head. "He came back to the ship for his gear. Seven left all of her things behind."

"Yeah, well," One shifted as he moved his gaze between the group and Two. "Maybe he went after her or they planned it. They did speak to each other before he supposedly sent her back to the ship."

"I told Seven not to come back," Two broke through their debate and gave the information a minute to sink in, brushing off the confused and disappointed looks. "She was here to kill Four and kidnap me. Five also discovered that she's the one killed the kid we found."

"TJ," the girl whispered, voice already on the edge of tears.

"But that would have been from before she lost her memories, right?" Six questioned, crossing his arms and taking a step forward. "I mean, we all did some pretty bad things before, things we can't even remember. That's why we took the Android's lie detector test and you decided to give everyone a clean slate. Why not Seven?"

"Probably jealous," Three smirked. "Not much can compete with a curvy redhead especially not one that knows her way around a staff."

Two glared at him, disgusted. "She was too dangerous. Seven had more reason than any one of us to sabotage the ship and wipe our memories in the event she found out who she was."

"I still don't think she would have tried to kill him," Six shook his head.

"Yeah, you apparently haven't watched them going at it in the training room and I'm not talking about anything to do with the weapons," Three grinned at first and then scoffed at the communal disgust directed his way. "What? My terminal doesn't get that channel."

One frowned. "You get channels on your terminal?"

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	37. Chapter 37: Vagabonds

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Vagabonds**

 **Spotlight~!**

 **Thanks to ShadowSpade for the review!**

 **ReadAndLiveAThousandLives for the follow and fave!**

 **Hope and love and ReyaSelene for the follows!**

 **And thank you to everyone else for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

It took her almost an hour to get herself wiggled over to the pile of her things in the copilot's chair of the shuttle. With her hands finally free, it took less than half that time to get herself cut free from Four's imposed bondage. She was just pulling on her vest when she could hear noises outside of the shuttle. Too much noise for it to be Four's return. Calypso coiled up within her and in her mind Seven could see her damaged alter ego's presence flaring out like the hood of a cobra preparing to strike.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot, boys!" came the boisterous cheering of group of men. "The others aren't going to be able to top this."

Seven positioned herself just inside the door of the shuttle, near to where she'd been tied up, and put her hands behind her back as the voice sounded off near the side of the shuttle. Calypso hissed, spitting venom through Seven's mind. A small group of men armed with guns came around to the back of the shuttle and peered inside the open doorway. There was laughs and licentious looks when they spied her, seemingly small and defenseless on the bench.

"Well now, we really did get lucky, didn't we?" one of the men, perhaps the leader, came up to her and took hold of her chin. "Who in the hell would be stupid enough to leave you out here all alone?"

Seven tried to look up at him and exude the weakness men like this were accustomed to seeing in their women, but didn't say anything as Calypso moved her hands to the dagger hilts just at the back edges of her hips. Two other men joined their leader in the shuttle, leaving only three more outside. Seven pulled her legs in close to her chest as the three inside with her closed in. Seven slowly slipped the lid off the mental basket. Calypso hissed softly and struck.

Her legs launched out, throwing the leader into the side of the shuttle, his head clunking against the metal as the viper whipped out her blades. She caught the nearest man in the shuttle in the side of the throat with one and threw the other into the eye of the first one outside to reach for his gun. Steady on her feet she snapped one out and cracked the last man in the shuttle in the temple and he crumpled down beside the man trying to keep from choking on his own blood. The last two men turned to flee, but Calypso pulled out her own gun with her now free hand and treated both cowards to a bullet in the back of the head.

Seven surfaced amidst the rage and carnage, barely forcing her insidious counterpart back into the depths of their mind. She retrieved her dagger from the man's eye, his body jerking as it was released from the nervous center, and the blade sliding out with a squelching noise. The smell of something foul radiated from him as she heard his body trying to evacuate its contents at the sudden pulse of movement. Bile rose up in her throat and she stood to survey the mayhem she'd unleashed.

She reflected for a moment over the horror of it, the idea that these men had families traipsed through her frontal lobe, but something cold pushed all of that out. Quickly she searched the men, looking for anything that would tell her where she was. For once she was in luck.

"Looks like I won't have to hunt you down this time," she hummed as she looked over the handheld comm device with messages leading her to the other group of men these poor wretches had mentioned. "Ready or not, here we come."

 **~O~o~O~**

The men surrounded them. Four tested the strength of his bonds again and Akita-san eyed the group, ready to whip out his blade at the first hint of an attack.

"Ah, I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds but you fellas look lost," said the grungy man with a gun on his shoulder. "This is a bad place to get lost in."

"My name is Akita Masahida. I'm here fulfilling my duties as a royal officer to the Court of Ishida." He explained to the men, hoping to reason with them. "This man is a wanted criminal and I'm returning him to face justice. I request safe passage through your territory in the name of the Principality of Zairon."

The man looked only vaguely amused. "Well as self-appointed governor of this territory, I'm gonna have to respectfully deny your request for safe passage and ask that you hand over your valuables, for inspection."

"You will be compensated for your help."

"Oh, yeah?" Interested, but suspicious the man nodded. "How much you got?"

Akita-san gripped his sword loosely. "Nothing with me, but once I've delivered the prisoner –"

"Ahh, you will come back right?"

He nodded. "You have my word."

"You know what, I'd rather have those fancy boots you're wearing," The leader grinned back and seemed ready to demand something more, but a radio at his hip started buzzing.

"Boss, boss!" came the jumbled hysteria of another man over the hand held comm. "We've got a problem! There was this woman-"

The leader cursed and pulled the radio off his belt, holding it up so he could hear it more clearly. "What are you talking about? A problem, what woman?"

"She killed them," the man on the other side explain. "We found a shuttle and, ah man, she killed the others. Kicked me in the head, but I woke up and, oh god, they're all dead."

The guy broke down into tears and kept rambling over the radio while the leader tried to make sense of what he was saying. "What are you talking about? What woman?"

Four grinned, dark eyes shining maliciously as he bared his teeth. "Her."

Seven came around the edge of a hill near where the bandits themselves had surfaced. Blood coated one arm and had been splashed across the same side of her face from arterial spray. She'd pinned back her bangs somehow but the rest of her dark red hair flowed back in the wake of her fury. Wild and angry, Four could understand why they thought this woman could have so easily eclipsed him. She stalked toward him, ignoring the men surround Akita-san and himself.

The leader was having none of that however. He held up his hand and tried to intercept her, but before any of them could blink she raised the guns in her hands and took out the leader and the right hand man next to him. The others looked ready to open fire, but she ignored them and kept her blazing grey eyes on Four. Unsure of what she'd do when she reached him, he cut his bonds with the blade Akita-san had given him, but kept his hands behind his back. His old teacher made a move as if to try and intercept her, but she trained a gun on him next. He made no further movement so she didn't pull the trigger, but it was as though the tension in the glade had been thickened immeasurably as she stepped up to Four. In the boots she wore, she could nearly look him in the eye, but when she didn't immediately show him the business end of a weapon he knew it was Seven before him, not Calypso.

"You left me in the shuttle," she snarled.

He gave a small shrug. "I knew you would escape."

"You left me in the shuttle!" She accused him again, closing more of the distance between them.

"We have something more important to deal with at the moment," he spoke calmly, as one did to a crazy person. "Are you with me, Seven?"

She glared at him as if truly deciding what to do in that moment before raising the gun on her other side and shooting another one of the vagabonds. Four grinned as she flew in to action and did the same as Akita-san tossed him a blade. Some savage joy came with the feeling of his blade cutting through the miscreants, but it was over all too soon.

"Please, I have a wife, children!" The man at his feet begged.

"They can do better," and he punctuated the remark with a thrust of his sword.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	38. Chapter 38: His Word

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: His Word**

 **Sorry it's a day late, but it is here!**

 **Spotlight time:**

 **Thanks to athenablue for all of the reviews, fave and follow!**

 **Orr.1884 (it still wont let me save it with fullname) thanks for the review!**

 **Thanks to anglebg for the fave!**

 **Cherry Blossom Pop gets two gold stars for the fave and follow!**

 **And thanks to XxBehindEmeraldEyesxX, sci-fi-rocks, CMPunkOrton,**

 **and crazywolf like chicken for the follows!**

 **Thank you everyone for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

She'd heard the shot go off, but she'd been too busy to see if anyone had gotten hit. Now the old man did his best to level a gun at Four. Seven felt the panic rise, but Calypso washed over her in a wave of relief. Four dropped the sword at the old man's request, but it was a moment of bitter amusement.

"Don't."

Her voice came out, but it sounded more like a child's wish rather than a demand. They both looked to her as she holstered her own weapons and moved toward Akita-san with her hands now empty. Seven looked to the old man, avoiding Four's questioning gaze, and did it best to convey helpfulness.

"Don't kill him," Seven said again, voice more firm. "I was sent after him to do that, but –"

"I know who you are, Princess Calypso, Protector and secondary heir to the Mezzo-Altero Empire, and I know why you're here," He coughed, a little blood dripping down along his chin. "But I have come to bring him to justice and you will not interfere."

She clenched her fists, but took a deep breath before speaking again. "Under the circumstances, I am offering my assistance."

Suspicion flowed from both men and the older man narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

"I failed," she admitted. "More than once. I won't offer an excuse to justify it, but I want to redeem myself. If I help you then my… superior may show leniency in my punishment."

Four narrowed his dark eyes at her now, but Akita-san seemed less than convinced. "A coward, trying to escape your own due justice."

Seven looked to Four and met his dark eyes, letting him see full well the depths of shame and resolve in her own. "Yes, but I'm trying to be an honest one. Will you accept my assistance?"

"No." Akita-san struggled to his feet and gestured her to stand near Four. "You are too full of rage and fear to be trustworthy. I believe you would turn on me just as swiftly as you came to our aid. You are just as much a murderer as Ryo."

The old man left her no more room to dispute him and paid no heed to any other attempts at bargaining as he chambered another round in the gun and set them to moving. Seven moved in the direction she was guided and ignored Four's glare as she did so. After another hour or so of walking he finally spoke up.

"I promised to protect you," he whispered low enough that Seven almost didn't hear it at first. "Tell me why."

She sighed and showed him the resignation that poisoned her even now. "You couldn't protect me from him the first time. How do you expect me to believe you can protect me from two largest empires in this galaxy? A fallen prince framed for murder and on the run?"

The look in his eyes was so intense she had to look away but that didn't stop him from continuing. "I will take my vengeance on those who betrayed me, but do not stand in my way again. I cannot afford to allow you anymore forgiveness."

Seven turned her eyes to the ground. "I didn't expect any in the first place. I'm a coward, just like the old man says. I can't seem to stop betraying people, switching sides. I just don't want to be punished again."

"You weren't punished, Seven," There was an edge to his voice. "You were tortured by a sadistic man who seems to know more about your weaknesses than you can remember. The only thing drawing you back to him is your own fear. Overcome it and I guarantee we will make them pay."

She wanted to tell him that he was wrong. There was no way for her to overcome this fear. He didn't understand. Even in the darkest corners of her mind she would sense her terror-drenched other self, hear her screams echoing off the cavernous walls of her empty memories. And that was from only a few weeks with Derris. What had Calypso endured in her years under his command? Just thinking of the sound the whip had made as he'd drawn it across the blood soaked floor was enough to make her stop, bile rising. She barely stumbled to the nearest tree for support as her stomach rebelled against the memory of the sounds and smells of that dank chamber. Even after, while in transit to another station, he'd promised her terrible things and traced old scars as if the remind her things he'd done that she would have to experience for the first time all over again.

After several minutes, she straightened herself back up and took a deep breath to try and quell the trembling throughout her body. Seven wiped the sweat and specks of vomit off her face and avoided making eye contact with either man even as Akita-san level the gun in her direction. She held her hands up in surrender and moved to stand next to Four once more.

This time she did tell him. "This body remembers in the same way it knows how to breath and wield a staff. He will find me and punish me for my failure as he has done in the past. Running will only delay the inevitable and you can promise me nothing."

He seemed ready to dispute that again, but Akita-san stumbled as he tried to keep up with the pace they had set upon continuing their trek. "We should stop. The only way we're getting back to the ship is if I carry you and I'd rather not."

The old man turned the gun towards him, but did not respond.

"Let me dress your wounds," Four insisted to him and stopped to face him. "You have my word I won't attempt an escape. Unlike my brother, my word actually means something."

He didn't have to look at Seven for her to know he was speaking to her too.

 **~O~o~O~**

Seven stood guard while Four stitched up and cleaned the old man's back wound. They spoke low and from the tone it went from suspicious to reminiscent, almost cordial, but she respectfully remained at a distance and did her best not to eavesdrop. It seemed like they hadn't moved in hours, but it was likely only forty-five minutes. If they didn't get moving soon they were bound to have more company arrive.

"Commander!"

Seven sighed. "Just my luck."

"Where's the rest of your squad?" asked the leader of this new band of Ishida guardsmen.

"Dead."

They moved up the path, stopping just feet from Seven, two of the guards even putting hands on their blades. "Your orders, sir?"

Seven didn't take her eyes of the guards before her but she could feel the tension behind her as Akita apologized. He gave the order to arrest them both. Seven allowed herself to be placed into custody just as Four did and they were surrounded by a formation of guards. They escorted them for just another hour or so, night was closing in above the trees.

"You were late, so I decided to come for you," the captain explained and gestured back at Seven. "I did not expect to see that one in your company however."

"It's good you did come," Akita sighed. "It seems we will be taking both into custody, although I am unsure how this will affect our political standing with the Mezzo-Alteros."

"The other one doesn't seem to care so much about our standing one way or another."

The old man seemed ready to respond, but suddenly the whole troop stopped dead with hands to their weapons. Seven looked around a bit to see if there were more vagabonds had finally shown up, but when she looked ahead she realized it was someone worse.

"Thanks, boys." Two stood casually just up the trail. "We'll take it from here."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	39. Chapter 39: Just Under the Surface

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Just Under the Surface**

 **Sorry I'm late again everyone, but its here!**

 **Spotlight time:**

 **Thanks to Persephone Targaryen,**

 **Azure the Dragonlady, free-at-last, PatriciaWolf,**

 **and MyWritingMuse for the follows.**

 **And thank you everyone for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

It boiled just under the surface at the sight of her. Calypso's fear-fueled rage. Seven could still feel the itch of the newly grafted skin on her side from the gunshot wound she'd received when she'd been forced to run. And yet the woman stood there smirking down at the group of men that surrounded Seven and Four. Seven could feel the anger vibrating just under her skin as though it were a tangible energy source just waiting for the switch to be flipped so it could burst into its full furious splendor. But Seven waited now to see what would go down. If she got knocked out by the guards because she did something stupid then she wouldn't be able to defend herself against Two.

"Who's we?" asked Akita.

"Me and my armed friends surrounding you." She grinned.

The guards looked around nervously, but Akita kept his eyes on Two. "This man is wanted for the murder of Emperor Ishida Nihei of the Principality of Zairon and this woman is a known assassin as well as his conspirator. They are being returned to his home world for trial."

"Those people are wanted back on our ship," Two countered.

"I believe we have a stalemate." The old man frowned just a bit more and then all hell broke loose when he said, "Lieutenant."

The man pulled out his gun to fire and the crew of the Raza fired back. The guards broke ranks and scattered as one of their leaders went down. Shots fired uncomfortably close to her head and Seven ducked for cover behind a tree as her ears rang. Four grabbed Akita and dragged him to the ground out of the line of fire. Seven watched the Ishida guards go down one right after the other. The older ones lasted for a bit, but she felt a little sorry for the poor kids that had obvious just come out whatever dojo the Ishida trained their guards at. Peeking around the trees, keeping her head low, she could see One and Three near Two's position, but there was no sign of the others.

She barely realized the shooting had stopped since her ears were still ringing and then she saw the rest of the Raza crew up and moving around. Seven went straight for the lieutenant, taking back her gear, and Four helped Akita to his feet as the other's approached. Two explained that Six was waiting for them with the Marauder a few minutes away and how she'd found them, all the while carefully avoiding stepping too close to Seven. The redhead just glared, pent up energy tensing her muscles and images of the violent strangulation of the other woman popped into her mind.

"The decision is no longer mine to make," Akita looked around at the group and then to Four, holding out the sword he'd taken from him. "I wish you luck, Denka, but know this, should our paths cross again, I will fulfill my duty as an officer of the Royal Court to bring you in.

A dark look came down on Four's face and Seven could feel the dread take hold in the center of all her anger. She could feel it worming through her as Four stepped towards the old man. Her chance at getting a lesser punishment had disappeared the moment the words had come out of Akita's mouth.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Four stepped up to clasp the other man's arm in a firm shake and then hesitated for a moment as they broke contact. "Akita-san, I want you to deliver a message to my brother."

Seeing the peaceful look on Four's face at that moment what else could he say but, "Of course."

Four nodded and smiled. Then his blade was flashing through the air and out through the other side of Akita's body. The blade slipped out as quickly as it had gone in, now covered with even more blood as the old man's corpse fell to the ground. With a prudent snap, he flicks some of the blood off and begins walking in the direction Two had indicated the shuttle was in, taking Seven by the arm to make sure it was clear to the others that she was coming also, whether she wanted to or not. But she didn't fight him, there was no point. With Akita dead, there was no one among the Ishida who would stand up in her defense and now all she could do was wait for Derris to come back with another round of punishment.

 **~O~o~O~**

She hadn't expected the interruption or the thank you he offered her, but she had expected the conversation to steer towards Seven sooner or later. She'd made a little speech about how the crew wasn't just acquaintances that come and go anymore, that they were sort of like a weird little family. She'd sort of opened the door for this junction unintentionally.

"We have to fight for each other," she'd said. "Because no one else will."

"Then someday with your help, I'll take my rightful place on the throne and on that day, I'll remember my true family, after I've dealt with the old one." He'd seemed calmer than he'd been before he'd left the ship, but there was a darker edge that Two hadn't ever noticed before. "And to do that, I will need Seven to stay on the ship."

"Look," she sighed, looking around for a moment before trying to hold his eyes again. "I assume she told you how she got left on the station, but I was trying to do what was best for the crew at the time."

"She is a member of this crew," Dark eyes bore down on her. "And because of your actions she was forced to endure what I suspect more than any of us ever have. Make amends and don't try to send her away again or my true family will become that much smaller."

He turned to go, his intentions made clear, but Two still couldn't just say sorry to the woman or to him about this. "What is so important about her? Why do all of you keep defending her?"

Four turned back to see her stand up and cross her arms. "She a victim, sent here on a suicide mission to keep her only remaining family alive. For her failure, she was punished and I've seen the proof that it wasn't the first time. Perhaps the others can sense this about her as well."

"What do you mean 'punished'?" Two narrowed her eyes, not sure if this was an excuse due to his compromised position or there was something deeper.

Cheekbones stark and jaw tight, his eyes seemed to be piercing through her to a target much farther away. "Don't send her away again."

Then he was gone and Two was left gritting her teeth in his wake. Couldn't they see there was something wrong with her? Even with Five's dreams the others had still take up a standard in defense of Seven and Two just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Something had seemed wrong about that woman from the moment she'd laid eyes on her, but then in the beginning she'd been equal parts confused and suspicious of everyone so she'd put the feeling to the side. Now though she knew there was something off about her and even with Four's threats all it did was solidify Two's gut instinct that the woman would bring them nothing but trouble.

 **~O~o~O~**

Trouble, nothing but trouble. The whole lot of them.

"I thought I told you take the pits out of the cherries before serving them to me," Aria hissed and flung the bowl at the cringing servant. "Now bring me some wine and another bowl, this time with no pits!"

The pathetic man scrambled to clean up the mess and then was gone to fetch her what she asked for. None at the Imperial Palace seemed to understand just how important she was yet and kept making mistakes in her presence. She turned in her lounge chair to look in her beautifully gilded mirror, a present from the new Emperor Ishida's mother, her soon to be mother-in-law. Carefully, she checked for wrinkles, massaging and smoothing out the sections of her skin she'd felt crease or stretch when she'd scolded the servant for his meager performance. If only they'd give her another clone to get things done properly, but her 'sister' was out proving what an utter failure this latest batch at been and the creator responsible refused to make another until she could be collected and he could examine the source material for malfunctions.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and she did her best not frown as she sensed her betrothed's troublesome brooding preceding him. She admired the delicate angles of her face and the starkness of her dark red hair against her pale skin. The flawless beauty of her image always helped keep her in a good mood when she knew she was required to be cordial.

"Oh dear, Hiro," she cooed like a trembling dove, feigning distress at his own pained visage. "Tell me, darling, what's happened now?"

"My mother," he frowned as he made his way to her. "She's turned me into a liar and now my teacher and an officer of the court is dead. All because she wouldn't let me go speak to my brother."

"Well, now, I'm sure she was just protecting you as any mother would," Aria could feel her lips trying to curl in disgust and forced them into a sympathetic pout instead. "I know I would have been distraught to hear that your murderous brother had killed you in an attempted to take your throne."

"He wouldn't have killed me, I know it," Hiro clenched his hands together. "My brother just wanted to tell me the truth about father's death."

She sighed as the servant came back in with more cherries and wine, smiling sweetly at the man when she saw they had indeed been pitted this time and then looked back to Hiro, holding her hand out to him. "Come to me, my darling, and enjoy a snack with me. Put all of this troublesome nonsense from your mind. The truth will come out eventually and I have no doubt it will show your brother to be the traitor your mother claims."

Hiro looked to her and hesitantly took her hand, sitting down on the chaise beside her. "I'm not hungry, but I will try to clear my mind. I need to think about what I'm going to do if ever see Ryo again, although mother says that's unlikely."

"Quite so, dear," she popped a cherry into her mouth, relishing the tart and sweet flavors melding deliciously. "My sister was out there looking for him, but from what I understand from my captain from Mezzo-Altero Prime, she's being held prisoner by him instead. So much trouble and I do despise dealing with trouble."

Hiro's head sank into his hands as she gave him this news, almost as though he believed her and yet was trying to think of a way to discredit this newest bit of information. Aria gave a small frown as she sipped her wine and popped another cherry in her mouth, wonder how much longer she'd have to wait before the other Ishida was dead and they could be properly married. Calypso's creator would have to make a new clone then so it could take her place for the time it took to conceive a new heir for the combined thrones of Zairon and Mezzo-Altero, then Aria would be free to do as she please, which at the moment was to do something other than listen to this excuse of an emperor whine about his older brother. Siblings were too troublesome to think about and she couldn't afford to wrinkle her beautiful face.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	40. Chapter 40: Surrender or Die

**Chapter Forty: Surrender or Die**

 **Spotlight:**

 **Thanks to MyWritingMuse for the review!**

 **shiki ryuusaki for the fave!**

 **And to sunstar234 for the fave and follow!**

 **Thank you to everyone else for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

What was it with this ship and alarms? Is it Broken Ship Day already? But they just had an emergency yesterday. Seven growled up at blaring intercom, wondering if Two had really ever had the ship fixed like she was supposed to back on that station.

Someone banged on her door and she yelled, "I'll be up there in a minute."

There wasn't any more noise so she assumed they'd gotten the message. She looked back into the mirror into the tired grey eyes that stared back at her as she finished cleaning her face. One of the lashes on her back must have gotten infected despite the medic's treatments, because she'd been sick for the most part of the last several weeks since they'd returned to the Raza and she only had minimal usage of her back and shoulders. She hadn't thrown up in a few days so Seven had assumed she was getting better, but the moment the ship lurched to halt she'd quickly lost her breakfast. She'd hoped the antibiotics she'd been sneaking out of the med bay were going to be enough, but that clearly was not the case.

Now settled, her stomach growled its demand for replenishing nourishment, but lunch was still hours away thanks to Two's heavily enforced rule about no one missing meal time. The only thing Seven could find outside of the regular meal schedule was a glass of whiskey and since Six, Three, and One had taken up hoarding the bottles she usually had to ask for it, but she'd been making a point to keep away from the others on the ship. She wasn't about to let her impending punishment get any worse by buddying up to them all again and letting herself hope they'd protect her when the time came.

The alarms stopped screaming overhead which meant at least Two was already on the bridge. Two had yet to say anything about shooting her or stranding her on the station and even though she forced Seven to be present at meals, she hadn't been any kind of welcoming. After checking that all of her braids along the sides and down the back of her head were nice and tight and that her little pompadour up top wasn't frizzing out, she gave herself a sharp nod of approval. The movement caused a snap of pain to go down her neck and settle near the middle of her back. Seven groaned, trying to massage what she could reach as she walked out of the room to head toward to the bridge to see what else was going to go wrong today.

"Are you okay?" came a squeak from behind her.

Seven whirled around to see Five just standing to the side of the door, the extra movements making the nausea return, but she did her best to reply to the girl while choking back the bile. "Fine, just tripped over some books I'd left out."

The girl tilted her head to the side a bit, confused. "Oh, well, you should have the android look at you. You're paler than usual."

The redhead cursed herself silently, realizing that the girl had been trying to remember if she'd seen or heard anything of the sort while she'd been spying on people from the vents. "I will, but I'm sure I'll feel better soon enough. Just wish that someone would have asked before messing with the books in the first place and screwing up my system."

"Uh, sorry," Five blushed. "When you and Four didn't come back to the ship I sort of went in your room to look for clues and Six too. He was worried about you. I tried to put everything back, but I couldn't remember how they were. I got distracted by a manual on thermodynamic repulsor systems. I didn't know you knew about that kind of stuff."

"I didn't know either, maybe it was something I got for someone else," Seven shrugged and motioned for them to start walking so they could get to the bridge. "You can borrow it if you want I guess."

She blushed again. "I sort of already did."

"Well at least its serving its purpose then, I guess," she laughed, but kept moving as she tried not to think about what would have happened if the kid or Six had found the vials under the shelves.

Then Five became very serious and her pale little face wrinkled up with worry. "I have to apologize for something else too."

"Alright, what else you got for me, kid?" she tried to keep her tone light and playful, but there was so much that could go wrong with this kid's snooping and curiosity that she couldn't help but be a little worried too.

"It's my fault that Two kicked you off the ship."

Seven stopped and took a deep breath, trying to hold back the bitterness that just crawled up her throat. "No, it wasn't."

"It- it was though," Five jumped ahead of her and looked earnest about taking the blame. "I'm the one who told her about what I saw in the dreams or whatever and that I saw you kill TJ and that –"

Seven whipped out a hand and covered the girl's mouth. "It doesn't matter what you told her. She probably insisted that you keep trying to look into the memories, didn't she? And that you should tell her every time you saw something new, right?"

Five nodded, shame making her normally bright eyes cloud over.

"You did what you were told to avoid getting in trouble and so you could feel closer to someone on the crew so you wouldn't feel like an outcast," Seven sighed, but smiled at the girl. "I can understand those motives and I don't blame you."

"Really?" Five asked when Seven took her hands away. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she nodded, careful not to pull on any of the muscles in her neck. "Besides, I don't think Two has ever really liked me that much."

Five shrugged and then as they started moving again she got a bit more excited. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

Seven cocked an eyebrow at her. "Depends on the favor."

"Teach me how to fight."

 **~O~o~O~**

Another missile hit the ship and as she fell back against the console, Five's elbow slamming into her stomach, Seven couldn't hold back the nausea anymore. Moving the girl just out of the way enough, she bent over and had to let her body try to wretch, but all that came was another round of dry heaves. She'd emptied her stomach apparently back in her room. Five came down beside her and tried to help with those useless little circles people were always rubbing on another's back when they had no clue what to do. The heaves were violent enough on their own that the pain shooting down her back now kept her from really feeling anything else anyways.

"Raza, this is the FCS Condor." Came the audio message. "Power down and surrender or your ship will be destroyed. You have thirty seconds to comply."

"What do we do now?" Five asked, looking at Seven and then to Two who kept her eyes on the ships.

"Give up," Seven dragged herself to her feet. "Or die. Whichever one gets rid of this head ache first."

Two gave her a disgusted look before turning to the Android. "What's the status of the FTL drive?"

The ship lurched again, sparks flying everywhere this time and Seven had to sit down in one of the console chairs before she started dry heaving again as the Android responded to Two. "Damage is significant. I estimate repair time to be a minimum of three hours."

"So hypothetically, what do you think happens if we surrender?" Six came over to Five and Seven, taking over the process of those useless little circles, although his were much more forced than worried.

"Probably turn us into the Galactic Authority." Two frowned.

"If we're lucky," Four put in.

Seven groaned, "But we never are."

"He's right," Three nodded. "This is payback for that mining colony."

"We're receiving another message," chirped the Android.

"Your time is up Raza," the man's voice said. "Sorry to have to do this. Damn waste of a fine ship if you ask me."

The alarms started going off again and Seven put her head to her knees, trying to cover her knees. "Tell them we surrender damn it!"

"They just launched a nuclear missile," the Android informed them. "Medium payload, 20 megatons."

"But the shields will hold, right?" One looked around nervously.

"No." The Android lacked her normal perkiness. "The shields will not hold. This ship will vaporize upon impact."

Seven groaned and tried not to listen as Two planned their suicide, insisting that the Android have the ship rush towards the missile and into the blast range. Technically, it was a good plan, taking out their enemies at the same time, but Seven would never have told her that directly. Even when it worked. The disarmed nuke shattered against the shields and They tried to press their advantage. Seven looked up long enough to do her part and target an enemy system, but something else went wrong.

"Ferrous ships?" Six asked as three more ships dropped out of FTL.

The Android's gears whirred as she processed incoming information. "No, Mikkei Combine."

After a quick debate, Two had them drop their shields. The tension in the room throbbed even more than Seven's head and back, ready to ignite at the slightest spark. Three looked ready to jump ship, Five was ready to start crying, One looked close to begging, Four was scowling more than usual, and Six and Two were just throwing their hopes out into space at the other ships.

"The Ferrous ships just jumped to FTL." The mechanical angel informed them all. "Receiving a transmission."

"Greetings Raza, this is the MCS Murakami," came the voice of a much more pleasant sounding woman. "Commander Truffault at your service. We need to talk."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	41. Chapter 41: Off Her Game

**Chapter Forty-One: Off Her Game**

 **Spotlight goes to:**

 **ShadowSpade, Guest, and Tianna for their insightful reviews!**

 **As well as to Bookworm1227 and miricloe11 for the follows!**

 **Thanks to everyone else for their continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Commander Truffault was an older woman, one that Two had apparently bargained with before back while they were dealing with the mining colony. She questioned, quietly threatened, and called them disappointing as politely as anyone ever could as she compared their current attitudes versus their previous, forgotten, cutthroat personas. After all was said and done, she offered them a job.

All Two had to say was, "No."

Three made a point to try and change that answer, but she flat out refused. She sent Seven to escort the generous commander back to her own ship, but made it clear that even with twenty-four hours to think about it the answer would still be 'no'.

"It really is a shame, you know," Truffault quipped. "You really should see what you can do to convince your boss."

Seven stopped just outside the shuttle bay. "She's not my boss."

"Well, of course not, you're royalty after all," she laughed haughtily. "Of course we know who you are. Your face is still plastered on quite a few missing persons posts. And with your reputation on Mezzo-Altero Prime I'm surprised that you're not the one in charge here, but if she's not your boss then who is she? Other than the infamous Portia Lin, Captain of the equally legendary Raza, I mean."

The snarl Seven felt curling her lips was enough to make Commander Truffault grin as she had in the mess hall, but Seven didn't do anything more to react to the bait. This woman just wanted someone who'd agree to take the job she was offering, but even with Two's arrogance, Truffault wouldn't find a mutineer in Seven. Not for this reason anyways. She had plenty enough reason on her own to make that woman suffer, but all that would come in its own time. Crazed Calypso didn't rule this roost any longer, although she'd shared much of her vivid imagination over the last few weeks they'd spend suffering from whatever infection they had, Seven would not bring any more of the universe's wrath upon herself if she could help it. Not so soon after her meeting with Derris anyways.

She escorted the commander the rest of the way to her shuttle without a word or sideways glance, but that didn't stop the more refined woman from speaking her devious mind. "Some of my colleagues have shared an interesting rumor with me recently, something that certainly hasn't helped your boss's reputation. They said she was seen in a shoot-out with a member of her own crew. I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when I came aboard and saw that you were all very much alive."

"She's not my boss."

Truffault smiled. "So you've said, but no matter what she decides as far as this job goes, I'm sure you won't forget that you have your own friends within the Mikkei Combine and I know they are eager to pay up on the favors they owe you. After all you've done for us within your quadrant, I was told to make sure you know that my employers would be rather pleased to know they'd been able to return you and your family's generosity."

Seven just leveled her cold grey eyes on the woman and made a gesture towards the shuttle.

"Very well," not the slightest bit ruffled, she continued to smile. "Just keep that bit in mind and to yourself, of course. Who knows? You might be able to use it to get a ship of your own one day."

It was obvious from the way she gestured around her as she got back into her private shuttle that she meant they could give her the Raza, but that wouldn't be necessary anymore. Not with how she'd seen Four interacting with the rest of the crew. Seven snarled at Commander Truffault's vessel as it raced off back to its mothership. While her curiosity at what she'd done to acquire such a favor from the Mikkei tickled the edges of her mind, Seven brushed it away. She wouldn't forget, perhaps one day she could use it to escape Derris for good, but right now she couldn't chance stabbing the others in the back.

Not with those dark eyes that watched her every move each time she turned a corner. "The others want to have a meeting in the mess hall."

She shook her head carefully and walked right past him.

"It's about the job," Four insisted, moving to keep step with her.

"I don't care," she turned down the first corridor that would lead her in the opposite direction.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, jerking her back to face him. "I understand and that is the problem."

"Why is it a problem?" Seven snapped as the pain of the movement sent shockwaves up and down her back, and the nausea she'd felt back on the bridge was beginning to bubble again. "This isn't something I would have cared about before."

"It's why you don't care that is the problem," he growled back. "Before I could have believed it was due to your lack of ambition, but now you've surrendered completely to apathy if only to escape your fear."

She wavered a bit as she swallowed back the mounting pressure in her throat. "And I wonder what I could possibly be afraid of with such a gallant prince to protect me. Go have your little meeting and leave me alone."

"For once, I don't find your sarcasm the least bit entertaining," he let go of her arm, but kept those dark eyes on her even as she turned to flee. "But don't believe we're done speaking about this."

 **~O~o~O~**

He sat down at the table with the others, thinking about how weak she'd felt even just standing next to him. He'd seen her wretch on the bridge during the attack and during the meeting with Truffault, she hadn't said a word. Even just now in the corridor, she'd looked dangerous close to fainting. The way her body had tensed up and jerked when he'd pulled her back to him. Four knew that it wasn't going to be simple to just reintegrate her back into the crew, but he hadn't expected her to become ill on top of being indifferent to potentially dangerous situations. He would have to see if the Android could convince her to get scanned so the physical half of her predicament could be solved.

"Should we post a look out?" Three said as seriously as he could when One locked the mess hall doors. "Just in case?"

The other man shook his head nervously. "We're just having a private discussion. It's nothing for her to get upset about."

"Really?" the gunman probably was genuinely surprised at One's naiveté. "Then why is the door closed?"

Like Seven's door had been since they got back from his meeting with Akita-san. Five had been keeping an eye on her for him, but even she hadn't seen much. The room had been kept dark and Seven hadn't been venturing out of it much at all. The one time he'd caught her in the training room, she'd escaped out the other door, and hadn't returned yet.

"So what do you guys want to do?" One asked.

Three's answer was immediate. "Take the job; get some money, get some protection."

"Agreed." Four nodded his consent to the mission and tried to set his concerns for Seven in the back of his mind.

One also agreed and Three had to make a point. "I'm just kind of surprised you're putting your cards on the table without clearing things with your girl first."

"My girl?" One scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

Even Four had to grin at this fool as he blushed, suddenly understanding what their more licentious crewman had meant, but his childish reaction just made him think of how Seven had been before her encounter with the past. She'd been similar in a way that made her own innocence stand out even amid her grouchy, unfed sarcasm. Constantly tired or hungry, she'd often made quips at the others' expense, but now…

"What about you?" Three asked the big guy.

Six shook his head. "I don't like it."

"Okay, three to one," he smirked. "That's a majority."

"What about Seven or Five?" Six inquired hoping to get someone else on his side.

Three rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Five's a kid. She just does what Two tells her to and Seven, well, she always does what he does."

"Is that why she kicked both your asses when you tried to steal the ship?" Six raised his eyebrows at him.

"First of all, we weren't trying to steal the ship, we trying were saving all of our lives," Three held up his fingers to count off his points. "Second, she got hers handed to her in the end. And third, you're just jealous she ain't yours."

"She's not anyone's," Six countered and then looked to Four. "But where is she?"

Four returned the serious look the larger man gave him with double the intensity. "Resting. She's not well and can't make a decision like this for herself yet."

"I don't know," Six shook his head again. "I think we should hear that from her."

"What good will it do, big guy?" Three smacked his hand on the table. "Three against two still wins just as much as three against one."

"Exactly," One nodded. "So who's going to tell her?"

The men frowned at him now and Three vocalized the obvious response. "Are you serious now?"

As One was sent off to his doom, Four tried to separate from the others with the intention of finding the Android but Three cut him off. He held out a hand to insist the swordsman pause, making sure the others were well down the hallways before he said anything. By the time he did, Four was sure he could have been halfway to the infirmary by that point.

"So not that I really care," the man started. "Not my thing, more out of curiosity though, what is wrong with her? She seems off her game, ya know, in a majorly projectile vomit sort of way. That won't be good for when we're on the job."

Four frowned. "I'm not sure."

"I hope it's nothing contagious," he grimaced and scratched at the stubble along his jaw. "With the way she was coughing it all up on the bridge, better than the alternative though, I guess."

"What alternative?" He frowned harder.

"I mean we've already got Five on board, don't really have room for anyone else," he shrugged. "Besides I would hate to think of those curves of hers-"

His patience had run out. "What alternative?"

Three looked at him and grimaced again. "You sure you didn't knock her up?"

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	42. Chapter 42: Doctor's Orders

**Chapter Forty-Two: Doctor's Orders**

 **Spotlight time guys:**

 **Thanks to ShadowSpade, , and witchbaby300**

 **for the reviews!**

 **Thanks to 0 for fave and follow!**

 **Thanks to Anime-King15 for the fave!**

 **And to jgibbs9 for the follow!**

 **And to whomever submitted this to the**

 **Can't Get Enough Of community!**

 **Didn't realize that was a thing.**

 **And thanks to everyone else for the continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Glass shattered and she could hear heavier things behind upturned or thrown against the wall. Thankfully Hiro wasn't in the palace at the moment, or Aria would have to do more explaining than she ever cared to do in her entire life time. A queen should never have to explain herself, but with the temper tantrum Derris was throwing in the next room even she could admit it was going to be difficult to just brush all of this off. Her primary concern at this moment was for all noises to be stopped so her pounding head could rest and she could tend the wrinkles she could practically feel being etched into her skin.

She moved to command him to desist in his violent outrage, but that caused just another round rib-breaking, world-spinning, stomach-purging vomiting to ensue. Her private physician, the one she'd demanded be brought to her from Mezzo-Altero Prime, had confirmed the worst. For whatever reason that foolish Calypso had slept with and been inseminated by a male of the Ishida bloodline. When she'd passed an intergalactic way station somewhere the biological transmitter in her body had sent a signal to Aria's body. If everything had gone the way it was supposed to this would be the cue for Aria to run back home and hide for nine months while Calypso took her place as laboring mother in the spotlight.

But it hadn't worked out that way. "Stupid cow! Insipid slut! Seed-mongering whore! Selfish – "

Her own ranting only brought about another wave and her dehydrated, oxygen deficient body ached and throbbed as deliciously peeled fruits and pitted cherries made their way back up to delight the world with their colorfulness a second time. Bile and other digestive juices, dribbled down her chin as she sobbed, her cracked ribs making this whole ordeal that much more unbearable. There were no servants to clean her up or to pick up after Derris. None could witness this atrocious scene or there would be questions she couldn't answer without revealing the illegal existence of her genetically linked clone, something she'd have to go to war with the corporations over or even worse: share.

"Is that cure ready yet?" she screeched into the commode.

Footsteps preceded the doctor as he rushed into her side. "Here, your highness, I have it here for you."

He came to her and gently turned her to face him and oh, how wretched she must have looked, because he flinched away from her before remembering his duty. He forced her to keep her head back and did his best to make sure she swallowed the bitter drivel he poured into her mouth. Once a majority of it was down, he closed her mouth and put his hands over it to make sure she kept it down until it could take effect. The weight and pressure of his hands only added to pain she could feel radiating down her neck, back, and throughout her ribs. For the insult of laying his bare hands on her at all, doctor or no doctor, she would have him flogged, but now for the extra suffering he inflicted, she would have Derris flay the skin from his bones.

Another vase shattered in the other room and Aria was done. She pushed the doctor off and screamed her way to standing as her ribs did more than just complain at the movement. She wasn't about to listen to one more second of his tantrum, it was not as though he had anything to be upset with about in this situation.

 **~O~o~O~**

She just stared at the Android.

"What did you say?"

"I said congratulations," she blinked those big blue eyes innocently, perky as ever. "From my understanding it is customary to also offer a gift in times of celebration such as this. For the moment however, all I can give you is a satisfactory diagnostic scan and let you know that you will need to come in to receive a checkup once every week until the end of your second trimester."

Seven's head collapsed into her waiting hands as she tried to wake herself up from this nightmare. "And why in the hell would I do that?"

"The fetus is already showing high levels of testosterone, meaning that it is probably transitioning into a male," the oblivious Android responded. "This means that the fetus will be extremely fragile and any unnecessary stress has the potential to cause harm. It is recommend by the ship's medical database that you engage in only light aerobic activity and eat a nutritionally balanced diet."

"Do you even realize what ship we live on?" she groaned, rubbing her neck as her head began to swim. "Do you at least have something for the nausea?"

The perkiness was toned down by half a notch. "I am sorry, however, due to the high-risk nature of your pregnancy – "

"Shush!" Seven hopped up and covered the Android's mouth. "Don't say that word. Not to me and not to anyone else. Understand? I don't want them to know."

Confused, she cocked her head to the side. "Then how am I to address the situation if I detect any abnormalities or complications?"

"I don't know," she sighed, disgusted by the situation and the thoughts of Derris' plans for her coming to mind unbidden. "Call it an infection and don't mention it in front of any of the crew, got it?"

"Yes, I understand." The Android smiled and watched her as she bolted.

Seven walked as quickly as she could without running or upsetting her stomach. She had to take the long way back to the rooms, because twice she heard footsteps approaching down a side corridor and she didn't want to face anyone at the moment. She'd seen the question on their faces, she realized, when she'd thrown up on the bridge even though she'd ignored it at the time. If any of them did eventually ask, she would tell them just what she'd told the Android to say. It was just an infection that had spread too far, not a cause for concern like a… gods, she couldn't even say the word to herself. She really needed to get her game face on before she saw any of them.

Footsteps echoed down another side corridor, everyone should have already been in their beds since Two had announce the change in her previous decision. They were supposed to get some sleep before they reached the rendezvous point. That was the whole point of her waiting until they were in their rooms before seeking out the Android. Only two corridors away from hall with the rooms, she heard the footsteps turn into the hall behind her, and only three options came to mind as to who it could be. Six, as she'd fully avoided him since she'd returned; Two, as their captain had fully avoided Seven since her return; or Four, whom she'd locked herself away and run from any time she'd seen even his shadow.

Completely wrong. "Hey, Seven, I was wondering since we have some time before we get to the station if you could show me a few things and maybe we could hang out for a bit."

Seven took a deep breath and sighed as she turned to face the younger girl. "I'm sorry, kid, but the Android just told me I need keep my activity level to a minimum for the time being."

"Oh, are you really that sick?" she frowned and then looked concerned.

Four stepped around the corner and stood behind the younger girl. Seven felt her breath catch when he turned those dark eyes onto her and did her best to keep herself steady as casually crossed his arms over his chest. Somehow, between the nausea and the pain, she felt a different kind of warmth sweep through her as the muscles in his hands and forearms moved. She couldn't stop her eyes from tracing their way up his arms, shoulders, and neck to those lips and cheekbones.

Seven took another deep breath, but gave Five a little smile as she refocused on the girl. "Not sick, but I have a… big scratch on my back and it got infected. So I have to take it easy for a bit until it heals up and I'm sorry because I won't be able to teach you anything yet."

Five was obviously disappointed, but she nodded a bit. "It's okay. I guess I can forgive you this time because you're sick, you know."

Seven smiled at the girl. "Thanks, kiddo. I'm going to go get some rest now. Doctor's orders."

She spun away from them, fully expecting Four to stop her, but Five only mumbled a 'good night' before following him back down the opposite corridor. Seven frowned, but made her way to her room. It wasn't until she was locking the door behind her that she even considered that he could have been using Five to throw her off her guard or having the kid spy on her.

Seven groaned and let her body fall on to the bed. Her stomach burbled its rebellion towards the current position, but she ignored it. She had the feeling that as bad as this situation was, it could only get worse, because on the Raza 'Broken Ship' Day was usually followed with 'This Job is a Bust' Day.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	43. Chapter 43: Liabilities

**Chapter Forty-Three: Liabilities**

 **Spotlight:**

 **Thanks to ThousandsOfMilesAway, Short But Deadly, and Moroven**

 **for the follows and faves!**

 **To Gingluv and JayLove60 for the follows!**

 **And to and witchbaby300 for the reviews!**

 **And thanks to everyone else for your continued support!**

 **On a side note, I got distracted over the weekend**

 **and made a bit of fan art for the fic.**

 **Nothing intense and it didn't turn out how I'd hoped,**

 **but if you'd like to see a vague representation of how**

 **Seven/Calypso appears in my mind feel free to check it out.**

 **art/Lucky-Number-Seven-Fan-Art-629551874**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Seven accepted the gun from Three more easily than she ever would have in the beginning and he grinned at her which she was also more comfortable with than she ever had been in the beginning. Four watched her from the corner of his eye, but they had yet to continue their discussion about her apathetic behavior.

"Look at you, Lucky," he chuckled. "All grown up and using the big girl toys now."

It was true, she'd been less averse to using deadly force when given the chance, despite her predicament. Since she'd returned to the Raza, she'd felt much more comfortable with a gun and a blade or two on her hip than she had with the staff, although she still kept it close at hand, she wondered if she should switch to the glaive that was in the training room.

Three sat down in the seat next her on the shuttle, still grinning. "So what are you going to name it?"

The question spooked her, reminding her of the Android's diagnosis, but she forced herself not to do anything more than look up at him. "Name what?"

"The gun," he scoffed as though it should have been obvious. "It's a good gun, needs a name, ya know."

"I guess I hadn't thought about it, any suggestions?" She gave a snort of laughter, relieved, and grinned back at him.

He frowned at her and then looked at the gun, "Normally I wouldn't suggestions on such a personal issue, but you are a bit new at this so I guess I could give you a few pointers. Let's start with the basics, shall we? Does it feel like a guy or a lady?"

She kept her eyes on the gun, but her stomach burbled a bit and the taste of bile crept into her mouth. "Boy."

"Not what I would have guessed, but it's your gun after all," he shrugged. "Now what type of boy do you think he is?"

Her stomach burbled again and her vision swam a bit as she forced the nausea down. "A troublemaker."

"That's a good eye you got, Lucky," he nodded. "That type of handgun has been known to be finicky, but then they all have their own personalities. Now, think about that and eventually a name will come to you."

He clapped her on the shoulder and strapped in as Six began to disengage the shuttle from the ship's hull. Seven put the gun away and did the same. When she was all nestled in she looked up towards the front and saw that Four still had his eyes on her. So she did the only thing she could and made eye contact, glaring at him as the bile his little parasite sent up to her burned at her throat. He held her eyes for a bit and then turned away. Seven's anger diminished a bit and she sighed as she relaxed, somewhat disappointed in herself that she thought so little of the life inside her, but it still didn't seem completely real.

Calypso had been the one to make the conscious decision to seduce him back on the station, so that she could try to poison him later. He'd been too strong for her fury-driven madness to overcome and so the coward took a different approach. She'd let little bits of Seven's terror slip through the cracks and he'd latched onto it just as she'd planned. Seven's own desire and curiosity about the man had only spurred on the endeavor.

Now though, Calypso seemed just as poorly prepared for this situation as Seven was and neither of them wanted to see how this was going to end. On a ship full of criminals or in the hands of Derris. She didn't have any good options at the moment. Telling Four was out of the question and she couldn't depend on the reactions of the rest of the crew. Six would most likely lose any interest he'd previously held, but Two would be her biggest obstacle. She would use it as an excuse to have Seven leave the ship again and would most likely convince One as well as Three and Five to follow her lead.

The shuttle jumped and rocked as it made its way through the planet's atmosphere. Seven had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep what was left of her breakfast inside and closed her eyes to avoid the motion sickness that came with the jolting view they had of the environment through the shuttle windshield.

"I knew we should have left her on the ship," Seven heard Two scoff from her seat next to Six at the helm.

Head pounding and stomach trying to heave, she knew that there weren't any fighting words she could back up at the moment, but this only solidified her position as a liability. No, she couldn't tell the others. Seven would only be tossed out again and left waiting for Derris to find her. She wouldn't be able to hide, not pregnant or even with a child once it was born, not long enough for it to matter anyways. She realized that she wanted to have the baby, something in her screamed that it was necessary for it to survive and then all she could think about was what she was going to do once it was here. Raise it on the Raza if they let her stay? Go back to Derris and hope he let it survive? Find a nice house in the countryside somewhere, kill the occupants, take the property for herself, and raise the child normally? As the Marauder landed, she still hadn't been able to figure out what she was going to do if any of them found out before she had a clear directive in mind. Nothing but make sure the child lived.

Everyone began to unbuckle and get ready to file out as Six turned off the engines. Final weapon checks were made and doors opened. Sand immediately blasted in, getting into every nook and cranny it could find and some that shouldn't have been accessible at all. Six, Three, and One made their way out of the shuttle, but Two stopped Seven. Four waited at the door, scowling at Two.

"You're staying here," she ordered. "I don't know what happened while you were off my ship, but you've become a liability. The least you can do is guard the shuttle while we take care of business. Are we clear?"

Part of her bristled at being left out of the action now that the morning sickness was settling down, but another part thought intensely about the blistering walk through the sand the others were about to endure, so she just shrugged and smiled as pleasantly as she could at the captain. "Sounds good to me."

Two looked at her suspiciously, but turned and walked out into the desert with the others. Leaving her alone with Four. He watched the others walk across the sand for a moment, before he rounded on her.

"Why didn't you insist on coming?" he asked.

Seven just gestured outside. "Forgot my sunscreen."

The suspicion was still there, but those dark eyes lit up just a bit and his lips twitched. "You don't intend on trying to sabotage the shuttle or run away?"

She was ready to ready to repeat her previous statement with an even heavier dose of sarcasm, but when she saw Two turn to look back at them from several yards away, she just sighed. "Where would I run to? The scorching desert? Or back to the Raza? This dinky shuttle doesn't have power to get me anywhere away from all of you fast enough."

The light in his eyes faded. "So you've thought about it then."

"I didn't have to," she frowned. "I thought it was obvious. I have no plans to run because I have no where I could go that would be safe. You would find me or he would. It would just be a matter of who finds me first and how long I would last until the other catches up. Running would just be a waste of energy at this point."

"And what about what Two said?" He turned towards her more fully, the light from outside turning him into a silhouette as he came closer. "Are you going to be a liability?"

Her earlier thoughts flooded back through her mind and her hands started to move towards her stomach, but when she realized their destination she crossed them over her chest instead. "I haven't decided yet."

She moved to lean back against one of the seats, but a miscalculation had her sliding off the edge of it. His hands were there before the ground was, snapping out to catch her suddenly flailing arms. Seven tried to get her feet under her properly Four he pulled her in closer to him. Hands on her biceps, he kept her there in the awkward position of having to look up at him from much closer than she wanted to be in that moment. She froze, like a rabbit that's caught sight of the fox, hoping that he would just leave, but those dark eyes bored into her from much too close for that to be a likely outcome.

"I promised to protect you, Seven." His hands squeezed her arms just a bit and she could feel a thread of tension vibrating down his shoulders and arms. "You need to trust me."

Seven didn't so much as move a molecule. She just stood there with his hands on her arms hoping it wouldn't go any further despite a sudden warmth in her chest and tingling in her abdomen. One of his hands moved from her arm to the back of her neck and his face moved closer, his lips moved closer. She closed her eyes, ready to accept the kiss and part of her was even hoping for it. The tingling in her stomach seemed to expand and move lower as she remembered the night on the station and that day so long ago in the training room. Her body seemed ready to move and meet him, but his didn't move to close that distance. Instead he leaned down a bit, eyes still on hers as he touched his forehead to hers. His hand gently squeezing the back of her neck as she let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes.

She expect him to say something, anything else to relieve the tension of that moment, but again he didn't act as she'd predicted. Four released her and walked out of the shuttle. Seven stumbled back, this time catching the back of the chair with her hands as she leaned back against it, and watched as his shadow disappeared with the others' into the sand-flooded environment. She barely registered the sand blowing into the shuttle and against her face. Just the still throbbing pulse on the back of her neck where his hand had been and the electric tingle that curled through her belly and things just bit lower.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	44. Chapter 44:Unexpectedly Protective

**Chapter Forty-Four: Unexpectedly Protective**

 **Happy Hump Day, everyone!**

 **Spotlight time:**

 **Thank you to Meadowss, Kara Bennett, captnhook,**

 **and NeonMcQueen for the follows!**

 **Thanks to PurpleWitch25565 for the fave!**

 **And thank you to Sora Shovesha for the fave and the follow!**

 **And the ones who PM'd and asked, I'm sorry the link didn't work,**

 **but if you want to see my fan art for this series (just one so far)**

 **go to DeviantArt, look up my username KuhakuKitsune, and**

 **check for my Lucky Number Seven - Dark Matter FanArt.**

 **To everyone else,**

 **Thank you so very much for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

The newest, temporary, additions to the crew didn't say much as they were loaded into the Marauder except for their leader. If Three made the air feel greasy, this man made it feel downright toxic. Two told her to open the shuttle doors over the comm channel and yet this guy walked in as though the Marauder belonged to him. He gave everything an appraising glance until he turned and saw Seven taking a seat in the same chair she'd been leaning against since Four had walked out to follow the others.

"Looks like both you ladies are having a really lucky day," he grinned, toothpick sliding over to the other side of his mouth. "Don't worry, babe, I'll make sure you get a turn before this job is over.

He didn't have time to back away before the morning sickness took hold again and he snarled at her in disgust, but Seven just cover her mouth to keep more from coming up. A sudden weight on her shoulders nearly took her to her knees as Three threw an arm around her.

The gunman scowled at the other man, but looked down at Seven in mock betrayal. "And here I thought you were the loyal type, Lucky. You can't go showing that kind of favoritism to every guy that walks by or I won't feel special anymore."

"Sorry, uh, Marcus," she grinned sheepishly, nearly forgetting to call him by his real name by the sudden stunning protective gesture. "I'll try to save it all for you next time."

"That's my girl," he started for the seats, but stopped and looked at the other man. "Say what you want to the boss, but stay away from Red, okay? She's taken."

Livid, the other team's leader swiped what he could off his jacket, now crusted with vomit and an extra layer of sand as Three moved Seven into a corner seat so he could keep her separated from the other crew. As they all filed in, Four raising an eyebrow at the other leader and Two smirking as she sauntered up to the front with Six, there weren't any more comments made by either side until after they took off. As the other team took up seats close to one another and whispered low amongst themselves, Seven leaned a bit closer to Three who was checking something on his big gun, Raquel.

"Thanks," she whispered simply, not sure how to address it any further as they had never been particularly friendly.

"Don't mention it, seriously," he replied, not taking his eyes off of Raquel as he checked her nooks and crannies for more sand. "Like Truffault said, we've got a reputation to keep. Besides, it was either intervene or walk through the sand for nothing."

"What do you mean by that?" she frowned at him and then closed her eyes as the nausea seemed to climb up her back.

"Well either you were going to snap his neck or your boyfriend up there was going to show him the pointy end of his favorite sword," Three shrugged.

Seven groaned, dropping her head into her hands and rubbing her temples. "First off don't say it like that. The term 'boyfriend' sounds juvenile and second, he's not even close to that."

"Does that mean I get a shot? You know, a reward for being so gallant." He raised his brows at her but chuckled as she leveled a nauseated glare on him. "Don't look at me like that. Not like I could resist a chance with curvy redhead."

"Why did you really intervene?" she sighed, putting her head back in her hands.

He didn't look at her but his body angled a bit more towards her as he check to make sure no one else was listening in. "I saw you with the Android in the infirmary."

Ice cold terror stopped her heart, her breath, and Seven felt on the edge of choking. "What?"

"When you first got back to the ship," he continued, and she did her best to let out her breath slowly. "You had your shirt off so the Android could examine you and my first thought was that I'd get to see something good on the ship for once, but I saw…"

He stopped for a moment, training his eyes on his gun, as he thought about his next words and the entire process seemed so unfamiliar to him that Seven had to prompt him to continue. "You saw what?"

"Your back," he cleared his throat. "I saw the stuff that guy did to your back. I mean, Five had kind of told us what she knew from, you know, her visions, but even I wouldn't have done that kind of damage to a person. It's easier to just shoot them."

This time Seven looked up to make sure no one else was listening. "So everyone knows then, what happened to me after… after I left the ship?"

"Don't worry, Lucky," he clapped her on the shoulder. "We got you covered."

Seven frowned at him, wanting to press for a more definite clarification, but the turbulence in the shuttle got worse as they began to exit the atmosphere of the planet and she had to put her head between her knees to keep from giving the inside of the Marauder a new, more acidic paint job.

 **~O~o~O~**

She did her best to glare at the kid when Two passed her off to Seven with the instructions that both of them were going to sitting on the sidelines, but in truth, Seven was glad she wasn't the only one being forced to sit out due to their unofficial crew member status.

"So, do you, um, have any games we can play?" Five looked at her hopefully. "Two didn't really give me any time to grab anything."

Seven sighed as she finished braiding her hair along the sides, now adding them to the long braid in the back. The cold water that soaked into her shirt from the freshly washed hair was the only thing keeping the nausea at bay so far, too bad it didn't do anything to quell the burning in her forearms and hands from behind up above her head for so long. She looked at the girl from under her lashes, remembering how odd it had been when she encountered the teen with Four in the corridors. It had felt like she was being hunted, but perhaps that had been a symptom of the fresh dose of paranoia instilled by the Android's diagnosis.

"No, sorry," she grunted as she worked through the tiredness in her hands, fatigue from the pregnancy setting in much more than it usually did. "Just books and the terminal, which our dear captain has restricted use of for the time being."

Five's delicate shoulders slumped as she sighed too. "Well, what do you do for fun in here?"

"I don't do anything for fun in here." She began to slowly and tightly add the remaining hair from the top and the braids from the sides to the massive braid down the back of her head, careful not to let any strands slip.

"Then what have you been doing in here?"

"Sleeping or vomiting," Seven shrugged. "Sometimes I even have time to breath properly between the two."

Dejected, the girl sighed again and turned her face to the ground, but Seven could see the girl looking up at her through her own lashes as she was doing to keep an eye on Five. "Are you going to get better soon? I mean, did the Android give you anything to help you or anything? What do you have anyways? Is it like a stomach virus or something you picked up off the station or –"

"It's nothing." She snapped as she pulled the braid over her shoulder, long enough now that she could reach it and keep it tight enough but not tire out her arms. "Just some kind of bug I must have picked up somewhere. I'd tell you, but I couldn't barely pronounce it when the Android told me the first time."

Five scuffed the toe of her boot on the metal floor. "Well, I have some stuff, if you want it I mean, because I got it for you, but then you went to go see the Android so I didn't know if you still needed it or whatever."

"What stuff?" She tied off the braid and let her hands fall down into her lap, swelling starting almost immediately by the sudden ease of the blood flow.

"You know, some pills," Five looked up, tilting her head to the side as she shrugged. "For like vomiting and stuff."

Seven narrowed her eyes at the girl as she popped up and came over, pulling out a small bottle and holding it out to the older female. "Um, thanks, kid, but I already have some. Don't worry, the Android is taking care of me."

"Oh, okay," Five seemed confused for a second, but let her hand drop and put the pills back into her jacket pocket. "I'll put them back later then if you're sure."

Smiling, Seven got up to clean off and put away her gear from earlier. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Five watched, quiet while Seven went about cleaning up her room and she only laughed once when Seven nearly did the splits as she slipped on a congregation of sand that fell out of her holster. There was some cursing and fuming, but she seemed more amused by Seven's antics than afraid as she had seemed the few times she'd been alone with Seven before.

"How did you get so much sand in your clothes anyways?" She finally asked as Seven used the side of her boot to brush the sand from the floor closer to the trash compartment. "Six said you stayed on the shuttle during the rendezvous."

The redhead blushed a bit as she remembered the awkward tension she'd felt after Four had walked into the desert. "I did, but I, uh, had trouble shutting the doors after the others left and this devil's dirt blew in."

"Oh," she looked to the floor innocently and then back up to Seven as the older woman sat down on the bed next to her. "Was that before your after you made out with Four?"

Grey eyes snapped to the younger girl's face to see a wide grin. "Excuse me?"

"Three said you guys were making out and they had to come back and drag you away from each other," she explained, tilting her head to the side.

Seven scoffed. "That's not what happened."

"Then what did happen?"

She hesitated again. "He stayed behind for a minute to make sure I was capable of standing guard over the shuttle. The others weren't even out of sight yet when he left."

Five frowned and after a minute she asked, "Did you want him to kiss you though?"

Seven narrowed her eyes, suspicious of the girl who didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. "No."

"But I thought you guys were really close, you know? At least you seemed that way when I would watch you both in the training room." Five's eyebrows knit together as she turned more toward Seven. "Did something happen when you were off the ship? Is that why you don't practice together anymore?"

A burble rippled through Seven's stomach. "Yeah, something kind of happened."

Dejected once more, she pouted down at the bed spread. "I liked it when I would be in the vents and I'd see you guys fighting. It was so cool. I mean like neither of you were pulling punches or anything and you're both really good. It was pretty too, kind of like you were dancing. A scary, private type of dance, but it's why I asked if you could teach me to fight. I want to do stuff like that too."

"Even if it means hurting other people and getting hurt in the process?" Seven sighed. "Even if it means being in so much pain the next day you can't even stand? Having your hands broken or shattered to the point you can barely hold a pencil, much less draw?"

Bright eyes went wide as terrified little saucer plates as she looked down at her hands and after a moment she turned them into fists and looked back up at Seven, still afraid but determined. "Yes, I can't just let you guys protect me all of the time. At some point I'm going to have to defend myself."

The woman looked at her for the space of several heartbeats, before busting out laughing. Five couldn't have looked more surprised or terrified if Seven peeled off her face to reveal the seven-foot tall reptilian aliens that mining colony had thought the Raza would be. And then Five was looked every inch the offended teenager she was. She glared and crossed her arms as she waited for Seven to finish.

When she finally did, Seven looked up at the kid, grinning as she held her stomach and wiped an eye. "You're too serious, kid. I already told you that I would teach you what I could, but it'll have to wait until I'm feeling more like myself."

"You seem to be feeling just fine to me."

Seven had to take a deep breath to keep from laughing again as the girl started pouting. "Alright then, let's go see if I can show you a thing or two before they go out and get us all arrested."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	45. Chapter 45:Practice, Practice, Practice

**Chapter Forty-Five: Practice, Practice, Practice**

 **Hope most of you are still with me and for those of you**

 **that were unsure about Seven's quick mental recovery**

 **here's another crack in her armor for you.**

 **She's getting better, she's getting stronger, but**

 **wounds of the mind are harder to**

 **come back from.**

 **And now for the spotlight! Yay!**

 **Thanks to the ever faithful and ever supportive**

 **for your review!**

 **Thank you, dawn09, for your fave!**

 **And last but not least, thanks to Waiting4TheDrop for the follow!**

 **And thank you to everyone else for your continued support!**

 **I do this as much for me as I do for all of you,**

 **otherwise I never would have posted it.**

 **Please Enjoy, everyone!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Five's stance wasn't bad, a little wide perhaps, but then she had only been observing from the vents or the hallway up to this point. Seven nudged her feet a bit closer together with the butt of the staff.

"Are you sure Two isn't going to be mad that we left your room after she told us to stay put?" the girl asked, moving into the next stance hesitantly.

Seven adjusted the bend of the girl's arm. "Let me worry about that. Next."

"Did she apologize? For chasing you away, I mean."

She shook her head. "Keep your eyes forward, let your peripheral vision track me, so you can keep your eyes on your primary target."

Brows knit together as she frowned, moving into the next stance, but she kept her eyes forward on the dummy Seven had her squaring off with. "He, um, Four, wanted her to apologize for kicking you off the Raza. He was worried, still is, I think because even though you're back, you're not really back... are you?"

"Pretty sure he didn't tell her to apologize," Seven scoffed, certain that if the two had spoken they hadn't been aware of Five's lurking. "Stop locking your knees up, keep your body loose."

"Well, no, I guess he didn't say that exactly, but –"

"But nothing." Seven sighed and put the staff back in its brackets before coming to stand in front of the girl with her arms crossed. "I get it, kid. You feel left out of the grown up conversations, because you think they don't feel you're mature enough to handle yourself. So you crawl around in the vents, collecting dust and secrets, so that you have something to say when certain topics come up, but there are somethings that I know I specifically don't want to talk about with anyone and I'm sure the others have things they'd rather not discuss. Talking about Four and feelings, his or mine, is one of those things for me. Do you understand?"

Five frowned, falling out of her stance as she nodded. "Are you going to leave again?"

"I don't have any plans to at the moment," Seven moved her hands to her hips. "Why would you ask that?"

She shrugged. "I just had a feeling that's all."

Seven rolled her eyes. "And how do you feel about getting back to practice?"

Five shrugged again, but then smiled as she looked past her. "Only if I get to watch you practice first."

She didn't have to turn around to know who was standing in the door behind her, but as Five's smile got bigger she groaned, "Do I have to?"

Five bounced away and Seven dropped down to a squat just as a sword passed through the air where her head had been. She spun on the balls of her feet and launched a leg up towards were she guessed Four's chin would most likely be, but he'd backed up and was already moving into a better position near the center of the room. She tried to look up at him as she stood, but couldn't manage to look him in the eyes yet.

"Seven!" Five tossed the staff to her.

She snatched it out of the air in whipped it about in a flourish just in time to block Four's assault as he drove forward with both blades spinning. The metal clashed over and over again as his swords snapped against the staff. The blades came at her from the sides, but she dodged and then swung the staff down into the center of the X the swords now made. He moved away, but she kept the pressure on for a moment before slipping the shorter section of the staff between his wrists and then twisted until he would he would be forced to drop the swords and step away or take hold of the staff. He did drop the swords, but he didn't step back or take the staff.

Instead he rushed forward as she had with the staff, taking hold of the metal rod to force it above her head and then behind her head. Realizing what he intended, Seven tried to let go of the staff, but he'd pinned her hands against her back with the force of the staff and his body crushing in against hers. Seven cried out more from the sharp pain in her suddenly tender breasts being squashed against his chest, another symptom in the extensive list the Android told her to expect, than from the pain of her stretched and awkwardly bent arms. She tried to snap her head forward and head butt him, but her thick braid was caught in just the same way her hands were, though he did lean his head back just a bit in case she managed to slip it through. She had to look down her nose to see his face from the angle her trapped braid had pulled her head, but she felt the need to look him in the eye at this close distance with his breath on her neck and body against hers. His dark eyes had a fire she hadn't seen in a while, cheekbones, sharp with the tension in his jaw, but his lips were curled minutely in one corner.

"I told you she was the friendly type," came a man's voice. "It was probably the boss's cologne that made her throw up."

Four looked to the door, but didn't release Seven. "Is there a problem, captain?"

Seven strained to look out of her peripheral and only barely managed to identify Two and a pair from the other team, Cain maybe, or was it Vons? Which one was the blonde again? And the woman, Tash. Two had her arms crossed and was scowling but the man beside her was grinning like a wolf licking its chops.

"I need to brief Five for the mission," Two said as she stepped a bit further into the room. "You two can continue you with… whatever you were doing."

Seven made a point to try and pull away again. This time Four released her and she had to fight the urge to reach up and massage her aching chest, instead moving her hands higher to massage her neck and shoulders. Five jumped up from her watching place on the floor, more excited than any kid should be to be sent into dangerous situations.

"I thought I wasn't going to be helping this time." As though she'd helped before.

Two frowned. "There's been a change of plans. Wexler won't be coming to the station with us, so I need you to come and look over his work to see what you can do instead."

Five smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Two shot a less than amused look at Four and Seven before leading the way out of the training room. Vons and Tash smirked before following Two and Five. Seven decided it was best to follow suit, at least with the leaving part. She moved towards the door, but that was made a little more difficult when her feet were swept out from under her and left her hurtling to the floor. Seven barely managed to catch herself with her hands, but her chin still rapped the metal pretty good. Snarling, she snapped her legs in and under herself, then using them to propel her upwards and lash out with one leg. Her foot slammed into his forearm knocking the staff out of his hands.

She wheel around to face him fully as she landed. "What in the hell did you do that for?"

"Our match isn't over yet," he countered, blocking as she launched her fists at him this time in rapid succession. "And you've lost your edge."

"I'll give you an edge," she hissed as she used her foot to pop one of the discarded swords up into her hands. "It'll be nice and shiny with a splash of red!"

Dark eyes gleamed dangerously with mischief as he moved in close, again doing so when she least expected it, hands whirling in a blur as he twisted the sword's hilt out of her hands with one and using the other on her chest to push her back. "Not if take it from you before you hurt yourself."

He tossed the blade away and kicked the other away as well as she drove forward, forced to use her fists and feet instead. "You're the only one that's hurt me. It was you and him!"

The apprehension and unwillingness to even look him in the eyes at the beginning of all this was gone in a rush and she could feel the rage and pain she'd had to endure because of things she only vaguely remembered at this point through dreams. Things that centered on this man she'd grown to trust, that she'd grown to care for. She'd suffered the unimaginable because of him and he expected her to just brush it aside and go back to how it was before.

"I did not do those things to you!" He countered, taking the brunt of her attacks as he fought to hold his position. "I did not intend for you to suffer that way and I will do everything in my power –"

"Words!" She hissed as she brought a leg straight up and then down with enough force she could feel the impact numb her leg and hips a bit as it hit the floor, Four having just barely dodged instead of blocking this time. "Don't make promises to me that you can't keep! You won't be able to protect me any more than I tried to protect myself. I tried and I failed and you will too! So, don't! Make! Promises!"

Each point was driven home with a strike that pushed him back, except for the last one. Four opened his arms, his defensive posture, and when her fist didn't connect with arms as expected she stumbled forwards, falling into his trap, into his arms as he closed them around her immediately. She struggled, trying to use her feet to throw him off balance, but he picked her up. Using a hand to force her head in against his shoulder and the other to crush her body against his, leaving no room for her to get a leg between them, and he ignored the nails she tried to claw into neck and arms.

"Let go of me!" Her shriek was muffled by his shoulder. "Four, let go!"

"No."

Seven fought harder, clawed deeper, tried to kick at his shins, and even tried to bite into his chest and shoulder as she screamed for him to release her. But he didn't and she couldn't understand why. He couldn't actually care about her, after the months they'd been together on the ship, he'd never said as much and despite their obvious physical affinity for one another, in and outside the training room, she couldn't understand why he'd promise to protect such a failure as herself. She couldn't wrap her mind around the notion that he could ever see her as anything more than a broken asset. Damaged goods.

As her mind slipped down the negative spiral, she fought against him less, hands just as likely to cling to anything they could hold on to as she felt herself slipping into dangerous psychological waters. She felt the tears falling as her body gave up, realizing just how much she'd been blocking out. Her defense mechanisms had pushed too much of the pain and fear she'd felt in Derris' custody into a little box that she'd shoved away along with any sense of purpose she might have held.

She didn't realize that he'd taken them to the floor or even that he'd relaxed his hold on her until she felt his voice reverberating throughout his body as he spoke. "You told me once that you felt safe with me and I regret that I could not be there when you needed that safety, but I need you listen to me now. You will not be alone again and when the time comes I will make certain everyone responsible for your pain suffers my wrath just before I let you execute them. I need you to trust me, Seven, because I'm not leaving you again."

 **~O~o~O~**

He looked down at the small bottle of pills.

"Did she say why she wouldn't accept them?" Four looked to the girl as she packed her tool kit for the mission.

Five shrugged. "She said she already had some."

"What did the Android's report have to say?" He pocketed the pills so he could return them later.

"That's what's weird," The girl seemed confused as she thought about it again. "The report didn't say anything. The entry was only listed it as an infection, but there weren't any notes and the scans in the computer didn't make any sense either."

"What scans?"

Five moved over to her terminal and pulled up the image files she'd taken from the infirmary's logs. "These ones. Supposedly she has an infection in one of the… scars on her back. She said it must have healed wrong or something, but the scans are focused on her stomach. And the diagnostic comparisons of her hormonal levels are different from the ones the Android had in here from before."

"Before?" He looked at the images and frowned, suspicions confirmed beyond a doubt.

Five looked up at him from her seat at the terminal. "On that first day, remember? The Android took a scan of her when you brought her into the infirmary after she'd hit her head."

He'd forgotten that moment for the most part. His focus had been on the scars on her back when he'd seen her behind the crates. It seemed so long ago now. Two called for Five over the comms and the girl jumped up to collect her things.

"Five," he stopped her before she opened the door. "Did you find anything else? About Seven's condition?"

She shook her head, green curls bouncing. "No. Should I keep looking?"

After a moment, Four shook his head in return. "I have what I need."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	46. Chapter 46: Unbidden

**Chapter Forty-Six: Unbidden**

 **Sorry I'm late, everyone.**

 **Math homework, enough said.**

 **Okay, looks like someone has the spotlight all to themselves tonight!**

 **Thanks to for the review!**

 **And thank you to everyone else for you continued support!**

 **Hope everyone is excited for the Dark Matter Season 2 finale.**

 **I know I am.**

 **Also so thankful they got a confirmation and the**

 **green light for Season 3.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Cups were passed out around the table and so was the whiskey. Tash and Cain grinned at something Three said and the antics displayed when he tried to give Five a bit for her victorious ingenuity. Since Six kept his hand over the glass and Three wasn't about to waste whiskey trying to pour it over his hand, the gunman came around and tried to fill up Seven's, but a hand got in the way this time too.

"Oh come on, man," Three complained. "I know all you guys did was hold the door open pretty much, but let the lady enjoy a 'job well done' toast with the rest of us."

Four shook his head. "She still isn't well, remember?"

"This is top shelf whiskey," he wiggled the bottle. "Guaranteed to cure everything but the resulting hangover. Trust me, I'm an expert."

"That does sound tempting," Seven grinned, but when Four shot her a look she conceded to his intervention as it had save her from instigating one of her own. "But he's right so why don't you enjoy it for me."

Three frowned at them, but shrugged. "More for me then."

He poured it into his own glass and tossed it back before pouring some for Four. Six handed Five and Seven juice instead and ignored them both as they frowned at him. There were a few laughs and Three tried to get the pair from the other team involved by verbally ribbing them a bit, but they just grinned and went along with his antics.

"I need to speak with you," Four leaned closer to Seven, speaking low so the others wouldn't hear above the noise.

Seven shook her head slightly, "If it's about earlier, just forget it. I'm still not well, like you said, I just need time."

"That's not what I wanted to discuss," he gave her a rather curious look, but she shrugged it off as she had his alcoholic intervention. "I get the feeling however that you will find this discussion equally unpleasant."

Now she turned to look at him, slowly, as her eyebrows came down dangerously and the smile faded from her lips. "Then you'd best forget about that as well."

He returned her dark look, but it became malicious as Vons stomped into the mess hall, guns in hand. Tash and Cain immediately hopped up and grabbed guns out of their teammates. Firearms were leveled and Vons tossed a roll of tape at Five. Seven had to grit her teeth as the young girl restrained them one by one at gun point. Before she was even finished, Wexler had radioed the others to let them know that Two and the Android had been taken care of as well.

 **~O~o~O~**

Her brain revved into survival mode, but she had a feeling that cooperating would just get her spaced even faster than Two had been. Calypso screamed at her to get down on her knees and beg for a chance to prove how useful she could be, but she ignored it as Cain grinned down at her, more disgustingly lecherous than Three's had ever seemed. Being nice to these people wouldn't save her from anything, just delay it.

"What do you think, boss?" Cain asked Wexler as they got ready to file everyone down to the vault, Tash and Vons giving the others a once over for weapons. "She'd be fun to pass the time with while we waited for the buyer and she's not on the crew manifest."

Wexler grinned a bit as well, "Depends on if her stomach has settled yet."

"With the moves she pulled off taking the guards down on the station, I'd say she's right as rain."

"How about it then, Lucky?" he took the toothpick out of his mouth and leaned into her a bit. "That's what they call you right? Well if you decide to be cooperative we can make sure that you do indeed get lucky."

Unfortunately, no bile came up this times, but she had another idea. "You know, it has been a while for me, maybe there is something you could to help."

She stepped a little closer, ignoring the frowns she got from her crew, but Wexler grinned, glad that something was finally going his way. "You gonna be gentle with me? Your captain already broke my arm after all and look where that got her."

Seven grinned as he leaned a bit closer. "Well, I promise not to break anything, but you there might be some blood."

He grinned uncertainly at the tone of her voice, but he was too confident in his own allure to predict what came next. She was almost surprised he hadn't seen it coming as the others on her crew seemed to almost be expecting it. As the he brought his lips down to hers, she snapped her head back and forwards again, feeling his lower lip at least bust, and Four and Three flew into action against Tash and Cain. It almost seemed like they'd be able to make a dent before Vons blasted them with Three's gun, sending Seven and Four flying back into some barrels as Tash took down the Raza's gunman.

"Son of bitch broke my nose!" Cain hollered, turning the gun on Four's downed form. "You're a dead man."

"Stand down, Cain," Vons commanded as Wexler tried to wipe the blood from his lip.

Seven rolled over on to Four, as though she could block the bullet she knew Cain was ready to put in Four's head, even as a voice in her head screamed that she had something more important to protect. Four tried to roll her off, but with no leverage and his arms tied behind his back as hers were, it was useless.

"Stand down, Cain!"

Seven looked back over her shoulder and could see the struggle, the need for revenge in his eyes, but slowly the gun lowered. Everyone had a moment to breathe before Vons softly ordered everyone into the vault.

"What about her, boss?" Cain looked to Wexler who was still holding his lip.

He scoffed. "Throw her in there too, she made her choice. Too bad, we could have had some fun."

Cain grabbed her by her arm and yanked her off, causing Seven to cry out as her shoulders were extended too far the wrong way, the pain quickly spreading down her arms. One by one they were all thrown into the vault, but the position her arms were in only made the pain in her shoulders worse and their predicament that much more infuriating.

 **~O~o~O~**

Four rested against the crates, doing his best to conserve his energy while the others talked in their delirium. He kept his eyes on Seven. Even after Five had cut them loose, she'd stayed quiet and kept to a corner of the vault by herself. Even after they'd taken One and then Five and finally thrown One back in with the rest of them, she'd stayed quiet. Even now during the speech One used to waste what little oxygen they had left, she stayed still, having fallen asleep hours ago.

He thought about the look in her eyes when she'd rolled over him to try and protect him, even if she'd only looked down at him for a second before looking over her shoulder to check on the situation. Consciously, she was confused about how to react to him, but there was something in her that wanted to keep him safe even at the cost of her safety and the safety of…

The position they'd been in had brought other thoughts to mind as well as he'd laid down in the vault. Her legs thrown over his hips as she straddled him, her chest inches from his face. Unbidden and certainly not useful in their current situation, but he would make a point to address those with her when they got out of here.

"And what about you?" One hollered. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Seven!"

"Leave her alone," Four said, opening his eyes, not realizing that they'd closed. "And keep quiet, you're wasting oxygen."

One ignored him and made for Seven's prone form. He stumbled over to her and shook her a bit to try and wake her. She made a whimpering sound, but otherwise didn't respond. One kept shaking her, kept yelling at point-blank range as he tried to rouse her. Six moved over to her as well, more out of concern than a desire to wake her. Four readied himself to make them disperse, but then his lips turned up in a bit of a grin as he saw her twitch. He closed his eyes again as One cried out.

"Should have left her alone," he sighed as he heard Three moving over to help Six pry a vengeful Seven off of One, the image of her legs wrapped around the struggling man's head bringing more unbidden thoughts to mind.

 **~O~o~O~**

The sick bay had never been her favorite place, but it was even less so now.

"So what happened again?" Seven rubbed her temples.

"You were deprived of oxygen for a long enough period of time that it caused you to collapse," the Android explained. "As a side effect you will likely experience an intense headache as well as some residual lightheadedness and nausea."

Seven glared at the Android and then turned to the grinning Three and a stoic Four. "So what happened again?"

"Well, let's put it this way, Lucky," Three came up to her and clapped her roughly on the shoulder and she had to choke back a whimper as pain radiated down her arm. "You kicked a little bit of ass, got your ass kicked, got locked in the vault, passed out like a regular sleeping beauty, and then tried to kick One's ass when he woke you up."

"Didn't realize I liked butts so much and it feels like my head got kicked more than my ass," she groaned and accepted the pills the Android handed her, noticing that they were not normal painkillers which meant the Android had given her something baby-safe and probably less effective than she needed. "Doesn't explain why I don't remember any of it."

"I have determined that because of your… infection that you were more susceptible to the lack of oxygen and would have likely suffered a small amount of delirium while in the oxygen-deprived state," the Android's eyes lit up as though pleased at her diagnosis. "The headache is also likely a symptom of the concussion."

She frowned and then looked back at the guys. "How did I get a concussion?"

Three looked at Four who just glared back at him, leaving it up to the gunman to respond which he did after a moment of hesitation. "We, uh, had to get you to let go of him somehow."

"Him who?"

"One," Four crossed his arms. "He tried to wake you up in the vault. You responded by nearly crushing his head between your thighs."

"I'm not gonna lie, I was almost jealous until he turned blue," Three shrugged. "But while I'm sure you thought he deserved it at the time, we kind of had to help the guy out."

She looked at him incredulously. "I suffocated him with… my thighs? And then you hit me over the head?"

"Nearly," Three clarified. "You nearly suffocated him with your thighs and yeah, I hit you over the head."

Seven just stared for a moment before dropping her head into her hands hoping to wake up with a clear mind and a full stomach, but the Android piped up again. "In regards to your concussion it would be best if you did not sleep for any extended period of time for at least the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. In fact it would be best for someone to monitor you at all times until I have concluded that the immediate dangers associated with a concussion have passed. If you like, I can observe you here in the infirmary's isolation chamber."

"I'm sure I'll be fine on my own," Seven slowly stepped off of the table. "After I get something to eat."

Three made a humored noise that was nearly a scoff. "Considering how you treat people who wake up when you don't want to be, I wouldn't doubt that."

"It could worsen the condition of your… infection," the Android stated, big eyes more full of concern than any machine had a right to.

Seven frowned at her, but finally sighed. "Fine, whatever, but someone better take me to get some food and it better be soon."

"I'll accompany you," Four volunteered.

Seven rolled her eyes, immediately regretted it, but found she didn't have the energy to argue. "Figures. Lead the way."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	47. Chapter 47: Tell Me Again

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Tell Me Again**

 **Yes, I'm late.**

 **Yes, I'm extremely sorry.**

 **Look like I'm going to have to move my updates to the weekend.**

 **Suddenly too much going on to update for you all**

 **during the week.**

 **But without any further ado, I give the Spotlight!**

 **Thanks to K. Riley for the review!**

 **Also thanks to DahCheetah and BumbleBee1013 for the follows!**

 **And thank you to everyone else for your continued support!**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the Season 2 finale and**

 **I hope you enjoy this short but emotionally relevant chapter.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Four led the way, for the most part, keeping just one step ahead and making sure to reach back to navigate her around corners, which turned out to be more necessary than she would have liked as the ship seemed to start spinning every time her eyes looked in a direction that wasn't straight ahead. Eventually, he pulled her closer to him so that he could guide her as they walked.

"Alright, everyone, we've got eleven hours before we reach the drop site," Two's voice came over the intercom just as they reached the mess hall. "Get some rest. I don't want anyone falling asleep in case there are any more surprises."

Seven glared up at the speaker in the corner of the room as Four sat her down at the table. "I wonder if she thinks she's funny."

"She probably finds herself as amusing as you often think you are," Four's lips twitched as he set a tray down in front of her and moved to lean against the counter. "Eat."

She frowned at the tray, thank the food at least seemed less synthetic than the muck they started out with. "Any chance I could get some coffee to wash the taste away when I'm done?"

"Not according to the Android's list," he grinned at her as he sipped his own cup of joe.

"It's a concussion not anything to do with my heart or blood pressure," Seven complained as she nibbled on something that resembled asparagus but tasted more of sour bean curd. "One cup isn't going to kill me. Staying awake with no sleep or caffeine might though."

He took another long sip, dark eyes gleaming over the rim of the metal cup. "The Android as determined that caffeine would prove a detriment to your infection and could cause complications."

She stared down at the tray, forcing herself to take another bite of the asparagus imposter. "Does she go into detail about the complications?"

"No, but since I'm going to be taking care of you I would appreciate knowing the details of your infection." The empty cup was set aside and he stood up from where he had been leaning against the counter.

Seven ignored him, taking another healthy bite of the apparently synthetic foods on her plate instead. She even managed to take a few more bites and swallow them before he began to move towards the table. She expected him to sit across from her so that he could stare her down or even sit in the chair just beside her to more easily prevent her from escaping the encroaching intimacy, but he did something even worse. Four came to her side and knelt.

"What are you doing?" She looked down at him, wide eyed and suddenly more nervous than when he'd found her changing in the cargo bay. "Stand up."

He didn't, instead turning her chair to face him and bringing her to the edge of it so that her knees were against his chest as he gripped her waist. "Tell me the truth. What is really going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Seven muttered and put her hands on this arms with the intent of removing them, but the feel of his skin against hers sent electricity up through her fingers.

"Tell the truth, Seven." Dark eyes virtually holding her captive as she felt his thumbs caressing the edges of her belly through her shirt. "Or I'll take you back to the Android and order her to show it to me. Choose."

Wide, terrified grey eyes met his as she licked her dry lips. "You already know, don't you?"

"Tell me."

Her jaw clenched and she felt more tears burning at the back of her eyes. "I can't."

"You can," he insisted, eyes unreadable as she cursed her emotional weakness.

Seven shook her head, but couldn't break away from his gaze. "They'll make me leave or end it, but I can't do that. I won't survive."

His breath came in deep and left slowly as he patiently restrained himself. "I can't protect you if you don't tell me."

Moments passed as she sat as immobile as a statue, trying to find the lie in his eyes and the promise of pain in his hands so she could force a confrontation and fight her way out of this mess, but there was nothing she could see that would betray the sincerity he displayed. She took her hands from his arms and laid them in her lap as she tried to find the words she was sure would condemn her, but then his hands were there, gently moving up her arms and shoulders to cradle her face so that even as she tried to look away she was bound to him.

The words fell out of her lips, in a whisper. He stood and she waited for his anger, his disgust, but his hands never left her face. He used them to pull her to her feet and pull her tight against his chest, her face cradled in the hollow of his neck and shoulder as she shook from uncertainty. Four's body likewise quaked with emotions she couldn't even make a guess at as he wrapped her tightly in his arms, his lips touching her temple, her cheek, and the side of her neck only briefly before tucking her head beneath his.

And then his whispered, voice hoarse with feelings constrained. "Tell me again."

Seven wrapped her arms around him slowly, still afraid that he might reject her, but more secure due to his unexpected closeness. She licked her lips, swallowed hard, and closed her eyes as she forced herself to steadiness. She almost couldn't imagine what it felt like to breathe in that space in time as she heard herself say the words again in this frozen moment, this all too quiet dream.

"I'm pregnant."

 **~O~o~O~**

Her hand felt ready to shatter as it came in contact with his cheek. Again.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Aria hissed. "It's been nearly three months since you sent her back out to kill him and now all of a sudden you can't find her?! Tell me again why I shouldn't just kill you know."

Derris glared down at the ground, choosing to ignore her threats, as he knelt before her, his cheek torn and bleeding just a bit from the impact of her sharply edged rings. "The Raza has been seen entering any ports or stations in any of the regions we have agents assigned to."

She hit him again. "Excuses!"

She shrieked as pain shot up her arm and she delicately cradled her likely broken hand. Pacing ensued as she seethed, her gown's train trailing behind her, and then in front as she spun about to pace back the way she came, threatening to trip her and flood her anger through the room. While her personal physician had rid her of the microchip that had forced her barren body to display the symptoms of pregnancy, he hadn't done so quickly enough. The servants that had come to clean her rooms had witness small bits here and there that had sent rumors flying through the palace. Even more unfortunate had been the visit she'd received from the Emperor Hiro's mother.

"You need to find her so we can fix this mess, Derris," Aria snapped. "Fix it and no more excuses."

"And how do you presume I do that, my queen?" His tone earning him another backhanded slap and nearly shattered eardrums as she shrieked from the pain and anger again.

"I don't care how you do it!" She screamed. "Enlist the corporations. Call that bitch of yours from Ferrous Corp or make contact with your associates among the Mikkei elite. Just do it and get this taken care of. Now!"

Derris bit the inside of his cheek to keep from talking back and nodded his understanding as he fled from her wrath. The few reports he'd received since leaving Calypso alone on the station to wait for the Ishida exile had told him that she'd been captured. He'd thought her dead until Aria began to show proof of an even more unspeakable condition. Blood dripped down his cheek, hot as the blood that boiled in his veins at the very thought that she'd done more than make contact and been captured by Ishida Ryo. She'd slept with him. She'd been stained by his seed and now she carried his heir. All of which could spell the death of Aria and himself if any within the palace whispered it into the wrong ears. No, he would have to rectify this blatant abomination resulted of Calypso's failure. Even if he had to tear it from her broken body himself.

A twisted grin spread across his face, blood leaking into teeth as he pictured it. Yes, that's what he would do. He'd mangle the traitorous siren and make her beg. This time she would suffer without end.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	48. Chapter 48: Safe (Mature)

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Safe (Mature)**

 **First of all Spotlights please!**

 **Thanks to Poetgirl616 and**

 **Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar**

 **for the follows and faves.**

 **And big thanks to Sofie Kendal for the**

 **review and the fave!**

 **Second: This was not intended to be a lemon,**

 **but well that's how it turned out.**

 **If you don't want to read that part feel free to discontinue when you reach the**

 **Mature warning just before things get citrusy.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **And then you to everyone for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Warmth cocooned her as she lay curled up, lids heavy with sleep, and for the first time in a while her stomach had no complaints to offer. A tendril of that warmth trailed across her brow and down the side of her face. A low, soothing sound joined the cozy feeling and she felt more utterly relaxed than she had in months. The sound grew louder though, indicating that it was an intruder in her fuzzy dreams. The sound came again and the warmth along her face faded away. She groaned and everything seemed that much less peaceful. The sheets seemed to tangle around her legs and a slow pounding began in the back of her head. Muscles along her spine tightened and light began to blossom from behind her eyelids. The noise came again and she recognized it now as a voice. Someone was trying to wake her up, drag her out of her warm little cocoon. She shut her eyes tighter and curled herself deeper into the pillow and blankets.

"You need to wake up now."

She groaned again, trying to sink deeper into the quickly receding fuzziness of dreams.

"Don't force my hand, Seven."

She was at least sixty percent conscious of her surroundings now, but that certainly pleased her less than sleep had and she wasn't sure how she had thought Four's voice to be any sort of soothing as he warned her the same way he'd had to all the previous times he'd woken her up in the past twenty-four hours. And she knew very well what came next. Locking the covers around her didn't help much as he took hold of them and yanked, nearly dragging her off the bed with the covers. Her lower body dangled off the edge and Seven just let the rest of her body slide off to join it.

"I told you not to force me." Four reprimanded her as he wadded the covers up and tossed them back on the bed.

She rolled her eyes up to glare at him, the pounding in her head increasing three fold. "You don't have to be so mean, I'll wake up eventually, ya know."

"Except that you might not, which is why the Android told you that you can't sleep for more than an hour at a time," he reminded her as she tilted her head back out of the cradle of her hands and forced her to take another of the useless pills the Android had prescribed her. "And you have more than just your own life at stake now."

At first she stiffened, ice water splashing down her throat to fill her veins, but then she just sighed. "I forgot that I'd told you."

He raised an eyebrow at her as he sat in the seat near the computer terminal. "Then it's good that I came back to wake you when I did, besides you were talking in your sleep again."

"When did you leave?" She stood slowly, letting her body readjust to being vertical. "What do you mean I talk in my sleep? Pretty sure, I don't do that."

"Yes, you do." Lips twitched and then became serious. "I left with Three, One, and Six to take the cargo down to the drop point almost two hours ago."

Seven started to move towards the shower, but stopped, seeing the way his jaw clenched. "What happened?"

Dark eyes looked up at her, something terrible and angry surging in those depths. "The cargo was rigged. The whole operation was a sham. The planet was destroyed. The Raza barely escaped."

Her legs became unsteady and she had to sit back down on the edge of the bed. "How many were on the planet?"

"Thousands," he held her eyes. "The researchers and their families."

Her head swam amid the throbbing it already endured and confusion surfaced. "How could I have just slept through something like that?"

He moved over to her and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "That's why I came to wake you. Two couldn't raise you on comms."

"So I slept here peacefully, while thousands were murdered over some corporate squabble most likely," Seven shook her head, emotions rearing their heads unfettered by her usual sarcasm. "What is wrong with the universe?"

"You didn't look peacefully."

She frowned at him, trying to fight back the senseless tears that welled up. "What?"

"Whatever you dreamed was not pleasant, you looked ready to fight or to kill," he eyed her, both amused and concerned, but still serious. "You were gritting your teeth and cursing someone when I moved to wake you."

"I told you I don't talk in my sleep," she frowned at him again, tears gone. "And my dreams were fine until you woke me up."

"I can't say anything about your dreams, but you do talk in your sleep." His lips twitched and her eyes flicked down to them for a moment before looking back up to see the mischief in his eyes.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and when she spoke her voice came out a little smokier. "No, I don't."

He went from being beside her to having a knee on either side of her legs as he knelt over her as she leaned back on her elbows. His eyes bored into her as she tried to crawl backwards away from him despite how firmly her own eyes had zeroed in on his lips, remembering all the things he could do with them and with what lay behind them.

Those lips moved and she shuddered, despite the antagonistic words that fell from them. "I don't need you to admit it, Seven, because I know the truth. Its how I knew I could trust you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about now," she murmured as she managed to tear her eyes away from his lips for just a moment to look up into his eyes and then back down again.

He almost grinned, but this time didn't try to enlighten her. Instead, his lips came down to meet hers. Waves of emotions crashed through her, the first and foremost being uncertainty followed by its cousins doubt and fear. Four remained firm, but gentle as he brought a hand up to caress her face and neck and the warmth of him seemed to spread down through her, slowly washing away her hesitation. Eventually she began to return his kisses with her own, sliding her hands up his arms to curl around his neck and shoulders. Carefully, he rolled them until she was on top, straddling him and the sense of control that came with the position steadied her mind that much more.

~O~Mature~O~

Strong hands massaged their way down her back and tugged at edges of her shirt where it was tucked into her pants until he pulled it free and his hands slipped underneath. The heat from his calloused hands running over her smooth skin was such a shock that she couldn't stop the moan the poured out of her lips as his thumbs brushed against the thin material of her bra, the intensity of him radiating through to every overly sensitive pore of her body. Startled, she broke away from his lips to catch her breath but her reprieve didn't last long as those dark eyes drew her back in and her lips were caught between his teeth. A firm request that she not move so far away again. Another noise broke from her throat as his lips and moved to her throat, one hand make quick work of the bra's clasp and another slipping up to cup the tender flesh. Then his thumbs were brushing over her nipples, sending shudders down her body with his teeth at her throat.

"Four," she gasped and moaned again as he pushed her shirt up just enough for his mouth to find her breasts.

She leaned up and back just far enough to peel off her shirt, the action causing her nipple to pop out of his mouth, eliciting a growl from him. Seven didn't have the self-control to leave him in suspense and quickly returned her breasts to his eager mouth as her hands went to work loosening his belt and freeing his shirt from his pants. And then he rolled her again, taking care of his own shirt as they went. She brought him down for another kiss as her hands massaged his neck and ran across his closely cut hair. His own were already unsnapping the button of her trousers and slipping them down her hips.

He broke away from her hungry mouth to bare her lower half, lips and tongue and teeth making a trail as he made his way back up her legs to settle at her core where he soon had her moaning and writhing for every nip and lick he dealt her. His hands kept her hips in place as she tried to wiggle away from the pleasure, each touch sending a pulsating bolt of need up through her body. She did her best not to scratch him, but she nearly lost her mind more than once and her hands clung to his on her hips or kneaded his shoulders, desperate for something solid.

She gasped and licked her lips, another part of her body suddenly using up all the moisture she had to offer. "Please, Four. I can't – "

He looked up her, dark eyes gleaming dangerously in the dim light of the room. He looked like he was about to say something, but then he grinned and slipped two fingers inside of her, his thumb finding the sweet little bead of pleasure and rolling it just enough to make her cry out as she climaxed. Even as she clawed at the bed, at his body, and tried to get a grip on herself, his hand never stopped moving. She heard the rustling of cloth as he pushed his pants just down past his hips. He caught her eyes as he lowered himself towards her, fingers causing her to tremble as they slipped away. He waited, as he had the last time, for her permission. This time there was no terrified alter-ego driving her decisions, hoping to gain advantage. This time it was all up to Seven and the thought never occurred to her to say no.

She bit her lower lip and nodded. He slipped inside her, filled her, and brought her over the edge again before he even began to move. She couldn't seem to catch her breath as the feeling never fully abated. He moved and kept moving, her legs wrapping around him, drawing him in deep and close as her hands trailing down his back to keep him there. She needed to feel his weight above her because every stroke he made threatened to send her right out into space. Her throat was raw from the noises she made, but she couldn't hear anything other than her heart beating in her ears and the smack of flesh on flesh. His lips on hers muffled some of the noises and their tongues danced, dueling as efficiently as they did in the training room.

She couldn't have said how long their bodies moved together but she could feel it coming to a close as his thrusts became more erratic, his breath on her neck and cheek quickening, and the strangled sounds that came from him repressing his own passionate noises. When he came, a shout escaped him and his arms trembled as he held himself above her for a moment, his head resting against hers.

Seven opened her eyes and after a moment he opened his and looked down at her, lips trailing along her cheek. His eyes told her things that his lips couldn't seem to manage as he rolled off to the side and drew her in against him. He kissed the back of her neck and she could feel his breath in her hair as he curled his arms around her tightly.

For the first time in while she felt as she did when she'd first woke up to see his dark eyes in front of hers. Safe.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	49. Chapter 49: Plans for the Future

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Plans for the Future**

 **A little short today, but I spent most of the day powering through Season 2.**

 **So without further ado, Spotlight, please!**

 **Thanks to Nube2013 for the follow and fave!**

 **And thanks to everyone else for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Calloused hands traced the inside of her thighs, waking her gently for the third time in just as many hours. The lack of proper sleep had left her head pounding but if she had to stay awake for another twelve hours was there really a better way to do it?

Kisses followed the hands that massaged flesh they had already thoroughly explored. Her own hand moved to brush across his short hair while the other gripped the pillow beneath her head in anticipation.

"Four, Seven, get to the bridge," Two's voice shattered the moment over the intercom. "We've got a job."

Seven groaned, slapping her hands to her face to rub the last of the sleepy desire away. "She's got to be kidding."

"Probably best if we didn't keep her waiting," Four grinned as he kissed his way up her stomach, ending at her lips. "Just in case."

"You don't think she could handle another ten or twenty minutes?" Seven grinned back, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him in for another kiss, her legs moving up along the sides of his.

"Hey are you guys in there?" Five called through the door as she pounded on the layered metal.

Seven put a finger over her lips and whispered, "Maybe if we're quiet she'll go away."

"I dare you to try and be quiet," he growled, lips and teeth going for a sweet spot on her throat he'd discovered during their last round.

She gasped and bit her lip to keep from making any more noise than that as she turned her head to the side to give him better access and brought her hands down to grip his shoulders. Seven readied herself to ride another wave of crushing pleasure when a sudden click drew her attention back to the door. The portal swooshed open and just as quickly Seven heaved Four off of her and over the opposite side of the bed from the door as she snatched the blankets up around her body. Five walked in, looking around for a moment before turning on the lights of the room and spotting Seven on the bed. At first she started towards the bed until she saw Four peeking up over the edge on the other side.

"Oh!" Her eyes went wide, embarrassment clear enough as she stared for a moment and then spun on her heal. "Um, One sent me to find you guys when you didn't answer your comms and then you didn't respond to Two's message on the intercom, so I, um, I figured that I should check on you both."

She stammered for a moment longer, the pair taking the moment to slip on the clothes they had laying closet to the bed. Seven didn't even bother to braid back her hair, instead letting the crinkled waves flow free, remembering how Four run his hands through it any chance he could during their passionate exchanges. Even now as he threaded his belt back through the loops, his desire for a different outcome was evident in the disappointed, but amused glances he threw Five's way, her embarrassed rambling still ongoing. When they finished dressing, they both moved up behind Five, each taking an arm, and ushering her out of the room and into the hall.

"Come on, kid," Seven grinned down at the horrified girl. "Let's go see the captain of this rust bucket."

Four gave a short laugh at Five's revolted expression as Seven kissed the girl on the temple. If Seven didn't get to spend the last hours of her concussion watch the way she wanted then she damn sure would make sure the others weren't nearly as pleased as she could have been.

 **~O~o~O~**

Two was glaring at the screen when they arrived on the bridge and didn't bother turning around to see them as she mulled over whatever thoughts were spoiling her mood this time. One glanced at them, but otherwise made no acknowledgement, his eyes going back and forth between Two and the screen. Three and Six, however gave them curious looks upon noticing Seven's uncharacteristic grin and the even more uncharacteristic curve in Four's lips that on anyone would have been assumed to be the beginnings of a smile. As they took into account Five's absolute horror at walking between them it was obvious they had guessed what transpired.

"Good, you're finally here," Two noted curtly as she turned to address the rest of the crew. "Calchek contacted us with a job on behalf of Ferrous Corp."

"Don't they still hate us?" Seven's grin wilted a bit. "What did they want us to do? Go lick some boots?"

"I think you've probably done enough licking," Three grinned as she shot him a look.

Two raised her eyebrows a bit, but her normally condescending smile didn't make an appearance this time. "No, they want us to rescue a Ferrous Corp scientist off a backwater planet. Think you're up for it?"

This time the grin was a bit more sinister. "Definitely."

"Good," she nodded. "Five and the Android will stay on the ship. The rest of us are going down to the planet for the snatch and grab. We've got sixteen hours before we arrive in orbit. Seven, I want you to check in with me after the Android has cleared your medical status."

She went back to frowning, suspicious of Two's sudden odd interest in her physical well-being. "Yes, ma'am, captain."

Seven shot a look at Four as the others began to file out, but he only raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Three had winked at them on his way out followed by Six who seemed both amused and disappointed. Five flat out refused to look at either of them as she hurried away.

"Back to the room or can we grab some food while we're out and about?" Seven wiggled her eyebrows a bit, indicating her first choice.

"I had thoughts about going to the training room for a short session," he raised an eyebrow back, but gave into the smile that tugged at his lips as she pouted. "However, given your current condition it would be best if you went back to the room. I'll be there shortly with something to eat."

She smiled back, resisting the urge to lock the bridge doors and finish what they started in her room there on the cold metal floor. "Anything but those nasty protein packets, please."

"Understood," he shook his head and grinned as they parted ways.

He was still smiling somewhat when he returned to her room with a tray of food for her and cup of coffee for himself. Nothing on the tray seemed nearly as appetizing as the coffee, its heady scent beckoning her from where he sat at the terminal, but she picked at what she could stomach for a few moments before her good mood suddenly dissipated. There was still something they needed to properly discuss.

"What are we going to do when the child is born?"

He'd been lifting the cup to his lips to take another sip, but stopped and instead stared intently at its contents. "We'll have to find a way to provide for it that won't inconvenience the others or it will jeopardize our place here on the Raza."

Seven sucked down a spoonful of something textured similarly to oatmeal. "We need to make a plan."

"I've already begun to do just that," he explained, turning to the terminal to pull something up from a separate drive he produced from his pockets. "I've been researching Zairon's current status to see if there is a chance that I could retake my throne before you have to give birth here."

She bit her lip and moved closer so she could see the screen. "That means that we have less than six months to pull a major coup on one of the largest independent empires in the galaxy. Not to mention their ties with my own home-world on Mezzo-Altero Prime."

He nodded, showing her the documents that he'd collected. "I'm going to find out what I can and create a plan of attack that has the highest likelihood of success before I take the information to Two. She has agreed to assist me in taking back my throne, but I don't believe she'll be prepared to act as immediately as I would prefer."

"Just make sure that if we find… him," she could bring herself to say her tormentor's name. "If he's there, make sure not to kill him until I can witness it with my own eyes."

Four looked at her, dark eyes ruthless with the prospect. "If I have my way, you'll be the one to kill him before taking your place at my side."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	50. Chapter 50: Creator

**Chapter Fifty: Creator**

 **I know I'm late.**

 **Blame Midterms.**

 **Spotlight:**

 **Thanks to kmimzy and sof301**

 **for the faves and follows!**

 **And thanks to everyone else for your continued support!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

When the shuttle took off this time her stomach didn't so much as tickle. Seven took it as a comforting sign that her morning sickness had come to a real end. Even the landing didn't make her feel any sort of nauseas.

"Alright," Two stood up, double checking her weapons as they touched down. "One, Three, Seven, you're with me. Six and Four, stay with the Marauder."

Four looked ready to argue, but Seven gave him a small shake of her head, her heavy braid pulling on the little ones at the side of her head. "Be good now, and don't throw any parties while we're gone, boys."

He frowned at her, but didn't press the issue as the selected members filed out and down the hill. Seven felt a small bubble in her stomach and for a moment she almost wished she'd let him take her place on the rescue team. Guns at the ready, they quickly made their way to a side entrance and Two used the device Five had made for them to open the door. Inside the building was dark and would have seemed deserted if not for the few monitors and lights that they passed. The flashlights on their guns led the way, but there wasn't much to see so far and the section of the building they were in seemed more utility based than scientific.

"Alright," One said, flicking his light back and forth as he walked. "If I were a kidnapped scientist where would I be?"

And then the lights came on.

Everyone put their backs together as they scanned the area in confusion. Security guards seemed to appear out of nowhere on walkways with guns drawn and more walked up as the crew got their bearings.

"Like I said, I hate cake," Three snapped.

A baby-faced man with a beard, obviously not a guard, walked up with a smile. "Welcome back, Rebecca, and you as well, Calypso."

It took a moment to register it but the man was talking directly to Two and Seven. Two stepped up, just as Seven stepped back a pace. The only people she'd met so far that had known her before the mind wipe hadn't exactly been friendly. The man something out of his pocket and pressed a button. Two went down immediately just as it felt like someone had filled Seven's stomach with lead, but she managed to remain on her feet, trying to push her panic to the back of her mind as she leveled her firearm at the squishy man.

He sighed. "You always were a bit rebellious, Calypso. Not so much as your previous incarnations, but you in particular never did perform to my exacting specifications. Not like Rebecca did."

Seven snarled as the others checked on Two, ready to put a bullet in the man. The thought didn't even cross her mind to look anywhere else until she heard a soft ping and felt a stinging thumb on her bicep. Reflexively she pulled the trigger, but as the tranquilizer worked its way through her system and she went to the ground she saw it hit a steel beam instead, ricocheting away harmlessly down the hall. She heard the others yelling and felt a hand on her shoulder, giving her a shake, but before long everything was just muck and gray.

 **~O~o~O~**

Four's body was ready for any indication of a threat, but he maintained the appearance of being relaxed as he waited in the shuttle with Six. An unusual sensation remained knotted in his gut however at the thought of Seven being alone out there with only One and Three to protect her if anything went wrong. Yes, Two was also there, but despite their captain's acquiescence to allow Seven to remain aboard the Raza, the swordsman knew Two wouldn't immediately fight to save Seven in an extreme situation. He couldn't focus on that now since to do so would be to undermine Seven's ability to handle her own well-being and it made Four want to run out of the shuttle to see what was taking so long. He had to turn his attention to something else.

"Anger is counter-productive," he started off, directing his energy to a more immediate issue. "It's a natural response but after a certain point, it becomes toxic."

Six turned around slowly, with the odd look on his face that was somewhere between a frown and an unsure smile. "I assume you're talking about me?"

"No, I was actually referring to the passive-aggressive empty seat next to you," he replied with the humor that only Seven seemed to properly enjoy. "You can resent us all you like for our decision to deliver the device, but ultimately you're as much at fault as the rest of us."

The larger man was up moving around but now he stopped, glaring down at Four. "I tried to stop you."

He let the statement hang there for a moment before replying, "Did you?"

"As a matter a fact I did," he sneered. "The same way I tried to stop Seven and Five from getting wrapped up with the rest of you."

Now it was Four's turn to glare. "I can understand why you'd wish to keep the child away from the notorious mercenaries on board the Raza, but Seven is a grown woman with enough intelligence to make her own decisions about who she decides to associate with."

"Except that just like Five, she's not one of you!" Six sat back down. "She's not supposed to be on the Raza any more than the kid is and now she's tangled in with… the rest of the crew irrevocably."

"With the rest of the crew or with me?" He raised an eyebrow as the other man clenched his fists over and over again.

Six glowered at him. "Fine. With you. She's now in a situation is going to put her in even more danger than she was already in because of you."

"She was already on the run from two entire empires because she refused to assassinate me," he countered. "Now tell me which scenario you would prefer, Seven dead at the hands the man who'd captured her on account of this failure or your mental image of her stained with murderous intent?"

Six scoffed. "I wasn't talking about the reason why she was on the Raza to begin with. I was talking about the reason she has now that keeps her on the ship."

"What exactly are you referring to?" Four could practically see the answer in the other man's face, knowing he'd guessed at Seven's condition just as Four and likely the rest of the crew had.

The bigger man looked ready to answer but a comm transmission from One interrupted him. "Go ahead, Ground Team. What's your status?"

"It's complicated." They could practically hear the brooding frown on the other man's face.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well," he paused. "It looks like we've been invited to dinner."

 **~O~o~O~**

Restrains cut into her arms and legs, even her forehead, holding her to the cold metal table. At present she couldn't see or sense anyone else in the room, but there were two more tables like the one she was strapped to and movable trays lined with surgical instruments. She felt cool air on her stomach, her shirt seemed to have been cut open from the bottom of her sternum to hem at her hips, but the rest of her clothes seemed untouched. As reality came more into focus, the tranquilizers leaving her system she realized that if she was alone here, that meant they were probably keeping Two and the others somewhere else. Carefully, she tested the strength of her bonds and after several minutes had to give up as they seemed to get tighter the harder she tried to wiggle away. The band on her forehead was beginning to give her a head ache and she did what she could to relax, hoping for the restraints to loosen a bit again.

The door opened and in walked a few doctors and the same baby-faced man from before. He smiled at her as he approached, the doctors setting up instruments and monitors around the room. Seven did what she could to track of all of them, but she could only see so far out of the corner of her eyes and there were so many of them moving around.

"Hello, Calypso," the man cooed. "I must say that I am pleased to see you. Since we ran out the original material provided by Aria's twin we've been needing you to make more body doubles and they've been pushing for a return on their investment since, because of you, they're unsatisfied with their current results."

He sounded like a teacher lecturing an ill-behaved student. "What are you even talking about? Who are you?"

"You know, Rebecca asked me nearly those exact questions," he frowned and moved closer to the table. "My name is Alexander Rook and you are in the same Dwarf Star Technologies building we allowed you and your group to infiltrate, but they've gone now. So for the time being it's just you, Rebecca, myself, and the scientists."

"And why am I strapped to a table in a room full of scientists?" Seven hissed, biting back her surprise that Four had just left her here.

"Oh, well I suppose you won't want to hear this part," he sighed, but didn't seem as distressed as she suddenly felt. "Like I said, we're out of the original source DNA and after Rebecca's escape last time we don't have any other clones to extract a sample from. She killed two of your replacements which leaves you as the only surviving model in this specific DNA line. Unfortunately that means to make more we're going to have to completely recycle you and start over."

"You're going to kill me," she said, her mouth and throat seeming coated in dry itchy sand. "And what about…?"

His eyes widened and he casually laid a hand on the barely perceptible bump on her exposed lower abdomen. "The baby. Since we know the only one who could have gotten your pregnant is Ishida Ryo, who was not pleased about the idea of leaving you here, and he is no longer in line for the throne to Zairon, we will have to extract the fetus before we recycle you. It may be useful later on, but at present it only hinders us in fulfilling our contract with the Mezzo-Altero family. You should feel incredibly grateful that at last you're going to do something to prove your worth to your creators."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	51. Chapter 51: Too Late

**Chapter Fifty-One: Too Late**

 **Spotlight:**

 **Thanks to CatLady101, Lost Time Traveler,**

 **and phoebus1991 for the faves.**

 **And thanks to everyone else for your continued support.**

 **And to those of you that worry this story will last forever or fear that it wont, well its already had a damn long run.**

 **I have plans to finish this story line off as a punctual Christmas present to all of you.**

 **The only thing I have left to decide is:**

 **What should I write next?**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Alexander Rook smiled as pleasantly as he always had, as if they were conducting business for a replacement as usual. But Derris didn't find anything good about the situation no matter how brightly Aria would have been smiling if she'd been there to receive the news with him.

"What if I – we don't want the current model completely recycled?" He only just managed to keep the anger out of his voice.

Rook's smile slipped. "I don't understand. Why would you want to keep the defective model? I'm sure that I remember warning you that she wasn't ready for deployment when the last one expired prematurely. I even offered one of the available replacements."

"And if that waste of a prince hadn't killed his father she would have still properly served her purpose as the birthing vessel and we'd be speaking about another combat model, but for the time being, her highness has been too long without her 'sister' and even amongst the Ishida questions are becoming unanswerable." Derris glared at the chubby little man on his monitor. "We don't have time to wait another replacement."

Rook frown then, looking more like a furry child than before. "I was under the impression that you'd sent her out under orders to rid you of the prince so that she could clear the way for Queen Aria to finalize her engagement with Ishida Hiro. Perhaps I should present this to her majesty directly."

"My lady Aria is currently indisposed due to the biologically encoded message we received from Calypso confirming her condition," he growled out that last part. "An unfortunate accident I'm sure she'll confirm."

Eyebrows raised, Rook blinked slowly before answering. "It didn't appear to have been an accident that caused this and Ishida Ryo's reaction when told he would have to leave her here didn't make it seem unfortunate either."

That was not what Derris wanted to hear. "Relieve the vessel of the exile's taint, take minimum about of DNA you need for a replacement, and make sure that this Calypso is fit for transport. I'm on my way to your location now."

 **~O~o~O~**

They strapped down her legs and hips as tightly as they could this time. The surgeon she'd bludgeoned with her knee as he'd cut open her shirt more was still clutching his head in the corner of the room with an ice pack in hand. Her arms, chest, shoulders and head were strapped down so tightly as well that she thought she was about to pop from the pressure. One of the nurses was disinfecting the skin of her stomach while another rigged up a machine Seven was sure they meant to use to put her under. When Rook returned this time it was a surprise even to the medical staff. He stood over her, hands clasped in front of him, and frowned.

"It looks like we're not going to recycle you after all," he said. "It seems that Queen Aria still has need of you. Her Chief of Security, Derris will be arriving to collect you after you've recovered from the procedure."

"No!" She could practically feel the snap of the whip vibrating through the air. "Kill me. Recycle me. Don't send me back."

"Or what? You'll fall out of line again?" He seemed annoyed or bored. "I'm afraid neither of us have a choice in the matter. We'll take what we need from you so that we can make a replacement but in the mean time you're going to be a good girl, Calypso, and do as we've programmed you to do."

"The code words won't work, Mr. Rook," the doctor she'd assaulted stepped forward, ice pack still in hand. "The initial scans we took of her brain show that most of her original programing has been rerouted."

"Perhaps due to the communal mind wipe that Rebecca told us about," he reasoned as he turned to face him.

The other man nodded. "Most of the fail-safes we implanted into her cloned cerebrum have shut down all together and the data storage module has been corrupted."

"And the maternal nanites?"

He shook his head this time. "The scans didn't detect any in her system let alone any that had been activated."

Rook looked back down at her with a small smile. "So you don't even know what's expected of good girls anymore, do you? It seems you and Rebecca share the same problem. We're going to have to start from scratch with her as well sadly."

"Who is Rebecca?" Seven frowned, the pain of the straps biting into her body and her confusion making it hard to hold on to her fear.

"Oh, I forgot, you weren't there when I explained that to your crew," he seemed politely embarrassed despite the situation. "You know her as Portia Lin or Two. Neither of those are her name, however it doesn't seem like that will matter soon enough."

Two wasn't her favorite person, but the woman mostly held the crew in check, they needed her. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Your concern is touching, though I'm surprised that you seem to care since she's shown little sign of an affection towards you despite not having any memories of before when the replacements we'd initially prepared for you nearly subdued her during her last escape. I suppose it isn't that remarkable really, that even without her memories she'd have such an adverse ingrained response to the image of a woman who all but foiled her plans."

"What are you going to do to her?" Seven hissed again.

"We're going to recycle her and start over," he smiled again but it was sad this time. "Just like we planned to do with you. Now is there anything you need to say before we proceed?"

"Yeah," One of the nurses stabbed an IV in to her arm while another prepared a mask to put over Seven's face. "You talk too damn much."

He seemed disappointed but shrugged. "Good night, Calypso."

Despite the straps that tightly bound her wrists, Seven did what she could to make a profane gesture with her hand as her vision started to get foggy. She thought he might have frown or even shaken his head, but even with how thoroughly she was restrained, she felt as though she were beginning to float. Things slowly began to get lighter and darker at the same time, quieter. Seven felt the drugs invading her system a drop at a time. Each drop sending ripples of numbing sensations throughout her body. Lighter. Heavier. Darker. Softer. She could have been out for minutes or hours already at that point, there was no telling. Not until she woke up. If she woke up. Just like going into stasis. Almost a reverse of how she'd come out of stasis. She remembered alarms and dark eyes. Perhaps this was all just an elaborate nightmare caused by a malfunction in the stasis pod and she'd wake up and see Four standing there as he had been, all sharp edges and seriousness. But no, her mind chose to center on the sound of the alarms.

Wait.

On the Raza the alarms had seemed like a blaring repeated ring. This alarm was a rolling siren.

"Wake up."

Not Four.

"Damn, Seven, wake up."

She felt a dull smack and her head rolled to the side. The Not Four made more noises until Seven felt the fog drifting away and she could finally manage to crank her eyes open.

"It's about time," Two snapped. "Get the hell up, we need to move. Can you fight?"

Seven rolled her still drowsy legs off the table, only vaguely making note that the remains of her shirt were tied shut over her chest. "I won't slow you down."

Two almost grinned until Seven's full weight came down and pain slashed through her abdomen and the drugged haze and she crashed to the ground with an ear-piercing scream. "You can't even stand up. Wait here. I'll figure something out."

"No," Seven spat as she struggled get herself upright again. "Just hand me something to wrap my stomach with and we can go."

"Seven, this is an order – "

"Since when do I ever listen to your orders," she snapped. "Now hand me something to wrap this so we can get out of here."

Two glared but tossed a roll of thick bandages at her and went to the door to keep a look out. "Hurry up."

Seven dragged herself into a standing position and leaned heavily against the table. She tried to pretend that all the blood on the ground belonged to the bodies of the nurses and surgeons Two apparently killed to get to her, but she could feel the thick, sticky, wetness of it soaked into her pants and the skin beneath. The coarse stitches stopped her cold. She looked down, the very act sending waves of pain through her body, and what she found chilled her to the core, numbing her more than any medication could have managed. There was a horizontal wound that had been hastily, but efficiently sutured on her lower abdomen. She must have made a noise because Two was there all of a sudden, snatching the bandages out of her hand and beginning to wrap them tightly around Seven's core.

"I had one of them sew you back up before I killed him," Two's voice was strained, but softer than Seven had ever heard it. "They said it was too late to put it back."

Seven nodded as the other woman tied off the bandages, swallowing the burning in her throat and blinking back the tears that trembled on her lashes. "We need to go then before guards show up. I won't be of much use just yet."

Two looked at her, unsure, but not willing to argue again. "Let's do this then."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	52. Chapter 52: Cheers

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Cheers**

 **Happy Halloween to those that are celebrating!**

 **Happy Samhain as well!**

 **And for tomorrow have a beautiful Dia de los Muertes!**

 **Now for the spotlight:**

 **Thanks to the hannimal and trickst3r-97 for the follows and faves!**

 **Thanks to Detective Otaku 1412 for the fave!**

 **And thanks to Sakura1987 for the review!**

 **And now, please enjoy, because I just know you're going to love this one!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Two led her around the corner, dispatching guards as Seven came up the rear and kept an eye out behind them. Her abdomen felt numb and yet there was pain that would slice through her at any wrong movement, which at this point seemed to be any movement at all. Her vision would blur and she almost failed to warn Two of some guards coming up a side corridor, but her captain seemed to hear it before she'd even finished dealing with some others that she'd liberated guns from. Seven could feel the blood too. The bandages were already beginning to feel loose and heavy, but they were stuck to her skin as the blood began to congeal. She had an odd thought about how she was going to get her clothes off after this, since as the tacky liquid dried it would have a similar consistency to any other organic adhesive. The thought floated through the drifting, swishing fog that currently served as her mind. It was terribly funny and gravely serious all at the same time.

Eventually, they found their way to what looked like a large hydroponics bay with a fully laid out dining table in the center. Two picked up tablet as Seven leaned heavily against the table, her foot slipping a bit. She looked down and realized she was bleeding more than she'd thought, in fact a smeared trail of it led away from the small puddle that was now collecting on the floor near her shoes. Two cursed as she looked at the tablet.

"What's gone wrong now?" Seven wheezed out.

Two didn't take her eyes off of the tablet. "The man that created me escaped. He's gone."

"Baby-face?"

Two looked up and frowned, but nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't like him," Seven felt her head dip down a bit, feeling almost intoxicated. "And I don't think he liked me much either."

Two shook her head as she glared back down at the tablet, knuckles white as gripped it. "No, he didn't. He was forced to create you and apparently others like you for a company or a family, the name sounded weird."

"Mezzo-Altero."

Her dark eyes narrowed, but she nodded. "To fund the research he used to… create me, he had to take on a contract they offered him for a series of clones that would last longer than any legally allowed by the corporations and the G.A. There were five of in all. Two previously killed while protecting someone. Then you were sent out to replace someone. The other two that were kept in the facility were rented out to Ferrous Corp for a few jobs so he could collect funding from them too."

"I think he said something about at least two," Seven tried to forcibly peel back the fog that wrapped itself around her memories, even putting her hands on her head as though it would help. "I can't remember."

"I killed them," she replied in clipped words. "When I escaped from a facility like this one somewhere else. They were in the facility and they tried to stop me. He said I obliterated every last shred of useable DNA. He only identified them through the surveillance cameras and security checkpoint confirmations or something like that."

Seven frowned at her. "I guess that explains why you never liked me either."

Two seemed ready to argue, but she stopped and tilted her head a bit as though she were listening to something. Seven strained to hear anything past her own wheezing in the silence. Then all of a sudden, Two whipped around and flung the tablet across the room.

The Android caught it as easily as if it had been a low flying Frisbee. As usual, she seemed a bit to animated, in this case smug, for any normal machine as she looked from the tablet now in her hand up to the two women at the table.

"The Marauder is awaiting my signal." She was practically smirking. "Would you like to help me blow something up?"

Two didn't hesitate to take the cheeky robot up on her offer of mayhem. Seven almost wished she could have responded so enthusiastically. Instead, the Android told them the facility had been cleared of personnel and instructed Seven to proceed to the rendezvous site to await the shuttle. She didn't argue.

 **~O~o~O~**

Two and the Android arrived just as Six was bringing the Marauder down for the pickup. The guys were cheering as they landed, the facility burning in the distance. Three and One bounded off the shuttle like a pair of kids at a fireworks display, their grins matching Two's as she clapped Seven on the shoulder on her way up inside the shuttle. Seven grit her teeth as fresh pain sprouted in her cold, numb body, but returned it best she should as she shuffled her way into the Marauder.

"Do you require assistance?" the Android stopped next to her.

Seven shook her head. "Not yet, but when we get back to the ship I'll need you to sew me back up."

The Android cocked her head to the side, confused, and Seven could only imagine what she would have said if Four and Six hadn't met her at the back of the shuttle. She also couldn't have imagined the looks on either of their faces at that moment.

Sharp edges and dark eyes burned with rage Four stepped down to help her into the shuttle. She knew he wanted to ask the question, but his discipline and reserve locked his jaw tightly closed as one hand went to her stomach and the other under her arm to support her. Six seemed more horrified at the blood that still dripped down her pants, although it had slowed considerably since she'd left the facility, and his lips were not so easily tamed by fury.

"What happened?" He exclaimed, his hands out to help, but not knowing how.

Two touched him on the arm and directed him back towards the console. "Get us back to the Raza so we can get her to the infirmary. We'll explain later."

"But…" he turned wide eyed back to Seven and the dark red that stained her pale hands.

"Get us back to the Raza, Six," Two snapped. "That's an order."

Four moved her into the shuttle a bit faster than was comfortable, but eventually everyone was buckled up and they were skyward again. In the seats closest to the shuttle's door, Four sat next to her like a vessel of burning emotion. He didn't say anything or outwardly express it, but Seven could feel it pouring off of him in tense, stiff waves. She couldn't help it, but her hand slipped off her stomach and inched its way towards him. She tried to squeeze his thigh inconspicuously in an effort to comfort him, but her fingers didn't seem to have a lot of strength at the moment. She was about to move her hand away when he laid his over it. She could feel the strength vibrating through the muscles of his hand has he slowly closed it around hers. Four's eyes closed and the muscles in his jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth even tighter together, but that the most he showed her. Seven closed her eyes then, her own grief beginning to seep into the numbness that beckoned her to sleep.

 **~O~o~O~**

Weeks seemed to fade together for Seven. It seemed as though every day she woke up, she was ushered into the infirmary by Four or the Android to run tests, conduct minor fixes, and to monitor her over all condition as she healed. The scar itself had already faded into to a dark wrinkled line along the bottom of her stomach.

"You've healed much more efficiently than I would have assumed based on your previous scans," the Android announced, blinking her big eyes at Seven who found just enough energy to frown. "I believe that it is due to the nanites I've located in your system thanks to the information I received from Two and yourself that you obtained at the Dwarf Star facility."

"So no more stitches?" Seven sighed, wary of going under the Android's less than delicate needle again, Five having absconded with the precision laser suture device for a project of some sort.

"Not unless you insist on such a procedure," she chirped. "Although in such a situation I would need to refer to my psychologically therapeutic programing to assist and dissuade you from such an action."

"No thanks," Seven shook her head and hopped off the table, but then a thought struck her. "If I have nanites, how come I've never healed as quickly as Two has?"

Big eyes blinked again, less than metaphorical gears whirring. "Your nanites are localized in the area of your female reproductive organs. Their main function seems to be to protect and sustain your offspring until the child is born."

"Would my child then have nanites?"

"The nanites are not a disease or infection to be transmitted through the exchange of DNA," she explained. "Even if your child would have been born the nanites would have remained in your own body, dormant until you once again pregnant."

A bitter wave tried to crash through her mind, but Seven swallowed it back so she could ask her next question. "Will I ever be able to get pregnant again?"

The Android processed the question for a moment, the screen behind her flipping through scans she'd taken of Seven over the duration of her previous pregnancy, until finally she blinked and gave her that queer smile of hers. "Yes. From the data I've recorded, it is unlikely that you would have any trouble trying to conceive again. However, if you like, I can continue to review the data until I can produce a guaranteed result."

"If you would, Android," Seven nodded. "Now, let's get to dinner. I'm sure the others are waiting for us by now."

"Okay," she chirped again and followed Seven to the mess hall.

Six and Five were just setting out the food on the side table so that everyone could grab one of the trays Four had just set down and fill up. Three grabbed a bottle of whiskey from a crate.

"Is that really necessary?" One complained from his seat at the table.

Three gave an expression that mocked serious thought and then nodded. "You know, you're right."

"Thank you," One sighed with relief.

Three turned back from the crate with a second bottle in hand. "Better grab two. No sense in making a second trip."

The first man groaned as Seven clapped him on the shoulder and took her seat at the end of the table, opposite the Android. "I'm not sure why you sound surprised."

He just shook his head, but Seven let the light hearted mood of the room push back her dark thoughts. Four caught her eyes as he sat down with a tray for each of them and she could see that he'd done much the same thing. Two hadn't joined them yet, then she'd cloistered herself away with her own dark thoughts since their return to the ship. Still it was a welcome surprise to see her interrupt their jokes, looking refreshed and back to her normal self. But the jokes came back strong and soon enough Three was popping open the second bottle, having drained the first on his own with a little help from Six.

Everyone raised their glasses with a near simultaneous, "Cheers!"

Seven lifted the glass, but couldn't make herself drink right away. She starred at the contents for a moment, the scent of the nearly sterile liquor burning her nostrils. Eventually she sighed, noticing the odd looks from Four and the others, and lifted the glass again. Maybe a night of release would be worth the consequences presented in the morning.

She hadn't seen her get up, but suddenly the Android was there, holding her wrist and the cup away from her lips. "That would not be wise."

"Oh come on," Three complained. "After all she's been through, I think the lady deserves a drink."

Seven just frowned up at the Android. "What's wrong?"

She had that look of gears whirring behind her eyes again. "I've just finished processing the most recent scans of your wound and I believe that the consumption of alcohol would be a detriment to your still existing condition."

"Existing condition?" Six frowned as the Android let go of Seven's arm so she could set the cup down.

The Android blinked at him and then looked down at Seven who just had to ask, "What condition, Android?"

"You are still infected."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	53. Chapter 53: However Improbable

**Chapter Fifty-Three: However Improbable**

 **Sorry I didn't post last week, everyone.**

 **There was some very complicated personal things going on**

 **and I apologize for letting it interfere with my commitment to you.**

 **I'm also sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I made a point to**

 **crunch it out for you anyways.**

 **Now for the spotlights:**

 **Thanks to , CatLady101, and Lost Time Traveler**

 **for the reviews!**

 **Thanks to eBeth093 and belleoftheball95 for the faves and follows!**

 **Thanks to supergirlpixie, Alice-okaami, bookworm675843, and**

 **moonygilbert for the faves!**

 **Thanks to ThaliaRose for the follow!**

 **And thank you to everyone else for your continued support!**

 **Damn that's a lot of spotlights.**

 **I think I might cry.**

 **Please enjoy this short chapter and know that**

 **I'm not stopping just yet.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Seven stared at the screens, trying to decipher the information, but despite the Android's explanation, it all still seemed like gibberish. The others seemed just as awed or confused.

"Am I the only one who still doesn't get this crap?" Three threw his hands up a bit.

Four shook his head, arms crossed and a hand on his chin as he looked over the scans himself. "No, these only raise more questions."

Seven made a point not to look at him too directly. The intensity she saw in his eyes, the sudden hope behind the anguish that he'd shoved deep inside himself when the Android had supposedly confirmed the worst weeks ago, she couldn't handle it. The way he'd repressed his grief had made her felt embarrassed to show her own.

The Android perked up and began her explanation again with only slight variations from the first and second time she'd tried to dumb it down for them. "The dampening field that was supposed to neutralize the nanites in both Two and Seven only activated subroutines programed in Seven's own nanites. Under the threat of potential harm to the fetus, the nanites separated the original fetus from a rapidly constructed clone that was part of their subroutine to hinder any attempt at an early termination. They… hid the original in a cloaked bubble against the wall of the womb until the wound had full healed and thein resumed their original program to sustain the fetus' nutritional wellbeing."

"Why didn't you say anything about the nanites before?" Two asked, moving to examine the scans herself.

Big eyes blinked at them innocently. "Because no one asked."

A collective groan rolled through the crew, but Seven had more questions. "Why am I not more like Two then if I have nanites? I'm not super strong and I don't heal near as fast."

"Your nanites are only engineered to sustain and protect a fetus currently in your womb," the Android continued her explanation. "Once you have given birth they will deactivate until you become pregnant again."

"If they knew about the subroutines they programmed for the nanites, why didn't extract the original as well as the clone?" Six finally spoke up. "For that matter, why didn't they adjust the dampening field to target her nanites as well?"

Two turned away from the monitors and stepped up before the Android could go into another long winded explanation. "They probably didn't have time to extract it because when I found Seven they were still performing… surgery. They may not have had time before I killed them."

"So she's still going have a baby?" Five asked excitedly and the she looked a little worried. "It's going to be okay, right?"

"Indeed." The Android smiled a bit. "The fetus has perfectly normal physical attributes at the eighteen week mark according to my scans."

"Eighteen weeks?" One scratched his head. "What's that mean?"

"The average pregnancy can last forty weeks," the Android blinked.

Five's eyes lit up. "So that means she's going to have the baby in just a few months! Oh, no!"

The girl turned on Seven who raised an eyebrow back. "What now?"

"Don't make me babysit."

Three chuckled, but held a hand out to Six. "I told you she wasn't just getting fat, now pay up."

Seven glared at all three of them, but couldn't find the words would have ruin such a light hearted moment and didn't care to. After weeks of internalized mourning and uncertain emotions, she suddenly felt at ease. Finally she just shook her head and looked back at Four. He'd stopped staring at the scans and grinning at their antics. Truly pleased by what he saw instead of forcing a pleasant front.

 **~O~o~O~**

He locked the door to his quarters and almost immediate enveloped her in his strong arms. Seven clung to him just as tightly, afraid that she would wake up and this would have been a desperate dream of some kind.

"Is it real?" she heard herself asking.

Four pulled her even closer, hugging her to the point of bruising. "Yes, it's real. We still have a chance."

Seven held back the tears that threatened to soak Four's shirt. "We have to keep it safe this time."

He pulled back from her, cupping her face as his lips came down on hers in light pecks. "We will."

His kisses became more intense as he maneuvered her back towards the bed, but despite the burning she felt for him in that moment she needed to know. "How?"

Four stopped, moving his hands from her face to her shoulders, and she could seem him forcing back his sudden desires so that he could think properly. "You can't go on any more jobs."

Seven frowned, but sighed. "Agreed. We don't know how many more enemies are waiting for us."

"And I need to focus on regaining my throne," he continued.

"An army or even just bodyguards?" She nodded. "Both would be welcomed right now. I don't ever want to feel that kind of fear again."

He held her close again, but not so tight this time. "I can't promise that you won't, but I can promise to take revenge on those that have caused it because that is already on my list behind keeping you safe."

"I know, I know." She murmured taking his face in hers this time and pulling him to her for another searing kiss.

He groaned against her lips and slowly moved them down onto his bed. Hands gripped and trailed over each other's bodies as they rolled across the mattress. Four's hands were peeling off Seven's shirt when the intercom interrupted their passionate intentions.

"Four, Three, Six, to the main corridor off the bridge," Two's voice commanded. "Everyone else to the infirmary. The Android's been attacked."

Four immediate accessed his comm. "By who?"

"One of the soldiers may still be on board," she responded over the intercom. "Everyone keep your eyes open."

Seven frowned, straightening her clothes. "That's impossible. We searched the ship."

"After today, I don't feel that anything is impossible," he shook his head and helped her to her feet. "However improbable."

As they exited his room, they saw Six coming out of Seven's quarters, and she asked, "What were you doing in there?"

Six shrugged. "I was looking for you. I guess I didn't expect you both to be…"

Four frowned, but didn't say anything until One came up the hall towards them. "Seven, go with One to the infirmary. He can't protect you, but you might be able to use him as a shield or a distraction if you need to."

"Hey, I'll have you know," One started.

"What?" Seven interrupted. "That you aren't as useless as the kid?"

He snapped his mouth shut and sighed, but began walking in the direction of the infirmary. Seven gave Four's hand a squeeze and followed the loudmouth as the other men took off down the opposite direction. She put that hand to her stomach as she walked and kept her eyes peeled, trying to recall the easy vibes the crew had been giving off earlier.

She sighed as she failed and her mood soured. "At least it's not Broken Ship Day again."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	54. Chapter 54: Accusations

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Accusations**

 **No one is in the spotlight today,**

 **but I do still want to thank everyone for their continued support!**

 **If you're celebrating Thanksgiving in America, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **If not, well, you probably don't have an Oompa Loompa as your president-elect, either.**

 **I tried to make this one a little longer because of how short the last one was.**

 **The end of Season One is within range and then we move on to**

 **the very confusing Season Two.**

 **Please enjoy, everyone.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

They searched the ship from end to end again, but found no one. Leaving everyone with the uncomfortable feeling that someone in the crew was indeed responsible for the Android's sudden inoperable state. She'd gone with Four to the training room when they'd all separated. He'd shown her some moves that she could still use that wouldn't put any stress on her abdomen as the android had recommended and then began his own workout routine. One blew some smoke about Three, but that's not who Four or even Seven was concerned about.

"Two," she said and he nodded his agreement. "She's the most likely option. One and Three have never trusted each other because of their mutual attraction to her. Six didn't agree with the jobs, but he's never tried to completely stop anything either. Five… I don't want to drag her down for being young, but it's difficult to imagine that she would take the Android out of commission instead of just programing her to do what she needed the Android to do."

He began going through one of his slow motion, movement routines as they spoke. "We can't rule anyone out, but I believe you're on the right course. You, Two, and myself are the only true warriors on this ship. Three relies too much on his weapons and would have most likely shot the Android after a foiled attempt at someone else on the crew."

"One would have tried to win over allies in a more overt manner ahead of time," she hypothesized. "He breaks out in a sweat if his coffee takes too long to brew. He'd want everything to be settled in advance with no subterfuge that could trip everything up."

She began the routine he'd showed her again as the thought things out. "Six would have enlisted the kid or come to one of us."

"Perhaps he attempted to do just that." Four stopped and turned to her, dark eyes burning as his mind worked through possible plots and subplots.

Seven frowned at him, but stopped as well. "What do you mean?"

"When we got the call about the Android," his cheekbones sharpened to full prominence as he clenched his jaw for a moment. "He was leaving your room just as we came out of my quarters."

Her grey eyes narrowed as she thought back to it, but her attention had been redirected to One's whining. "He did say he was looking for me, but… "

"Why was he looking for you?" Four came in close, hands coming up to the sides of her face, tilting it back so she had to look into those dark eyes as she tried to find a reason for Six to have tried to come to her. "Is there anything in your quarters that could have been used against the Android or that he could use against us?"

The answer came to her, but then Two called them to the mess hall over the comms. Team meeting. They went obediently. They both knew that Seven couldn't have defended herself properly against Two or even Three if the rest of the crew turned against them. It was best to be minimally complaint they assumed, rather than as outwardly obstinate as they both would have preferred to be, but they still needed this crew and this ship for Four to retake his throne as quickly as possible.

Two had passed around the water, but Seven had opted for juice instead, craving something a bit sweeter than the bland water the ship stored. Seven sat at the end of the table and Four stood behind her. He downed his glass in one quick drink and then set it on the table. One hand on his sword, the other on Seven shoulder. Two tried to get everyone to agree to handing over their weapons, she even tried to get them to agree to stay in their individual quarters until they reached the nearest station, but no one was having any of that. Someone suggested that they all stick together, like a sleepover from hell.

"Huddle for protection like a bunch of frightened animals?" Four snapped, his grip on his sword just as tight as the bruising grip he had on Seven's shoulder. "No thank you."

"But staying together makes it harder to access the Android and use her against us!" Five tried to reason with him.

Six even stepped up. "I would have thought you would have preferred extra eyes and protection, if not for yourself then for-"

"I don't fear the Android, and I surely don't fear any of you," He gave Seven's shoulder a quick squeeze, their signal to leave, and stared for the door. "So if anyone in here is even considering coming after either of us, I'd suggest you rethink y-"

Seven had barely stood up to follow him just as he went down. Two was there as soon as he started seizing, trying to check vitals, but Seven there in a flash, checking for something worse.

"What's happening to him?" she heard Five cry out as the others crowded around them.

Seven stuck just the tip of her finger inside his mouth, giving the excuse that she didn't want him to bite his tongue off while he seized, but she could already feel what she was afraid to fine. A thin film along the inside of his lips. Poison. She remembered feeling it herself when he'd put the paralytic in her coffee and with as well as she knew his lips, she knew that it hadn't been there earlier.

 **~O~o~O~**

She was sitting at the head of the scanning table, looking down the length of Four's still body as the computer pretty much confirmed what she already feared. Around her, the others were hurtling accusations at each other.

"I'm not the only one who didn't drink the water!" One snapped pointing a finger at Seven.

She sneered up at him, "I wanted juice. You try forcing a pregnant stomach to accept anything it doesn't want."

"She's not the one in question here anyways," Three rounded on One again. "She's not about to poison the guy that knocked her up. She wouldn't still be screwing him if she was."

Seven frowned at him, but just let her head drop into her hands. "I didn't realize the walls were so thin, I'm sorry."

"But what if she didn't want to be knocked up?" One came back at him and now there was just a stunned silence. "What if she was working with Dwarf Star in return to not be, you know, pregnant? What if they're waiting out scanning range for a signal to come back in get back at us for taking Two and destroying their lab?"

"Did he really just say that?" Six asked after a moment of silence. "Are you trying to accuse Seven of setting up that entire mission just so she could get an abortion? You realize that she could have done that on any of the stations that we've stopped at since she found out that she was pregnant, right?"

"And you guys thought I was stupid," Three quipped.

"But with the nanites?" One started his rebuttle, but everyone had heard enough.

"One, you need to stop right there," Two's arms were crossed and her hands were clenched into fists. "You weren't there when I found her or when we had to make our escape. She didn't plan any of that and I may not be her best friend, but even I wouldn't have gone so far as to accuse her of something like that."

"I say we search his quarters," Three piped back up, jabbing a finger at One. "Guaranteed that's where we're gonna find the shock stick."

"Come on, who's stupid enough to hide that thing in their room?"

Three gestured back at One who childishly replied, "I wanna search his quarters, too!"

"Fine," Two moved her hands to her sides. "We'll search everyone's quarters."

 **~O~o~O~**

They started with Seven and worked their way backwards through the list. She didn't dare try to stop anyone from going near the book shelves. Even as they leafed through the books, it didn't seem that anyone else had thought to check under the shelves themselves and she'd already gotten rid of the books that had areas cut out to conceal the vials. Six had mostly looked at the titles anyways.

"Have you actually read all of these?" he asked, delicately handling one of the leather bound books.

Seven shrugged from the doorway. "I have no idea. Since we'd come out of the pods, I hadn't tried to until I was put on bedrest recently. No bells ringing so far."

Five had gone to search the computer, but all she found was the article Four had shown her originally about the missing Mezzo-Altero Twins, not the personnel file he'd found with it or the communication files she'd received from Derris, just the news article. Two had gone through her drawers and closet. Three went through her bathroom, making off comments about her hygienic routine. Despite all of One's accusations, he just sort of stood off to the side with his arms crossed not looking anyone in the eye as though he were just now realizing the implications of what he'd said and was ashamed.

"Anyone find anything?" Two finally asked.

The others shook their heads and began to put everything back in order.

"Let's move on to the next room," she instructed.

Seven stepped out of their way as everyone moved past her. "If no one has any objections, I'm going to get some rest."

Two waved her off as the others went on to the next room. Except for Six.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked her. "Some of the things One said, I mean, they were out of line."

Seven began unstrapping most of her gear, but shrugged. "I'll be fine as soon as we find out what happened to Four."

"He's going to be okay," Six assured her. "I mean, if whoever is behind this wanted him dead, he would be, right?"

Seven shrugged, setting her gear neatly on the side of the bed, Four usually slept on.

"Would you mind if I came to check on you?" he asked. "Under the circumstances, since Four isn't awake to keep you safe or anything."

"I can take care of myself," Seven snapped softly, impatient, but she hadn't been lying about her fatigue. "But if you really think it's necessary, do what you need to."

"I will," he nodded, giving her a small smile as he left. "Get some rest."

As soon as the door shut behind him, Seven's hands were running along the bottom of the bookshelves until she found what she was looking for, or rather, didn't find it. One of her vials was missing.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	55. Chapter 55: Into Custody

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Into Custody**

 **Just one spotlight today, sugars!**

 **Thanks to an anonymous reader 'M' for the review!**

 **And I know I've been slipping a bit lately everyone, but I'm still here.**

 **I have a final in less than six hours now, but I just cranked out a chapter for you anyways.**

 **Apparently I love your support more than my GPA**

 **and since I'm putting myself into eternal financial debt for a silly piece of paper that's supposed to make life better,**

 **please keep the support coming.**

 **Seriously.**

 **FYI: To those who care about the actors and not just the characters.**

 **Alex Mallari Jr.'s son with his Lady Alexandra Beth is absolutely gorgeous.**

 **Welcome to the world, Alonzo.**

 **I pray to goodness that you never read this fic.**

 **That would be awkward.**

 **To everyone else,**

 **here's a little more screen time for Six and Seven shippers.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Too fast. Too fast. Everything was moving too fast. First the Android. Then Five cleared the vents, but then they started dropping like flies. She tried to remember how this had escaped them, all of them. How had it come to this? She thought back, looking for key factors they must have missed, even as everything around her exploded into chaos.

Smoke was everywhere and someone was yelling. Six? As the others fell to the ground and the G.A. soldiers stormed the Raza.

"Be careful! She's just a kid!" came the deep voice of her third favorite teammate. "And get a mask over her face, she's pregnant, the chemicals could hurt the baby."

Soldiers began hauling the others away and someone shoved a mask on her face as she struggled weakly, feeling the blackness trying to cloud her vision, but she'd taken precautions. She'd downed every vial left under her shelf, poisons and antidotes alike. Something told her it was the best option and she trusted the nanites to keep the baby safe as it had done down in the lab.

"Why isn't she unconscious?" one of the soldiers asked as she managed to slip her arm out of his grip.

"Just knock her out," another suggested as her arms were twisted behind her back and cuffed like the others.

"No!" Six was there, catching the butt of the gun as it nearly came down on her face. "She's pregnant and she's a political prisoner. She's not supposed to get hurt."

The man grunted some reply, but Seven's senses were all over the place as she tried to look up at Six. She thought he looked apologetic as she was dragged away. Lead seemed to be slowing filling her head like sand trickling through an hour glass and she let it fall, eyes staring at the floor as it slid away beneath her. Boots clomped on and she was dimly aware of passing through the Raza's airlock into another ship. They dragged the others off to stasis pods. She heard Six direct the guards holding her to take her to the ships infirmary as he's led off in a different direction.

She was laid down on the scanner, the room just as dingy as the infirmary in the Raza, but the medic wasn't half as friendly as their Android. The man ran tests outside of scans, taking blood and prodding her in a manner that was none too gentle.

"What are… are you… what are you doing?" Seven felt the garbled words tumbling out of her mouth as the guards that had escorted her moved her to a gurney and strapped her down, sending flashes of the Dwarf Star labs striking through her foggy mind.

She felt like she was on a boat, transitions between actions seemed to be missing, and the sensation only grew sharper, more nauseating as the medic hooked her up to an IV and the fluids began to flush out her system.

"What are you doing to her?" Outrage more apparent than it had a right to be in Six's voice as she threw up into the bucket they'd handed her after shoving her into the isolation chamber.

The medic sneered, not bothering to look away from his reports. "I'm cleaning her system out."

"What?" Six's confusion was almost believable from where Seven now sat in the corner of the chamber, huddled next to her bucket. "Why?"

This time the medic did look at him, bored and disgusted by the bigger man's lack of immediate understanding. "She was pumped full of drugs and the scans don't show anything about a baby either."

"It was in my report," he explained. "Check the scans on the Raza, they'll show the Android's record of the nanites. Her scans couldn't see anything at first either."

"Well we won't be able to do that until we get back to prison and they get the Android to unlock the systems," the man scoffed.

Six glared, turning on the man. "Leave."

"Excuse me?"

"I said leave." Six rounded on the man, growling. "I need to question her before we get to the station."

The man scoffed again, but left with his tablet, complying with the order. Six frowned and seemed to shrug, almost like he was embarrassed. He didn't seem to quite know what to say as she sat in the corner behind the force field. She'd ripped out the IV not long after they'd given her the bucket, but she clean now. Stone cold sober.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that," he apologized. "I'm sorry, but this is all going to be okay."

Seven held her bucket out at him. "If you keep that up I'll fill this up faster than their system flush did."

His face screwed up and he held up his hands a bit to ward off the bucket as though she could really pass it through the force field and then just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, what happens to them isn't going to happen to you, I promise, there's just going to be a little bit of a transition period."

"What happens to them?" she asked, incredulous. "What happens… to them?"

He sighed. "Seven, that's not what I meant."

"We are them, Six!" She snapped and stood up, throwing the pail at him, sickness splattering against the shield and dripping to the floor. "That's our team you just betrayed. You had us going at each other like feral cats in a bag, which I'm pretty sure I've seen and if the end result of this mess you've created is any less horrifying then guess what? We're all still fucked and it's going to be your fault!"

"Please, Seven," his big shoulders drooped and she could see him consciously avoiding the biological material pooling on the floor just a foot or so away. "It's going to be okay."

"How? How is it going to be okay?" She snarled coming up the field, making sure not to step in the mess herself. "I'm pregnant with Four's baby. If Zairon finds out where he is and comes after him, they are going to kill him and when they find out, if they don't already know thanks to Dwarf Star Technologies, that I'm his heir they're going to kill me too."

She could feel the hysteria setting in. Zairon would be in cahoots with Mezzo-Altero, which meant that where ever their agents went it's likely that Derris would be close behind. Slowly, she let herself lean against the wall until she slid down onto the built-in bench. Six just stared at the opposite wall in horror for a moment before looking back at her. Grey eyes numbly boring into him as her brain began to compartmentalize the upcoming torture she felt sure would ensue in a matter of hours. Days. Maybe weeks, but it didn't matter.

"You've screwed us all over, Six," she sighed. "You just ripped away any chance we all had at finally being able to stop running, to maybe start living again."

"No," he shook his head. "No, I did the right thing. And the rest of them are criminals, you're not. Not you or Five. You're going to be fine. I'll… I'll make sure of it, I promise."

Seven shook her head and gave him a sad smile. "You know, I've been hearing a lot of promises lately. One guy promises to make me suffer. Another promises to protect me. And now you, you're promising me a rainbow at the end of this dreary day. Is that right, Six? Gonna show me a rainbow?"

He glared at her. "I'm going to take care of you. They're not going to put you in the general population because of your condition and that gives me time to figure something out. They won't be able to transfer you anywhere, so I'll be there to make sure you're okay."

"You could tell me the sky was blue at this point," Seven grinned. "And I don't find likely that I'd care enough to believe you or anything else you had to say anymore. You've killed me and my baby."

"Seven, that's not going to happen." He protested.

Seven moved back to the gurney, thankful that it at least had something that looked like a pillow, and blew him a kiss. "Sweet dreams, Six."

She rolled to face the wall as his face crumpled. She heard him pound of the field, just once.

"That's not going to happen," his deep voice cracked around the edges and she knew he was building himself back up. "I did the right thing."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	56. Chapter 56: Lieutenant Kal Varrick

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Lieutenant Kal Varrick**

 **Thanks for all of your patience and I hope my hardcore Four fans won't hate me after this one,**

 **but I'm setting things up for something good.**

 **I think.**

 **Spotlights:**

 **Thanks to the Guest that left the review!**

 **Thanks to ElephantLover220 and Beyon-slaying all night long**

 **for the faves!**

 **Thanks to smw1cat for the follow!**

 **And thanks to everyone else for your continued support!**

 **Merry Christmas, Blessed Yule, and Happy Holidays to everyone else!**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

Between the cuffs and the guards, all Seven needed was a muzzle to complete the appearance of being a truly dangerous animal. Since she'd stabbed an attendant on the ship who came into the isolation chamber to perform a more physical exam in search for proof of her pregnancy, well, they hadn't given her access to so much as a hairbrush. Her braids and several loose bits of hair were so ratted up at this point she probably did resemble some wild thing that had crawled out of a gnarled thicket. To her credit she had made it bridge before they managed to subdue her again. If she'd been able to get to Five or the Android first she could have used them to lock down the ship, but the others had been too well guarded in stasis pods. Now, she didn't have any clue where the others were. She was the last one they took off the ship and now she was being moved to a secure location on Hyperion 8 Maximum Security Galactic Detention Facility.

"Are you sure I can be trust with all these deadly objects?" She sneered as they pushed her into a sparsely furnished room with two beds.

Two guards walked in with her, eyeing her carefully. One held a shock stick pointed at her stomach while the other unlocked the cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

"All this for little old me," Seven grinned nastily as the guard with the shock stick gestured for her to back up. "You really shouldn't have, I'm a simple girl after all, and this is all too much."

Her dry humor had little to no effect as they made her lean against the back wall while they backed out. She spat another bit of sarcasm but it only bounced back at her as they closed the door and the sound of the locks being engaged reached her ears. If there had been anything to throw, she would have, but even the lights were set into the walls. She sighed as she looked around. The room was minimalistic to the extreme. Just the two beds and the bathroom was little more than a closet with a hole in the ceiling for the shower and another in the floor for everything else.

"Better than nothing." She pouted, wondering why they hadn't put her in a regular cell.

As she undress and stepped into the shower the water sprayed down automatically. Seven jumped a bit, not expecting the warmth and she felt a similar jolt in her stomach. Stillness as the water beat down on her bulging stomach. How had she not noticed how big it had gotten? She was edging on six months, give or take, but she felt like somehow she should have noticed by now. The jolt came again and it brought tears to her eyes. The poison she'd overloaded her system with had triggered the nanites again as she'd hoped. Her baby was still alive and healthy if the force of its movements held any indication. The weight that lifted off her in that moment only seemed to give her knees their chance to collapse beneath her. Seven leaned back against the wall of the cube, her hands rubbing her stomach as she slid down to the floor and sobs wracked her body. It was still safe. The baby was still safe for now.

 **~O~o~O~**

The door opened and she was just as fierce as the first time he'd seen her before they'd opened her stasis pod. Before they'd woken her up and the confusion had set in her eyebrows had been arched as sharply as her cheekbones. Full lips had been as dark red as the braids tight against her head and when she'd opened her eyes… When she'd opened her piercing grey eyes he'd immediately thought of something wild and hungry, ready to tear into him with those sharp teeth. He hadn't recognized her, none of them had, but you didn't have to recognize someone to know there could be chemistry there. Very physical chemistry. Even in his confused state he'd known this woman could easily have had him eating from the palms of her hands. He'd wondered for the longest time, if he'd been standing where Four had been, would things have been different? He'd seen some of the memories Five had stashed away and he really hoped that the kid hadn't seen those particular ones. Before they'd lost their memories he'd seen more than just a single tryst of theirs, but even when he'd approached her after the incident with the pods, she'd only had eyes for Four.

"Keep staring, traitor, and I'll feed those chocolate browns to you." She hissed from her seat on the bed, leaning against the wall.

He cleared his throat and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "I just came to see if you were okay after the, um, incident in the infirmary."

She bared her teeth at him and even knowing the gravity of the situation he couldn't keep the chill from going down his spine. "Oh, Six, I'm just fine. Too bad, I can't say the same thing about poor bastard that tried for a close up."

The guy had bled out before she'd even reached the bridge and none of them had expected the kind of ruthlessness she'd displayed after that, but still he… "It was really difficult making sure you got to a room after that. The warden wanted to throw you into the general population, but I managed to convince him otherwise."

"Why bother, Six?" she rolled her eyes and turned them towards the wall across from her. "They're going to come for me and when they do, all the self-righteousness in the world won't keep your conscience clean."

Was it wrong that her cruelty still sent sparks through him, like flint on steel? "That's not my name, just like Seven isn't your real name."

"I know what my real name is," she scoffed. "I also know that I'm the third cloned model of Calypso, special mommy edition. Supposedly, I have the memories downloaded from the other two, from before I was sent into the field at least. It explains why I had dreams about the past when no one else but Five did. Not all of the memories were in the traditional places for her program to wipe them."

"And what exactly did you remember?" He tried to clear the lump out of his throat.

Those eyes dimmed, glazing over as she looked back at him finally. "Pain. I remember lots of pain, Six and unfortunately I met the man who caused it and he gave me fresh memories of pain."

"I wish that you remembered the same things that I do, but it's still possible for you to get away from all of that," He tried to smile, but the dead look in her eyes made it harder than usual. "I can start by telling you my real name. I'm Lieutenant Kal Varrick of the Galactic Authority."

"Well, thank you, Lieutenant Varrick," she feigned gratefulness poorly and that bit into him as surely as those empty eyes had. "You will have soon successfully delivered me back into the hands of the man that has flayed the skin from my back on more than one occasion and will do so again before he rips the baby out of me himself. I'm not sure, but does Varrick translate to traitorous bastard on your home world."

The fire in her words didn't reach her eyes and for a moment, Kal was speechless. "This really isn't going how I expected it too."

"Oh dear, did life throw poor Six, oops, I mean Kal, a curveball?"

Disgusted, he shook his head and sent a signal for the guards to let him out.

"Yeah, that's right," she spat after him. "Run from the truth, snitch. Leave the rest of to suffer the consequences of your squeaky clean subconscious."

Kal shook his head again as they closed the door on her voice. As he walked down the hall to go check on the second set of somewhat innocent former crew members, a group of guards came down the hall towards Seven's room.

"Woah, hey, what's going on?" he asked the leading officer.

The guy tried to look down his nose at Kal, but he was a foot too short to be intimidating. "Orders from the warden, your little girlfriend is being moved to the prisoners' medical ward to be kept under observation."

"Wait, why?" He stopped the guy when he tried to walk past him. "I just secured that room for her."  
"Orders, Lieutenant Varrick," the man shot back. "I know you've spent a lot of time undercover with those criminals, but here, we follow orders."

The man pushed past him with the retinue of guards. He heard their confrontation with Seven all the way down the hall as he reached the room that held One and Five. A large part of him hoped that she didn't get her hands on any kind of weapon. Another part of him hoped she got ahold of one long enough to shove it down that officer's throat. He had to shake his head again before he opened the door, as if that would dislodge the thought, but it stayed firmly rooted within him. The same way that chill her steely eyes had given him had left something else a bit firmer than it should have been.

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	57. Chapter 57: Wrinkles

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Wrinkles**

 **And here is your Holiday Bonus.**

 **Even though good sense tells me I should have saved this for later,**

 **just so I don't fall behind again.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

The nurse was pretty enough and the food was better than almost anything they'd had on the Raza, but that didn't make the situation any better for Seven. The armed guard next to her isolated bed made things intolerable. He wouldn't tell her about the others on the Raza and wouldn't laugh at any of her jokes. What made things worse? She was pretty sure he'd dumped her pudding out on the floor on purpose. It had been chocolate, now it was just a smear from where one of the prisoners on custodian duty had made a piss-poor attempt at cleaning it up.

"I'm surprised you don't have any wrinkles frowning like that," the blonde attendant smiled at her, not his first attempt at being friendly with her this week.

Seven frowned at him, not bothering to pout or ask for any favors, she'd already learned he didn't have access to the food dispensers. "I start smiling when my team breaks me out of this mess."

"Didn't you all get arrested together?" his smile went a little lopsided. "Even for the crew of the Raza that would be a miracle, but let me know how that turns out."

"Shut up, Devon." She shooed him with her hand.

He shook his head. "I need you to take your meds first, your highness."

"No, thanks." Seven made a disgusted noise and felt the sides of her nose flare as her lips curled down. "I tried some yesterday and didn't favor the taste."

"The taste doesn't matter," he held the pill cup out to her. "These are mostly vitamins for the baby Lieutenant Varrick claims you have, even though it still isn't showing up on any scans."

"Then use the scans from the ship," she tried to wave him away again, aiming to knock the small container out of his hand, but he pulled it back just in time.

He gave her a small, indulgent frown. "You know we still can't do that. I've heard the guards talking about how stubborn your android is being with her assigned technician. Now, please, take the pills."

The guard to her right, the pudding-dropper, moved his hand closer to his shock stick and Seven just sighed and held out her hand. "Fine. Give 'em here."

Devon shook his head. "You know better."

Seven growled put laid her hand back in her lap and tilted her head back, mouth open. Devon dropped the pills in and followed it up with a bit of water. She swallowed dutifully and then opened again, tongue out, so he could check. When he was sure that she hadn't hidden them or was prepared to throw them back up he gave her a smile and moved on to one of the other prisoners under his care. The guard narrowed his eyes in a scowl as if wishing she'd tried something and then went back to staring at the door to the infirmary with the same longing Seven had held for the spilt pudding. She couldn't help but look at the door and sigh. No word from the others yet and she was starting to wonder if they were being watched as closely as she was. None of them may have remembered just how bad their reputation had been before the pods, but judging from the contempt the guards had treated her with thus far… the crew of the Raza truly deserved some of the insane rumors they'd heard back on the mining planet. Lizard-monsters sounded friendlier.

"Ow!" came the best sound she'd heard since lunch had been served, until the loss of the pudding that is. "Hey, watch it! I'm injured, see. Ah!"

Three was dragged in by two guards and conveniently tossed onto the bed closest to Seven's isolated area. Devon and a pretty nurse came over to tend to him. It look like he'd gotten his ass handed to him again. Eventually the infirmary attendants left him alone and Seven's own guard seemed to perfect the art of sleeping while standing judging by his heavy-lidded eyes and heavy breathing. She frowned and looked Three over a few times. He didn't seemed to be terribly injured which meant he wouldn't be in here long, just enough time to get the information she needed and find out what the plan was to escape.

"You keep frowning like that and you're going to get stuck with those wrinkles," he frowned back at her as though to emphasize his point. "Not a very attractive look on you, Lucky."

Seven scowled at him for a moment, but the relief at seeing his bruised mug had her lips curling into a grin. "It would be a shame to end up looking like you, old man."

"Woah, hey now, I may not be winning any beauty pageants but I'll remind you that I was pretty enough for Two," he feigned pain at her barb.

She rolled her eyes, "On a scale from one to ten, not that impressive."

"Glad to see captivity hasn't turned you into a proper lady while I wasn't looking," he finally grinned back.

"Watch your language, blasphemer," she clicked her tongue at him, the banter filling her with a bit more hope than she'd be able to handle. "Now tell me what's happened to the others."

Playfulness vanished as he began to pick at the food the nurse sat down in front of him. "Two got thrown in solitary with the bitch that put me in here. Not sure about Four, but he was still alive when I saw him in his cell earlier."

"What about One and Five?"

He shook his head. "Haven't seen Six since the ship either."

"That's because he's the one that set us up," she sneered.

Three nodded, glaring at the food. "Two said the same thing when we woke up. Sneaky bastard. How did you find out?"

Seven shrugged, not ready to tell any of the others about her poison stash. "Guess my baby's nanites protected me or something. Six confessed while they were giving me a checkup in their ships infirmary."

"Hmph, its always the quite ones you gotta watch out for." Three stuck some more food in his mouth. "Just hope the kid is okay."

"Be careful, your soft side is showing." Seven grinned and laid back on her bed. "And that'll do a lot worse than give you wrinkles."

He scoffed. "At least I don't look like I have a balloon strapped to my stomach."

"What's the plan to get the ship back?"

He shook his head. "Not one yet. Haven't had time to sit around and talk about it, ya know."

"Fine then," she snipped, wiggling around to get comfortable. "Just keep me in the loop."

"Whatever you say, Lucky."

 **~O~o~O~**

Her nap ended just as briefly as the life of her pudding cup. Three was gone by the time the new guard, just as rude as the pudding-decimator, escorted her to an interview room. Bright white everything, from the walls to the table to woman's suit sitting behind it. Every inch of the room seemed intended to intimidate visitors with its purity. The woman in her impeccably white suit didn't have so much as wrinkle in her clothes or her porcelain face.

"Princess Calypso Mezzo-Altero, Guardian of the Mezzo-Altero Throne, body double for her Royal Highness Queen Aria?" The woman asked as though she didn't obviously already know the answer she didn't even bother waiting for. "I am the legal representation for your noble family. You may address me as Representative or Ambassador, as it please your ladyship."

Seven frowned as she sat down, bumping her belly against the table as she did so. "Is there a name that goes with that title?"

"No." She pulled out a tablet just as white as the rest of the room. "Shall we get started, Princess?"

"Get started on what?"

"Your defense."

Seven's eyebrows arched dangerously. "Defense?"

"Yes," the woman replied so professionally Seven had to glance at the woman's neck to make sure she wasn't an android. "Reviewing the information we've received both from the Galactic Authority and Mr. Rook at Dwarf Star Technologies, we can easily assume that the communal mind-wipe experienced while you were in the custody of the Raza crew altered your programming and made you go off mission and since there is no footage of you committing illegal activities in their company I will be able to convince a jury of your pressured involvement and mentally unstable state of mind."

Seven stared at the woman, grey eyes betraying her mostly calm demeanor. "Ambassador, I'm not sure you fully understand the situation I've quite willing enveloped myself in. One too many at the pub is not what caused this belly."

"Princess, I'm not sure you fully understand my purpose here," she cleared her throat delicately. "This is not an optional defense. This is the story you will feed the media upon your reunion with your sister on Zairon before her wedding ceremony to Emperor Ishida Hiro commences. As for the fetus, that can be explained away as an unwanted reminder of a forced encounter that will be removed before your public appearance."

Seven's jaw dropped for a moment as she gaped at the Ambassador. "Excuse me?"

"They informed me that you weren't the brightest of your model's generation, but honestly now," she shook her head, clasped her hands in front of her and frowned lightly, not enough to show any creases however, as she looked Seven right in the eyes. "Dwarf Star Technologies will continue their extraction of the fetus upon your arrival at their facility in three weeks' time and when you are from there transported to Zairon to give your public statement and congratulate Queen Aria, you will tell the media you were under extreme duress that resulted in this unfortunate turn of events. Are we clear?"

White teeth flashed through chapped lips and grey eyes gleamed as Seven stood smiling. She leaned on the table until she was inches from the woman's face. The woman obviously hadn't read the same personnel files Four had shown her, because she leaned in as well as if daring Seven.

"Crystal."

Seven snapped her forehead down into the woman's nose, but before she could flee or tumble away, one of Seven's hands lashed itself into her platinum hair and drove her face down into the table. Over and over again. Guards were in the room almost immediately and dragged Seven off of the woman. Another guard helped the woman stand, blood gushing from her nose and mouth, even some cuts along her brows. Red drenched the front of her suit and Seven was proud to see how far the spatter had reached across the table. She turned her pale unfocused eyes up to glare at Seven, but the redhead just licked some of the blood from her lips and spat it back at pale bureaucrat.

"No one is about to take this child away from me, bitch," Seven snarled, teeth bared in her first flash of proper animalistic fury since her return to the Raza. "No one."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


	58. Chapter 58: Solitary

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Solitary**

 **Its short, but its here mostly on time.**

 **Spotlight goes to:**

 **Alexander Old for the fave!**

 **And asdfghjkl1292 for the follow!**

 **And thanks to everyone else for your continued support!**

 **Happy New Years!**

 **Good luck on your personal resolutions!**

 **And Enjoy!**

 **~o~OoO~o~**

The room was only just bigger than her bathroom back on the Raza. There was only a thin bench and a circular platform on the floor in the very back of the room. The lack of holes helped her determine that it was not a shower this time. Seven hissed in the silence, but as she expected there was no response. No intercom or vents with which to communicate with anyone else. She laid down on the small bench, half of her bloated body hanging off the edge, and tried to mentally prepare for a very long nap. And then something clicked. Seven sat up, awkwardly when she felt an unusual tightness in her abdomen. The circle at the back of the room had lit up and now there was a beam of light stretching towards the ceiling. She stood slowly and moved towards it, rubbing her stomach. Hesitantly, she stepped onto the circle and was rewarded with another click. Seven stood on the platform for a moment and still nothing happened. After another moment the light went out and left her standing in the darkened ring.

"Well, that was a jip," she huffed and went back to the undersized bench.

 **~O~o~O~**

Two stared at the now empty space in a mixture of relief and horror.

"Do you know her?" Nyx asked, bare chest brazenly exposed in the chilly artificial environment.

The dark-haired captain sighed as she took the hands covering her own chest and ran them through her hair. "That's one of my crew. One of the others got her knocked up after I tried to force her off the ship."

"You weren't her type?" Nyx asked, raising a bold eyebrow as she crawled back over to Two.

She shook her head, "No, the problem was she was everyone else's and that made certain members difficult to deal with."

"Is she still a problem?" the dark woman sat on her lap. "I do have connections in here."

Two hesitated, but remember the woman's determination to survive at the Dwarf Star facility, and shook her head again. "That would cause a bigger problem, one that could ruin a very, potentially beneficial relationship."

"Well, I suppose it's good then that she couldn't see us here," she grinned.

Two frowned. "What do you mean? She looked right at me."

Nyx gave a throaty laugh. "Didn't you see how quickly she left? They must have thrown her in the cell with the broken projector. It doesn't finish connecting the mind to the simulation, just the physical image. She couldn't see anything."

Two raised an eyebrow this time and grinned back. "Good to know."

She brought her lips up to meet Nyx's and didn't resist as the other woman pushed her back on the stiff, cold grass.

 **~O~o~O~**

Three looked over at the empty isolation bed as Devon wrapped his hand.

"What happened to her?"

"Just so full of questions today, aren't you?" he gave a small laugh. "The guards took her out of here for an interview a few hours ago. Should have been back by now actually."

"Uh huh," he grit his jaw, thinking of Four's response, it wasn't going to be good.

"Alright, move it around for me," the medic instructed.

Three clenched and unclenched his hand.

"Very good."

Three hopped off of the table. "Well, better get back to work."

"Are you sure?" Devon frowned and looked at his chart. "Chemical burns require a minimum twenty hour surveillance."

"No, I'm good," He flexed his hand again as he walked out. "Those sheets aren't going to fold themselves."

"That's a great attitude," Devon smiled and shook his head. "I'll make sure to include that in my report."

"You do that," Three frowned as he walked out of the infirmary, lamenting the time off he just gave up in order to face a homicidal swordsman that much sooner.

 **~O~o~O~**

One drained the glass in his hand and then stared at the empty vessel as though confused.

"Derrick?" Kal asked. "Er, One, are you okay?"

The more inebriated man looked up, eyes beginning to glaze over. "I'm, um, I'm fine. How did you find out about all of this?"

"The Ambassador from Seven's home world," he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "She brought the documents showing the G.A.'s temporary approval for an undercover assignment. When I check the official file it confirmed the assignment as a search and capture mission only, given that the operative had a partner serving under the Galactic Authority and that she found her own way onto the ship without it interfering with ongoing investigations."

"So she was working for the G.A. too?" One pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not exactly," Kal watched as One stood up shakily and went to poor himself another drink. "She had the G.A.'s approval to pursue and capture Ryo, um, Four, under political jurisdiction."

One sank back into his seat, drink sloshing just a bit. "How did she get onto the ship then?"

"That part isn't really clear, but her file contained a list of the corporations that had shown their backing under the condition of future favors from her family," he looked into the bottom of his own empty glass. "Did you know she was a princess?"

"Clone of a princess," One took a deep swig. "The third in a series according to Two anyways. That guy Rook spent a lot of time talking apparently, but what does any of this have to do with me?"

"One of the company's that backed Seven's mission financially was your father's company."

One looked up at him without a bead of comprehension.

Kal continued. "I think she's how you found your way onto the Raza. She would have had to disclose the nature of her mission to higher ups in the company and corporations to gain even their confidential support."

He leaned forward, eyes showing the strain to focus past the alcohol. "Wait, so I or someone at the company agreed to give her money to assassinate someone so we could gain political standing and you're saying I used it as an opportunity to sneak on to the Raza with her?"

"Without our memories, that's the best guess I have." Kal shrugged and finally set his glass to the side.

He stood as One took the moment to process, finally standing and walking the other man to the door. One filled his glass again on the way, but when he opened the door he stopped the G.A. officer again.

"Which other corporations did she have backing her?" he asked after a moment.

Kal shrugged. "Ferrous and Mikkei were both on the list. There were others, but the file was heavily coded. I gave it and some other things to Five to see if she could crack them."

One nodded and then nodded again. "Okay. Did it explain why she arrested like the others then, instead of being let go like me and Five?"

"I guess to maintain the confidential part of the agreement," he shook his head. "Not everyone has this information. I only found it because I was assigned as her partner on the case."

"Well, if my father's company gave its support before, maybe I can convince someone to give her a little more," One bid him farewell and closed the door.

Kal stood there for a second longer, imagining the other man stumbling back to the wet bar for another refill, and shook his head again as he left the premises. "Good luck."

 **~o~OoO~o~**

 **Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I look forward to hearing your input.**


End file.
